Descubriendo el significado de los sentimientos
by nahomy hitsugaya
Summary: Sesshomaru se encuentra confundido tantos sentimientos dignos de humanos lo asechan desde el regreso de Rin¿que pasara con los corazones confundidos de los dos?descubrelo... la continuacion de mil palabras no son neserias para demostrar amor.
1. Chapter 1

Como lo prometido es deuda (ando con la inspiración muy alta *ô*) les voy a dejar aquí el prologo de mi próxima historia. Esta es la continuación del one-shot _**mil palabras no son necesarias para demostrar amor.**_Si no la han leído les aconsejo que lo hagan van a ver algunas cositas sobre ese vale.

Bueno así que muchas gracias a las chicas que opinaron en el one-shot me animaron hacer esto. Entonces a leer.

Descargo de responsabilidad: bueno todos saben que esta magnifica seria pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

Descubriendo el significado de los Sentimientos

_La vida da tantos giros inesperados cambiando el curso de las cosas para siempre. Nada en el mundo de los vivos es seguro nunca se descartara la posibilidad de que algo cambie…_

_Que pasara cuando un frío yokai se vea envuelto en circunstancias que le cambiaran hasta parte de su forma de pensar y dejara atrás cosas que considero la base de su vida, para sumergirse en el extraño mundo de los sentimientos. Lo que considero debilidad será lo que dará a su vida más fortaleza de lo que una vez deseo._

_Un simple humano puede lograr cambiar tantas cosas con su simple presencia ¿es posible? Descúbrelo._

Bueno dentro de un ratico subo el primer capitulo así que comenten vale por fiss nos vemos mas tardecito…sayonara *.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno como comente en el capi anterior,**** esta seguidito el primer capitulo como tal de la historia. La historia se va a basar en Rin y Sesshomaru pero también verán a otros personajes vale.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

I El corazón confundido de Sesshomaru 

Sus ojos no paraban de mirar a la joven que caminaba a su lado. No entendía muy bien estos sentimientos que crecían dentro de el. Inconcebible era que el estuviera enamorado de una humana. No seguramente era otra cosa ¿enfermo tal vez? No.

Pero entonces por que demonios sentía esas ansias dentro de el al querer besar esos labios y tocar aquel cuerpo. Desde cuando era un pervertido. Que mierda le estaba pasando.

Tranquilo Sesshomaru se dijo a si mismo solo es algo pasajero. Claro eso era. Con los pensamientos en orden decidió hablar por primera vez en varias horas.

-Rin si quieres comer búscalo tu misma- su voz sonaba fría pero algo estaba diferente era como si el se hubiera esforzado para que saliera así o tal vez eran imaginaciones de ella .Pensaba Rin.

-Si amo ya regreso, he escuchado el sonido de un río cerca de aquí – termino de hablar y se retiro. Sin la presencia de ella el podía pensar mucho mas tranquilo.

Entonces que es lo que pasaba por su mente, no lo entendía se había dejado dominar por los celos cuando marco a la humana como su mujer y de eso no había vuelta atrás y ahora quería quitarle su inocencia eso no eran acciones de su persona. Que estaba pasando con el. Sabia muy bien que su protegida se había convertido en una mujer realmente hermosa para ser una simple humana. Su olor era embriagante y su cuerpo esbelto le hacían hervir en deseos, pero el nunca había pasado por una situación de esa magnitud. El único deseo intenso que había sentido era el de matar a su oponente, ver la sangre correr entre sus dedos después de asesinar le era satisfactorio le hacia desear mas. Entonces ahora deseaba cosas tan bajas como aparearse. Estupidos sentimientos humanos, como a el Gran Sesshomaru lord de las tierras del oeste se dejaba hipnotizar por una humana .Inconcebible.

Mientras que Sesshomaru se debatía internamente sobre sus acciones, una joven intentaba inútilmente agarrar un pez, pero las cosas no le estaban saliendo muy bien. Además que su mente seguía pérdida intentando conseguir algo lógico para lo que le había dicho su amo.

_**Rin Tú me perteneces**_

Que se supone que significaba eso ella sabia muy bien ella le pertenecía aun si a el no le interesara, no importaba porque ella lo amaba. Su único deseo era estar a su lado y darle lo que el pidiera. Ella jamás soñó que su amo le diría cosas como esas, pues ella pensó que simplemente la veía como una humana débil mas nada.

Decidió dejar de lado eso para poder concentrarse en su labor por que si no nunca terminaría de atrapar a ese estupido pez.

-Oye quédate quieto – le gritaba esperando tal vez que este le hiciera caso- te tengo. Hay no ven aquí.- volvió a decir cuando este se le escapo de las manos.

La joven se giro al escuchar una risa y ahí estaba un chico, su ropa no era de un aldeano común, se veía que la seda con que vestía era fina muy parecida a la que ella misma tenia.

-No te rías – le reprocho mientras fruncía el ceño – estoy segura de que tu no eres capaz de atrapar nada.

-Me estas poniendo a prueba aldeana – subiendo su mentón y con una mirada de superioridad desenfundo su espada y se posiciono en la orilla del río. Rin le miraba curiosa estaba segura que ese joven era el hijo de algún terrateniente de la zona o algo parecido, era casi imposible que supiera pescar y mucho menos con una espada .Sus sospechas fueron acertadas cuando este casi se cae. Ellas solo atino por reír sonoramente y le tendió la mano, este ignoró su ayuda y se paro por su propia cuenta indignado de la burla de la joven.

-Es mejor que me valla, no voy a ayudar a una irrespetuosa mujer –

-Ohh si claro que es por eso – menciono entre risas – Lo sabia tú tampoco puedes hacer algo tan simple como eso.

-Es mejor que me tenga respeto o enviare a que su familia sea expulsada de mis tierras.

-Ni me interesa yo no vivo aquí así que puede hacer lo que desee- ja que tonto ella no tenia familia y no haría caso a un tonto niño rico.

-Pues no importa tengo muchos contactos en cualquier parte donde estés yo me encargare de que te expulsen.

-Haga lo que quiera pues no me interesa así que vallase ya que tengo que terminar con mi labor, niño-

-Mugrosa mujer como te atreves a dirigirte a mi de esa forma- le experto furioso y alzo su mano para darle una cachetada pero esta la esquivo fácilmente. De algo me sirvieron las lecciones con la señora sango. Pensó feliz.- Hare que implores misericordia.

Desenfundo su espada y la alzo para hacer un corte en su brazo pero una mano detuvo la hoja de acero y en un simple movimiento la partió en dos.

-Amo Sesshomaru- grito contenta Rin.

-Un demonio – exclamo asustado el joven mientras daba varios pasos hacia atrás.

-El que va a pedir por misericordia eres tu mugroso humano- mientras hablaba se acercaba con paso elegante y en un instante tomo el cuello del humano clavando sus garras en la delgada piel.- es mejor que empieces a suplicar o morirás.

-Yo jamás pediré perdón a un maldito yokai – su voz sonaba entre cortada por la falta de aire.

-No le mate amo Sesshomaru... Perdónele- Rin miraba al joven se sentía culpable fue ella quien lo provoco no podría estar en paz sabiendo que moriría por su culpa. Sesshomaru las miro y soltó al humano.

-Arigato amo Sesshomaru-

El joven como pudo se arrastro y corrió desapareciendo de su vista. Valla que estuvo cerca de la muerte.

-Vamos Rin – la chica asintió mientras seguía a su amo, su cara mostraba una deslumbrante sonrisa. Al final no había conseguido ningún pez, pero por lo menos descubrió que su amo tomaba en cuenta sus deseos y le hacia muy feliz.

**Unas horas después **

Su vista se encontraba fija en el cielo estrellado, pero su mente seguía absorta en su amo hace tan solo unas horas atrás se encontraba en la aldea y en estos momentos estaba viajando con su amo después de nueve años sin hacerlo .Su corazón latía feliz dentro de su pecho no podría sentirse mas dichosa. Entonces sus dedos tocaron con cuidado las marcas que tenia en el cuello por que amo la abra mordido. Se interrogo internamente, tenia todo el día preguntándose eso .Con valentía decidió romper el silencio que se había instalado desde el incidente como el joven.

-Amo Sesshomaru – hablo bajo ella sabia que amo la estaría escuchando así que prosiguió. El no la veía, eso le daba la ventaja de no tener esos ojos dorados desconcertándola – usted me podría decir por que mordió mi cuello.

Sesshomaru no se sorprendió por la pregunta ya imaginaba que la chica en cualquier momento le preguntaría eso, por ende desde hace varias horas atrás tenia un argumente listo para responderle.

-Ya te lo dije Rin para asegurar que me perteneces – dijo simplemente, que se supone que eso era una respuesta.

-¿Y como funciona eso amo no comprendo?- intento tal vez eso le diría más pero se equivoco.

-Es fácil Rin cualquiera que se te acerque sabrá que yo soy tu dueño- le dijo – Ahora duérmete mañana partiremos temprano – dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

-Pero amo – intento inútilmente, que se supone que era esa respuesta es que esa marca duraría por siempre o que ¿por que su amo tenia que ser una persona de tan pocas palabras? No lo entendía.

-Rin-

-Lo siento Sesshomaru-sama – dijo resignada mientras se acostaba en el frío pasto, lo mas cerca de la pequeña fogata que había hecho. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños. Mañana seria un nuevo día tal vez lograría que su amo revelara algo más.

El cuerpo de su protegida temblaba por el frío. Se había quedado despierto velando el sueño de su humana. Esta había hablado varias veces en el transcurso de la noche, aunque era algo de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, siempre lo hacia cunado era una niña, pero claro en aquel tiempo solo decía cosas como _señor Jaken despiértese o Sesshomaru-sama a donde va _y en cierto punto nunca le presto atención a eso, obviamente eso fue hasta el día de hoy que el perdía su tiempo escuchando que diría la joven.

Su curiosidad se había incrementado cuando ella lo menciono en sueños.

El se encontraba viendo las estrellas cuando_…_

_-Amo Sesshomaru- giro su vista pensando que la joven se había despertado pero esta seguía con los ojos cerrados entonces poso su mirada a ver si diría otra cosa y así fue- porque usted no habla mucho._

_Alzo una ceja desconcertada sabia que __**no era alguien de muchas palabras**__ pero era sencillo. Le era completamente inútil gastar su tiempo respondiendo cosas obvias o innecesarias si había algo que de verdad valiera su atención, pues el lo respondería._

_-Sesshomaru-sama usted me quiere – dijo ahora entonces su acción fue quedarse de piedra- se acuerda…me dijo que se recordaría de mi... Cuando yo muriera…me dijo la verdad._

_Su mente divago recordando aquella vez y si era cierto ella le había preguntado eso. Nunca pensó que ella lo recordara fue algo que paso hace mucho tiempo si lo veía como un humano, para el fue un simple parpadear de ojos. Los humanos tenían una vida muy corta. Patético. ¿Si la quería? era increíble el se encontraba casi en un colapso mental, por esos extraños sentimientos que llegaban a su mente y ella entre sueños le preguntaba eso._

_La respuesta la __desconocía el le tenia aprecio y si la mataban el se encargaría de hacer sufrir al culpable, pero desconocía cualquier otra cosa esa humana era especial para el, pero no creía que la extrañaría o eso creo._

Desde ese momento había empezado a responder internamente las preguntas que hacia su protegida mientras dormía y ahora se había quedado todo en silencio, pero esta seguía temblando así que se vio en la obligación de pararse y tomarla entre sus brazos.

Ya sentado debajo de un árbol la coloco en su regazo cubriéndola con su estola (no se como se llama eso que lleva esponjosito ¬.¬) y sin poder evitarlo empezó a acariciar su cabello, mirando sus bellos rasgos y pensando como se vería sin su Ki….Que estaba haciendo, se recrimino al darse cuenta que de estaba deseando poseer el cuerpo de su protegida. Le era degradable tener esos pensamientos hacia la niña que el había cuidado .Cerro los ojos intentando apartar esos pensamientos.

Abrió por fin sus ojos no pudiendo soportar más el fuerte resplandor del sol que daba de lleno en su cara. Cuando por fin pudo levantarse y ver donde se encontraba, su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que se estaba debajo del árbol donde su amo había estado anoche .Su mente, lo único que pudo procesar es que camino dormida hasta allá. Se sonrojo al pensar que tal vez dijo algo imprudente entre sueño o hizo algo .Miro a todos lados hasta que vio a su amo, no se veía enojado, solo estaba con su rostro inexpresivo como siempre. Le mire mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días Amo Sesshomaru – dije mientras me paraba de un salto llena de energía hoy podría ser un buen día.

-Rin apresúrate ya nos vamos – dijo simplemente y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol.

-Solo un momento amo vuelvo enseguida -

Rin corrió hacia el río a lavarse la cara y arreglar o intentar ordenar su cabello. En ello no le fue mucho tiempo. Cuando regreso su amo seguía en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado.

El se paro y empezó a caminar, esta lo siguió pero después de unas horas se dio cuenta que no llegaría pronto a paso humano, así que tomo a la humana entre sus brazos, acción que izo que esta se sonrojara. Quería reírse por la inocencia de su protegida, pero no cambio su expresión. En unos segundos una luz los envolvió y ya se encontraba en el cielo.

Rin miraba fascinada el paisaje, claro esta, que este incluía en su mayoría a su amo, quien la tenia cargada, se sentía protegida entre los brazos de el. Con sus dedos empezó a recorrer los detalles de la armadura, para intentar distraerse. Después de lo que a ella le pareció los mejores momentos de su vida ya se encontraban en la entrada de un palacio. El la bajo sin decir nada y ella tampoco se sentía como para hacerlo entonces solo atino por seguirlo. Desconociendo totalmente lo que aguardaba dentro.

**Aquí les traigo este nuevo fic en este va a ver mucho romance entre Rin y Sessho voy a intentar por todos lo medios no salir mucho de la personalidad original de nuestro bello yokai pero cualquier cosa díganme para arreglarlo siii…..bueno como ando de vacaciones actualizare bastante seguido claro que eso depende de sus reviews así que comenten por fa****…sayonara *.***


	3. Chapter 3

**Valla de verdad que quería actualizar antes pero algunos inconvenientes se me presentaron pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capi. Esta vez prometo que para el martes subo el próximo ya casi esta listo.**

**Muchas gracias a los comentarios de exorcist yen-chan, Mizaki-taicho, Black urora yue yuna y princesacaris me hace muy feliz que les guste espero su opinión en este también :D.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (Si fuera mío Rin no se quedaría en la aldea con kaede, ella siempre al lado de sessho ToT)

**II Desde hoy eres la señora del palacio.**

Su mente definitivamente no aceptaba tanta información junta de eso estaba segura, hace tan solo dos noches atrás se encontraba recolectando hierbas medicinales y ahora se encontraba ataviada con un enorme kimono que le impedía moverse con facilidad y una yokai enseñándole como caminar , hablar y comportarse, para ser la señora de las tierras del Oeste ¿Tiene sentido eso? En lo absoluto.

-Vamos señora Rin –decía la yokai Yazumi intentando que la joven caminara como la había indicado, pero como ya le era costumbre esta se encontraba en las nubes .Suspiro nuevamente ya tenia una hora intentando que la chica aprendiera algo tan básico como eso.

-No me digas señora con solo decirme Rin esta bien –

Aquí vamos otra vez, pensaba decepcionada la mujer – ya te lo he dicho joven Rin nuestro señor Sesshomaru se enojara si no le damos el debido respeto ustedes es la señora de este palacio y hay que tratarla como tal.

-Yo intercederé con el Amo para que al menos usted no me diga así – le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Táctica perfecta.

Deslumbrante sonrisa + una mirada triste = esta bien

-Esta bien Rin- dijo la mujer -Sabes muy bien como hacer que te hagan caso – comentaba mientras negaba con la cabeza. Jamás en sus quinientos años de vida imagino que le "pedirían" que educara a una humana y mucho menos que el que se lo dijera fuera Sesshomaru. El mundo estaba de cabeza.- pero al amo no le gustara que le sonrías a todos los que te lleven la contraria.

-Oh al amo no creo que le importe cosas como esas, el no le toma atención a algo tan insignificante – comento Rin despreocupadamente mientras intentaba recordar como le había explicado Yazumi que debía caminar.

-Si usted lo dice, pero normalmente cuando un yokai marca a una mujer como suya se vuelve muy posesivo, le recomiendo que tenga cuidado, el Amo no es alguien que tenga mucha paciencia – Rin la miro desconcertaba ella sabia eso sobre "marcar" tal vez la yokai podría decirle mas que su Amo. Además que había mencionado que se vuelve posesivo ¿Cómo un esposo tal vez? Se sonrojo al pensar eso.

-¿Marcar? Usted conoce que significa-

-El amo no le ha explicado-dijo sorprendida seguramente no le pareció algo muy importante ¿Verdad? Entonces ella se encargaría de explicárselo era algo normal que debía saber la joven y mas si ya alguien la había marcado como su hembra.- bueno como te explico ummm..., cuando un yokai tiene una pareja que decide que será suya por toda su vida entre ellos se muerden y en su piel se queda el olor de su amante, es como una forma de darle a entender a otros que no se acerquen.- Si la mente de Rin no procesaba bien todo lo que había cambiado estos dos días, entonces ahora no entendía nada.

-¿Entonces el amo cuando me mordió en el cuello? Me…..estaba marcando como su mujer ¿ha eso te refieres? ¿Mi amo me ha tomado como suya? ¿El me quiere a su lado? ¿Respóndame por favor? -La voz de Rin denotaba varios sentimientos enredados como el amor, felicidad, confusión y esperanza.

-Claro, pero tranquilícese – decía al ver a la muchacha a punto de empezar a saltar- si usted tiene una marca en cuello hecha por los colmillos del amo Sesshomaru, además que seguramente por tu condición de humana no te descuenta pero tu olor esta mezclado con el del amo eso es algo obvio para cualquier yokai o hanyou. Tu eres la mujer de el. Además porque crees que el amo te dijo que serias la señora del Oeste no imaginaste algo como eso.

Su corazón empezó a latir acelerado y es verdad lo que decía sonaba lógico pero es que tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que no había pensado en algo como eso pero resultaba obvio pero ni siquiera en este instante se sentía lista para analizar eso, sus piernas temblaban y sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en poco tiempo así que sin dudarlo dos veces comenzó a correr, pero con el ataviado kimono le impedía moverse con facilidad así que opto por la opción mas fácil. Acertaron. Quitárselo.

-Se desprendió rápidamente del elaborad Obi, luego puso sus manos en el enorme kimono pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo unas manos la detuvieron.

-No una señora no puede andar corriendo por el palacio y mucho menos sin su respectiva vestimenta, si deseas salir es mejor que te vuelvas a poner todo o si no te impediré la salida de este salón- una enfurruñada Rin tuvo que volver a colocarse esa incomoda ropa. Al terminar empezó a correr o por lo menos intentarlo.

Por fin logro dar con su amo este se encontraba en el jardín debajo de un árbol de cerezo. Sonrío abiertamente. Se veía tan guapo .Pero que le diría, no sabia como preguntarle que descubrió que el la había marcado como su mujer, sin poner en riesgo a la yokai, sabia que su amo no le gustaría, entonces como haría y si le preguntaba nuevamente tal vez el se lo diría y listo pero dudaba que le dijera algo mas.

Hay que hacia tenia tanta curiosidad de el porque su señor había hecho eso, pero también tenia el miedo de que el le dijera que fue simplemente para que nadie se le acercara. Hace algún tiempo atrás ella hubiera sido feliz con eso pero desde el día que Kohaku la había "besado" sentía que ella necesitaba mas que simplemente tener la marca de los colmillos de el en su cuello. Deseaba besos, abrazos y caricias. Sentirse querida.

Pero que podría hacer tal vez intentar ¿seducirlo? el solo hecho de pensarlo la hacia temblar. No ella no era capaz de eso….sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amo.

-Que sucede Rin – hablo este sin siquiera abrir sus ojos sabia que la joven tenia varios minutos mirándole pero prefirió ignorarla esperando a que se dignara hablar pero al ver que no sucedía tuvo que intervenir.

-Bueno amo yo quería…preguntarle – hay no podía, que le pasaba le era imposible decirle, por suerte su amo tenia los ojos cerrados y no podía ver su cara roja como un tomate. Pensé demasiado rápido. En ese momento Sesshomaru abrió los ojos para ver bien a la chica.

-Rin siéntate – le dijo tenia el presentimiento que si seguía ahí parada, esta se desmayaría en poco tiempo.

-No señor Sesshomaru así estoy bien – de por si le facilitaba la posibilidad de salir corriendo en cualquier momento si decía algo imprudente.

-Rin…- suspiro ni siquiera dejo que el terminara _**no es una pregunta si no una orden**_es que ya le escuchaba.

Sesshomaru sonrío estaba bien entrenada, **¿porque había mandado a que le dieran clases?** ella sabia las cosas que a el le importaban…Umm... claro ella seria la señora de aquí, tenia que aprender a liderar su palacio en su ausencia.

Rin le miro desconcertada su señor estaba sonriendo estaba completamente segura de ello y no era esa sonrisa de superioridad que mostraba cuando un oponente le subestimaba ni mucho menos se veía como una muestra de felicidad. Sabia que el señor Jaken le tenia un pánico irracional cuando su amo hacia eso pero ella no le veía nada temible a esa pequeña acción. En cambio le agradaba se veía menos cruel.

-Que le ha hecho gracia amo – se atrevió a preguntar ya no era capaz de decirle a su amo que ella sabia el significado de esa marca en su cuello. Era mucho mejor desviar el tema y olvidado el asunto.

…..- silencio esa fue la maravillosa respuesta de el, ella sabia muy bien que el hacia eso cuando le parecía irrelevante contestar algo. Tres años viajando a su lado le habían enseñado mucho.- Rin que querías preguntarme cuando llegaste.

Noo por que amo, olvídelo por favor, vamos a ver las nubes, diga cualquier otra cosa pero no toque ese tema – pensaba desperada Rin en su mente porque el tenia que hacerle eso. Ya sentía sus mejillas rojas y ahora que le diría.

-Responde – dijo fríamente al ver la expresión de la chica supo que era algo interesante, tal vez, vio como esta se ponía roja y jugaba con sus manos solo faltaba que dijera alguna incoherencia y seria la misma niña que lo siguió por tres años.

-Su palacio es muy lindo, amo mire la forma de esa nube – dijo Rin intentando hacer algo para tranquilizarse.

No ha cambiado. Pensó Sesshomaru pero su mente olvido rápidamente ese tema cuando olio sangre y un soldado llego hasta el mal herido. Instantáneo se paro viendo fijamente al yokai para que este le explicara la razón de su aspecto.

-Sesshomaru- sama han atacado desde el norte un ejercito de demonios- hablo el hombre en casi un susurro y aunque a Rin le parecía una pésima noticia, en el fondo se sentía aliviada por la intervención.-

- Hola mi querido Sesshomaru valla que has cambiado cuando te vi no eras mas que un pequeño niño – atrás de el soldado apareció una niña con unos pequeños ojos rojos –

-¿Quien eres?- dijo cortante no le interesaba que estupidez que quisiera decir la hanyou sobre su pasado.

Pero que frío no eres nada parecido a Inu no taicho el si era un caballero- su voz infantil sonó sombría – pero como soy una dama te lo diré soy Kaemoru Yuriko.

Es mejor que te largues o te matare –

-Ohh pero que cruel, pero solo he venido a alertarte. Esperaba el momento indicado para atacar y me has dado la oportunidad perfecta ¿tienes una humana como tu mujer? – y sin poder evitarlo el suave resonar de la risa de la niña se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar- en eso si te has parecido al comandante que gustos mas raros- Sesshomaru le dedico una mirada mas gélida mientras empuñaba a bakusaiga- pero en fin no he venido a que me mates, las tierras del oeste me pertenecen así que pronto vendré nuevamente a reclamar mi puesto .Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Sesshomaru no espero más y en un rápido movimiento ya tenía entre sus garras a la yokai.

Vas a matarme eso es muy descort…- no había terminado la frase cuando ya su cabeza se encontraba separada de su cuerpo. La sangre salio en todas direcciones manchando tanto a Sesshomaru como a Rin. Esta ultima se encontraba petrificada su amo había matado a sangre fría a esa niña sin ninguna compasión, aterrada se paro y como pudo se alejo no podía soportar esa imagen en su mente le era imposible.

Una tarde normal se había convertido en un shock emocional para ella. En su torpe huida vio a la yokai que tenia como instructora Yazumi-sama sin evitarlo se lanzo a sus brazos no tenia ningún tipo de relación con ella pero no tenia a mas nadie que recurrir y sentía que si seguía caminando se partiría en pedazos.

Señora Rin que le ha pasado – pregunto la mujer alarmada la joven tenia la mitad de la cara llena de sangre y su kimono no era la excepción pero esta no le dijo nada y empezó a derramar lagrimas. La yokai ayudo a la joven para dirigirse a los aposentos de su señora y quitarle esa ropa. Mientras Rin no paraba de temblar.

Tranquila – le dijo de suavemente para intentar apaciguar lo nervios de la chica. Las yokais a su alrededor veían alarmadas y otros con cara de burla a la joven.

EN VEZ DE ESTAR PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO MEJOR BUSQUEN AGUA TIBIA Y PAÑOS LIMPIOS PARA LA SEÑORA- grito todos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de la mujer. Desde cuando ella estaba de parte de la humana- PERO QUE ESPERAN MUÉVANSE – les volvió a gritar estos acataron su orden despareciendo rápidamente de los pasillos.

Por fin en la habitación de esta la yokai se dispuso a quitarle las ropas ensangrentadas. En poco tiempo llegaron las sirvientas con el agua y los paños dejando rápidamente el lugar.

Tranquila todo estará bien- le dijo dulcemente mientras empezaba a limpiar con cuidado el cuerpo de su señora quien no había hablado en ningún momento. Terminada su labor saco el futon extendiéndolo y acostándola en el- Mejor descanse, mañana será un nuevo día, cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme.-dijo mientras se retiraba de la estancia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya la noche había caído en el palacio pero aun no podía conciliar el sueño seguía bastante afectada por el incidente de esa tarde en su mente rondaba esa imagen de la sangre manchando su rostro. Al lo largo de su vida había presenciado muchas muertes, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera tristeza o compasión al presenciarlo; ella lo sabia muy bien era débil lo suficiente para ser incapaz de siquiera herir a alguien, su forma de ser le indicaba ser compasiva y ayudar al que lo necesitara , por esa razón había intentado ayudar a su amo cuando lo vio herido a mitad del bosque su instinto le decía que corriera era un yokai pero su corazón hablaba mas fuerte diciéndole que le brindara ayuda así era ella y no lo podía evitar. Así como conocía su propia personalidad sabia como era la de su señor y que a el no le importaba matar a nadie, además que no tenia ese instinto de humildad pero igual le amaba y en realidad no le temía a el comprendía perfectamente que su amo solo estaba defendiendo su territorio pero en estos momentos pensamientos lógicos no le hacían subir el animo en lo absoluto. Giro su cuerpo intentando dormir pero su mente tenia muchas cosas en que pensar.

Esta era la segunda noche que dormía en este lugar, su amo se encontraba en la habitación continua pero desconocía si el se encontraba allí. Quería verle pero cuando estuviera al frente de el desconocía que le diría.

Giro nuevamente pero esta vez quedo boca arriba viendo el techo .suspiro. Todavía recordaba perfectamente cada detalle de lo sucedido el día de su llegada al palacio y aunque no fue lo mejor agradecía que ahora fuera tratada un poco mejor le reconfortaba. Un palacio de demonios….

_Asustada se encontraba __podía sentir la mirada incrédula y amenazante de los yokais que se encontraban a su alrededor y sin poder evitarlo tomo entre sus brazos la mano del amo. Este ni se inmuto por la acción, al contrario de los que los rodeaban quienes abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por la osadía de la humana._

_Mas aterrada que antes __decidió bajar la cabeza ni siquiera quiso mirar el paisaje, sabia que no seria bien recibida en este lugar pero prefirió ignorar todo, ella no estaba aquí por ellos, si no por su amo Sesshomaru quien se detuvo al frente de un hermosa yokai quien tenia un largo cabello azulado y nos ojos dorados como los de su amo._

_-Rin – ella lo miro____enseguida____mientras salía de la protección de la espalda de su señor _

_-__Si amo –_

_-Ella Yazumi Kyosh__i –la joven atino por asentir y estirar su brazo para saludarla pero esta la miro despectivamente, pero al ver la fría mirada de Sesshomaru desistió aceptando "cortésmente" el saludo.- tú te encargaras de enseñarle a Rin las reglas del palacio._

_-__Si amo – dijo la mujer no muy segura de lo que oía, mientras hacia una reverencia._

_-__Muéstrale su habitación - termino de decir mientras se retiraba dejando a una nerviosa Rin y una sorprendida yokai-_

_-__Vamos camina humana- que se supone que era esto una broma de mal gusto ni siquiera tenia idea de donde instalaría a la humana. La miro por el rabillo del ojo se veía bastante nerviosa, además que no era para nada una mujer muy hermosa se veía simple como cualquier aldeana, desconocía por que su amo le había marcado como su mujer y no podia evitarlo pero oler la esencia de su amo en la chica le desagradaba enormemente.- ¿Quien eres tu?._

_-__Yo soy la protegida del amo – dijo sencillamente. Los nervios en esos momentos la estaban carcomiendo además que esa mujer no era para nada amable, sabia que se encontraría muerta si no fuera por su amo._

_Ummm protegida…__ Ah si claro lo había escuchado pero juraba que eran simples rumores es que las cosas no podían ser mas extrañas .Guío a la chica a una de las habitaciones mas alejada del palacio._

_Bueno puedes instalarte aquí-le dijo mientras se __disponía a retirarse, pero la voz de la joven la detuvo._

_Disculpe…-_

_QUE QUIERES HUMANA- grito no tenia la __paciencia suficiente para soportar a una débil humana- No se como lograste embrujar al Amo Sesshomaru pero que te quede claro no eres bien recibida en este lugar._

_Rin __abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y por todos los medios contuvo las lágrimas. Ella estaba segura de eso, su lugar no era aquí._

_-__Dime rápido lo que querías me tengo que ir-_

_-__Yo quería… saber donde… esta Ah-Un y… el señor Jaken – su voz salio entrecortada las ganas de romper a llorar le oprimían el pecho._

_El hombrecillo verde fue hacer un encargo del amo al norte y el __dragón esta en la parte oeste del palacio- dijo tajante y salio lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar._

_Rin miro la estancia ahora __vacía y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, ella se imagino algo como esto en este palacio todos eran yoakis no podía esperar que la trataran como una igual pero igual dolía, solo tenía unas horas en este lugar y ya quería salir corriendo._

_Porque lloras Rin – la voz de su amo la saco de sus pensamientos y alzo su rostro viendo a su amo.__ Necesitaba apoyo de alguien y sin poder evitarlo se paro tambaleante y lo abrazo. Sus lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, pero se sentía mas reconfortada además que su amo empezó a acariciar su cabello.-Respóndeme._

_Yo creo__…que yo no debería estar aquí- dijo entrecortadamente y volvía a apoyar su rostro en el pecho de su señor. Intento volver hablar, esta vez pudo terminar la frase sin ahogarse.- Rin cree que los yoakis no quieren vivir con una débil humana._

_Camina Rin –dijo __fríamente y deshaciendo el abrazo. Ella lo seguía pero sin lograr evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo su amo la llevaría a la aldea, en realidad no podía evitar sentir cierta tristeza por eso pero que más podía hacer. Vivir en un lugar donde casi todos la odien no es lo mejor del mundo._

_Para su sorpresa no se __acercaron ni un poco a la salida del palacio, en cambio entraron a un enorme salón lleno de pinturas de yokais. Vio como su amo mando a un sirviente a que mandara a traer a todos los súbditos en ese mismo instante. Ella empezó a limpiarse los restos de lagrimas que habían en su rostro estar al lado de su amo la hacia sentirse mas tranquila._

_En poco tiempo el lugar __estuvo casi lleno, todos los sirvientes se encontraban formados en filas sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido .Cuando la sala estuvo completamente llena Sesshomaru se dispuso a dar el importante mensaje, con la amanzana muy poco disimulada si no era nada._

_Los he llamado a todos para que conozcan a la señora del palacio – con un __ademán de mano le indico a Rin que diera un paso al frente. Nadie dijo absolutamente nada pero en sus rostros se podía ver la confusión de todos, ninguno de los presentes daba crédito a lo dicho por su amo, le habían colocado a una humana como la señora de un palacio lleno de yoakis eso no tenia sentido. Sesshomaru noto la reacción de todos y prosiguió- cualquier objeción díganmela tomare cartas en el asunto- y sin disimularlo coloco su mano en la empuñadura de bakusaiga. A todos le recorrió un escalofrío, la muerte estaba danzando a su lado._

_Toda la estancia quedo en silencio Sesshomaru tomo eso como una aceptación a su orden y se retiro._

_Yazumi__- dijo cuando vio a la yokai salir de el salón- la habitación de Rin será la contigua a la mía, desde mañana te encargaras de enseñarle a Rin todo lo necesario para ser la señora del palacio._

_Entendido amo- haciendo una reverencia y cuando alzo su rostro __recibió una cachetada en su mejilla pudo sentir las garras desgarrar su piel .Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente porque su amo le había pegado._

_La __próxima vez que menosprecies a Rin será tu fin – término tajante y en un segundo desapareció de la vista de la yokai .Sudo frío. Tendría que ser amable con la humana o si no de verdad moriría, nunca dudaría de una amenaza por parte de su amo._

_Se encuentra bien yo puedo curarle esa herida si quiere- hablo dulcemente __Rin, aunque conocía muy bien que la mujer no fue muy amable con ella, no creía que mereciera eso podía ver perfectamente las marcas de las garras de su amo y los hilos de sangre saliendo por la zona afectada._

_No tranquila Rin-sama esto se curara __rápido, mejor sígame le mostrare su nueva habitación. – bueno por lo menos no es una de esas frívolas humanas que se le sube el poder a la cabeza._

_Rin le __tendió un pequeño pañuelo el cual Yazumi acepto. Rin sonrío abiertamente al ver que tal vez podría llevarse bien con esta yokai._

Desde la noticia del amo todos empezaron a tratarla con mas respeto ya nadie la veía despectivamente pero de algo estaba segura y es que todavía muchos súbditos no le tenían aprecio pero ella se encargaría de ganarse la confianza de ellos.

Todos creían que ella era la mujer de su amo, aunque esa no fuera la verdadera historia no le quitaba la esperanza de que su señor la veía mas que una simple humana, ella le enseñaría sobre lo que es ser feliz y esperaba que olvidara un poco el orgullo para que conociera los hermosos sentimientos que nacían cuando se amaba. Con ese pensamiento se dejo envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

**Bueno chicas aquí les traje el segundo capitulo de esta historia****. Rin es la señora del palacio y nadie lo puede evitar jejee y Sessho tan lindo como siempre *.*.Además ¿quien es esa hanyou que se cree la dueña de las tierras del oeste?… averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo: **_**Cambios Drásticos **_

**Y ya saben cualquier sugerencia, amenaza de muerte o un regalo háganmelo saber con un lindo review. Sayonara****… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo****. Estoy encantada con sus comentarios de verdad que hacen que me ponga a saltar. Aunque claro muchas de ustedes son escritoras y saben lo que se siente al recibir un comentario espero que los sigan dejando me hacen subir la inspiración así que tal vez les traiga el próximo capitulo mas pronto les parece: D… solo dejen su opinión.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: bueno todos saben que esta magnifica seria pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama

**Ahora si a leer…**

**III Cambios Drásticos**

Los cambios son necesarios a lo largo de la vida pero algunos son casi imperceptibles mientras que otros son tan drásticos que es completamente imposible de no darse cuenta de ellos. Rin conocía perfectamente el significado de los cambios, su vida hace tan solo unos meses atrás era bastante monótona y ahora con tan solo un tiempo después se encontraba viviendo en el palacio del oeste y tuvo que verse en la tarea de cambiar tantas cosas que ya casi le era difícil recordar bien cuando empezó a modificar su vida.

En este ultimo mes había aprendido a caminar, hablar, comportarse para poder ser la señora del gran palacio del oeste, todos los cambios que sucedieron a su persona eran algo superficial ella por dentro se sentía de la misma forma de cuando era una simple aldeana.

-Así esta bien Yazumi-sama – pregunto Rin a la mujer quien se encontraba viéndola .Hoy estaban repasando la forma de comportarse delante de otros yokais de alto estatus ya que tendrían un "baile" dentro de unas semanas y seria de suma importancia estar presentable. Ya el hecho de ser humana le bajaba bastante crédito entonces si no sabia comportarse seria un desastre total.

-Si muy bien ahora intenta hacerlo un poco mas despacio- nunca pensó que tenia tantos problemas ser la señora del palacio. Hizo lo indicado por su mentora. Suspiro. La mayoría de yokais tenían un andar elegante, cosa que los humanos como lo era ella se convertía en algo bastante difícil de simplemente intentar imitar. Así que desde hace dos semanas se encontraba practicando cada movimiento.

-Yazumi-sama estoy algo agotada, voy a retirarme – dijo con un toque elegante mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia. Una de las cosa que su tutora le había enseñado es que jamás se le pregunta a alguien de menor estatus si le da permiso de hacer algo y nunca bajar la cabeza ante alguien inferior. Protocolo. Completamente aburrido le era.

-Entonces seguiremos mañana con las clases Señora Rin –dijo mientras veía como la joven se retiraba. Realmente cuando conoció a la humana le tuvo rabia y hasta cierto punto deseo matarla. Ella que se consideraba una mujer hermosa y conocía a Sesshomaru desde hace siglos le era inconcebible que una débil humana estuviera a su lado. Amaba a Sesshomaru sabia que el nunca le correspondería pero así es el amor siempre se encuentra en las personas que menos te convienen. Suspiro .Recordaba perfectamente porque olvido su odio hacia la humana.

Era la primera noche que la "mujer del amo" pasaba en el castillo y como cualquier curiosa quería ver si esta se encontraba en su habitación o ya se había colado a los aposentos de su amo. Odiaba con todas sus ganas a esa maldita humana como era posible que por ella su amo la hubiera golpeado y amenazado de muerte.

_Vio en el __cuarto de la chica y para su sorpresa ahí estaba la humana pero se encontraba despierta viendo hacia el exterior desde su ventana._

_-Si quieres entras no__ le diré nada al Amo- le hablo la chica sin siquiera girarse. Obviamente para ella fue una gran sorpresa que se diera cuenta de su presencia. Es una humana._

_-__Es mejor que me retire Rin-sama- escucho la risa de la chica y su ira creció se estaba burlando de ella como se atrevía._

_-__No pensé que hubiera alguien en verdad, solo creí que eran imaginaciones mías de que alguien me observaba. – dijo mientras volvía a reír – sabes Yazumi-sama nunca pensé que me encontraría en este lugar._

_-__Pero si es la mujer del amo no es algo completamente normal – le hable bastante bajo decir esas palabras me eran sumamente incomodas. La chica al parecer no me escucho porque me miro fijamente sin entender – no nada olvídelo._

_-__Antes de entrar tenia el presentimiento de que nadie me aceptaría, pero sabes me equivoque, porque una hermosa yokai me acepto- dijo mientras me miraba- si de algo he aprendido todo el tiempo que estuve junto al amo es que si detestas a alguien le ignoras completamente, pero en cambio tu aceptaste que no te agradaba diste tu opinión y después te diste cuenta que no soy tan mala. Aceptaste mi pañuelo, eso me hizo feliz porque sabes que existo y podrías aceptarme algún día. Me gustaría mucho que un día la gente no viera a las personas por su procedencia. Siempre que ven a un yokai es porque es malo, un humano débil y un hanyou es algo repugnante que no debe ni existir. Es tan tristes que casi nadie vea por el corazón ¿no lo crees?_

_Sin poder evitarlo me __sentí conmovida por sus palabras tenia mucha razón en lo que decía esa humana no era tan tonta como las otras._

_-__Tienes razón Rin-sama creo que la juzgue mal- el amo Sesshomaru a elegido a una gran mujer aunque sea humana creo que es lo mejor que necesita el amo para cambiar su fría personalidad._

_-Me alegro que entiendas de verdad que me __gustaría mucho que todos vieran el mundo de otra forma- esta vez me miraba fijamente- no entiendo porque el amo me coloco como la señora de un palacio yokai si yo soy simplemente una humana y se que a muchos les sentó mal esa noticia. De verdad lo siento por lo que te hizo el amo._

_-Ya no se aflija __ni siquiera tengo marcas de eso-en verdad que estaba fascinada con la forma de ser de la chica cualquiera hubiera usado su autoridad para humillarla por como ella la había tratado en el pasado pero en cambio se disculpaba por lo reprimenda que recibió de parte su amo que cierta forma ella sabia que se merecía. Se sentía mal por haber menospreciado a la pequeña humana._

_-Una pregunta Yazumi-sama quien cuida las flores del palacio- sus ojos se abrieron __sorprendidos no esperaba para nada esa pregunta. Sonrío mientras la miraba._

_-Yo me hago cargo de ellas-_

_-Me podría permitir que la ayude de ahora en adelante en el cuidado de estas-_

_-claro señora Rin ahora me retiro ya es tarde debería descansar-_

_-Si espero lograr conciliar el sueño-_

-Yazumi-sama piden su presencia en el ala sur – la llamo un yokai sacándola de sus pensamientos. Asintió mientras se dirigía al lugar mencionado. Verdaderamente Rin era mejor opción para estar al lado de su amo ya encontraría ella alguien que sea ideal para tener como una pareja, cuando se es un yokai el tiempo es algo irrelevante pero para un humano es tan corto, desconocía que seria de su amo cuando la pequeña ya no este en este mundo. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de tomar sus tareas como jefa de la servidumbre del palacio.

-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-

Rin miraba atenta al enorme jardín que le daba unas vista maravillosa con todas las flores que ella pudiera imaginar ya habían pasado bastante tiempo desde que se había venido a vivir con su amo. Además ahora ayudaba con el cuidado de todas las flores. A veces en las mañanas cuando se despertaba, todavía le sorprendía el hecho de no estar en la cabaña de la anciana kaede, si no que se encontraba en un palacio . En estos momentos cuando se encontraba sentada debajo de la sombra del árbol de cerezo y con el manto estrellado sobre su cabeza era cuando sentía, que esto era de lo mas irreal, claro que todo se volvía completamente real cuando veía a su amo Sesshomaru entonces su corazón latía desbocado y no tenia duda esto no se trataba de un sueño.

La brisa se hizo mas fuerte en un segundo haciendo que su cuerpo temblara. El delgado Kimono que tenia no daba para protegerla del frío que había comenzado. Desde sus clases con Yazumi-sama se encontraba en el jardín y hace bastante tiempo que había caído la noche. Desilusionada por no poder quedarse para admirar el paisaje, tubo que adentrarse en la protección del palacio. Con suma suavidad abrió la puerta corrediza intentando hacer el menos ruido posible a su amo Sesshomaru no le agradaba que ella estuviera afuera a tan altas horas de la noche después de lo ocurrido hace un tiempo atrás.

_Ella como ya le era costumbre se pasaba bastante tiempo en el __jardín así que esa noche no fue la excepción._

_Pero algo no estaba bien __sentía que la estaban observando. Miro hacia todos lados pero no fue capaz de ver nada sospechoso. Ignoro ese sentimiento molesto y siguió viendo a las pequeñas luciérnagas volar por todo el lugar. Tan fascinada estaba que no se entero que alguien se encontraba detrás de ella. Solo fue hasta que le taparon la boca y la agarraron por la cintura advirtió de su atacante._

_Intento llamar a su __señor Sesshomaru, pero le era imposible en la situación que se encontraba. Pero lo que mas la asusto, fue sentir una mano levantando su kimono. Aterrada. Se movió con más violencia, pero solo sirvió para que el agarre fuera más fuerte. Entonces recordó que siempre cargaba una pequeña daga dentro de su ropa. Regalo dado por Sango. Con mucho trabajo lo logro sacarla y como pudo fue capaz de herir el brazo del sujeto, que la soltó por acto reflejo .Corrió aterrada._

_Pero__ antes de estar lo suficientemente lejos, este la había sujetado otra vez aunque antes de que este le tapara la boca de nuevo pudo articular un pequeño grito…_

_Sesshomaru._

_En ese momento pudo ver un poco mejor__ de quien se trataba. El hombre tenía una enorme cicatriz en su cara y los ojos rojos a lo que inmediatamente supo que no era un humano. Este se encontraba encima de ella. Una de las manos del sujeto tenía cubriendo sus labios mientras que la otra empezaba a meterse por sus piernas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y seguía moviéndose incontroladamente. Llamando en su mente a su amo Sesshomaru y rogando que este viniera a tiempo a salvarla._

_-__Vamos a ver si le va gustar a Sesshomaru que juegue un rato con su mujercita - hablo el hombre mientras seguí tocando todo su cuerpo._

_Cerré__ los ojos no quería ver mas. En menos de un segundo no sentí el peso del hombre sobre mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos con cierto temor y vio a Yazumi quien me ayudo a parar, temblaba de la cabeza a los pies entonces di con el paradero de mi atacante este se encontraba entre las garras del amo Sesshomaru._

_Yazumi __me llevo lejos de ahí pero no por eso evito que no escuchara el desgarrador grito de dolor que dio su atacante. Pero para su sorpresa estos se siguieron escuchando. En un segundo se escudo la suplica de muerte, pero no cesaron los ensordecedores alaridos de dolor. Al cabo de un tiempo todo quedo en silencio. Seguramente estaba muerto pero por primera vez en mi vida no sentí tristeza por ello._

Desde aquel momento su amo prohibió rotundamente que ella saliera en las noches además que la guardia aumento, por sobre todo en el área de los jardines. Todavía el hecho de recordar aquel suceso le erizaba la piel.

Pero aunque el momento fue bastante aterrador no por eso fue capaz de negarse a admirar la belleza del jardín en las noches y se escabullía para verlo por lo menos unos momentos y aquí se encontraba caminando en puntillas para no ser descubierta, pero dudaba que no advirtieran de ella, conociendo el fino oído que poseían la mayoría de los yokais en el palacio le quitaba posibilidad de pasar desapercibida.

Al fin llego a su habitación entro en ella y pudo darse la liberta de respirar tranquila no la habían descubierto. Se quito el elaborado kimono para ponerse algo más sencillo para dormir. Su amo tenia varios días fuera del palacio así que se encontraba algo triste le bajaba bastante el animo no poder verle, le hacia sentir como cuando vivía en la aldea y pasaban meses para tenerle cerca auque claro que la diferencia es que las visitas en aquel tiempo eran bastante cortas. Miro por su ventana las estrellas nuevamente auque no importaba donde estuviera su señor sabia que estas mismas estrellas estarían encima de el. Lo amaba pero el seguía igual de indiferente con ella.

No sabia como encontrar la forma de decirle sus sentimientos de manera que el los aceptara y le correspondiera sabia perfectamente que su amo nunca le diría que la amaba, en realidad era mucho mas factible que el cielo se cayera en mil pedazos a que eso saliera de los labios de su señor. Así que lo único que quedaba para ella era interpretar las pequeñas muestras de afecto que el le daba, era su única forma de mantener la esperanza viva de que algún día podrían ser una pareja. Decidió acostarse no quería que el sol saliera y ella todavía estuviera pensando en alguna forma de hacer cambiar a su amo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-

Mientras Rin se encontraba en su debate interno. Un poderoso daiyokai recorría todas las extensiones de sus tierras destruyendo a cualquier forastero y cerciorándose que no hubiera mas ataques.

Pero algo rondaba en su mente manteniéndolo en un estado intranquilo, la hanyou que había matado que decía llamarse Kaemoru Yuriko algo le decía que ese era un cuerpo falso. Lo que confirmaba sus sospechas es el hombre que ataco a Rin tenía los mismos ojos que la hanyou y misteriosamente los comandante de los ejércitos que atacaban sus tierras contaban con esa misma característica. Podría jurar que ella les controlaba.

No solo eso rondaba por su mente si no el hecho que ella había insinuado que sus tierras le pertenecía, estaba casi seguro que ese nombre le era muy familiar, tal vez había trabajado bajo el mando de su padre, también sabia perfectamente quien podría darle información sobre esa mujer. Pero después del incidente en el inframundo no deseaba volver a ver a su madre. Le parecía mejor opción ir al mundo de los muertos de nuevo y buscar a su padre para conseguir una respuesta.

Siguió con su camino y el debate interno de que hacer, podría ir a buscar respuestas con su madre o conseguir otros medios de información. La respuesta llego por si sola. Buscar otros medios.

Ya había mandado a Jaken a buscar la información que necesitaba y unos encargos en el este. Una reunión se llevaría acabo dentro de poco tal vez alguno de los presentes le podría suministrar algo relevante. Con ese pensamiento se vino a su mente la imagen de Rin. La iba a llevar con el, ya en todas sus tierras el rumor de la nueva señora del oeste se había regado; era mejor que su humana asistiera. Su mente tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar y Rin en estos momentos no era su prioridad. Una humana, le tenía completamente confundido. Era algo inaceptable para el Gran Sesshomaru lord de las tierras del oeste. Con ese pensamiento en mente se deslizo por la oscuridad del bosque.

-o-o-ooo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o

-Rin-sama despierte ya es tarde – llamo Yazumi por tercera vez. Tendría que usar su táctica secreta.

-En un momento, solo unos minutos más – decía mientras se tapaba con sus cobijas. La yokai suspiro este era el mismo dilema de cuando el amo no se encontraba en el palacio, según lo que le dijo Rin es que siempre se desvelaba para pensar en que su amo se encontraría bien. Era extraño que ella conociendo al amo durante varios años tuviera dudas de que alguien pudiera matarle.

-Rin el amo _**Sesshomaru**_ ha llegado al palacio y pide tu presencia- tres, dos, uno.

-Hay ya estoy despierta- hablo llena de energía – donde esta mi kimono.

-Tranquila joven el amo no ha llegado – eso nunca fallaba con solo escuchar que su amo se encontraba aquí ella saltaba llena de felicidad y toda fatiga se iba. Su táctica nunca fallaba.

-Me has engañado-expreso con un tono acusador.

-Solo un poco- dijo aceptando con tranquilidad su culpa- Entonces vamos a alistarla. No quiere estar en estas fachas para cuando el amo llegue cierto.

-Claro que no Yazumi-sama-

Para decepción de Rin su amo no llego en todo el día ya el sol se estaba ocultando y el no hacia aparición. Cerro los ojos anoche se había dormido bastante tarde. Y ahora ya ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos la fatiga y el cansancio le estaban ganando. Sin darse cuenta se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo bajo la sombra del árbol.

Una fría ventisca le dio en todo el cuerpo haciéndola tiritar de frío, abrió sus ojos y para su sorpresa se encontraba todavía en los jardines. Desconocía en que momento se durmió. Bastante desorientada se encamino sigilosamente por los pasillos. Lo ultimo que quería es que alguien se diera cuenta que volvía a romper las reglas. Pero en cambio esta vez fue sin querer.

Por fin llego a los pasillos que daban a su habitación y sin poder evitarlo su mano toco los bellos dibujos que tenían las puertas, un enorme inuyokai siendo acariciado por una joven. Le hacia soñar que a si podrían verse su amo y ella. Su mente pensó en el hermano de su amo el señor Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome ellos eran una linda pareja deseaba algún día ser como ellos auque era algo casi imposible su amo nunca olvidaría su orgullo para estar al lado de una humana como ella. Y si lo olvidaba y después tenían un niño igual a su amo. Ante ese pensamiento sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Hay pero que cosas pienso. Abrió apresurada la puerta de sus aposentos. Pero antes de entrar una mano detuvo su escape y ella giro a ver de quien se trataba.

Las únicas personas que tenían acceso a esa parte del palacio eran Yazumi, el amo Sesshomaru y obviamente ella. Casi segura de quien se trataba se giro y como lo suponía unos ojos dorados la veían fijamente. Ya podía sentir todo su cuerpo reaccionando a las emociones que acarreaban al estar cerca de su amo.

-Amo Sesshomaru – su voz salio débil y fácilmente podía sentir el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón. Estaba rompiendo las reglas otra vez, seguramente la reprendería, entonces para aumentar su nerviosismo a su mente vino la imagen de ver a un bebe con las mismas características de su amo.

-Por que estas asustada Rin –

-OH no lo estoy amo, solo yo... Bueno- sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cuerpo temblando y el corazón acelerado le eran mas que suficientes razones a Sesshomaru de que ella estaba asustada. Tal vez era de el. Imposible. No lo estuvo cuando era una niña mucho menos ahora. Seguramente alguien le había hecho algo pero no lograba hallar ningún olor aparte de la mezcla del olor de su protegida y la de su persona.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación agarrando a su humana de la mano metiéndola con el. Todo el lugar estaba en penumbras entonces se dirigió a una de las puertas que daba con el jardín. La luz de la luna se filtro instantáneamente por el lugar dejando el cuarto mejor iluminado. Entonces se giro hacia su protegida quien seguía con el corazón acelerado se acerco ha ella para intentar detectar alguna fragancia desconocida.

Rin se encontraba bastante nerviosa. Su amo la había llevado hasta el cuarto de este ahora el se encontraba tan cerca, tuvo la fantasía a que el la besaría o abrazaría, hasta pegarle por su desobediencia de estar afuera de su habitación pero de algo estaba segura completamente es que por su mente no paso la idea de lo que el hacia. Se había arrodillado mientras recorría su cuerpo con su _**¿Nariz?**_ La estaba oliendo. Si su corazón ya estaba acelerado esto la mataría seguramente no cabía duda. Podía sentir fácilmente el rose de su amo con su cuerpo primero fue en sus brazos, luego su pecho ahora iba por su torso y seguía bajando…

-Amo – dijo Rin incapaz de quedarse en ese estado de shock- ¿Qué esta haciendo?

-Nadie te ha tocado – el evadió su pregunta con otra. Y esta lo miro sin entender, pero de igual forma negó con la cabeza ¿como había llegado su señor a esa conclusión?

-¿Por qué lo piensa Amo Sesshomaru?-

-Porque estabas asustada pensé que te habían hecho algo – dijo sencillamente como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- Oh no claro que no amo y me alegro que haya llegado como le fue en las inspecciones- dijo intentando evadir el tema.

…..- no le respondía ya sabia el significado del silencio de su amo. Esa pregunta era algo que no valía la pena responder. Segura de que el no le diría mas prefirió admirar la belleza de la habitación no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla. Aunque se podría decir que era bastante simple, pero le gustaba. Entonces sus ojos captaron algo que la dejo completamente fascinada.

Rin sonrío su habitación no tenia una vista así para el jardín pero en cambio la de su amo tenía una maravillosa.

-Valla que hermoso- exclamo en el había un lago con varias luciérnagas, las hojas rosadas caían de los árboles y la luna como testigo deba un toco mágico al lugar.

-Te gusta Rin – pregunto sencillamente Sesshomaru mientras se quitaba su armadura. Había estado cerciorándose de que no hubiera ningún otro tipo de ataque a sus tierras. Ver a Rin segura lo hacia sentir tranquilo. En todo el tiempo que duro afuera no pudo logar sacarse a la joven de su mente. El se había cerciorado de que ella no volviera a correr peligro mandando a aumentar la seguridad del palacio y además que el mismo había tomado ciertas precauciones, el estaba al tanto que su humana no acato su orden de no pasear de noche. Y esta era su nueva forma de restricción.

-Es muy hermoso, claro que me gusta –

-Entonces desde hoy dormirás aquí – listo nueva medida de seguridad mientras mas cerca de el estuviera de ella podría protegerla mejor.

Si algo puede describir como quedo Rin con eso es de PIEDRA. Como no lo entendía, pero su amo le había dicho que durmiera aquí o fue simplemente una broma de su mente loca, porque su amo le dijera algo a ella.

-Pero y usted amo – dijo un poco dudosa, después de unos momentos de silencio.

-No te are nada Rin no tienes que temer – ahora estaba roja como un tomate, en realidad no se le había pasado por la mente que su señor se atreviera a propasarse con ella, sabia perfectamente la clase de persona que era el. Aunque tal vez si pensó algo por el estilo pero no de esa forma.

-Rin... no pensó eso...Amo...yo solo… – intento deliberadamente excusarse pero el solo la ignoro. Abrió una de las puertas del lugar en ella había un futón y varios almohadones- puedes dormir aquí Rin .Mañana mandare a traer tus cosas.

-Pero no le quiero molestar – ella estaba segura que no seria capaz de dormir sabiendo en donde se encontraba y si decía algo dormida. No definitivamente esta idea no le gustaba, prefería su cuarto que mas daba si no tenia una linda vista, le gustaba su vida como estaba y el simple hecho de que su amo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos la aterraba.- yo mejor me voy amo.

-No es una pregunta Rin es una orden, dormirás aquí – dijo autoritariamente vio como la chica bajaba la cabeza y asentía. Muy obediente no es bueno llevarme la contraria, pensó tranquilamente.- ahora duérmete ya es tarde.

-Si amo- su voz fue Sueve y dulce en cierta forma estaba fascinado con su human... ¿Por qué estaba pensando tanto en ella? el gran Sesshomaru no pensaría en tonterías como esas, se reprendió a si mismo mientras caminaba y se sentaba en la puerta que daba al jardín. Su vista se encontraba fija que el cielo pero no podía evitar ver de vez en cuando a la humana. Esta intentaba inútilmente conciliar el sueño, pero le era bastante difícil cada vez que cerraba los ojos se aterraba de decir algo dormida.

No supo en que parte de su debate interno se durmió pero así fue. Aunque alguien si sabía esa información, el daiyokai conocía perfectamente en el momento que su humana se dejo caer en el mundo de los sueños. Su respiración se hizo mas tranquila y el golpeteo de su corazón volvió a un ritmo normal.

Cuando se aseguro que esta estaba completamente dormida. Camino hasta ella, observando cada detalle, su rostro se veía tranquilo y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Hermosa. No había mas descripción que esa para la jov…..desde cuando el hacia eso se recrimino porque diablos estaba observándola dormir, mas irracional como se le ocurrió decirle que se quedara en su habitación. Ya no le gustaba su medida de precaución. Podía oler esa fragancia perturbadora que desprendía el cuerpo de su protegida. Tal vez estaría segura de cualquiera forastero pero si el perdía el control por instintos tan bajos entonces definitivamente ella estaría en peligro. Esta habitación tal vez resultaría más peligrosa que cualquier otro lugar. Sesshomaru tranquilízate. Se dijo así mismo ya le estaba haciendo daño estar cerca de la joven. Demasiados cambios drásticos por un día era mejor que fuera a otra parte y así estaría mejor. Pero no podía, tenia el deseo de quedarse a vigilar el sueño de su Rin. Para recobrar el control se sentó lo más alejado de ella.

Rin que me has hecho. Porque me siento como un repugnante humano con todos esos malditos sentimientos. Yo el lord de las tierras del oeste jamás dejare que esos patéticos sentimientos me dominen. Nunca seré como mi padre y mucho menos como mi repugnante medio hermano .Y menos daré descendencia hanyou. Rin morirá en algunos años. Los humanos son débiles, sus vidas son cortas y podré buscar a alguien digno de darme una descendencia pura. Pero extrañamente cuando mi mente pensó en eso sentí ira yo no quería que Rin muriera su vida me era importante en muchos sentidos de los cuales algunos yo mismo desconocía.

_-Sesshomaru-sama__…- _murmuro la joven

Un maldito mes a su lado nuevamente y ya tenia sentimientos dignos de seres inferiores. Tantos cambios le estaban haciendo daño. Cerré los ojos intentando apartar todo eso de mi mente.

Continuara….

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Bueno chicas espero que llagan disfrutado este capi espero sus ****comentarios. Umm también quería preguntarles si ¿quieren un beso para el próximo de capitulo? Si así lo desean díganme y listo vale lo tendrán …..Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo:**

_**Una Habitación peligrosa:**___Rin ha sido obligada por su amo a dormir en sus aposentos pero hay un pequeño problema ella habla dormida.Entonces en que se vera en vuelta la humana cuando tenga a un yokai al lado de ella toda la noche que puede pasar en una situación así… descúbranlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo. Debo agradecerle a todas las chicas que se toman un tiempo para comentar mi historia, me hace muy feliz y ps a los lectores silenciosos gracias por leerme pero vamos comenten también vamos me haría muy feliz q también me dejaran su opinión…**

**Lo siento se que prometí publicar rápido pero el Inter se me acabo así que hoy es tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo además este capi esta bastante largo (**_**26 Pág. Word**_**) es compensación por a ver durado: D **

Descargo de responsabilidad: bueno como todos saben esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama.

**Ahora si a leer…**

**IX**** Una habitación peligrosa**

Cuando un lugar es peligroso por lo general uno tiene la precaución de alejarse lo más que pueda y si es extremadamente necesario estar en ese sitio pues se usan todas las formas para protegerse. Es algo completamente razonable ¿correcto? Entonces no entendía bien, por que razón absurda ella se encontraba por segunda noche durmiendo en los aposentos de uno de los yokais más peligrosos de todos los tiempos. Estaba completamente segura de que si decía algo imprudente entre sueños seria su fin al lado de su amo. Además si el llegaba enojado y ella se encontraba ahí no seria otro motivo para estar en peligro. En verdad tenía muchos deseos de salir corriendo. Pero porque no lo hacia. Claro en su extraña mente se hizo unas retorcidas e imposibles esperanzas de que su amo tal vez viniera y le dijera que la amaba pero claro eso era más que un sueño imposible. Además tan bien el había dicho que era una orden, pero creía que si luchaba un poquito lograría que el la dejara otra vez en su habitación. Suspiro mientras se giraba nuevamente. Porque tenia tantas cosas en que pensar.

-Rin duérmete ya – hablo una voz entre la penumbra.

-Lo siento Amo Sesshomaru es que no tengo sueño- se excuso. Es que en cierto modo tenia bastante miedo de dormirse y decir algo imprudente además al tener a su amo a unos pocos centímetros de ella la ponía aun más nerviosa.

Sesshomaru volvió a mirar a la joven, podía escuchar perfectamente el corazón acelerado de esta y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente cada poco tiempo. Tal vez si se iba su humana lograría conciliar el sueño ¿cierto?... Y porque diablos estaba preocupado por algo tan insignificante, como que Rin no pudiera dormir. Se paro rápidamente para dar una vuelta por los jardines, necesitaba despejar su mente.

-Amo Sesshomaru – dijo Rin con algo de temor y tristeza. Seguramente su amo se encontraba fastidiado por su presencia o algo así.- si le molesta mi presencia yo me retiro, no es necesario que usted tenga que salir de su habitación.

No seas tonta Rin, duérmete ya- ella agacho la cabeza pero sin poder evitarlo algunas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro. ¿Porque estaba llorando? Se sentía tan decaída en estos días -¿Por qué lloras?

Amo yo solo sirvo para ser una carga- dijo con la voz rota - cuando viajaba a su lado usted siempre tenia que irme a rescatar y ahora nada a cambiado usted se preocupa para que yo no este en peligro. Además perdóneme yo no he hecho nada para cuidarme, siempre hago cosas que me ponen en riesgo. Lo siento mucho. Aceptare que usted me destierre del palacio.

Rin deja de decir tonterías y duérmete ya- su humana si que tenia estupideces en la mente. El solo iba a _"salvarla"_ para reprender a los repugnantes seres que se atrevían a meterse con algo de su pertenencia, tenían que respetar a su persona. El **no** lo hacia por ningún aprecio hacia ella. Aunque no podía negarse a si mismo que ahora estaba sintiendo cosas propias de humanos. Era totalmente repugnante.

-Amo – hablo mientras se le lanzaba a los brazos. Este la recibió y la cubrió con su imponente cuerpo. Porque tenía que amarle tanto, ella quería decirle todos sus sentimientos, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. De sus labios salieron solo palabras entrecortadas –yo...quiero….decirle….

**¡NO!** Definitivamente, no podía decir algo como eso. Volvió ocultar su rostro en el pecho de su amo. Ahora mas que nunca deseaba, ser la misma niña que viajaba con el. Cuando ella le acompañaba todo era natural, no había secretos, nada de que tener vergüenza, si ella quería abrasarle lo hacia, si deseaba preguntarle algo se lo preguntaba. Todo era sencillo una relación armoniosa.

Pero ahora ella tenía miedo de hacer tantas cosas, con temor a que este la rechazara, tenia miedo de preguntar cualquier cosa, de mostrar sus sentimientos. No sabía que hacer, que difícil era crecer, no entendía cual era su lugar.

-Que sucede Rin-

-Amo, porque es tan difícil ser mayor, porque no puedo seguir siendo la niña que le acompañaba, no se que siento dentro de mi todo me confunde... yo tengo tanto miedo de equivocarme, yo no se que hacer…ayúdeme amo por favor ya no entiendo ni mis propios sentimientos – dijo dejando a que su alma hablara, quería ser completamente transparente, ante su amo. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, se sentía tan triste y sola, tantos sentimientos ocultos no la dejaban respirar.

**¡Y que diablos le decía!** El nunca paso por eso. Su único problema fue ser más poderoso. El quería convertirse en un guerrero, más fuerte que su padre, nunca tubo otra preocupación aparte de esa. En todos los siglos que tenia de vida, nunca tuvo pensamientos como esos. Que pensaba su protegida a preguntarle, algo como eso a el.

Como la ayudaría, el podía protegerla si ella lo necesitase, cualquier cosa que ella necesitara el haría todo lo imposible para conseguirlo, si ella le pedía que matara a alguien el cumpliría su deseo. Pero sobre sentimientos dignos de humanos, era algo que el desconocía que acciones tomar. No podía ayudarla.

-Amo tengo miedo, tantos sentimientos juntos, no se que hacer con ellos. Además espero que no me odie por lo que voy a decirle, pero amo Sesshomaru…yo – tomo un respiro tenia que decírselo o nunca lograría sacar eso de su pecho- yo he sentido algo desde hace unos años atrás... Y

El retumbar de unos tambores detuvo su declaración. Miro a todos lados desubicada. ¿Que ha pasado?

-No salgas de la habitación Rin - en un segundo salido del cuarto. Rin tenía las mejillas rojas y su corazón acelerado. Camino temblorosa hasta el futon y se lanzo en el. Estuvo apunto de declararse a su amo. Increíble. Por un poco mas y se lo hubiera confesado todo ¿que abría dicho su amo?

Que estaría pasando afuera. Pensó cuando se encontraba mas tranquila. Pero su amo le había pedido que no saliera de la habitación y ella acataría su orden.

-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru se ponía al tanto de lo sucedido. Unos humanos estaban cometiendo suicidio, al querer atacar directamente su castillo .Miro a sus tropas de yokais quienes se mostraban bastante tranquilos por el ejército de humanos. Pura basura.

Detallo "mejor al ejercito" era bastante pequeño parecía que solo querían morir. Su vista se fijo en el líder y comprobó sus dudas ahí estaban, los mismos ojos rojizos. Ya no había sospecha, alguien estaba detrás de esto y cuando encontrara al culpable no tendría misericordia .Se puso al frente de sus tropas, desenvaino su espada. Les concedería su deseo y les mataría no le interesaba que razones tenían para venir hasta su palacio.

-Esto es seguro- pregunto un soldado, al ver el imponente castillo yokai del oeste.

-No seas idiota kashiro, no ves que solo es un miserable demonio-

-Esa es la razón que me preocupa. No creo que esto este bien a demás el general se comporta muy extraño-

-Pues no eres el único que lo piensa yo también estoy algo preocupado, un maldito demonio viene atacarnos, no creo que se valla a arriesgar a si teniendo un ejercito para ayudarle. Debe ser peligro.

-Ya callaos los dos parecen unas doncellas, si tienen miedo váyanse de aquí.

- Espero que esto termine pronto mi mujer ya debe a ver dado a luz, quiero irme a casa y ver a mi hijo- hablo uno de ellos, ignorando olímpicamente las ofensas de su compañero.

-Déjense de habladurías-

-Preparaos para atacar- hablo el comandante. Todos dejaron atrás sus comentarios, preparándose para la siguiente orden. Nadie entendía la razón de este ataque tan temerario hacia las tierras del oeste, pero fue la indicación de su superior no podrían contradecirle.-ATAQUEN-

Todos quedaron con las manos en alto empuñando sus armas. Lo ultimo que escucharon fue "Bakusaiga" .Una luz verde envolvió todo, cuando el fuerte resplandor verdoso desapareció, no quedaba señal alguna de que en ese momento hubo un ejercito, hace tan solo unos segundos atrás. Todos los yokais quedaron impresionados por el poder de su lord Sesshomaru.

-Amo Sesshomaru- hablo una chica a espaldas de los imponentes yokais todos voltearon y ahí estaba la señora del palacio. Una reverencia fue secuencia a su presencia. El nombrado solo la miro sin decir palabra alguna. El rostro de Rin se encontraba agachado.- Cuando quiera puedo matarte, mi amo, así que es mejor que dejes que tome mi lugar sin tantos problemas o tu muerte será inevitable.

La sorpresa de todos fue general nadie salía de su asombro. La señora Rin estaba amenazando a su amo, una humana. Sesshomaru agarro el cuello de Rin alzándola y entonces todos notaron el color de los ojos de la chica. El rojo brillante en su mirada.

-Me mataras- dijo sencillamente. El agarre se hizo mas fuerte y los hilos de sangre ya corrían por la tersa piel.- Valla pero que cruel eres, no tienes afecto hacia esta humana, que marcaste como tu mujer-siguió hablando muy tranquila- ¿Amo Sesshomaru por que?- lagrimas cayeron de su rostro y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad.

Sesshomaru la soltó y esta cayó estrepitosamente al piso. Sus ojos empañados de lágrimas, miraban con tristeza a su amo. No sabía por que había hecho eso. Solo siguió su orden…

La voz de su amo llamarla, mientras estaba en la habitación, la siguió hasta la entrada del enorme jardín y ahí vio a todos mirando hacia el exterior del palacio…luego camino… Pero no recordaba más hizo un esfuerzo por saber que venia después de ese momento pero todo estaba en blanco…Un dolor agudo en su cabeza y todo lo que la rodeo fue oscuridad.

-Señora Rin- exclamaron exaltados varios yokais. Sesshomaru ni se inmuto por lo sucedido, solo camino lejos del lugar ignorando completamente a Rin que ya hacia en brazos de un joven yokai.

-Cuidad el palacio, Rin estará a cargo hasta mi llegada- la voz de el amo resonó en todo el lugar, pero todos percibían ese tono amenazante que ellos traducían como _**"Si Rin esta en peligro los matare"**_

Maldita Yuriko, cuando te encuentre rogaras por morir. Vio de reojo a Rin, podía oler fácilmente la sangre salir por las heridas hechas por sus garras. Sentía la ira recorrer cada centímetro de su ser. Se habían atrevido a ponerle a prueba. Sus ojos cambiaron al rojo y en segundos estuvo fuera de los muros de su palacio, estaba seguro de que la maldita yokai debía estar por los alrededores, si había estado controlando al repugnante humano y a su protegida.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, jamás habían visto a su lord perder los estribos llegando al punto de ser dominados por sentimientos y en realidad es algo que nunca pensaron ver. Entonces sus ojos vieron a la humana que ya hacia en brazos del general Takeshi.

Este se paro y se introdujo dentro del palacio, todos volvieron a sus respectivos puestos de vigilancia, sus armas no habían sido ni desenfundadas. Ahora que tenían devuelta a Sesshomaru en el palacio, ya no había absolutamente nada que hacer.

.

.

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Tubo que parpadear varias veces para adaptarse a la luminosidad en la estancia. Cuando pudo enfocar bien, lo primero que vio fue unos ojos verdes, se levanto con sumo cuidado. Ya se sentía mejor, miro al dueño de los ojos y ahí se encontraba Takeshi-Kun uno de los generales del ejercito yokai de su amo.

-Se encuentra bien Señora Rin- pregunto bastante preocupado el joven.

-Si ya me siento mejor ¿pero donde estamos?- esta no era los aposentos de su amo ni los suyos. Era un lugar mucho más pequeño y no tenía ningún tipo de decoración.

-AH esta fue la habitación que estaba mas cerca, así que la deje descansar aquí, Rin-sama desea que la lleve a sus aposentos.

-No Takeshi, no quiero causarte mas problemas – le hablo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, no recordaba muy bien lo sucedido… sabia que amo la había estado ahorcando enterrando sus garras en su cuello. Toco con cuidado esa zona y había unos vendajes.-Me has curado las heridas.

-No mi señora, ha sido Yazumi-sama, ella ha estado aquí toda la noche esperando a su despertar. Pero se vio obligada a salir debe regresar pronto-

-Entiendo. Y el amo Sesshomaru no ha sabido nada de el -

-El lord se retiro del palacio anoche, todavía no ha regresado, tampoco dejo dicho a donde se dirigía, solo nos dio la instrucción de cuidar el palacio y que usted estaría a cargo hasta su llegada-

-Oh gracias por la información- hablo bastante decaída, cosa que fue percibida por Takeshi, el había presenciado la crueldad del lord, al estar a punto de matar a Rin, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba siendo controlada. Ni siquiera al ver que había vuelto a la normalidad, este no movió ni un dedo para ayudarla. En realidad no comprendía en lo absoluto por que el tomo a una chica tan dulce y cariñosa como era la señora Rin como su mujer siendo el, de una naturaleza tan fría y cruel.

Mientras que Takeshi seguía buscando una respuesta a algo imposible de hallar, Rin pensaba bastante consternada de lo sucedido en la noche anterior, aunque lo intentara mil veces no lograba comprender que había sucedido. Además su amo no estaba, para pedirle una explicación, entonces su vista se fijo en su amigo Takeshi descubriendo la respuesta casi instantáneamente. Como no lo pensó antes el podría respondérselo.

Takeshi tu estuviste presente anoche, cuando el amo me hizo estas heridas –pregunto bastante tímida y con algo de tristeza, recordar lo poco que tenia sobre ese evento no era algo que le gustara. Pero deseaba saber todo con lujos y detalles.

-Si mi señora-

-Entonces me puedes explicar que fue lo que pasó para que el amo me atacara-

-No se acuerda de nada Rin-sama-

-Solo de haber caminado hasta el jardín y al ver a toda la guardia, a partir de ese momento no recuerdo mas nada hasta el momento que el amo me…. Bueno usted sabe el resto. Me puedes decir bien que ha pasado.

-Claro mi señora-

Takeshi le explico todo lo ocurrido, no quería que su señora creyera que ella era la culpable por las acciones que tomo el lord, si no que todo se debía a que estuvo siendo controlada. Además tampoco salto la parte en que el amo se lleno de impotencia y se trasformo en su forma original para ir a buscar al culpable. Al terminar todo Rin se sentía mas tranquila al ver las razones de lo sucedido.

-Takeshi-Kun tienes algo que hacer el día de hoy-

-No mi señora necesita algo-

-Entonces vallamos al jardín, tengo mucho tiempo que no converso contigo- su estado de animo había cambiado radicalmente y no esperaba el momento que su amo llegara para hablar con el.

-Por supuesto Rin-sama-

-No me llames así solo Rin-

-Usted desea que el amo me decapite, por no tratarla como se debe-

-Es que verdaderamente no entiendo a la gente en este palacio, por que todos piensan que el amo le interesaría cosas tan insignificantes como esas-

-Hey a donde van ustedes dos- hablo una yokai a sus espaldas, sorprendiendo mucho a la joven humana, que se le acelero el corazón.

-Vamos a salir al jardín quieres acompañarnos Yazumi-sama- hablo por fin Rin un poco mas tranquila, después de ese susto.

-No Rin-sama pero es mejor que te arreglemos primero después podrás hacer lo que quieras-

-Pero Yazumi-sama –

-NO sin peros, venga rápido así podrá salir antes- la chica solo pudo suspirar derrotada.

-Nos vemos dentro de un rato en el jardín del lado sur Takeshi-kun, las flores de hortensias están cada vez más lindas…-

-Rin-sama apresúrese –

-Lo siento-

Por fin pudo salir de las garras de su mentora, quien la arreglo como si fuera a una gran celebración o algo por el estilo. No entendía por que la yokai siempre la hacia vestirse de manera tan ostentosa, ella no iba a salir a ninguna parte en especial y tampoco era que tenían visitas ni mucho menos. Camino por los amplios pasillos del castillo, intentando soltar un poco el ajustado Obi, pero detuvo su labor al ver la figura de su amigo Takeshi, desde que lo había conocido estuvo segura de que podrían ser amigos, el tenia una forma de ser alegre y espontánea, siempre conseguía alguna forma de hacerla reír. Recordaba perfectamente cuando le conoció….

Ese día el calor era abrazador, ya tenia un mes oficialmente dentro del palacio, se encontraba como todas las tardes, en los bellos jardines…

_-__Ufff... estoy tan cansada- exclamo mientras se acostaba sobre la grama, cerró los ojos recibiendo la luz del sol sobre su rostro pero unos momentos después alguien obstruyo la entrada del astro rey. Abrió los ojos y ahí se encontraba un joven. Se sentó viendo fijamente al joven._

_-Buenas tardes, señora Rin- hablo cortésmente, mientras hacia una reverencia –_

_-__Igualmente umm….disculpe pero desconozco cual es su nombre-la risa del joven lleno el ambiente, se sentía feliz esa aura que le rodeaba la hacia sentir tranquila. Además que están lindo. Que estas pensando Rin, se reprendió al darse cuenta por donde iban sus pensamientos._

_-__OH claro no me he presentada soy Takeshi Akyo, es un honor conocer personalmente a la señora del lord Sesshomaru-_

_Sin poder evitarlo mis mejillas se sonrojaron , esa__ frase__** la señora del lord Sesshomaru**__ era algo que hacia muchas veces que su corazón latiera descontrolado y en otras oportunidades le daba ganas de ponerse a llorar porque eso solo era una fachada, la relación que tenia con el amo es casi igual a la que el tiene con cualquiera de su súbditos y aunque me había prometido a mi misma a dar todo para hacer al amo alguien mas dulce y cariñoso, no había logrado absolutamente nada, todo seguía exactamente igual por que era tan difícil cambiar a alguien como lo era su amo. _

_-__ Rin-sama se encuentra bien- pregunto con un deje de preocupación, la humana se había quedado viendo a la nada desde hace varios minutos. Entones los rumores son ciertos de que la chica era bastante despistada. Nunca pensó ver algo así su padre ya le había comentado sobre lo interesante que era la joven, pero en ese momento no entendió ni una palabra pero ahora que la tenia al frente comprendía a que se refería, la chica tenia una aura que era bastante extraña, no se parecía a los poderes de una sacerdotisa era completamente diferente, desconocía de que trataba. Además era tan completamente opuesta al lord._

_-Ohh si lo siento es que me quede pensando algo, pero nunca le había visto-_

_-Seguramente es que solo tiene ojos para el Lord Sesshomaru así que no había notado mi presencia- dijo tranquilamente, pero su comentario ocasiono que la joven se ruborizara.- no tienes de que apenarte, lo se muy bien las chicas prefieren a los que tienen dinero y se ven peligrosos, yo no puedo competir con algo así._

_Rin solo atino a __reír, no comprendía esa forma de pensar, ella no se fijo en su amo por nada de eso, ni siquiera supo que era un lord hasta hace unos pocos años atrás._

_-Claro que no, yo no me enamore del amo por eso…- porque le estaba diciendo eso a __alguien que acaba de conocer, pensó sorprendida y sintió otra vez como sus mejillas se enrojecían._

_-Señora Rin, usted si que es penosa- __hablaba mientras se sentó al lado de la joven, como si fuera amigos de toda la vida- yo no le contare a nadie, así que porque no mejor me cuenta como conquisto al lord- le menciono con un tono pícaro._

_-Como me pregunta eso- le reprocho._

_-Bueno entonces __dígame que le gusta hacer, estoy seguro de que si le agrado a usted Sesshomaru-sama me dejare vivir un siglo más-_

_-Rin- llamo una voz fría, la mencionada miro hacia todas partes buscando la procedencia de la voz de su amo, por fin lo localizo._

_-O tal vez muera antes de tiempo-menciono bastante bajo el yokai. Rin ni siquiera llego a escuchar el comentario._

_-Amo Sesshomaru- agito su brazo, en modo de saludo._

_-Ven-_

_-Nos vemos luego Takeshi-kun-_

_-Que tenga buen día, Señora Rin, no se le olvide hacer lindos cumplidos sobre mi al amo, es que deseo seguir viendo su bello rostro unos años mas- _

_La risa de la joven, resonó por todo el lugar, de verdad que ese joven era tan adorable…._

-Te has quedado en las nubes otra vez joven Rin- reprocho Takeshi al ver a la joven con los ojos desenfocados y con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. De verdad que si la joven no fuera la mujer del amo el ya abría pedido cortejarla, era una mujer esplendida y muy hermosa, que lastima que su amo la haya conocido primero. A el no le interesaba si ella era humana, eso era algo insignificante, en muchos sentidos no cabía en su mente que el lord alguien con una forma de ser tan calculadora, además que le tenia desprecio hasta a su propio hermano solo por ser un hanyou pudiera tener a una humana como la señora del palacio. Suspiro pero bueno que sabia el.

-Lo siento Takeshi-kun es que me quede recordando el día que te conocí-

-Bueno si ese es el caso entonce me hace muy feliz, es un honor que la señora se fije en un simple general, teniendo a su lado al lord de las tierras del oeste. Cuando quiera que le acompañe, yo estaré a su disposición. A veces es bueno variar, ¿me entiende?-

-Que cosas dices Takeshi y pues no comprendo como que ¿variar?-

-Bueno usted sabe tener al lord solamente en sus aposentos debe hacerse aburrido, así que si desea experimentar cosas nuevas yo me ofrezco- la cara de Rin paso del blanco al escarlata en menos de un segundo. Y con sus manos empujo al joven quien solo atino por reír sonoramente- era una broma señora Rin, estoy seguro que yo no debo ser tan bueno como el lord.

-TAKESHI- grito intentando que el joven dejara sus bromas. Pero no podía evitarlo muy en el fondo ella se sentía triste de que su amo no le viera en esa forma ni en ninguna por lo menos parecida, ella tal vez de verdad deseaba eso. Sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente intentando sacar ese pensamiento de su mente, a veces estar con el joven yokai no era muy buena opción.

-Te has quedado pensando otra vez- dijo con un tono pícaro- a que estabas pensando en como seria intentarlo conmigo-

-Es mejor que me retire, antes de que hable con el amo Sesshomaru y no podrás vivir ni siquiera un día mas- le hablo mientras se paraba y se alejaba a grandes zancadas. Todavía sentía sus mejillas rojas… Por fin lejos de la presencia del yokai. Pudo pensar con más tranquilidad, se sentó en uno de los pasillos que daba hacia una parte del jardín, sus pies se mecían suavemente, mientras su mente se sumergía entre las flores, solo pensaba en todos los colores que la rodeaban, pero después de varios minutos vio una figura pasar cerca de ella. Estaba casi segura que era su amo, así que sin pensarlo se paro rápidamente y ahí lo vio. Con su imponente figura y sus largos cabellos meciéndose al compás de la brisa, su amo era realmente la persona más hermosa que ella haya conocido alguna vez en su vida.

-Sesshomaru-sama ha regresado-

-hmp-

- Amo puedo hablar con usted- este no le respondió como era su costumbre, pero de igual forma se sentó en el tronco de árbol. Rin sonrío contenta y se sentó a su lado, su mirada se encontraba fija en las variedades de flores que rodeaban todo el lugar.- Sesshomaru-sama yo quería disculparme por lo que sucedió en anoche, desconocía que era una trampa usted puede perdonarme.

-….-

-Me podría responder amo solo con un si y listo no le molestare mas-

-No seas tonta Rin- esa fue su gran frase, pero de igual forma hizo que la sonrisa de la joven se ampliara.

-Gracias amo-

Así transcurrió toda la tarde Rin se encontraba haciendo un monologo, en compañía de su amo. Varios súbditos veían la escena algunos con una sonrisa y otros con un deje de repulsión, aunque el tiempo pasara había muchos que no aceptaban esa unión, pero para poder seguir con vida, tenían que ser lo mas amables posibles con la joven humana.

.

.

.

.

La noche callo en el palacio y los altos mandos de las tierras del oeste ya se encontraban en sus aposentos. Rin quien estaba bastante cansada, se durmió al poco tiempo, ni siquiera pasó por su ritual de "tranquilidad" para lograr conciliar el sueño. Mientras que la joven se sumía en el valle de la inconciencia; Sesshomaru tenía la mente llena de pensamientos que se entrelazaban desesperadamente buscando una respuesta a todo lo que sucedía, desgraciadamente no había logrado dar con su cometido.

El gran yokai del oeste tenia millones problemas rodeándolo en estos momentos en cuanto a Rin se encontrada sumida en un torbellino sin control de fantasías, su mente no estaba analizando nada, solo se encontraba en una descabellada búsqueda de la felicidad que solo se podía conseguir por medio de los sueños. Esa forma de salir de la triste realidad y sumergirse en un valle de todo lo imposible convirtiéndolo en algo completamente al alcance de la mano.

En el mundo dominado por nuestros deseos mas profundos el imposible no existe y la realidad se vuelve fantasía no hay control alguno que detenga tantos sentimientos encontrados dando una exquisita variedad del mas dulce elixir de nuestra vida.

Como la mente de Rin maquinaba tantas formas inimaginables donde su príncipe era alguien dulce y lleno de sentimientos eso que sonaría imposible tratándose de Sesshomaru pero en su mente eso no era un obstáculo ella mandaba en aquel mundo y si su deseo es que su amo fuera un expresivo y romántico hombre así lo seria…

_**Rin deseo hablar contigo – y la llevara de la mano hasta el **__**jardín en medio de la noche con velas decorando todo el lugar, sus ojos brillarían de emoción. Entonces el se arrodillaría y hablaría con una voz aterciopelada - Rin yo te amo.**_

_**Sesshomaru-sama yo **__**también lo amo – le respondería mientras le regalo una sonrisa, entonces el me abrazaría y yo le correspondería. Con un susurro de su voz el me diría – Rin eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, quédate a mi lado por siempre…**_

_**Yo suspiraría, mientras mi **__**corazón latía desbocado y mi cuerpo temblara por la emoción- Te quieres casar conmigo, mí amada Rin.**_

_**Si acepo casarme con usted Sesshomaru-sama – le respondería abrazándole mas fuerte intentado tenerlo siempre a mi lado- usted es también es para mi la persona mas importante en mi vida.**_

_**Rin me hace tan feliz que quieras estar a mi lado- **__**mencionaría mi nombre con tanta dulzura y su rostro se acercaría al mío y me besaría….**_

_**Entre **__**besos y suaves caricias las palabras sobrarían, nuestro amor seria imposible de parar, nada nos separaría. Mientras nuestros corazones laten en un ritmo acelerado, los pétalos de Sakura caerían en una danza a lo largo de lugar dando un toque mágico al momento más feliz de mi vida, porque nos amábamos con toda el alma**__…_

Claro que los anhelos son muchas veces bien vistos **exclusivamente** en la mente de aquella dulce doncella con sueños de cuentos de hadas, pero en el mundo real esas fantasías puede dar sorpresas no muy gratas a los oyentes.

Rin. Que le hicieron a la niña que tiene como protegida, se preguntaba bastante desubicado Sesshomaru. No entendía nada de lo que escuchaba. Desde hace unos minutos atrás había empezado hablar puras incoherencias. Nunca en su vida había escuchado tantos disparates juntos .No podía negarlo pero Rin se había convertido en una forma de recreación para el, escucharla mientras dormía era entretenido, pero en este momento podría sentir ese extraño sentimientos de confusión no entendía como su humana podía tener un concepto tan erróneo de su persona. El jamás se rebajaría a arrodillarse ante nadie y menos declarar ese débil sentimiento como el amor en realidad ningún otro. Prefería morir en manos del hanyou de su medio hermano que hacer semejante cosa. No entendía como a su humana se le pudo pasar tan ridícula idea en su mente, era algo completamente descabellado. Es más por que demonios seguía perdiendo su tiempo en eso, era tan repugnante verse de esa forma tan humillante.

Volvió a mirar a su protegida quien tenía las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa en su rostro. Rin quien te metió esas ideas a la mente. Era mejor que se fuera de ahí. Pero para su sorpresa cuando se disponía a levantarse unas manos aprisionaron su torso, miro a la joven quien seguía profundamente dormida, pero esta vez en su regazo, suspiro intentado alejarla y poderse marchar.

_**-Amo Sesshomaru, no se valla- **_

La voz de Rin exclamo entre sueños, este solo hizo una mueca y se volvió a costar ahora teniendo a la joven reposando cómodamente en su pecho. Al cabo de unos minutos esta se empezó a remover y le dio un beso es su cuello. La sorpresa de Sesshomaru fue enorme y solo atino a pensar… _Que diablos le pasaba a su humana_, esta era la segunda vez en la noche que le sorprendía. Después de unos minutos la chica no hizo mas nada y pudo relajarse pensando que esta no haría mas nada para ponerle a prueba. Que gran error. Esta se sentó enzima de el sin previo aviso, ocasionando que sus ojos se abrieran desmesurados, además que la joven volvió con su repartición de besos, subiendo por su cuello hasta el mentón, así fue desentiendo hasta su mejilla rozando levemente con sus labios, sintió el impulso de tomarla. Pero su orgullo grito mas fuerte que el deseo retrayéndole, al final la humana dejo su recorrido y volvió acostarse en su pecho aferrándose a el.

Sesshomaru se encontraba sufriendo un colapso, jamás en los siglos que tenia de vida le habían hecho semejante cosa, avivar su deseo de esa manera para dejarlo de esta forma es algo inaceptable, como pudo logro separarse de la chica, saliendo de la habitación lo mas pronto posible.

Entendía perfectamente que si seguía ahí no se resistiría mas y la tomaría como Suya y el nunca se rebajaría algo tan repugnante como ser dominados por deseos tan bajos. No esperaría a verse humillado de esa magnitud…

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

-Amo Sesshomaru – llamo una voz chillona – amito bonito- volvió a mencionar. Pero no recibió respuesta. Un poco temeroso entro con cuidado a los aposentos de su amo. Pero jamás pensó encontrarse algo así.

Vio a la mocosa Rin acostada en futon de su amo pero eso no era todo si no que…QUEEEE DIABLOS… en su cuello había una marca de colmillos como… cuando... se…hace…para... marcar… a…una mujer… como…suya. Jaken no podía salirse de su asombro. Su amo tal vez había marcado a Rin como su mujer. Pero solo de pensar algo tan estupido como eso le daban ganas de reír… su amo jamás haría algo así. Miro nuevamente a la joven, necesitaba que le explicara que estaba pasando. Solo se ausento por dos meses y ahora veía algo de esta magnitud.

-Rin despierta –. Llamo el hombrecillo verde, pero esta ni se inmuto- Mocosa despiértate ya.

Rin abrió los ojos desubicada había escuchado una voz muy familiar llamarla. Vio todo el lugar y entonces ahí se encontraba Jaken-sama pero no se veía muy feliz. Pero eso no le impido que se le lanzara encima para abrazarlo.

-Suéltame ya muchacha impertinente –gritaba, la joven lo tenia aprisionado sin darle oportunidad de respirar- no puedo respirar suel...ta...me.

Rin al darse cuenta le soltó y lo miro tomando aire frenéticamente.

-Jaken-sama que bueno que ha vuelto – hablo por primera vez. Ya tenia casi dos meses en el palacio y no lo había visto al parecer el encargo del amo era bastante. Pobre señor Jaken – ha regresado el día de hoy.

-Claro que he regresado hoy muchacha tonta. Ahora me puedes explicar por que demonios estas en la habitación del amo- aunque lo pensara mil veces no conseguía algo razonable para que ella estuviera durmiendo ahí.

-El amo me ha pedido que lo hiciera – dijo simplemente. Pero no por eso evito que sus mejillas se sonrojaran cosa que no paso desapercibida por el pequeño yokai.

-Jajajajajajaja – re río incapaz de evitarlo. Que su amo hizo eso.- Rin mejor dime la verdad no me creo que mi amito bonito dijera algo así.

-Pero es cierto Jaken-sama. Yo no miento – hablo como es posible que Jaken pensara que ella estaba diciendo mentiras sobre un tema como ese.

-Entonces si lo que dices es cierto también vas a decir que esa marca en tu cuello te la hizo el amo – dijo pero se podía notar fácilmente el tono sarcástico que denotaba su voz.

-Pues si Jaken-sama también me hizo esta marca en el cuello-

-Es mejor que no le mientas a el gran Jaken, Rin es imposible que amo te haya marcado como su mujer, a ti una simple humana.- exploto Jaken.

-Jaken- hablo una voz a sus espaldas. Esa frialdad, esos ojos, es mueca simulando ser una sonrisa. Estoy muerto. Con un movimiento ágil de su muñeca, lanzo la piedra que tenia en la mano, dejando casi inconciente a su sirviente.

-Amo Sesshomaru buenos días – hablo dulcemente Rin, mientras hacia una reverencia.

Arréglate Rin- le hablo mientras se giraba- Jaken trajiste lo que te pedí.

Si amo –su voz sonaba en un susurro todavía se encontraba algo descompuesto. El golpe de su amo había sido uno de los más fuertes recibido en su vida y eso era mucho decir.

Si algún día odio mas al sapo verde que tenia como sirviente fue en este momento. Había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho a su humana. Era increíble que no hubiera decapitado su cabeza. Le había dicho el significado de la mordida, el simple hecho de pensarlo le daba ganas de acabar con su inútil existencia de una vez.

Lo que desconocía Sesshomaru es que su humana sabía eso desde el segundo día de su estadía en el palacio. Quien más desafortunado que Jaken al ser escuchado de comentar ese tema…

Además que al ver a Rin ya lo tenia de malhumor, solo recordar lo que le había hecho la noche anterior aviva sus instintos mas bajos. Entre esos dos iban a lograr que perdiera la poca paciencia que tenia.

Vio como su protegida entraba en una de las pequeñas habitaciones seguramente para cambiarse. Mejor así mientras mas lejos, seria mas seguro para que la joven siguiera siendo casta. Luego su vista se giro hacia su fiel sirviente, las ganas de matarle no habían menguado en lo absoluto por lo menos esperaba que halla trajino al pie de la letra todos sus encargos.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después del desayuno recibió la orden de su amo de seguirle, sin dudarlo ni un segundo le siguió con su característica sonrisa. Sesshomaru al ver a la joven solo podía recordar la noche anterior, cosa que no lo tenia muy feliz, además que Jaken se había atrevido a decirle a su humana sobre el significado de la marca en su cuello era inaceptable tener a un sirviente tan hablador.

-Sesshomaru-sama esta enojado- pregunto algo triste Rin, su amo se veía con un aura mas oscura de lo normal y si no fallaba podría estar apunto de matar alguien que le molestara aunque sea un poquito, su mente lo único que pudo pensar es que no estaba contento por lo pasado hace unos días cuando fue controlada. Ella se había disculpado intentando apaciguar la ira de su señor pero tal vez eso no era suficiente tal vez seguía estando irritado por no haber podido protegerla de el control mental o puede que no me quiera por ser tan débil, que no pude ser capaz de resistirlo. Hay que pasara por la mente de su amo, no lo comprendía en lo absoluto. Como le gustaría aunque solo por unos momentos saber que pasaba por la mente de el.

-Rin- al ser llamada dejo atrás sus pensamientos para fijar toda su atención en su amo.- Este es el kimono que utilizaras en la celebración que ofrecerá las tierras del este.

Quedo encantada con lo que vio el traje era de un color crema y tenia un hermoso paisaje nevado nunca había visto una prenda tan preciosa además que los pequeños copos de nieve brillaban por la luz del sol que se filtraba en la habitación seguramente tenia joyas incrustadas.

-Es hermoso amo Sesshomaru- entonces su vista se fijo en otro detalle, es que un inuyokai se encontraba dibujado en la hermosa tela era igual a su amo en su forma original. Miro fascinada a su amo.- Muchas gracias amo.

Y en un impulso se lanzo a sus brazos cubriendo su imponente cuerpo con su menuda figura, este la miro sorprendido pero dejo que le abrazara. De sus labios, no salio ningún tipo de objeción ante tal acción, ni absolutamente nada, su rostro se encontraba inescrutable pero en sus ojos se podía ver un destello de satisfacción del cual Rin no se dio cuenta. Le agradaba saber que había hecho feliz a la humana que tenia como su protegida.

-Rin- esta le miro, tenia las mejillas algo sonrosadas por la vergüenza al dejarse llevar por sus emociones otra vez, esta era la segunda ocasión en que había abrazado a su señor…- los kimonos que esta aquí- dijo señalando una fila llena de mas prendas pero no tan llamativas como la primera, pero igual de bellas - estos los puedes usar cuando desees.

Empezó a recorrer detallando todas las prendas, pero una llamo su atención era muy parecida al que utilizaba cuando era una niña, tenia las mismas figuras cuadradas, hasta los colores eran los mismo. Sonrío y se acerco a este colocándolo entre sus manos.

Amo Sesshomaru, mire este kimono es muy parecido al que utilizaba cuando era una niña- este miro de reojo y ciertamente tenia mucha similitud al que la humana llevaba antes.

-No te gusta-

-Claro que si voy a probármelo- dijo feliz y se dirigió hacia otra habitación para cambiarse. En pocos minutos estaba ahí de nuevo.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar la comparación de cuando ella era una niña hasta estos momentos los cambios era bastantes pero algo despertó en el, fue tan repentino que al mismo tiempo que llego ese pensamientos a su mente le embargo un sentimiento de preocupación. El estaba _preocupado_. Solo unos años había dejado a la humana en una aldea y ahora era toda una mujer en tan poco tiempo tantos cambios, entonces su vida se vera a su fin en algunos años y después que haría el, gobernar sus tierras, ya no había ninguna guerra, sabia perfectamente que nadie se atrevería a poner un pie en su territorio, entonces que quedaba siglos de una vida monótona. Que te pasa Sesshomaru desde cuando pierdes tu tiempo en cosas que no han pasado, se retracto de sus pensamientos y olvido cualquier asemejo a ese sentimiento humano. El futuro es algo que a el no debía importarle cuando su vida era tan larga.

-Que le parece amo-

-…- es fue su maravillosa respuesta, pensó Rin con sarcasmo pero que mas daba su amo era así que no podría deprimirse por eso.

-Amo podemos dar un paseo, me encantaría conocer mas sus tierras, desde que estoy aquí no he salido del palacio-

Este se voltio y salio de la habitación, Rin sonrío contenta ya sabia que significaba eso le siguió contenta.

-Busca a Ah-Un Rin-

-Ya vengo amo- entonces empezó a correr pero con el kimono se enredo y perdió el equilibrio, pero antes de tocar el suelo unos brazos la atraparon. Su vista se fijo a su salvador, pero su sorpresa o mejor dicho decepción fue al ver unos ojos verdes en vez de los dorados que poseía su amo, el cabello rubio. Claro era Takeshi.

-Gracias Takeshi – hablo bastante fría todavía recordaba perfectamente los comentarios del chico el día anterior.

- De nada señora Rin aunque el lord Sesshomaru también estuvo apunto haberla ayudado- Rin olvido momentáneamente su enojo para mirar hacia su alredor y a tan solo unos pasos estaba su señor.

-Ya puedes soltarla- hablo con voz envenenada el daiyokai, haciendo que el joven soldado se alejara de la chica.

- Me retiro lord Sesshomaru, señora Rin que tengan un buen día- hablo educadamente, alejándose lo más pronto de los celos del amo Sesshomaru. De verdad que no deseaba morir todavía.

Rin por fin llego con Ah-Uh, su sonrisa era deslumbrante estaba mas que feliz esta era su primer salida del palacio vería algo completamente nuevo y desconocido además que tendría tiempo para estar sola con su amo…

Los campos llenos de flores de todos los colores, hermosos ríos abundantes en múltiples de especies todo un mundo rebosante de vida, en cualquier rincón que viera siempre la imprescindible naturaleza dominaría el lugar era todo lo que había en las tierras de su amo, ya tenían varias horas recorriendo el lugar que no parecía tener fin y acá instante veía un lugar mas hermoso que el anterior…

-Que bello prado mire cuentas flores ahí- exclamo fascinada la vista que le proporciona al estar en el cielo era algo único- podemos detenernos aquí amo- Sesshomaru no respondió absolutamente nada pero igual descendió en el lugar indicado, el gran dragón de dos cabezas le siguió los pasos.

Y como en los viejos tiempos Rin empezó a recoger una gran variedad de flores. Sesshomaru la observaba en silencio desde las sombras de un árbol. Cerró sus ojos buscando liberarse un poco de este mundo. Al cabo de varios minutos la presencia de Rin se hizo presente al frente suyo pero le ignoro.

Rin miraba atentamente a su amo, se veía tan tranquilo. En sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores, quería regalárselas sabia que se verían hermosas en su habitación. Se arrodillo frente al el entones su vista se fijo en aquel yokai, su mirada empezó a detallar con cuidado el rostro de Sesshomaru la media luna que estaba tatuada en su nívea piel aquellos rasgos tan finos que poseía, sin previo aviso ahora se encontraba detallando sus labios y sin querer se sintió atraída hacia ellos, con mucho cuidado se acerco hasta rozarlos con los suyos. Si era cuidadosa el no lo notaria se veía que dormía profundamente así que tomo riesgo de que la descubriera. Al sentir el contacto de aquellos labios fríos con los suyos sintió una corriente que le atravesaba todo el cuerpo, algo temerosa se alejo.

Pero en menos de un segundo todo cambio su posición ya no estaba arrodillada frente a su amo si no debajo de el. Pudo ver como las flores se desparramaban a su alrededor. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver aquella mirada, jamás la había visto era como ver llamas ardiendo al punto de consumirte, la ira. Su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado ya podía sentir el miedo recorrerle cada minúscula parte de su ser.

Lo...sien…- intento explicarse, había sido un impulso ella no lo había planeado. Deseaba explicarle algo que ella misma no entendía todavía.

Pero en algo se había confundido Rin y es que esas llamaradas de fuego que veía en aquellos ojos dorados no era la representación de la ira si no algo totalmente distinto era _**deseo**_ nada mas que eso, su acción había abierto una brecha que Sesshomaru mantenía con todas sus fuerzas cerrada y ella en esa simple acción había destruido toda las fuerzas de el para mantenerla al margen.

Siendo esta vez los labios de Sesshomaru que tomaron los suyos en un acto completamente diferente a lo que había hecho la humana, aquí no había esa timidez que ella tuvo. No había inexperiencia, el sabia muy bien lo que hacia. Lo que empezó por un inocente roce de labios se volvió un torbellino de sensaciones que tenían a Rin en la mejor de sus fantasías jamás pensó que esto le fuera pasar, sentía como sus labios se unían a una danza frenética donde su amo llevaba el control, además que al parecer su cuerpo ya conocía la forma de reaccionar ante este tipo de situaciones por que fue capaz de seguir el ritmo aquellas caricias. Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron, mientras su boca seguía degustando el dulce sabor que le ofrecía aquella unión.

Sesshomaru que haces detente, se grito interiormente como era posible que el gran lord del oeste se encontrara en una situación de esta magnitud y es que ya sabia como terminaría todo, sus manos de aferraron a la estrecha cintura de Rin aprisionándola contra el, todo vestigio de cordura se alejo de su persona al tocar aquellos labios.

El torbellino que envolvía a esas dos personas tan diferentes era como el unir el fuego con el hielo nada compatibles imposible de coexistir mutuamente sin destruirse, pero aquí estaba el vivo ejemplo de la unión de lo imposible.

Rin sentía como su cuerpo temblaba debajo de su amo no entendía bien como era que había llegado a esta situación. Sus pulmones empezaron a exigirles aire, pero el sentir a su amo explorar dentro de su boca, esa corriente desenfrenada aumentaba cada vez mas, la agilidad de su señor la tenia entre las nubes y no quería bajar de ellas, se sentía completamente indispuesta a separes, nunca había experimentado nada así y no deseaba alejarse ni un poco, cabía la posibilidad de que toda la magia se rompiera en segundos…

Claro que la joven humana desconocía que alguien rompería esa burbuja de fantasía en menos de un parpadear.

-Sesshomaru que esta pasando aquí….

Continuara….

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Bueno chicas espero que llagan disfrutado este capi espero sus comentarios**** con ansias. Además quiero decirle que Takeshi es igual a Solomon de Blood+ si lo han visto tienen una idea de lo lindo que es (tomen en cuenta al joven va a tener relevancia dentro de la historia)… Entonces cambiando de tema les gusto este capitulo, que tal el beso fue de su agrado *¬* vamos quiero que me den su opinión en un lindo review me hace muy feliz. Así sabrán quien es la persona que rompió el momento mas romántico que hayan tenido alguna vez nuestra linda pareja.¿Tienen alguna idea?**

**¿****Fueron felices? creo que les di una buena cucharada de romance…además que una de las parte que mas me divertí escribiendo fue en la fantasía de Rin, que les pareció a ustedes me van a decir que no han soñado que les pase algo así con el chico de sus sueños *o* y Sessho pobre Rin lo dejo….¿Ustedes aceptarían la propuesta de Takeshi? Jeje hay que variar :D**

**Próximo capitulo: ****El baile de Yokais.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras aquí les traigo el ****quinto capitulo. Estoy muy contenta por sus reviews gracias por el apoyo me emociona mucho que les guste mi historia, además gracias a los lectores silenciosos espero que a ustedes también le guste el rumbo de la historia pero comenten Siiii (espero su opinión con ansias)**

**Otra cosita que quería comentarles es que estaré actualizando todos los jueves a más tardar los viernes, creo que esa será la fecha más o menos (es más fácil para mí así, me obligo a mi misma a que tengo que hacerlo, me gusta ser responsable) *:***

Descargo de responsabilidad: bueno como todos saben esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama.

**Ahora si a leer…**

V El baile de Yokai

Dos personas unidas en un mar de sensaciones indescriptibles, ciegos de cualquier cosa que pase a su alrededor, sucumbiendo en ese torbellino desenfrenado que hace perder la cordura por completo, esos labios unidos en un baile que no parece tener fin, pero sin previo aviso se evapora en segundos. Con simples palabras se detiene el desenfreno de dos corazones a punto de estallar….

-Sesshomaru ¿que esta pasando aquí?-

Todo quedo en silencio solo se podía escuchar el fuerte golpetear y la respiración agitaba de una joven, la cual seguía en un colapso, su mente no procesaba que sucedía, después de unos segundos de completo silencio. Por fin se pudo tranquilizar y apoyándose del brazo de su amo, logro sentarse en el pasto. Su vista fue directamente en su amo Sesshomaru que veía fijamente hacia un punto definido, su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo, ningún cambio aparente por fuera, pero todo era completamente diferente en su interior que hervía de matar a cualquiera que atravesara en su camino.

-Entonces Sesshomaru no me vas a contestar- hablo nuevamente con ese tono tan característico, proveniente de la única persona que podía hacer enojar a Sesshomaru y seguir viva después de eso – que mal educado eres con tu madre, yo nunca te enseñe esos modales.

Rin fue capaz de mirar por fin a la mujer, todavía se sentía desorientada y hasta cierto punto avergonzada. La madre de su amo, seguía igual a como la recordaba, ese mismo cabello plateado, cayendo en cascada por su esbelto cuerpo y con ese mismo porte elegante que la caracterizaba, esa era la yokai que le había dado la vida a su amo Sesshomaru y que en una oportunidad "salvo la suya". No sabia si tenerle aprecio o temerle, todo lo que le habían contado de la gran dama Irasue era que jamás se podía confiar en ella, nunca sabias que tácticas tenia bajo la manga. Según todos los súbditos en el palacio ella era igual o más cruel que el mismo lord Sesshomaru.

-….- Sesshomaru no respondió a las insistentes preguntas de su madre, no le interesaba que pensaba ella sobre el. Con el rabillo del ojo vio a su humana, podía escuchar perfectamente el golpeteo de su corazón acelerado. Todavía no comprendía como se había dejado controlar por un estupido deseo. Se levanto rápidamente. -Rin nos vamos- hablo sin ni siquiera mirarle, desconocía que podría pasar por la mente de la chica pero sabia perfectamente que no quería saberlo, en su mente el recuerdo de la noche donde las incoherencias y sus acciones extrañas fueron el plato principal, le quitaban cualquier deseo de conocer que pensaba su protegida.

-Si… amo – dijo con bastante dificultad, se paro apoyándose del enorme árbol que había presenciado todo lo ocurrido bajo su sombra. Su corazón ya se había "tranquilizado" bueno al menos un poco. Intento pensar que no tenía una yokai viéndola fijamente, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

-Sesshomaru, esa es la humana que te acompañaba la ultima vez que fuiste a mi palacio- interrogo nuevamente, ya se estaba irritando por la indiferencia de su estupido hijo.

-…- su madre ya le estaba colmando la paciencia no le respondería nada tan insignificante como eso, pero de igual forma no le quitaba la curiosidad de que hacia la yokai en este lugar. Podría jurar que no era casualidad el que se encontrara ahí.

-Humana, ¿como te llamas?- esta vez decidió interrogar a la humana, aunque se veía en un estado lamentable, parecía que pronto se desmayaría o algo por el estilo, de verdad que los humanos eran seres inferiores. Su hijo de verdad que la dejo completamente sorprendida nunca imagino que fuera a marcar a una humana como su mujer habiendo tantas yokais, poderosas por estas tierras.

- Mi… nombre… es Rin, Irasue-sama- respondió bastante tímida, tal vez si hubiera estado en otra situación, todo se abría desarrollado mucho mejor, pero entendía perfectamente que la yokai no estaba feliz que su hijo se estuviera besando con una humana y eso la cohibía bastante de lograr hablar con naturalidad.

-Umm, entonces Sesshomaru has marcado a esta chica como tu mujer, entonces tendré que verme con nietos hanyou, que decepción por que no tuve otro hijo-

-hmp- aunque Sesshomaru no le dio una respuesta explicita a Irasue eso no evito que varias respuestas se formaron en segundos, unas contradiciéndose con otras. Pensando instantáneamente que obviamente el no tendría crías hanyou y dos segundos después pensó que cualquier hijo que el engendrara no seria débil, entre otras, cada una diferente e igual en algunos sentidos.

Mientras que Rin, sentía como sus mejillas se enrojecían y el corazón se le aceleraba, aquella insinuación de la yokai despertó en ella una fantasía que aunque intento evitar por todos los medios posibles, la imagen de verse rodeada de niños, con los bellos rasgos de su amo, la invadió por completo.

-Bueno en fin ya veo que tu no me dirás nada y tu humana se ve que se desmayara dentro de poco, así que dudo mucho que me proporcione información al respecto- exclamo teatralmente, pero sin logar causar algún cambio en sus dos espectadores .Suspiro sonoramente.- Tendré que dar mi visita por terminada y aunque no esperaba encontrarme una escena así ni en mil años, pero que se puede hacer no tengo el poder de controlar tu mente, pero Yuriko si que lo tiene así que te aconsejo que tengas mas cuidado y no te confíes Sesshomaru-

Por primera vez desde la llegada de Irasue al prado, Sesshomaru tomo atención de lo que decía, viéndola fijamente esperando que siguiera hablando, pero esta al notar el repentino interés de su hijo, solo sonrío.

-Espero que visites pronto a tu madre y tener una amena conversación- su voz mostraba fácilmente el sarcasmo y la burla incrustada en cada palabra; se encontraba a punto de empezar a reír al ver el ligero cambio que presento el rostro de Sesshomaru, estaba indignado. Su sonrisa se ensancho.

Este al verse en las redes de su madre, decidió que no podría durar un minuto más o la mataría. Que más daba si ella le había dado la vida.

-Ah-Uh- el dragón de dos cabezas pronto estuvo a su lado al escuchar su llamado. Con agilidad asombrosa agarro el cuerpo tembloroso de Rin, montándola sobre el lomo del yokai. Esta abrió sus ojos no esperaba eso en lo absoluto, su mente todavía estaba demasiado perdida para poder asimilar las cosas con rapidez.

Sesshomaru le dio una última mirada a su madre en forma de despedida, para luego perderse entre la espesura de las nubes, seguido de su fiel yokai.

Irasue sonrío su hijo verdaderamente era un completo misterio para ella. No lo entendía para nada despreciaba a los humanos pero había tomado a una como su mujer, odiaba los hanyous pero seguramente daría de descendencia mitad bestia, decía odiar a su padre y seguía sus pasos. Es que no entendía que estaba haciendo todo lo que supuestamente detestaba y no parecía darse cuenta. Suspiro, acabaría con dolor de cabeza si seguía perdiendo su tiempo en tonterías como esas. Miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia su izquierda ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaba estar escondida?

-Ya puedes salir de ahí-

-Ohh debo decir que estoy sorprendida, eres más pérsicas que tu hijo-

-Seguramente si lo soy, pero de algo estoy segura y es que si la atención de Sesshomaru no hubiera estado centrada en la humana que lo acompañaba, tu estarías muerta Kaemoru Yuriko-

-Pero que arrogancia ya se de donde salio el mal genio de tu hijo, como no si la madre es igual-

-No me compares con el, se parece mas a su padre y sus extraños gustos por los humanos-

-Pero no me digas que estas desacuerdo con esa relación- insinúo dejando escapar el Sueve resonar de su risa- tranquila que cuando tome mi puesto en las tierras del oeste, la primera persona que caerá es esa mugrosa humana, no tendrás de que preocuparte por tener nietos hanyou-

-hmp no me interesa lo que hagas-

-Valla y yo que pensé que saldrías corriendo a decirle a tu pequeño Sesshomaru sobre mis planes-

-No me interesa en lo absoluto, que pase con el mal agradecido de mi hijo- hablo dejando atrás todo rastro de seriad dando paso a una actitud falsa y teatral -yo que le di la vida y me trata de esa forma tan indiferente-

-Entonce puedo contar contigo mi vieja amiga, para derrocar al lord Sesshomaru- murmuro, sonriendo que tal vez podría tener una aliada tan poderosa.

-Ni lo pienses Yuriko, así que mejor ten cuidado por que si te atraviesas en mi camino te matare yo no soy misericordiosa como Inu no Taicho- dijo de manera fría volviendo a cambiar su actitud en menos de un parpadear.

-Ja. Y crees que te voy a tener miedo a ti, no seas tan arrogante Irasue- exclamo con una muestra de desagrado y sus ojos carnin relampaguearon de ira- además tiene que ver el difunto Inu no Taicho en esto, no recuerdo en que momento el fue misericordioso conmigo -

-No he olvidado que el te perdono la vida al enterarse de sus planes de traición que mas misericordia que esa-

-No me hagas reír Irasue el jamás me perdono la vida, el creyó el haberme matado, eso demuestra su debilidad y si el no pudo matarme mucho menos tu-

- Solo te advierto, un paso en falso y no te veras en la situación de esperar a que Sesshomaru acabe con tu vida, porque yo misma vendré y te descuartizare no lo dudes- su voz sonó tajante y fría mientras era envolvía por una luz brillante. Desapareciendo entre las nubes la imponente figura de la yokai.

-Que inocente eres Irasue al creer que soy tan débil, muy pronto veras todo mi poder cuando tome el puesto que me corresponde en las tierras del oeste y eso ni tu podrás evitar- exclamo la yokai en la soledad del prado, con una enorme sonrisa decorando su rostro y en sus ojos rojos bailaba un brillo peligroso.- pronto será tu fin Sesshomaru.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El silencio era abrumador, cada vez que miraba a su amo sentía que su corazón daba un vuelco y las imágenes acechaban su mente a cada segundo, no podía organizar sus pensamientos, cada vez que lo intentaba sentía la sensación del roce de los labios de su amo con los suyos, entonces su respiración se agitaba y deseaba con fervor arrancar su cabeza para poder tranquilizarse de una vez por todas. Fijo su vista en señor, por tercera vez, pero como en las veces anteriores sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier segundo. Cerro los ojos intentando a su mente divagar en cualquier otra cosa, empezó a pensar en flores, los hermosos lirios, petunias, margaritas y los claveles todos con esos colores tan vivos además las bellas hortensias que florecían en el jardín del palacio y los nenúfares en el estanque que daba hacia la habitación de su amo, pero al pensar en eso todo se vino abajo y una fantasía asecho su mente _**Besar a su amo con el resplandor de la luna como testigo**__ …_Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, desechando la idea de dejar a su mente divagar eso no la estaba ayudando en nada.

En esta oportunidad Sesshomaru y Rin se encontraban con pensamientos bastante similares, ninguno de los dos comprendía bien que pasaba en su mente, pero había algo en que se diferenciaban y es que aunque la joven humana aceptaba que aquel beso le había gustado, Sesshomaru se negaba rotundamente a siquiera pensar que fue placentero…

No como es posible que yo Sesshomaru lord del oeste este en esta situación nuevamente, miro otra vez con el rabillo del ojo a su protegida y las imágenes volvía asecharlo, es que esa humana quería volverlo loco. El que estaba concentrado en no caer en esas redes que había tendido su propio deseo y con solo un roce de aquellos labios, cayo de lleno en la maldita tentación era inaceptable, es más porque seguía pensando en eso. Ya estaban cerca del palacio, eso era algo, tendría que dejar a Rin alejarse de ella irse lo mas lejos posible, la fragancia que desprendía su protegida no lo dejaba concentrarse. Pero de improviso a su mente vino el recuerdo de la reunión en las tierras del este, las cuales serian mañana; pensó en la posibilidad de faltar pero la idea de conseguir información sobre Kaemoru Yuriko era demasiado tentadora, no podría negarse a faltar a ese evento.

Los grandes muros del palacio del oeste se mostraban erguidos en todo su esplendor, dándole la puesta del sol un toque místico al hermoso lugar. Rin miro encantada el paisaje, perdiéndose por unos segundos en aquella imagen mientras Ah-Un descendía dentro de aquellas inquebrantables murallas.

Cuando se encontraron en la inmensidad del jardín, Rin pudo aventurarse a ver a su amo nuevamente, pero al fijarse bien este no se veía por los alrededores, algo desanimada bajo de un salto del lomo de su fiel dragón, sintiendo instantáneamente como perdía el equilibrio, seguramente por lo brusco del movimiento, pero antes de que se golpeara con el suelo, unos brazos la sujetaron firmemente, miro a ver de quien se trataba; por un segundo creyó que seria Takeshi o su amo pero cuando su rostro vio unos ojos rojos sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

-Pero mira quien tengo aquí, si es nada mas y nada menos que la pequeña humana Rin o lo siento no la trate con el debido respeto, la señora del palacio Rin-sama así esta mejor para dirigirse a una mugrosa humana- hablo con palabras impregnadas de veneno, apretando el fino rostro de ella entre sus garras-

-Suéltala ya Mukorumo- exclamo una voz a su espalda haciendo que este volteara y soltara una carcajada –

-Crees que le voy hacer caso a un mocoso como tu-

-Veo que ansias morir -

-No seas creído Takeshi, aunque hayas sido asignado como general todos sabemos que es mas fuerte el renacuajo de Jaken que tu-

-Hare que te trajes tus palabras- hablo indignado, mientras en un rápido movimiento, desgarro una parte del brazo de su contrincante, que este al sentir el dolor soltó a la joven, quien temerosa se alejo ayudada por Ah-Un quien también lanzo un ataque al yokai.

Takeshi al notar que Rin se encontraba alejada sonrío, mientras se posicionaba frente al hombre, dando varios saltos casi invisibles y tres simples movimientos de su espada, despedazo a Mukorumo dando su golpe final al degollarle la cabeza.

Rin había cerrado los ojos negándose a presenciar la pelea que se desarrollaba frente suyo, después de unos minutos no se escucho nada y sintió unos brazos aprisionando su cuerpo, abrió los ojos con cierto temor, pero todo se disolvió al ver la dulce sonrisa de Takeshi.

-Ya todo esta bien, mi pequeña señora Rin- le hablo mientras la cargaba. Haciendo que la joven se ruborizara – entonces cual será mi recompensa por haberla ayudado.

-Hablare con el amo- dijo bastante tímida, pero con cierta tranquilidad al ver que este no le insinuaría nada descarado como ya le era costumbre.

-QUEE hablar con el lord, lo mas que el puede hacer es dejarme con vida como recompensa- dijo con tono "triste"- yo siempre he leído que las princesas humanas, dan a sus salvadores un dulce beso hasta se casan con ellos y tu solo me dices que le dirás al lord Sesshomaru, me siento decepcionado-

-Entones me hubieras dejado morir Takeshi y te aseguro que en estos momentos tu y todo los guardias del castillo estarían muertos por manos de mi amo- exclamo bastante segura de sus palabras, haciendo que al joven yokai le recorriera un escalofrío por que sabia perfectamente que la humana no exageraba en nada de lo que había dicho.

-Esta vez me has ganado- termino derrotado- ahora es mejor que te lleve a tus aposentos, te vez bastante pálida. Los demás guardias se encargaran del resto.

Rin alzo una ceja desconcertada, podría asegurar que estaban solos, pero al ver a su alrededor vio a varios guardias agarrando pedazos de piel. Sintió nauseas al ver tal atrocidad.

-Si vámonos ya-

-Que sensible- comento mientras se adentraba al palacio con la joven humana en sus brazos. Miro a todos lados, era extraño que el lord no hubiera aparecido ¿tal vez no olio la sangre? Imposible si lo descuartice. Negó con la cabeza que mas daba ya Rin estaba a salvo no había motivo de preocuparse.

-Sangre- susurro Sesshomaru al sentir le fuerte olor inundar su sensible olfato, salto rápidamente viendo a sus guardias recoger pedazos desmembrados de un cuerpo, pero antes de dar un salto para saber que sucedía un soldado llamo su atención, este se encontraba viendo todo desde una de las torres de vigilancia, pero eso no fue lo que le pareció sospecho si no el hecho que poseía unos muy conocidos ojos rojos. El guardia al verse observado de esa manera salto rápidamente, corriendo por su vida alejándose lo mas posible, pero sus intentos fueron en vano en menos de un parpadear, la imponente figura se Sesshomaru se encontraba frente al hombre que al verse capturado, opto por desenvainar su espada y quitarse la vida, no sin antes susurrar…

- Nunca me vas atrapar Sesshomaru-

El poder demoniaco de Sesshomaru se desequilibro por unos momentos, haciendo que en sus ojos cambiaran drásticamente al profundo rojo escarlata, pero en pocos segundos este volvio a la normalidad. Con pasos ágiles regreso a su palacio, interrogando a los guardias, dándole un detalle que desconocía Rin fue nuevamente atacada. Sin esperar un segundo más, estuvo frente a sus aposentos, pero al adentrarse no había señales de la presencia de su joven protegida. Sabia que el quería estar lo mas lejos posible de ella pero al ver que el peligro la asechaba no podría dejarla sola. Aun sabiendo que el mismo era uno de los peligros mas grandes que corría la humana.

Mientras Sesshomaru seguía en su debate interno, la joven dama se encontraba en su antigua habitación. Su corazón estaba bastante confundido, primero lo del beso, después las palabras de la madre de su amo y para completar el ataque de uno de los guardias, las cosas no podrían ponerse mejor.

-Dama Rin como se encuentra-

-Oh Yazumi-sama estoy bien solo bastante cansada- respondió bastante sorprendía no se esperaba a la mujer.

-Entonces la dejo mi señora, además no se olvide que mañana es la reunión en las tierras del este-

-Hay no es mañana- justamente cuando se encontraba tan confundida y apenada con su amo, era el día que tendría que pasar completamente en su compañía. Ahora en vez de estar emocionada, se encontraba completamente nerviosa.

-No se le ve muy feliz, Rin-sama ha pasado algo con el amo Sesshomaru-

-Hay no que cosas dices, que te hace pensar eso- exclamo, con las mejillas rojas.

-Entonces que ha pasado, cuénteme ya-

-De que hablas… no ha pasado... Nada, que estas…insinuando que me… bese…con el amo, no eso es imposible- tartamudeo, sin ponerle atención siquiera a lo que había dicho, dándole la razón a la yokai. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho solo atino por esconder su rostro debajo de las sabanas del futon. Dando como resultado que la mujer riera sonoramente.

-Usted es muy inocente Rin-sama, pero es mejor que me valla para que descanse, luego me contara que tal besa nuestro lord-

Rin no hallaba donde esconderse por la vergüenza…tal vez era cierto que era muy inocente pero no podía hacer nada esa era su naturaleza. Era por esa actitud tímida y reservada que en estos momentos no se creía incapaz de ni siquiera ver a la cara a su amo, no sin cometer cualquier tontería en el proceso. No definitivamente ella no quería ir a ningún baile de yokai o reunión o lo que sea, era demasiado para poder soportarlo.

No, no y no ella no iría, así que cuando viera a su amo le diría que asistiera solo, porque ella no tenía intenciones de ir. Ya se encontraba completamente decidida, a lo que le diría.

-Rin-

Miro entre la penumbra y ahí vio los ojos dorados de su amo, sintió a sus mejillas enrojecer al recordar lo sucedido en la tarde y entonces agradeció infinitamente a que fuera de noche y su amo no la viera en ese estado.

-Que sucede amo Sesshomaru- definitivamente no ser capaz de ver aquel rostro la dejaba mas tranquila.

-Ya te encuentras mejor- la sonrisa de Rin apareció instantáneamente en su rostro, el se estaba preocupando por ella, eso la ponía tan feliz. Entonces todo vestigio de timidez y vergüenza desaparecieron.

-Si amo, solo necesito descansar un poco- exclamo contenta.

-Entonces mañana partiremos hacia las tierras del Este-

-Si amo- dijo sencillamente.

Cuando escucho que la puerta corrediza fue cerrada, su razonamiento volvió a su estado normal, ocasionando que casi se golpeara contra el piso ¿Por qué le había dicho que si? ¿Que había pasado con su decisión de negarse a ir a las tierras del Este? No entendía, le había dicho "si amo" así de fácil como era posible que con el solo hecho de ver aquellos ojos dorados perdía completamente la noción hasta de sus propios pensamientos.

.

.

.

- Buenos días, Rin-sama- exclamaron dos jóvenes yokai, los ojos de la chica se abrieron lentamente, acostumbrándose a la claridad del lugar.- Ya tenemos todo listo para su baño-

-Puedo dormir un rato mas, venid a despertarme más tarde- susurro mientras se tapada con las cobijas.

-Lo sentimos Rin-sama pero Yazumi nos pidió que se despertara en este momento-

-Ya voy solo unos minutos mas-

-Ya sabia yo que si mandaba a otra persona a despertarla no le haría caso- exclamo Yazumi apareciendo en la habitación -Sakuragi, Sashiro vallan y busquen el Kimono de la señora- las gemelas asintieron, para luego desaparecer.- Rin el amo te esta esperando en su habitación.

-Ya estoy despierta- exclamo contenta mientras veía hacia donde estaba su mentora que reía sonoramente- me has engañado de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero es la forma mas sencilla de hacerlo- dijo entre risas…

-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Se vio en el espejo y le gustaba mucho lo que veía, Yazumi le había hecho un delicado moño, que dejaba suelto varios mechones de su cabello negro en forma de bucle, era simplemente precioso. Mientras que su cuerpo era cubierto por un hermoso kimono regalo de su amo, el cual mostraba unos delicados dibujos de un paisaje nevado junto con la figura de enorme inuyokai observando una luna. Su reflejo la tenia hipnotizada y aunque ella nunca se considero vanidosa, en este momento lo estaba haciendo sin duda alguna. Suspiro, tal vez no seria una yokai pero era una mujer muy linda, se miro al espejo nuevamente y no pudo evitar empezar a reír.

-Que es divertido Rin -

-No es nada Yazumi- esta solo la miro y sonrío, mientras colocaba su atención en el kimono.

-Este ciertamente es el kimono más bello que haya visto alguna vez en mi vida y eso es decir mucho Rin-sama. Además mira tiene diamantes incrustados simulando la nieve, que preciosidad- exclamaba Yazumi mientras recorría la hermosa prenda- Pero el amo si que se ha destacado en esto, debe a ver costado una fortuna, este tipo de trajes no lo hace cualquiera, es que solo sentir la seda ya es maravilloso. Pero mire joven Rin eso no es todo la figura del inuyokai esta hecha de oro y la luna esto parece plata, hay no cualquier geisha daría hasta su alma por un traje así, no lo dude…

Yazumi siguió alabando la fina prenda pero Rin dejo de prestarle atención ella estaba mas interesada en conseguir una forma de lograr sobrevivir ese día, es que ya sentía perfectamente la sensación de mareo y el corazón acelerado del hecho de tener que estar todo el día junto a su amo… Además que todo se dificultaba, al ser asechada a cada segundo con los recuerdos de el beso que le dio su amo. Por que era imposible. Ya lo había descubierto eso era totalmente imposible de olvidar aquel beso el cual estaría en su mente por mucho tiempo. Sin poder evitarlo su mano toco sus labios como si fuera capaz de sentir perfectamente como estos se amoldaban a los de su amo.

-Estas lista Rin- hablo una voz atrás de ella se giro rápidamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas justamente estaba pensando en el daiyokai que tenia al frente y no podría negarlo pero se veía como un dios.

El kimono negro que vestía le hacia acentuar bastante su largo cabello plateado y en las mangas tenia unos pequeños dibujos geométricos que formaban una pequeña flor, se veia perfecto. Pero había algo de lo que estaba completamente e indudablemente segura y es que auque su amo estuviera vestido con harapos seria el hombre mas guapo que hubiera conocido en su vida.

-Si amo estoy lista- le respondió por fin después de terminar su escrutinio. Entonces miro alrededor del lugar, para ver la cara de Yazumi pero no la encontró por ninguna parte, solo pudo suponer que esta se había marchado cuando ella estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos.- Se ve muy bien amo-

-hmp, tu también Rin- menciono mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba con su paso elegante del lugar, siendo incapaz de ver la enorme sonrisa que adorno el rostro de la chica.

-Tal vez este día no seria tan horrible como lo había pensado- susurro, mientras salía de la estancia para buscar a su amo.

Cuando llego a la entrada del palacio, lo primero que vio fue una carreta (n/a recuerdan cuando Sessho "revive" a la mama de Inu, esta llega en una carreta por los cielos, bueno esta es igualita) que para su sorpresa no tenia ningún tipo de caballo ni nada que jalara de esta, pero prefirió no tomarle atención a eso.

-Rin-sama debo admitir que esta preciosa, nunca imagine que la chica que recoge flores por todo el castillo podría verse como princesa- exclamo un joven desde la torre de vigilancia. Rin conocía esa voz perfectamente.

-Eso es un halago o una ofensa Takeshi- la Sueve risa del joven resono en el lugar y de un ágil salto quedo frente a ella.

-Un halago yo jamás me atrevería a ofender a una dama- Rin alzo una ceja incrédula- bueno mejor dicho, no seria capaz de ofender a la señora del lord-

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo-

-Has herido los sentimientos de este humilde sirviente-

-Si usted fuera otra persona le aseguro que yo nunca seria capaz de decir ninguna palabra ofensiva hacia su persona, pero no es así usted no se merece mi respeto entonces tendrá que verse en la obligación de soportarme-

-Ser la protegida del amo, le esta haciendo daño-

-Rin vámonos- hablo una voz fría a su espalda, Rin voltio a ver a su amo mientras asentía.

-Nos veremos después Takeshi- le dijo, luego de que este la ayudara a subir a la extraña carreta. La enorme persiana fue cerrada y en menos de un segundo sintió un leve movimiento y luego una brisa le dio una vista hacia el exterior que para su sorpresa era el hermoso cielo azulado del sengoku en vez de las enormes praderas de la carretera que era lo que espera. Estaban volando…

Sesshomaru volaba entre la espesura de las nubes siendo seguido por la carreta que llevaba a su protegida. La humana que estaba haciendo estragos a su vida, la causante de que se sintiera como un humano, la que lo volvía compasivo ella era la razón de su desgracia pero también era el motivo para hacerse mas poderoso el la quería proteger… paro sus pensamientos al ver el rumbo que estaban tomando, entonces prefirió dejar su mente en blanco, lo alejaba de todos los problemas que tenia encima.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o—oo-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

Las enormes puertas del castillo del Este empezaron abrirse para dar paso a la llegada de los gobernantes de las tierras del oeste; Rin fue ayudada por su amo para bajar de su carroza. Esta al estar frente a las puertas que le darían paso al lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta de los yokai no pudo evitar que el corazón le latiera desbocado, ni que los nervios la estuvieran carcomiendo por dentro, instintivamente sus manos agarraron fuertemente el brazo del amo Sesshomaru, se encontraba demasiado asustada como para caminar por mi sola, necesitaba un apoyo, desconocía que me esperaba dentro de aquel lugar… Las puertas por fin fueron abiertas dejándome libre para ver que les aguardaba adentro…

Los ojos brillantes de todos los yokai presentes voltearon al sentir la presencia del lord de las tierras del oeste, pero de algo no se esperaban en lo absoluto y era el hecho de ver a una **humana **prendada de su brazo, dando pie a que mucho pensaran que esto era un sueño o un engaño, no podían asimilar algo de esa magnitud. Es que para nadie era un secreto del odio de Sesshomaru hacia los humanos y su repulsión ante los hanyou, entonces que un día llegue junto con una humana, que además esta marcada como su mujer no es algo que se pueda creer con suma facilidad. Fueron solo algunos (los mas valientes) que se acercaron a saludar a la "pareja".

Rin los veía con cierto temor, entendía que no le pasaría nada al lado de su amo pero eso no le restaba absolutamente nada al nerviosismo y las ganas de huir de ese lugar. Ella no era una poderosa yokai ni por asomo, entendía muy bien su condición de humana al igual que comprendía el odio irracional que le tenían la mayoría de los yokai a los humanos y viceversa. Entonces al encontrarse en esta situación no era de negar que estuviera más que asustada.

-Estoy completamente sorprendido Lord Sesshomaru, nunca pensé verlo en un evento así, pero ya que nos honra con su presencia espero que disfrute su estadía. Mi lord Ichiro Nobukana no debe tardar en llegar se que el estará igual de complacido que yo por su presencia - hablo un hombre, que el simple hecho de verle daba miedo. Por su ojo derecho pasaba una cicatriz que terminaba en su mentón, además su cabello rojo y los ojos de un negro profundo resultaban simplemente aterradores.

- hmp- pero como era de esperar Sesshomaru no se inmuto por la apariencia ni por lo que le dijo el yokai.

-Nos vemos más tarde-

- Sesshomaru, que alegría verte aquí, pensé que no te vería durante algunos siglos – exclamo encantada una yokai de una extraña cabellera rosada, Rin desconocía quien era pero según su actitud conocía perfectamente al amo- Pero valla sigues igual de callado, pero no hay problema así me gustaste- sonrío picara- Humana lo siento pero esta noche el lord no podrá acompañarte cierto Sesshomaru te vienes hoy conmigo.- exclamo mientras tomaba posesivamente el brazo de este.

Aunque intente evitarlo me fue bastante difícil negar mi enojo al tratarme así, yo no estaba pintada a la pared tal vez era una humana pero eso no le daba derecho a menospreciarme. Como pude jale un poco a mi amo y con la voz mas autoritaria que fui capaz me dirigí a la descarada mujer.

- No sea descarada, es mejor que valla a insinuársele a otro, pues yo no permitiré tal falta en mi presencia, así que retírese ya- los ojos de la mujer brillaron y una sonrisa gatuna adorno su rostro.

-No se si te has dado cuenta en que posición estas humana, aquí tu no tienes autoridad para decirme que hacer, así es mejor que te calles por que me da igual que opines tu – su voz impregnada de veneno fue dirigida hacia la joven quien no se inmuto por la acción y como pudo se le quedo mirando de la manera mas "fría" que era capaz- estoy sorprendida que seas capaz de hablarle así a la dueña de las tierras del sur. Sesshomaru puede hacer lo que le de la gana y tu no tienes derecho a meterte en eso-

-Lárgate de mi vista Mashiro- fuera las únicas palabras que pronuncio Sesshomaru, dando como resultado instantáneo que la mujer abriera los ojos sorprendida y se retirara.- Rin-

-Si amo Sesshomaru- dijo cabizbaja pensando que este la reprendería.

-Vente- respondió simplemente, mientras caminaba hacia una de las amplias puertas que conducían al jardín. Rin se sorprendió por esa acción pero de igual forma le siguió dando oportunidad a que por primera vez fuera capaz de deleitarse con el paisaje, sin ningún tipo de presión y no lo podía negar era indudablemente hermoso todo lo que constituía aquel lugar, incluso habían mas flores que en el palacio de su amo.

-Es precioso no lo cree amo-

-….-

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en la raíz de un árbol con Rin de pie a su lado viendo la belleza del paisaje.

La puesta de sol trajo con ella una fuerte ventisca, haciendo tiritiar del frio a la joven humana. Sesshomaru al notar eso se paro para adentrarse en la enorme salón principal del palacio de Este.

Los faroles fueron encendidos, dando al lugar un ambiente más tranquilo e intimo pero que Rin resumía que era aterrador. Todos los yokai tomaban sake mientras reían sonoramente, mientras algunos excluidos como su amo, se encontraban en total silencio con aquella mascara de indiferencia y superioridad…

Después de unos minutos que a la humana le parecieron horas enteras algunos yokai empezaron a acercarse nuevamente a hablar con el poderoso lord del oeste.

-Que grata sorpresa verte aquí Sesshomaru, había escuchado hace un tiempo que habías retomado tu derecho sobre las tierras del oeste pero al parecer olvidaste darme personalmente la noticia-

-Eso no es algo importante- dijo simplemente.

-Si tu lo dices no puedo objetar mas nada, además Sesshomaru, no me has presentado a la joven que te acompaña el día de hoy-

-Rin- hablo fríamente, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara.

-Si amo Sesshomaru-

-El es Hakatori Keishiro lord del norte-

- Un… placer en…conocerlo- tartamudeo, ese hombre era un demonio lobo desde que había estado hablando con su amo no evitar que las imágenes de su muerte la atormentaran a cada segundo. Y disimuladamente cada poco tiempo se iba alejando y ahora lo tenía ahí tendiéndole la mano.

-Pero porque tan tímida, no me digas que le tienes miedo a los yokai lobo-Los ojos de Rin se abrieron desmesuradamente- parece que he acertado, pero tranquila yo no le are nada-

- Keishiro que sabes sobre Kaemoru Yuriko- dijo haciendo que el hombre lo mirara y dejara a la su humana tranquila que al verse liberada de las insistentes palabras se escondió tras su espalada, todavía era una niña, con los mismos temores.

-Me has pillado con la guardia baja, no esperaba esa pregunta Sesshomaru y lo que se de Yuriko es que estaba construyendo un ejercito hace unos sesenta años -

-¿De donde la conoces?-

-Interesante historia, pero dudo que te importe, así que voy al punto la conocí en uno de mis recorridos por mis tierras, tenia una tropa allí y digamos que se metió en mis sabanas para convencerme de atacar a las desprotegidas tierras de oeste, pero me negué y se largo, no he sabido mas nada de ella desde entonces-

-hmp-

- Bueno me retiro, espero verte pronto Sesshomaru y por supuesto a usted también joven humana-

La sorpresa y el temor lleno las facciones de Rin, mientras que al mismo tiempo la mano de Sesshomaru empuñaba su espada, frente a todos se encontraba el lord del Este Ichiro Nobukana pero eso no fue lo que causo conmoción en la joven humana ni tampoco que la ira y sed de sangre aflorara en el cruel daiyokai, si no el hecho de que una mujer se encontrara prendada del brazo del lord y no era cualquiera sino una con los ojos rojos como la sangre…

- Es un placer para mis tierras tenerlos aquí reunidos, espero que disfruten este día. Pero antes de todo deseo presentarles a la nueva señora del Este, mi mujer Kaemoru Yuriko- la yokai sonrío, mientras sus ojos viajaban por todo el salón, buscando con avidez alguien en especial. Entonces lo vio, esos ojos dorados tan característicos que la miraban con tanto rencor, tubo las ganas de empezar a reír pero prefirió contenerse y lo único que hizo fue ensanchar su sonrisa.

- Gracias a todos por haber asistido estoy muy honrada de vuestra presencia, espero ser bien recibida en este mundo de yokai - exclamo la bella mujer…

**Continuara….**

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Que les pareció mis queridas lectoras fue de su agrado como se desarrollo este capitulo, ****se que tal vez no hubo mucho romance pero dentro de poco abra hasta para tirar al techo jeje… Y ya vieron aquí tenemos a la villana de esta historia jeje en el próximo capitulo verán mas sobre ella y una pequeña sorpresa (no les diré nada)**

**Así**** que no lo olviden cualquier sugerencia, opinión, regalo o amenaza de muerte díganmela con un lindo Review siii es mi nuevo sustento de vida jeje. Se me cuidan muchote.**

**Próximo capitulo:**** Una yokai peligrosa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas como me les va? Aquí les traje el sexto capitulo de es****ta historia, espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión por fa (ojitos de perro abandonado) es lo que me hace ser capaz de seguir escribiendo. Bueno dejando eso de lado que quería comentarles que dentro de Umm el sábado estoy subiendo un one-shot a modo de pre-secuela de esta historia espero que también en comenten en el vale.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: bueno todos saben que esta magnifica seria pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

**VI ****Una yokai peligrosa**

El enemigo mas peligroso no es aquel que tiene mas poder, si no el que posee la inteligencia y el conocimiento de cómo hacer sufrir a sus contrincantes, el enemigo altamente peligroso no gana ese titulo por haber matado a miles lo gana por que destruye a un ejercito sin ni siquiera tocarlos, esos enemigos son a los que le teme incluso los mas poderosos guerreros, cualquier humano, yokai o hanyou, prefiere eliminar un ejercito sin un arma, ha enfrenarse a un enemigo con estas características ya que son un amenaza altamente peligrosa.

Eran muy pocos los que podían enorgullecerse de carecer de debilidades, que no importaba el enemigo que se le atravesara nunca se vería derrotados y uno de esos grandes guerreros era Sesshomaru, el gran lord del Oeste temido por muchos, había superado a su padre Inu no taicho, cualquiera preferiría morir a tener que estar en presencia del cruel daiyokai.

Pero aquí estaba el mas temido yokai doblegado, olvidando su orgullo y todo lo que se supone que le caracterizaba, el mas cruel yokai estaba sufriendo sin duda alguna, pero eso no era lo mas sorprendente si no el hecho de por quien estaba en esta situación. Una humana. El gran Sesshomaru olvidaba todo por una simple y débil humana, sin ningún poder, ni absolutamente nada…

El cuerpo de Sesshomaru se encontraba arrodillado mientras entre sus brazos la figura de una joven humana ya hacia inconsciente. Todos veían con suma atención cual seria el siguiente movimiento.

-Estoy segura que has venido aquí para buscar información sobre mi, cierto Sesshomaru – hablo Yuriko con suma arrogancia mientras salía de la protección de su señor Ichiro quien la miro estupefacto – Entonces ya que estas aquí puedes preguntarme lo que quieras –

De los labios del yokai no salio absolutamente nada. El arrepentimiento lo tenían desorientado el tener a Rin entre sus brazos en un debate entre la vida y la muerte estaba causando estragos dentro de su ser era su culpa el que su protegida estuviera en ese estado.

Los ojos de los espectadores veían con avidez cada reacción de lord estaban presenciando algo que se supone que era completamente imposible, en sus mentes el recuerdo de lo ocurrido hace un tiempo atrás y la actitud arrogante de Sesshomaru se encontraba todavía latente…

_La __presentación de la Señora Kaemoru Yuriko causo sorpresa en muchos, los cuales ya conocían a la yokai ya sea por rumores o el tener la desgracia de habérsela encontrado en algunas oportunidades, pero nadie dijo nada en contra de la frívola mujer._

_Pero no todos pensaban igual ya que en menos de un segundo el brazo de Sesshomaru empuñaba su espada, __apuntándola hacia la yokai, la sorpresa lleno el rostro de pocos, mientras el entendimiento invadió a la mayoría quienes estaban informados sobre todos los ataques que había recibido las tierras del Oeste y las sospechas de que dicha culpable seria Yuriko, por sus siglos de asecho a dichas tierras._

_El Lord del Este vio dicha __acción y sin dudarlo su espada también fue desenvainada creyendo que la amenaza era para su persona. Sorpresa se llevo al conocer por palabras de Sesshomaru que su agresión era hacia su mujer._

_-Quítate de mi vista Nobukana, yo solo quiero la cabeza de esa mujer – hablo con voz tajante._

_-Y __tú crees que yo voy a dejar que ataques a mi mujer en mis narices-_

_-Entonces los matare a los dos-_

_El primer ataque fue dado, el resonar de las espadas inundo todo el lugar, la colisión causo que una de las paredes se derrumbara; todos se alejaron, quedando una distancia prudencial._

_E__n medio de la lucha el lord del este se descuido al verificar si su mujer se encontraba bien, acción que utilizo Sesshomaru para ganar ventaja dejando en el suelo a su contrincante, con su espada rozo su cuello pero antes de ser capar de matarle. Una voz lo detuvo…_

_-__Le matas y tu humana también se muere- los ojos de Sesshomaru viajaron hacia su protegida quien no parecía estar en peligro._

_Así__ que su vista volvió al señor del Este, pero ya el nombrado se encontraba en guardia evitando con facilidad el ataque que hace unos segundos hubiera sido devastador._

_El resonar de las dos espadas volvió a su curso, algunos espectadores veían con atención a la joven humana, buscando a que se refería la yokai, notando en ese momento como los ojos cambiaban del marrón al rojo escarlata en menos de un segundo. Luego vieron al lord Sesshomaru que en su faena no había notado lo sucedido._

_Nuevamente el lord del Oeste tuvo la ventaja pero cuando estuvo apunto de dar la batalla por terminada el grito ensordecedor de su protegida, dejo todo en un silencio aterrador._

_La joven se encontraba de rodillas, mientras de __sus labios salía borbotones de sangre._

_-Te dije que detuvieras la batalla Sesshomaru- hablo Yuriko- creíste que mi único poder era el controlar las mentes, porque te has equivocado tengo el poder de destruir el cuerpo de la persona bajo mi control con solo pensarlo. _

_Los ojos de Sesshomaru cambiaron al rojo y sin esperar un segundo se abalanzo habilidoso hacia su presa, pero antes de siquiera empezar su ataque otro grito secuenciado de mas sangre lo desconcentro, saltando hasta su humana._

_La coloco sobre su regazo con sumo cuidado, esta le miro fijamente para luego caer en la inconciencia…_

El lugar se encontraba en tensión absoluta, los yokai sabían que si esto se lo hubieran contado nunca lo creerían, para ellos la acción natural que debería de haber tomado Sesshomaru, seria el de dejar a la humana en suelo desangrándose y el con su atención centrada en matar a Kaemoru Yuriko eso hubiera sido algo perfectamente razonable tratándose del daiyokai, pero que este estuviera entre sus brazos a la humana y en sus ojos bailara el arrepentimiento definitivamente era algo completamente extraño y hasta cierto punto descabellado.

-Es mejor que te vallas Sesshomaru, ya que no me vas a preguntar nada deberías perder tu tiempo en intentar salvar a la humana no lo crees-

Con toda la ira del mundo tubo que aceptar que las palabras de la mugrosa yokai tenían una parte cierta y es que el no quería que Rin se muriera, cuando el fin de su humana llegara esperaba que fuera por la vejez típica en los débiles humanos, definitivamente no por otra razón, no aceptaría que eso pasara en lo absoluto.

Sesshomaru le dio una ultima mirada llena de odio a la yokai que solo atino por sonreír, este solo la ignoro y con paso ágil salto las enormes murallas del este llevando entre sus brazos a una moribunda chica.

La mente de Rin divagaba entre los recuerdos, los mas oscuros de toda su vida, la muerte de sus padres, como su hermano intento protegerla y también murió, las agresiones que recibió de muchos aldeanos, cuando los lobos atacaron la aldea donde vivía y acabaron con su vida de unos cuantos mordiscos, las imágenes la atormentaban y se repetían una y otra vez como si alguien deseara torturarla con todo esos momentos llenos de sufrimiento.

-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Yuriko puedes empezar a explicarme, a que se debe el comportamiento de Sesshomaru- recrimino el gran lord de Este, pero al ver bien a su mujer esta se encontraba con la vista perdida, como en un estado de hipnosis cosa que solo sirvió para subir su cólera- Yuriko, préstame atención o te descuartizare en pedazos- grito mientras su mano se estampo con la cara de la yokai quien reacciono y le miro bastante desubicada.

-Porque hiciste eso- recrimino, mientras su mano cubría el lugar afectado. Los yokai presentes, se encontraban completamente fascinados, jamás habían presenciado tanto drama junto. Este era definitivamente uno de los momentos mas entretenidos que cualquier lord les hubiera ofrecido.

El lord Ishiro al ver bien a su alrededor decido "calmarse" prefiriendo discutir con su mujer en privado, así que la agarro con cierta agresividad del brazo arrastrándola hacia una de las habitaciones mas alejadas del palacio.

-Yo soy tu amo, debes tenerme respeto cuando te hablo- exclamo recobrando su cólera en cuestión de segundos al encontrarse completamente solos.

-Has interrumpido mi tortura hacia la humana- solo fue su respuesta, se encontraba indignada en el momento que estaba conociendo todos los temores de la mugrosa humana venia el idiota de Ishiro y la interrumpía.

-Deja ya ha esa mujer, es mejor que empieces ha hablar sobre tu relación con Sesshomaru por que si no la que va ha ser torturada eres tu….

.

.

.

El palacio del Oeste abrió sus puertas para dar paso a la imponente figura de su lord, pero algo sorprendió a todos los guardias y fue el característico olor de la sangre que impregno el ambiente; ahí estaba la señora Rin con gran parte de su Kimono manchado del mas intenso rojo, además que el lord tenia una de las miradas mas tenebrosas que hayan visto alguna vez.

Los sirvientes llegaron rápidamente con cierto temor, definitivamente estar al lado de un lord lleno de ira no era absolutamente de su gusto.

-Que le ha sucedido a Rin-sama lord – la voz de Yazumi resonó mientras corría a ver bien cuanto era el daño. Sesshomaru no dijo absolutamente nada, solo atino a ir a sus aposentos, donde deposito a Rin con sumo cuidado en el futon.

-Encárguense de curarle todas las heridas- fue la única frase que dijo el daiyokai antes de salir nuevamente de su enorme palacio. Los sirvientes encargados del cuidado de la señora Rin pudieron respirar más tranquilos cuando la presencia del lord desapareció.

-El lord se veía furico, seguramente fue a matar a quien le hizo esto a Rin-sama – cuchicheaba una de las sirvientas.

-Pues lo mas seguro, nunca le había visto tan furioso-

-Pues yo no vi la diferencia, para mi estaba igual –

-Es porque tú eres medio segatona, no sentiste este escalofrío cuando llego con aquella mirada que se la llevaba el diablo-

- Pero ahora que lo pienso no será que el amo fue el que le hizo las heridas a la humana-

-Como crees el lord esta demasiado hechizado con ella como para ser…-

-Ustedes lo único que saben es hablar, serán chismosas las tres- la voz histeria de Yazumi interrumpió la conversación de las tres yokai.

-Discúlpenos Yazumi-sama -exclamaron mientras se retiraban, dejando a la afligida mujer sola con la joven humana.

-Que fue lo que le sucedió pequeña Rin- le hablo dulcemente mientras con un paño húmedo limpiaba el rostro de la joven que tenia varios restos de sangre, el kimono ya había sido remplazado, pero lo que la tenia intrigada era el hecho de que la joven no tenia ninguna herida ni siquiera un rasguño, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba mas pálida que una hoja de papel.

-o-oo-ooo-ooooo-oo-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo—o-oo-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-

Las nubes daban la bienvenida al gran palacio de la yokai Irasue. Sesshomaru todavía pensaba que era inaudito que el estuviera aquí nuevamente pero desgraciadamente no le quedaba otra opción mas el hecho de ir a hablar con su despreciable madre, la cual ya empezaba a sonreír al divisarlo en sus territorios.

-Ohh Sesshomaru has venido a visitar a tu madre – decía Irasue con ese tono falso tan característico de la fría yokai- estoy tan contenta.

-Hmp – ignoro Sesshomaru la única razón de haber ido a "visitarla" era para saber sobre Kaemoru Yuriko esa yoaki le había agotando la paciencia.- dime sobre Kaemoru.

-Valla solo has venido por interés que decepción- hablaba la madre de Sesshomaru mientras movía sus manos y expresaba con enorme falsedad su descontento- Sesshomaru te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré ten cuidado con esa mujer.

-Ningún débil yoaki puede con el Lord Sesshomaru – su voz denotaba superioridad.

-Pero que hijo más arrogante y presumido tengo-

-Solo dime y ya madre –

-Bueno es muy simple Kaemoru Yuriko era una de las consejeras de Inu no taicho – dijo sencillamente Sesshomaru alzo una ceja con incredulidad solo eso le iba a decir, esta al ver su acción suspiro- te he dicho que tengas cuidado no es por ti si no por la humana que tienes como protegida ella tiene la habilidad de poseer las mentes de cualquier humano, hanyou y en algunos caso yoakis pero solo los mas débiles, se que no tendrás dificultades pero puede utilizar como armas a los que te rodean.

Esto información hubiera sido de utilidad hace unos días atrás pero en este momento ya le daba igual el poder que ella poseía. Irasue al ver que su hijo no decía absolutamente nada decidió seguir hablando.

-Sesshomaru has adquirido una de las extraños gustos de tu padre y eso te convierten en alguien vulnerable- un súbdito reclamo la atención de la gran dama, con voz baja le administro nueva información causando que los ojos de la mujer relampaguearan- hay que perdida de mi tiempo el de alertarte sobre esto Sesshomaru, pero si ya te has visto afectado por los poderes de Kaemoru hay tenias que hacer caso a tu madre.

-Sabes si mi padre le prometió parte de las tierras del Oeste – hablo evadiendo completamente todo lo que había dicho su madre. Quería saber cual era la obsesión de esa yokai con sus tierras.

-Umm Inu taicho nunca me dijo algo así, solo se que ella le traiciono queriendo derrocarlo pero perdió fácilmente y tu padre le perdono la vida – típico de su difunto padre mostrar misericordia incluso con los mas débiles era detestable.

Al parecer su madre no tenía más nada que decirle a si que solo asintió y giro para seguir su camino. Matar a esa mujer era su prioridad en estos momentos no dejaría por ningún motivo que su protegida se viera nuevamente en peligro por una mugrosa yoaki.

-Espero que visites pronto a tu madre y no lo olvides Sesshomaru la humana que tienes como mujer no puede ser resucitada nuevamente, no vengas aquí a buscar ayuda cuando muera- fueron las ultimas palabras de Irasue, las cuales despertaron algo en el yokai que el desconocía la angustia, el mal presentimiento, su madre nunca decía algo sin una razón.

Con esos sentimientos aflorando en su ser se dispuso a regresar a su castillo algo le decía que su humana estaba en peligro….

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo

El fuerte olor a sangre le dio la bienvenida y la preocupación dio un fuerte golpe en el. Con una rapidez asombrosa estuvo frente a la puerta que daba con sus aposentos siendo ese el lugar donde el olor a sangre estaba más arraigado.

-Rin-sama el lord Sesshomaru ha regresado- pudo escuchar la voz de uno de sus súbditos.

-Dígale que….- sus palabras fueron detenidas por una nueva convulsión y de sus labios la sangre volvió a invadirla.

El daiyokai entro sin esperar más y la escena que vio confirmo sus sospechas y las insinuaciones de su madre, Rin estaba al borde de la muerte. La chica se encontraba pálida, de sus labios un fino hilo de sangre corría por la tersa piel para el la muerte estaba escrita en su rostro.

-Lord que bueno que ha llegado, Rin-sama deseaba verle- hablo con un tono de triste Yazumi.

-Que es lo que tiene- la frialdad e indiferencia colmo las palabras del yokai.

-Se... esta desangrando por dentro, según lo que me ha dicho la señora cuando Kaemoru la poseyó sintió un dolor fuerte dentro de ella como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe- respondió bastante triste.

-Se puede salvar- la mujer trago duro eso era el tema que no quería tocar, pero ella ni había respondido y ya Sesshomaru sabia la respuesta. No.

-Bueno le hemos dado un brebaje…-

-Responde solo lo que te pregunte- hablo tajante interrumpiendo la explicación.

-No amo las posibilidades son casi nulas.

-Retírate- Yazumi hizo una reverencia y se retiro, dio una ultima mirada a Rin quien le sonrío, se sintió triste seguramente este seria el ultimo día que vería a la señora con vida.

-Sesshomaru-sama- la voz de Rin salio débil, su rostro intentaba mantenerse lo mas tranquilo e inexpresivo posible pero las convulsiones le hacían la tarea bastante difícil- si …yo..muero.. amo usted se recor..ardara de ….mi –Sesshomaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudarla hicieron estragos en su cordura pero a pesar de todo su rostro siguió inescrutable. Con voz solemne le hablo a la joven mientras su mano recorría con cuidado su rostro alejando los mechones de cabello que cubrían la Nivea piel.

-No seas tonta Rin, tu no vas a morir- la chica solo atino por sonreír, las palabras en su amo la habían reconfortado no por el hecho de que el dijera que no fuera a morir eso era algo que estaba casi segura ya su cuerpo no podía ni siquiera moverse, la oscuridad invadiría dentro de poco su mente, ya la muerte no causaba miedo en ella sabia que había después de eso. No había tristeza ni felicidad no había nada la muerte no era absolutamente nada parecido a lo que decía la gente, ella no vio ni el infierno y mucho menos el cielo , no vio castigos a los malos ni recompensas a los buenos así que ella no tenia que temer, pero aquí en medio del debate entre la vida y la muerte era donde se veía el verdadero infierno porque aunque su cuerpo se retorcía por el dolor y aunque se estaba desangrando por dentro ese dolor no significaba absolutamente nada al ver el rostro de su amo que mostraban la desolación y la impotencia chispeando en el dorado profundo de sus ojos entonces ahí si sentía la torturante agonía de la muerte.

Desconocía que diablos hacer para ayudar a su humana, se maldición internamente por no haberla dejado en aquella aldea, allí no correría tantos peligros como a su lado… paro de lamentarse no entendía que le estaba pasando cada día se estaba volviendo mas débil, cerro los ojos dejando de ver a su humana intentando guardar la compostura y pensar las cosas de la manera mas razonables.

Lo primero era matar a Yuriko Kaemoru, pero eso lo haría sin esperar un día mas es si Rin moría, si su protegida lograba sobrevivir aunque lo dudaba entonces buscaría una forma de que la yokai no tuviera oportunidad de volver a controlarla, era increíble que el tuviera una debilidad y era nada mas y nada menos que fuera una despreciable humana la que le diera a sus enemigos un flanco para atacarlo. Pero aunque sabía bien todos los problemas que le traía el hecho de tener a esta humana a su lado no quería que esta se fuera, era extraño pero era así y no entendía todavía por que sentía ese aprecio hacia la joven. Sentimientos de humanos, esa era la razón por la que no entendía pero también era el motivo por el cual no quería entender.

Sesshomaru-sama yo deseo decirle algo – susurro. Ella sabia que iba morir así que no era mejor confesarle a su amo todos los sentimientos que sentía por el, no seria eso una liberación a su alma- yo.. amo..Sesshomaru yo estoy... Profundamente… enamorada de usted- terror en su estado mas puro invadió su cuerpo, pero una fracción de ella muy escondida se sintió bastante feliz de sacar eso de su pecho.

El rostro de Sesshomaru no se altero en lo mas mínimo, sabia que esto pasaría en algún momento, toda su vida supo que el era bastante irresistibles para las hembras sobre todo las humanas, esa era su naturaleza, deslumbrar a la presa y que ellas vinieran directamente a el. Aunque el sabia que era algo normal, de igual forma se sintió extraño algo en el decía que Rin era diferente no se supone que su humana fuera igual a todas esas mugrosas aldeanas, pero aquí estaba igual que todas deslumbrada por el se sentía bastante decepcionado.

-Espero que no me odie por eso- dijo bastante triste.

-Eres humana Rin, es natural en los de tu especie-

- Usted cree que me enamore por que es herm…- no fue capaz de seguir con sus palabras las convulsiones volvieron pero esta vez mas fuertes y la desgarradora sensación volvió, pero se dijo a si misma que no moriría sin decirle todo a su señor- se equivoca… yo le amo por ser la primera.. persona que fue.. amable… conmigo porque me salvo…me cuido por años… yo solo vivo para estar a su lado Sessho….-

Rin se sintió débil y no pudo seguir ya no se sentía capaz de ni siquiera mover un dedo, cerro los ojos y con reuniendo todas sus fuerzas fue capaz de decir una ultima frase. Ya Sesshomaru la tenia entres sus brazos, ella no había muerto pero el camino para que eso sucediera era bastante corto.

-Rin desea…que le…de…un…ultimo… beso- este deseo le sorprendió, pero era su humana la que el había protegido, la que estaba despertando en el sentimiento dignos de seres inferiores por que no cumplir su ultimo deseo. Se acerco a ella y con sumo cuidado rozo sus labios con los de su protegida, era una sensación extraña la que lo invadió, pero de igual forma siguió con esa caricia. Los labios que siempre le pertenecerían a el…

Continuara…

-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-

**Uff lo termine a tiempo, me confíe de tener el borrador casi listo y ayer muy confiada lo reviso y casi sufro de ataque al darme cuenta que solo tenia una mísera hojita de Word de este capi y pues puse mi cerebro y mis deditos escribir todo, fue agotador. Bueno dejando eso de lado ¿les gusto el capitulo? ¿creen que deberia seguir esta historia o lanzarla por el barranco del olvido? ¿sera que mato a Rin y saco un nuevo personaje que sea completamente perfecto para que se quede con Sessho? umm no eso no lo haría ni muerta si no es con Rin no es con nadie ¿Debería cortarme las venas? Bueno ya muchas preguntas y no es test.**

**Ummm otra cosita que les ****quería decir a no ya se las dije al principio, si voy a publicar el one-shot se va llamar "El novio de Rin" el sábado estoy publicándolo vale así que me dejan su opinión es lo que me hace mas feliz.**

Próximo capitulo: _Inmortalidad_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ho****la chicas como han estado? Otro jueves de actualización…Saquen sus pañuelos chicas que la muerte esta bailando cerca el día de hoy…Además muchas gracias a las chicas que comentaron en el one-shot me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado dentro de poco subiré otro vale, yo les estaré avisando.**

**Leí sus revi****ews y creo que la opinión general era ¡no mates a Rin¡ así que lean para que vean como termina todo. Bueno ahora si las dejo. Espero sus comentarios de este capitulo también.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: bueno como todos saben esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

**VII Inmortalidad**

La muerte bailaba en aquella habitación, la joven humana se encontraba en el borde de la muerte, podría decirse que faltaban segundos para que esta falleciera. Unos brazos protegían el frágil cuerpo, quien poco a poco cerraba sus ojos para no abrirlos más. La mirada del daiyokai veían con atención todo lo que ocurría, aunque era extraño para el sentía impotencia de no poder hacer nada para salvarla. Se supone que ella era humana y su periodo de vida era extremadamente corto comparado con el de él quien era casi inmortal. En ese momento deseo tener alguna formula para convertir a su protegida en un ser inmortal, no quería que muriera, esa joven lo estaba haciendo sentir diferente, le estaba despertando sentimientos que jamás había experimentado y el esperaba seguir descubriéndolos, sencillamente eso no podría pasar si ella moría.

El cuerpo de Rin fue perdiendo el calor y sus ojos se cerraron definitivamente, el latir de su corazón menguo siendo casi imperceptible el captar el sonido de este. Había muerto. Fue la única frase que llego a la mente de Sesshomaru cuando todos los signos vitales de Rin desaparecieron por completo, en los labios de la joven una pequeña sonrisa se mostraba, el yokai había cumplido su ultimo deseo, un beso de despedida.

Las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente dando paso a un joven yokai dueño de una rubia cabellera, en su rostro la angustia y tristeza se podían notar fácilmente en el.

-Esta muerta- exclamo, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo. Sesshomaru ni se digno ha verle solo coloco con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de Rin sobre el futón y se alejo de el dispuesto a ir a matar a Yuriko Kaemoru y a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, no le perdonaría el hecho de haber matado a Su humana, todo el sufrimiento que la joven había padecido la yokai lo sufriría con creses. En sus labios una sonrisa apareció, la cual no mostraba en lo absoluto alegría si no la pura maldad.

-No esta muerta, por lo menos no todavía- hablo una anciana entrando en los aposentos del yokai sin ningún permiso y se arrodillaba frente al cuerpo de la joven- ohh si esta muy claro su alma sigue aquí, tu yokai si quieres salvarla busca todo lo que te diga- menciono, mientras con sus dedos apuntaba a Sesshomaru quien le miro con odio.

-Tú no me ordenas nada- refuto fríamente- Además quien eres tu.-

-Yo soy la hechicera Hirasumi - le respondió, su piel arrugada como una pasa, era de un color oliváceo el cual resultaba repugnante a la vista. Además que sus ojos parecían que se saldrían de sus cuencas en cualquier momento.

-Quien te ha traído aquí- dijo con una voz llena de acidez, que solo daba a entender que mataría a quien había traído a la mujer.

-Ese yokai llamado Takeshi, me ha pedido que salve a esa humana, pero su tiempo se agota y si no buscas lo que te ordeno ella morirá definitivamente- en sus ojos relampagueaba el deseo de ver al daiyokai doblegado frente a ella, pero eso no sucedió.

-Yo me encargare de buscar lo que necesite solo dígame y me are lo necesario para conseguirlo - intervino rápidamente Takeshi, en sus ojos la esperanza empezaba a salir, dando brillo a su mirada.

-Busca un ogro como sacrificio, necesitamos mucha sangre, es lo mas importante, a la media noche se hará el ritual- dijo, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la joven.

-Que es lo que pretendes- pregunto Sesshomaru cuando la presencia de Takeshi, se había ido del lugar.

-Convertir a esta humana en un ser semi inmortal- la sorpresa invadió la mente de Sesshomaru pero no dejo que la esperanza aflorara en el es mas dejo que la desconfianza lo llenara por completo, no se atrevería a confiar en esa mujer que había aparecido de la noche a la mañana.

-Desde cuando los humanos tienen el poder de hacer semejante cosa- le hablo lleno de frialdad y con un toque de sarcasmo que resultaba bastante fácil de notar.

-Yo no soy humana, lord Sesshomaru aunque tengo la misma esencia que ellos pero soy inmortal- le dijo con voz mordaz- yo fui humana hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero descubrí este conjuro.-

-Entonces si te corto la cabeza no morirás- menciono con burla, la mujer frunció el ceño.

-No es así como funciona, yo descubrí esta técnica hace unas décadas atrás- la mujer espero a ver si el yokai mencionaba algo pero al no decir nada siguió con su explicación- en ese momento tenia esta apariencia y desgraciadamente no he conseguido la formula para rejuvenecer mi cuerpo…-

-No me interesa eso- le recrimino, haciendo que la mujer frunciera el ceño enojada por tratarla de esa manera- Que piensas hacer con Rin.-

-Como le estaba diciendo, esta era mi apariencia cuando hice el conjuro el cual su efecto es la longevidad, por eso la había dicho que iba a convertir a esa joven en un ser semi inmortal, su cuerpo tendrá esa apariencia por siglos, pero en cambio que a los yokai ella tendrá las mismas debilidades de un humano, tal vez sea mas resistente que un humano común pero mas nada, además sus heridas se curaran en un lapso de tiempo mucho mas corto, pero los daños mortales como ser quemada viva o degollarla la mataran. Me ha entendido lord.

-Los riesgos de hacer eso-

-Muy astuto de su parte preguntar eso- menciono- Pues en este caso no hay riesgos porque si sale mal ella morirá, pero si no hago nada también lo hará así que no hay ningún tipo de riesgo que correr. Las posibilidades de que salga mal, serán medidas por las ganas que tenga esa joven de vivir, si ella no tiene deseos de sobrevivir así será, es así de sencillo.

Maldita sea. Se recrimino mentalmente Sesshomaru, porque diablos se sentía así tan desgraciadamente alegre, no eso era imposible, alegre porque su humana tal vez sobreviviría y podría estar a su lado por siempre, no debería estar furioso por eso, exactamente eso es lo que debería sentir rabia por saber que tendría a la humana por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pero en cambio se sentía esperanzado de volver a ver los ojos marrones de Rin, porque demonios estoy pensando en sus ojos. Sintió unas enormes ganas de matar a alguien pero las únicas personas cercas eran la vieja que decía ser capaz de salvar la vida de Su protegida, Rin no contaba ella estaba muerta, porque lo estaba pero según la anciana, su alma seguía latente. Camino alejándose del lugar, sus pasos lo guiaron al jardín donde la presencia de uno de sus sirvientes lo interrumpió.

-Lord Sesshomaru, Rin-sama que ha pasado con ella- pregunto Yazumi con un tono de voz que solo se podía definir como tristeza.

-Están intentando salvarla, anda y vigila a la mujer que acompaña a Rin, cerciórate de buscar todo lo que te pida- los ojos de la yokai se abrieron sorprendidos ¿había dicho salvarla? ¿Todavía había posibilidades? Una sonrisa surco sus labios, tal vez la humana podría estar mas tiempo en este lugar- Que estas esperando lárgate- hablo Sesshomaru sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos que al escuchar la voz del amo, salio rápidamente del lugar.

-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

La luna llena reinaba en los cielos del sengoku, todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio dentro de los enormes muros del palacio yokai, los nervios estaban a flor de piel en varios súbditos del castillo los cuales habían logrado aceptar y apreciar a la joven humana, mientras la felicidad brotaba en otros los cuales simplemente agradecían que por fin la intrusa moriría. La esperanza y el temor se sentía en el aire, el silencio en que estaba asumido el lugar fue roto sin previo aviso por el grito de dolor de un enorme yokai verde quien al instante callo, su cabeza ya hacia en el piso mientras su sangre se esparcía en una enorme tina, ese era el primer requisito para intentar devolver a la vida a Rin. Sangre.

-Necesito cabellos- los presentes miraron confusos a la mujer ¿cabellos?- Quien es el padre de esta humana.-

-Esta muerto- la voz inexpresiva de Sesshomaru resonó en todo el lugar.

-Entonces, ¿usted es quien marco ha esta joven como su mujer?- los ojos de Sesshomaru relampaguearon pero de igual manera asintió.- Necesito que me des algunos cabellos.

Sesshomaru, agarro rápidamente un pequeño grupo de cabellos y los arranco, tendiéndoselos a las manos esqueléticas de la mujer.

-Un hermoso cabello plateado- menciono mientras veía con atención como brillaban a la luz de la luna, con cuidado ato los cabellos a las muñecas del cuerpo de Rin.- Por ultimo necesito que me de uno de sus colmillos.

Rin no podrá vivir, es imposible que el lord de uno de sus colmillos. Fue el pensamiento de la mayoría de los presentes, pero para su sorpresa, Sesshomaru se lo arranco y se lo dio a la mujer. Todos tenían los ojos bien abiertos, primero no entendían ¿como su amo lo había dado sin rechistar? y segundo ¿como demonios de lo arranco sin mas, a si de fácil? Ciertamente su amo era un total misterio en muchos aspectos, ya deberían de olvidar la costumbre de sorprenderse por lo que hiciera su lord, era obvio que siempre haría cosas que no encajaban en lo absoluto como su personalidad, solo con el simple hecho de tener a una humana como su mujer era mas que suficiente prueba para dejar de reaccionar así. Un suspiro general los invadió y sus ojos volvieron a estar atentos en lo que sucedía. El colmillo que había dado su amo, fue puesto entre las frías manos de Rin.

-Hay que quitarle la ropa- la vista de Takeshi y todos los varones de la habitación fueron directamente al cuerpo de Rin y luego a Sesshomaru los cuales esperaban una reacción visible pero en cambio el rostro del lord seguía igual de inescrutable, todos pensaron que ya estaría cansado de ver a Rin desnuda, pero..¿Los dejaría quedarse? La respuesta de eso llego instantáneamente como si el yokai fuera capaz de leer sus mentes.

-Porque todavía los veo dentro de esta habitación- la voz de Sesshomaru salio amenazante haciendo que todos salieran corriendo del lugar, deseando que el lord no tomara represalias contra ellos en el futuro. El ultimo en salir fue Takeshi quien se sentía decepcionado de no saber bien lo que pasaría con la señora del palacio. El daiyokai al notar la parsimonia con la cual actuaba el rubio tubo que dirigirle una mirada llena de odio para que este se retirara rápidamente, la cual surtió efecto al instante.

Yazumi junto con otras sirvientas quitaron el fino yukata de Rin. Los ojos de Sesshomaru volaron rápidamente, lo más lejos del cuerpo desnudo de la joven, pero después de unos minutos, volvió a ver para "verificar" lo que pasaba, encontrándose con la imagen del cuerpo de Rin siendo sumergido en la enorme tina de sangre. Para su tranquilidad, desde ese punto era imposible ver algo así que podría ver lo que pasaba.

La voz de la hechicera fue el único sonido que había en todo el lugar, la cual hablaba en un dialecto completamente desconocido por los presentes. La mujer empezó a lanzar a la tina, algunas hierbas pero sin detener su extraño lenguaje. Después de unos minutos en la misma situación una fuerte luz salía de donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la joven y por fin la mujer dejo de hablar. Todo quedo en silencio, mientras poco a poco la luminosidad desaparecía, quedando todo otra vez en penumbra. En ese momento daba la sensación de que nada había pasado.

-No ha resultado- murmuro la hechicera, causando que la tristeza y la desilusión se instalara en casi todos los presentes, con la única excepción de Sesshomaru que nunca había confiado en aquel extraño ritual.

El cuerpo de Rin emergió fuera de la tina de sangre. Sorprendiendo a todos ¡Había funcionado!... pero su apariencia dejo sin palabras a todos, sus ojos estaban vacíos, completamente negros y sus cabellos flotaban en el aire, los cuales eran ¿plateados? ¿Se había convertido en un demonio?

La joven salio del lugar mientras caminaba hacia Sesshomaru, sin pudor alguno tomando en cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, pero en ese momento el yokai no estaba tomando atención a eso, si no veía a la joven con bastante confusión, sin previo aviso la joven se arrodillo frente a el. La confusión lo invadió esa... Era Su humana. En la mujer que tenia al frente no había rastros de lo que el conocía como Su Rin.

-Rin- menciono su nombre con desconfianza, la joven le miro y se reverencio.

- mi señor- definitivamente esa era la voz de Rin, la miro nuevamente buscando los rasgos de su protegida, quien le empezó a cambiar el tono del cabello volviendo a su estado original y por fin fue capaz de verla a la humana que lo hacia sentir extraño y vulnerable, a la chica que se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza y en su debilidad, la humana culpable de despertar en el un instinto protector del cual desconocía. Rin.

Pero aunque su cabello había vuelto a su color normal y ya no flotaba en el aire, sus ojos seguían igual de vacíos e inexpresivos. Sus pensamientos fueron respondidos por Hirasumi que al parecer pensaba en lo mismo.

- Ella esta con vida, pero su estado será así por algún tiempo, desconozco cuanto durara, pero esa joven será controlada por sus instintos humanos, por un largo periodo.- menciono y como si en su mente recordara algo gracioso empezó a reír, causando confusión en los presentes. Después de unos momentos, volvió a hablar pero con ese mismo tono de diversión que resultaba espeluznante- Poco a poco recobrara la razón y todo volverá a la normalidad. Pero mientras eso pasa, ella no recordara nada de su pasado. En este momento ella esta adaptándose al mundo nuevamente y su cuerpo esta sufriendo la transformación, su estado será delicado así que tienen que tener sumo cuidado con ella.

-Rin-sama vamos a vestirla- le hablo dulcemente Yazumi no era correcto que la joven estuviera desnuda y menos en presencia de un hombre, que importaba si era su amo, seguía siendo un varón. Para su sorpresa la chica la miro aterrada y se abrazo fuertemente al torso de Sesshomaru, su cuerpo temblaba del miedo.

-Esta es la muestra de lo que les digo, su instinto la controla- menciono mientras señalaba a la joven quien seguía con su cuerpo pegado al de Sesshomaru y temblaba levemente- según su instinto de sobrevivencia los yokai son peligrosos y hay que estar lejos de ellos.-

-Pero el lord, es un daiyokai y mírela esta abrazada a el, como explica eso- recrimino la yokai, para ella no tenia sentido. Rin la joven que había hecho que ella cambiara su opinión con respecto a los humanos, se comportaría de esa forma por un tiempo incierto. No le gustaba para nada eso.

-Es sencillo, ella esta unida al el, para eso pedí su colmillo y sus cabellos- hablo denotando en su voz que eso era lo mas obvio del mundo- lo único que reconoce esa muchacha es que el lord es alguien en quien puede confiar, además que por un tiempo no creo que mas nadie se le pueda acercar, a menos que sea una humana como ella, de resto esa chica no se alejara del lord Sesshomaru por ningún motivo.

El rostro de Sesshomaru no se inmuto por la declaración, pero en su mente una vocecilla gritaba todo tipo de blasfemia, el tendría que encargarse de Rin, teniendo a su merced innumerables súbditos para que se encargaran de la joven, no tenia que ser el, quien tendría que lidiar con ella en estos momentos. Cerro los ojos, el no podía perder los estribos. Se separo de la joven, la cual le miro llena de desolación, parecía una niña indefensa.

-No..no me..deje… si los yokai…me ataca…- hablo con la voz entrecortada mientras las lagrimas llenaban su rostro.

-No seas tonta Rin, deja de llorar – murmuro para luego quitarse la parte de arriba de su kimono, tendiéndoselo a la joven, quien le miro confusa. Sus ojos se cerraron con decepción no era capaz de ponerse ni siquiera eso. Con cuidado el mismo se lo coloco.

-Pero es suyo- le miro mientras tocaba con cuidado la hermosa tela.

-No, te lo estoy dando-

-Gracias - le hablo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Los ojos del daiyokai y la humana quedaron conectados y sin previo aviso los labios de Sesshomaru se curvaron como muestra de una sonrisa. Cosa que ocasiono que la joven, sonriera aun más y se abrazara nuevamente a el, este simplemente la rodeo.

Todos veían la escena consternados, era increíble lo dulce que llegaba hacer su amo con Rin, jamás pensaron ver algo así pero ahí estaban viendo algo que debería ser imposible. Pero que mas daba nunca habían visto al lord tan feliz a como lo estaba en ese momento.

Inmortalidad, el deseo de cualquier persona. Su Rin era un ser semi-inmortal, el la tendría a su lado por siempre. Indudablemente eso no le desagradaba, no era como si le dijeran que Jaken nunca se apartaría de él cosa que seria una desgracia, pero que Rin estuviera a su lado era interesante, no sabia que pasaría al tenerla a su lado, el era un ser que siempre le gustaba tener todo calculado, el hecho de hacer algo del cual desconociera su resultado le desagradaba pero auque Rin era un futuro incierto, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

- tengo sueño- susurro la joven mientras seguía abrazada al lord quien al escuchar sus palabras solo opto por cargar a la joven y salir del lugar no sin antes dejar un menaje.

-Tu pago será entregado mañana a primera hora- hablo haciendo que la bruja asintiera complacida- Yazumi estas a cargo de hacer que limpien todo este lugar, mañana no quiero ver nada de eso.- la mujer asintió.

Cuando Sesshomaru salio de la habitación fue instantáneo, Los ojos de todos los súbditos viajaron hacia el lord quien en sus brazos se encontraba la figura de la joven humana, quien ¿Respiraba? Estaba viva. Algunos fruncieron el ceño decepcionados de que la chica siguiera con vida, mientras otros sonrieron contentos de que todo hubiera salido bien entre ellos estaban Takeshi quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y su mente solo pensaba que había valido la pena toda esa carrera hacia las tierras del norte, para buscar a esa hechicera, el se estaba enamorando de la humana, sabiendo perfectamente que esta jamás le correspondería pero no por eso desearía su muerte.

Los pasos de Sesshomaru, pararon al escuchar una voz chillona muy conocida.

-Amito bonito, es cierto que la chiquilla esta muerta- hablo Jaken con las lagrimas brotando por sus ojos- es lo único que se comenta por los alrededores. Amito bonito, debe estar muy tri...-

-Jaken cállate- instantáneamente la voz del demonio verde se dejo de escuchar.

-Pero amo bonit...- volvió a rechistar, ganándose una mirada envenenada del lord la cual lo hizo retroceder. Hay no debe estar de muy mal humor, voy a morir pensó bastante asustado.

-cállate, Rin esta dormida- fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir su camino. Los ojos de pequeño yokai se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, la mocosa estaba viva, eso era una buena noticia.

Sesshomaru acostó a Rin en el futón pero instantáneamente al alejarse de ella, los ojos de esta se abrieron, mientras miraba sobresaltada a todas las direcciones.

-No se valla- le hablo mientras enrollaba sus manos en el brazo de Sesshomaru y lo halaba hacia ella. El daiyokai no tuvo más opción que acostarse a su lado, cosa que hizo que la joven sonriera y se acurrucara a su lado.

Por la mente del yokai el pensamiento de tomar el cuerpo de Rin de una vez por todas lo embargo por un segundo, pero se negó a caer de esa forma. Además que Rin no estaba en esos momentos, pensando de manera clara, no podría aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de su protegida. Ella no era como las mujeres que se le regalaban, no podría hacerlo. Pero si ella dijo que estaba enamora de ti, susurro una pequeña vocecilla causando que el lord se cuestionara si todavía estaba cuerdo o definitivamente se había vuelto loco, cosa que seria aun mas patético que el hecho de querer propasarse con la joven.

Cerró los ojos intentando desconectar su mente pero le era bastante difícil, teniendo la fragancia de su humana tan cerca, aturdiéndole los sentidos. Su mente empezó a divagar, ya no podría matar a Yuriko como tenía planeado, tendría que alejar a Rin lo más posible para que no volviera a correr peligro, además tendría que averiguar cuales eran específicamente los poderes de la yokai. Necesitaba a un infiltrado en el palacio del Este, en la mañana tendría que hablar con los generales para que organizaran todo… sus pensamientos pararon al sentir como Rin se montaba a horcajadas sobre el ¡No otra vez no! pensó el lord internamente al ver que tal vez Rin colocaría nuevamente a prueba su resistencia a la tentación.

Intentando detener a Rin la jalo haciéndola caer sobre el. Para su desgracia las cosas no fueron más fáciles ya que el rostro de Rin quedo a escasos centímetros de los suyo. El gran Sesshomaru no caería por instintos tan bajos, se recrimino intentando creerse sus propias palabras las cuales no surtían efecto. El rostro de Rin se fue acercando poco a poco hasta el, sus ojos semi abiertos seguían vacíos pero igualmente siguió hasta que por fin junto los labios con los suyos. Inevitablemente sus sentidos se accionaron y siguió el beso que la joven había iniciado esta vez el se giro quedando encima de ella, haciendo que la joven enrollara sus piernas en su torso.

_Ya no había vuelta atrás_, pensó el yokai cuando empezó a sacar la única prenda que cubría el esbelto cuerpo de la joven intentando no romper el beso. Las manos de Rin empezaron a desatar la tira de su hakama, pero antes de terminar se detuvo y abrió los ojos completamente, haciendo instantemente que sus piernas se separan del torso de Sesshomaru y separando sus labios. Los ojos dorados llenos de confusión se sumergieron en los marrones de Rin los cuales no mostraban sentimiento alguno. El yokai empezó a perder la cordura, desconociendo que haría la joven en esta situación, tal vez lo insultaria por aprovecharse de ella o algo asi pero en cambio a lo que el pensaba. Solo se giro y dejo una frase en el aire antes de volver a quedar sumida en un sueño profundo. Dejando a Sesshomaru en un estado de estupefacción. Como le habia dicho, esto era imposible.

-_**Hoy no, tengo mucho sueño**__-_

o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-ooo

Luz. Están brillante y molesta. Por fin abrió sus ojos, viendo la luz que se colaba dentro de la habitación. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar pero su mente estaba en blanco, pero logro por fin captar algo un rostro que se le hacia tan familiar auque no sabia como se llamaba, se paro dispuesta a buscarlo, pero se percato que no tenia nada para cubrirla, busco algo hasta que vio una prenda blanca, la cual recordaba ¿se la había dado alguien? ¿Quién era? La tomo entre sus manos y se la coloco era bastante ancha pero servia para cubrirla. En el momento que se disponía a salir, la puerta fue abierta por una yokai con unos cabellos azules, instantáneamente su cuerpo reacciono al peligro y un grito salio de sus labios.

Sesshomaru quien se encontraba justamente entregando el pago a la hechicera.

-Veinte monedas de oro- le hablo fríamente, pero la mujer no tomo atención a eso solo veía deleitada la pequeña bolsita que contenía su fortuna. Mientras la hechicera veía con felicidad sus monedas, el grito de Rin resonó en el lugar haciendo que el daiyokai desapareciera instantáneamente.

_**-Valla que esa humana, tiene más que **__**atrapado al lord del Oeste. Quien tuviera la suerte de conseguirse un hombre así**_.- susurro la anciana, mientras giraba su cuerpo, saliendo del imponente palacio del oeste.

Mientras Sesshomaru ya se encontraba a solo pasos para ver que ocurría con Su humana, siendo instantáneo el entrar a la habitación. La joven le miro y corrió hasta el escondiéndose en su espalda. El miro a todos lados buscando el peligro, solo viendo a Yazumi quien estaba bastante desubica.

-Que ha sucedido- hablo fríamente.

-No..nada.. amo Sesshomaru, yo solo viene a arreglar a Rin-sama pero al verme empezo a gritar- los ojos del yokai viajaron hacia la joven que todavía temblaba.

-Rin que paso-

-Yo.. me llamo Rin- le pregunto. Ese era su nombre le resultaba conocido pero no como si fuera el suyo, si no el de otra persona, no entendía, tampoco conocía al hombre que estaba frente a ella pero de igual manera se sentía segura ahí. Además no era el también un yokai, pero no le tenia miedo. Que le estaba pasando. Porque no recordaba nada.

Ni de se nombre se acordaba. Cerro los ojos, intentando no matar a nadie.- Yazumi, busca la ropa de Rin-

-Ella no es mala- pregunto inocentemente Rin, haciendo que la mujer abriera sus ojos sorprendida y se preguntara internamente que respondería el lord.

-No te hará daño Rin, si lo hace se muere- típico del amo. Pensó instantáneamente la yokai, mientras seguía con la labor encomendada.

-Ohh entiendo y usted como se llama- pregunto nuevamente, haciendo que el daiyokai se sintiera nuevamente como en el pasado cuando ella tan solo era una niña.

-Sesshomaru- le respondió simplemente, antes no le hubiera dicho nada y solo la habría ignorado, pero por sus años de experiencia sabia que ella no pararía de preguntar hasta que el le respondiera y sencillamente no tenia ánimos de que eso pasara.

-Sesshomaru, ese nombre me es conocido pero no recuerdo de donde, lo he escuchado- pensó en voz alta.-Inuyasha- menciono causando que Sesshomaru se sorprendiera, no recordaba su nombre pero si el del idiota de su medio hermano.

_**-**__**Hay viene otra vez el idiota de Sesshomaru- bufo un joven.**_

_**-No diga eso señor Inuyasha-**_

_**-Como soportas a ese engreído...-**_

El recuerdo se detuvo en ese instante y aunque intento recordar mas le fue imposible. Quien era ese joven que le había dicho engreído a su señor.

-Quien es Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-sama- pregunto, eso no valía la pena responder.- Dígame por favor se que tenia unos ojos dorados, pero no se, no recuerdo, ¿Quién es Inuyasha?

- Sesshomaru-sama, aquí esta lo que me pidió- hablo Yazumi, causando que Rin se sobresaltara y se escondiera nuevamente detrás del daiyokai, dejando atrás su conversación o su interrogatorio mejor dicho.

-Retírate-la mujer hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación, dejando a los dos altos mandos del Oeste a solas.-Rin toma- hablo Sesshomaru tendiéndole un hermoso kimono azul el cual ella tomo y se le quedo viendo atentamente, pero sin decir nada al respecto.

En su mente otro extraño recuerdo la asecho. En el estaba su señor y…

_**Las hojas en diversas tonalidades rojizas caían de los árboles, frente a ella la figura del hombre de nombre Sesshomaru le tendía un kimono el cual recibió, con una enorme sonrisa.**_

_**-Arigato Sesshomaru-sama, es muy lindo- dijo mientras lo veía con mucho cariño, entonces atrás de el apareció un extraño hombrecillo verde.**_

_**-Amito bonito- hablo con voz chillona.**_

_**-Nos vamos Jaken-**_

_**-Sayonara Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama…-**_

-Rin- sus ojos parpadearon viendo fijamente a su amo, dejando atrás el nuevo recuerdo que venia a ella, lo miro y le regalo una sonrisa e imitando lo que acaba de recordar.

-Arigato Sesshomaru-sama es muy lindo- dijo haciendo que el yokai asintiera.

-Póntelo Rin- la chica asintió y se desprendió de lo que cargaba sin ningún pudor, instantáneamente Sesshomaru giro su cuerpo para salir de la habitación pero los brazos de Rin se lo evitaron.

-No se valla y si vienen esos yokai otra vez – le hablo llena de miedo, causando que Sesshomaru maldiciera internamente del hecho de tener solo yokai en su palacio. En este momento una humana le seria de gran utilidad para ayudar a Rin y lograr desprenderse de este tipo de situaciones.

-Yo estaré en la puerta vigilando- le dijo mientras se soltaba y salía del lugar. Tener a Rin con vida tenía sus cosas positivas y una enorme lista de negativas, era increíble todo lo que lo estaba haciendo pasar su humana en estos momentos, ya se sentía como un simple sirviente, era patético.

Mientras que Sesshomaru seguía en su debate interno Rin se encontraba arreglándose pero su mente seguía haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar su pasado, sus recuerdos comenzaban con una imagen oscura, luego estaba aquella habitación llena de velas y entonces lo vio esos ojos dorados y cabellos platinados, sabiendo que ese era el hombre al que debía servir desconocía como se llamaba pero algo le indicaba que tenia que estar a su lado.

Después de ese momento había luchado por recordar algo mas pero solo estaba latente aquel rostro y se sintió cansada, no entendía nada pero mientras estuviera aquel hombre a su lado que se hacia llamar Sesshomaru su instinto decía que no había peligro que correr.

Termino de arreglarse y abrió la puerta encontrándose con la figura del yokai, sonrío abiertamente mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos el cual le correspondió bastante perdido por la actitud de la chica.

-No me importa si no recuerdo nada- hablo mientras alzaba su rostro y veía fijamente al daiyokai- Se que usted es la única persona que deseo recordar, así estoy feliz porque algo me dice que yo le amo.-

Las palabras de la chica causaron estragos dentro de el pero siguió con su rostro inexpresivo, simplemente se giro y hablo fríamente, pero si la joven estuviera en sus cabales se abría dado cuenta que su voz tenia un toque de felicidad que aunque resultaba casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba_**.-Has lo que quieras Rin-**_ la joven sonrío y agarro fuertemente la mano del yokai, jalándolo.

-Entonces me quedare siempre a su lado-

_**Eso es lo que deseas pues a si será Rin**_, pensó internamente, para perderse junto a ella entre el resplandor de la mañana.

Continuara…

-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-

**Se que muchas pensaron, "Diablos Nahomy se ****volvió loca y quiere matar a Rin, seguramente anda en una etapa corta venas y la quiera pagar con el pobre fic" (se que lo pensaron ¬.¬) sus reviews me lo confirmaron pero ven no estoy fuera de mis cabales no todavía ( cuando empieze el liceo si lo estare) y en realidad mi meta era que Rin se volviera inmortal, quería asegurarme de que vivira por mucho tiempo (porque no existe algo a si en el mundo real que desgracia ToT) bueno en fin ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? ¿ se pusieron felices? ¿ se aburrieron? ¿me van a colgar por hacerles creer que ibaa matar a Rin? Bueno chicas no lo olviden dejen cualquier sugerencia, amenaza, felicitaciones, en un lindo review me hace muy feliz leerlos y asi ser capaz de seguir escribiendo…**

**Hay ya se me iba a olvidar el próximo capitulo tenia planeado (cara roja) hacer el primer lemon ( increíble no tengo ni idea como hacerlo) pero no se si es muyyy apresurado o no, que opinan ustedes, si me dicen que si entonces el próximo capitulo será **_**Seduciendo al príncipe del hielo**_** y en su defecto si me dicen que no y es muy rápido entonces subiré otro titulado **_**El tormento del yokai **_**en sus manos esta esa decisión así que dejen su opinión vale.**

**Nos vemos se me cuidan.**

**Rinmy Ushiha-chan:**** gracias por tu comentario me hace muy feliz, espero que este capitulo también allá sido de tu agrado espero tu opinión. Además una preguntita ¿Por qué tienes bloqueada la función de review privado? Te quería responder tanto en este como en el one-shot pero se me hizo imposible. Bueno sin más nada que acotar, nos vemos, te me cuidas. Sayonara.**

Próximo capitulo: _Seduciendo al príncipe del hielo / El tormento del Yokai._


	9. Chapter 9

**Ho****la chicas como me les va? No puedo decir otro jueves de actualización así que diré ¡Viernes de Actualización! (ok)… Después de leer sus comentario y meditarlo bien por fin me decidí a unir tanto el tormento del yokai ( claro mas corto) y ps **_**seduciendo el príncipe del hielo**_** quedando el capi como el mas largo de todos ( **_**35 Pág. de Word**_**) espero que les guste este capitulo. Una advertencia tiene lemon no es muy fuerte pero de igual forma, no quiero que digan que no se los advertí vale. Ahora si a leer.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: bueno como todos saben esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

**Seduciendo al príncipe del Hielo ****VIII**

El repiquetear de la lluvia contra la madera la tenia absorta, viendo como golpeaba con tanto Aquino a su mente vino la idea de que tal vez el agua quería destruir la fuerte madera, pero al parecer sus golpes certeros no lograban hacer nada y las gotas rendidas se esparcían por el lugar haciendo charcos desiguales en el piso. Con sus dedos toco los pequeños charcos haciendo unas figurillas pero estas se desfiguraban al mismo tiempo por las gotas impertinentes que no paraban de caer. Fijo su vista en el cielo, mientras fruncía el ceño esperando que la lluvia se detuviera por su mal humor, pero eso no sucedió. Vio como las flores eran golpeadas una y otra vez, esto no era el rocío que ellas se merecían pero que podía hacer ella.

Se paro de improviso cuando a su mente llego una idea perfecta, salio de la protección del pasillo, para adentrarse hacia la furia de la lluvia quien la golpeaba con instancia sin hacerle ni un rasguño, sonrío arrogante mostrando su triunfo contra los ataques del cielo, al ver que las gotas no se rendían las olvido, optando por caminar hasta su principal objetivo las hermosas flores, coloco sus manos sobre las maltratadas plantas pero eran muy pequeñas para protegerlas a todas. Que podría hacer para ayudarlas. Instantáneamente a su mente llego la imagen de un gran yokai de cabellera plateada, ese ser invencible que podía con todo, el podría parar aquella lluvia impertinente.

Contenta por su descubrimiento corrió por los pasillos dejando rastros de barro y agua en todo el lugar. Las yokai fruncían el ceño al ver el desastre que dejaba la joven con su andar, desde el día que había revivido su comportamiento infantil las tenia trabajando el doble. Siendo el palacio gigantesco, el hecho de tener que limpiarlo ya era agobiante, ahora teniendo a la humana, caminando con sus zori llenas de lodo era una tortura. Cerraron sus ojos fastidiadas buscando nuevamente los implementos para limpiar los pasillos, por cuarta vez en el día.

.

.

.

Sus pies se enredaron con el largo kimono haciéndola caer sin reparos sobre los pulidos pisos, como pudo se paro con cuidado de no resbalar para luego enrollar su kimono no deseaba tropezar otra vez, luego de culminar su tarea siguió con su carrera. Por fin llego a su objetivo, abrió las puertas sin ni siquiera llamar, entrando con su sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, mirando con admiración al daiyokai sentado frente a una pequeña mesita, quien leía con tranquilidad uno de los tantos pergaminos que estaban esparcidos a su alrededor.

El hombre ni siquiera miro a la joven frente a el, sabia que se trataba de Rin, siendo conocedor también del olor a lluvia mezclado con su fragancia. Cerro los ojos esperando escuchar la idea descabellada tendría para decirle el día de hoy su protegida.

La humana se arrodillo frente a su amo, con una mirada llena de inocencia hablo con felicidad característica a una niña, más que en una joven de su edad. El desequilibrio por el cual pasaba Rin en esos momentos tenia a Sesshomaru en un estado de completo tormento, cada día sus ansias por acabar con la vida de la chica crecían, pero al mismo tiempo menguaban al ver la mirada llena de admiración e inocencia, tomando un respiro su paciencia se renovaba haciéndole capaz de soportar los extraños comportamientos de ella.

-Sesshomaru-sama, necesito que me acompañe un momento es algo muy importante- hablo mientras se levantaba nuevamente e iba hasta el daiyokai jalando su brazo para que le siguiera y le ayudara con el gran problema en que estaban sus amigas, las flores.

El yokai se levanto y siguió a la joven, reuniendo toda su paciencia para no hacer nada imprudente. Lo único que agradecía es que la joven ya estuviera olvidando su temor a los yokai, por lo cual ya no tenía la sensación de ser el sirviente de la joven. En su mente el recuerdo de la semana anterior, donde las preguntas insistente de Rin le habían dejado en un estado completamente fastidiado…

_Cerro sus ojos__ simulando que dormía, deseaba por todos los medios hacer creer a la joven que se encontraba a su lado que el estaba profundamente dormido para que dejara de preguntarle insistentemente sobre cualquier nombre que le viniera a la mente. Las ganas de mandar a buscar a la Miko que acompañaba al idiota de su medio hermano relampagueo en su mente por enésima vez en aquella noche, Rin había preguntado insistentemente sobre ella durante todo el día. Pero traerla significaría que viniera su medio hermano y su cría, eso era algo que el no estaba dispuesto a soportar. La idea de tener que soportar nada más a Rin sonaba más factible._

_-Sesshomaru-sama, quien es la joven que siempre le pega a Inuyasha- en el momento que formulo la pregunta, no detuvo una sonrisa de superioridad que afloro en sus labios al recordar lo __patético que se veía el hanyou sometido por una simple humana._

_-Sesshomaru-sama como se llama la joven- pregunto nuevamente, esperando con ansias una respuesta la cual nunca llego._

_-Sesshomaru-sama quien es el monje que me __pidió un hijo- dijo un momento de la noche causando que sus ojos se abrieran de repente olvidando su simulación y viendo a la joven quien le miraba con curiosidad y duda._

_-Que es lo que recuerdas Rin- le pregunto en ese momento incrédulo de saber quien se había atrevido a pedirle tal cosa a __**Su**__ humana._

_-Bueno….- empezó la joven ordenando sus pensamientos- se que es un joven de cabello negro y tiene unos ojos azules, se que me pidió un hijo, pero en ese momento llego Inuyasha y le dio un golpe, luego menciono que si volvía a decirme eso se lo comentaría a usted…después de ahí no recuerdo mas nada.- termino mientras veía al daiyokai._

_Sus ojos brillaron la oscuridad y volvió su vista al techo, colocando en su mente un aviso que al ver a ese monje le daría su merecido, sabia de quien se trataba aunque desconocía su nombre. Además que ya no tenía el agujero en su mano, podría acabar con su vida más fácilmente._

-Allí están- hablo la joven sacándolo de sus recuerdos. Rin veía a las flores siendo azotadas por la fuerte lluvia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezaron a resbalar por su rostro. La tristeza la invadió por completo, la mirada de Sesshomaru se dirigió a la joven, deseo preguntarle porque lloraba pero lo refuto al instante seguramente le saldría con cualquier tontería así que prefirió esperar a que ella le dijera sobre el "gran problema".

Limpio con sus manos las lágrimas que caían por su fino rostro y por fin miro a su señor. Con una suplica silenciosa en sus ojos. Ella estaba segura que el era la única persona capaz de salvar a las pobres florecillas del azote de la lluvia.

-Amo puede hacer que deje de llover- exclamo por fin, recibiendo como respuesta simplemente un monosílabo carente de sentimiento el cual lastimo sus ilusiones.

-No-

-Pero si usted es muy fuerte, ¿puede destruir la lluvia para que deje de caer? - intento de nuevo inútilmente.

-No-

-Pero amo entonces las florecidas se van a poner muy feas, por favor- rogo intentando sacar en aquel daiyokai una muestra de entendimiento o cualquier cosa del cual no logro nada.

-No- termino tajante, dando media vuelta para regresar a sus aposentos, detecto rápidamente el olor a sal, intuitivamente giro y ahí estaba Rin, sentada en el suelo con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y viéndole llena de tristeza. Pero en vez de consolarla, solo siguió su camino indiferente a este hecho.

-YA NO LE QUIERO- grito, mientras le miraba con rabia y corría hacia la lluvia, sentándose junto a las flores y colocando sus manos sobre estas intentando protegerlas inútilmente. Pero ni esta acción causo mayor interes en el yokai quien simplemente siguió su camino.

Las horas pasaron y todo seguía igual. La lluvia incansable caía en picada sobre la humana y las plantas, pero en aquella batalla, las altas probabilidades apuntaban a que seria la humana impertinente quien ganaría la cual no pensaba quitarse de ahí por ningún motivo. Mientras unos ojos dorados veían con atención lo que pasaba desde la lejanía, escrutaba a la joven esperando que se rindiera, pero ahí seguía con el ceño fruncido y sus manos encima de las flores intentando cubrirlas del torrencial. En otra parte muy cerca de Rin se encontraba Takeshi quien había escuchado las habladurías de los sirvientes sobre la joven y sin esperarlo mas fue así el lugar indicado.

-Rin- exclamo Takeshi sorprendido al ver que era cierto los comentarios y sin esperar ni un segundo se adentro en aquel manto de agua - que hace aquí, se va ha enfermar.- los ojos de la joven se desviaron hacia el yokai.

-Pero…pero y las...Flores- las palabras de la chica lo descolocaron ¿las flores? Las miro buscando algo que estuviera fuera de lugar, entonces detecto como las pequeñas hojas estaban dañadas por la fuerza del agua. Busco en su mente con locura una forma de sacar a la joven de ese lugar. Hallando una manera de explicarle.- Rin-sama, las flores no les pasara nada ellas se recuperaran pronto.

-No...solo yo… puedo… protegerlas- necio moviendo su cabeza, negando rotundamente a las explicaciones del yokai.

Diablos. Que le digo…umm...- Rin-sama es que estas flores son diferentes a las que hay en las aldeas humanas- la duda creció en la joven quien le miro con interés.- Pues… ah si, ellas son flores yokai, son muy fuertes…- La boca de la chica se abrió para refutar eso, pero Takeshi fue mas rápido alegando otro detalle.- Además que ellas están enamoradas de la lluvia, entonces les gusta mucho que el agua las acaricie, vez tu estas impidiendo que las flores sean felices- los ojos infantiles de Rin se abrieron sorprendidos y quito las manos.- Ahora vamos a dentro y deja a las flores ser felices con su amante.

-¿Que es un amante?- pregunto mirándole con devoción, como si se tratara de un dios. Los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaron de celos, sentimiento del que el mismo desconocía. Rin no podía mirar aquel yokai de aquella forma, el único al que Su humana tenia derecho a mirar de aquella manera era su persona, era imperdonable que ella mirara a ese soldaducho con tanta admiración y devoción.

Mientras los dos jóvenes bajo la lluvia eran completamente ignorantes a este hecho. Takeshi quien se había metido en otro problema intentando responder una pregunta a una humana que en estos momentos tenía la mentalidad de una niña. Y Rin con sus ojos abiertos y toda la atención volcada hacia el joven de cabellos como el sol, quien le daría la respuesta a todas sus dudas. El dios de su mente inocente e infantil.

-Rin, ven que te puedes enfermar- hablo intentando desviar el tema, cosa que logro ya que la humana asintió. Mientras se paraba para seguirle pero detuvo sus pasos, para mirar a las flores.

-Perdónenme por haberme interpuesto con su Ame…¿Cuál es la palabra?- pregunto dudosa, los ojos del chico se desviaron.

-Amante, Rin-sama ahora apresúrese-

-Así claro, con su amante- dijo mientras camino nuevamente hacia la protección del palacio.

Ya bajo los techos del castillo, logro hablar tranquilamente para intentar conseguir las respuestas a sus preguntas, ya había intentando conseguirlas por medio de su ángel de cabellos platinados y ojos dorados, pero este era muy callado y no le decía nada. En ese momento recordó que el ángel, no le había querido ayudar con las flores, si tan solo le hubiera explicado que eran amate…amantes, ella no le hubiera dicho eso.

- Rin- la joven reconoció la voz en seguida, ese era su ángel plateado. Lo miro con devoción, pero luego recordó lo pasado hace un tiempo atrás y olvido todo para mirarle con reproche.

-Que quiere- hablo tajante imitando el tono de voz frío del yokai.

-Anda a cambiarte- su voz denotaba autoridad de la cual Rin no hizo caso en lo absoluto.

-Rin no lo hará, se va a quedarme con el- hablo, mientras apuntaba en dirección a Takeshi, quien se puso pálido al ver la cara que le dirigía el lord.

-Rin no es una pregunta es una orden, obedece y anda a cambiarte- denoto fríamente, mientras le miraba con aquella mirada amenazante, que por segunda vez Rin ignoró.

-No, ya lo dije así que no abra nada que me cambie de opinión – mientras sus manos agarraban posesivamente el brazo del joven general.

-Tu lárgate- amenazo al yokai, quien solo atino por asentir y intento quitar su brazo de el agarre de Rin, la cual afirmo mas sus manos, pero inútilmente el yokai logro soltarse.

-Me retiro, Lord Sesshomaru, Rin-sama- hablo con temor además cuando se digno a seguir su camino unos brazos aprisionaron su torso.

-No te vallas, por favor –susurro con sus ojos nuevamente empañados de lagrimas, su miraba estaba cargada de tristeza y soledad, que conmovieron al joven, pero con la mirada amenazante del daiyokai daba mas fuerza a su ser a huir que sentir tristeza.

-Rin-sama, mañana podré contestarle todas sus preguntas, ahora es mejor que valla a cambiarse o se enfermara, entonces no podrá salir a ver a las flores- argumento dejando a la humana, algo desanimada, pero de igualilla asintió dejando claro que acataría su petición.

-Esta bien- hablo resignada. No había terminado de hablar cuando ya el yokai se encontraba bastante lejos de ese lugar.

Giro ahora para ver a Sesshomaru, quien seguía con su rostro inescrutable, pero con sus ojos chispeantes de rabia, la cual suprimía para evitar matar a la joven que lo miraba con rencor.

- Ya, me iré a cambiar – dijo molesta mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Dejando a sus espaldas la ira de un lord que era casi incontenible.

Sin esperar mas entro a la habitación la cual para su sorpresa se encontraba con dos súbditas haciéndola que incisivamente diera dos pasos hacia atrás, negándose a permanecer con dos yokai, pero luego vio a Ya..,¿Yazumi? Quien le dio confianza para no salir huyendo.

-Rin-sama hay que bañarla o se enfermara, el agua de lluvia para los humanos es bastante dañina.- hablo sin esperar mas viendo las claras intenciones de la chica de huir.

-Pero yo no..quie…- no termino su frase recordando lo que le había dicho el joven de cabellos amarillos quien no le mentiría así que prefirió hacerle caso.- Esta bien- susurro.

Con su yukata puesto y el cabello cepillado, dejaron las sirvientas a la joven Rin, quien en ese momento se encontraba sentada cerca de la puerta que daba hacia el jardín con sus ojos puestos en el cielo ya casi despejado. Así duro bastante tiempo, viendo como poco a poco el cielo era cubierto por un velo negro en cual ya tintineaban algunas estrellas. Sus ojos empezaron a pesar y sin poder evitarlo se dejo caer en el mundo de los sueños, que la abrazaban con dulzura envolviéndola en ese manto de fantasía que ella tanto añoraba.

Unos ojos rojos como la sangre veían con atención la figurilla de la joven humana quien dormía tranquilamente, inconciente del hecho de que estaba siendo acechada, con un salto ágil el nuevo títere de Yuriko se acerco sigiloso a donde se encontraba Rin pero antes de dar ni siquiera dar un paso mas una espada corto su cuerpo en dos de una sola estocada, sin darle ni siquiera la oportunidad de que sus labios omitieran un grito de dolor.

Sesshomaru guardo su espada nuevamente, viendo con desprecio el ser mutilado frente a sus ojos, dirigiendo después su vista ambarina hacia Rin, de un salto llego frente a ella, quien no se había percatado de nada, con cuidado tomo su fino cuerpo y lo acostó en futón quedando el de vigilante para que nadie se le acercara nuevamente.

La oscuridad había sumido la habitación, pero eso no impedía que el daiyokai viera con perfecta claridad todo a su alrededor. Su mente variaba cada cierto tiempo de pensamientos que no tenían un enlace concreto, en ese momento al ver a Su humana el recuerdo de la reunión en las tierras del Este lo asechaban dando luego un paso a un hecho obvio en estos momento la guerra la cual se acercaba rápidamente este hecho era tan obvio que solo dudarlo era estupido, sus tropas estaban listas para el primer ataque pero si ellos no lo hacían, el se encargaría de destruir a las tierras de Este, su objetivo estaba claro, matar a la persona que había osado a jugar con su orgullo aniquilaría a Yuriko Kaemoru y con ella se irían todos los súbditos de aquel lugar. Tendrían que aprender una gran lección, el gran lord Sesshomaru era alguien a quien nadie osaría subestimarlo y si así lo hacían tendrían que pagar eso con creces.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Su cabeza parecía que fuera a estallar y cuando intento levantarse su cuerpo no fue capaz de moverse ni un centímetro, cerró los ojos intento darse fuerzas para lograr por lo menos sentarse. Después de tres veces de intentos fallidos logro estabilizarse un poco logrando una gran hazaña quedar sentada en el futón. El dolor de su cabeza no parecía menguar por ninguna razón así que la fatiga era enorme. Vio desperada por la habitación buscando a su amo Sesshomaru pero no lo consiguió.

Entonces como si se tratase de un interruptor la mente de Rin dio dos pasos atrás cuando dijo su amo pero… ella no debería estar muerta. Pero si ella estaba… intento recordar lo único que acudió a su mente cuando miro a su amo pidiendo que le besara. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron. No se supone que ella no debería a ver muerto, recordaba en el momento que en la oscuridad la envolvió y después nada. Entonces por que seguía con vida. Hay que estaba pasando.

-Rin- la voz de Sesshomaru hizo que la joven detuviera sus pensamientos de golpe. Y le vio tan hermoso y imponente como siempre ¿Y si este era el paraíso del que todos hablaban? ¿Eso no significaría que su amo estaría muerto? Imposible. Intento pararse para tocarlo a ver si era una ilusión, pero le fue extremadamente difícil así que opto por gatear hasta el.

Los ojos del yokai se abrieron sorprendidos y en ese mismo instante quiso agarrar a Bakussaiga y destruirse a si mismo. Le era básicamente traumático el hecho de pensar que Rin se empezaría a comportar como un bebe. Eso era lo que faltara para que colapsara.

Las manos de Rin tocaron una de las manos del yokai y así siguió tanteando verificando por si misma que esto no era una ilusión ni mucho menos el cielo- infierno si no simple y sencillamente la realidad. Aunque desconocía como había sobrevivido de algo estaba segura y es que ese daiyokai que estaba al frente de ella era el hombre que amaba con fervor y de eso no había duda.

-Sesshomaru-sama me alegra estar a su lado todavía- susurro mientras lagrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas, no se había sentido tan feliz en años, su alegría desbordaba por cada poro de su ser. Pero obviamente Sesshomaru no estaba pasando por un estado de autentica felicidad, claro que no, el estaba completamente confundido, cosa que resultaba bastante difícil de creer pero era así. No lograba entender si Rin estaba nuevamente actuando como una infanta o era que estaba actuando como seguida por sus instintos, simplemente no entendía en que otro tipo de comportamiento extraño se enfrentaría

Se arrodillo frente a ella, pero en cambio a las otras circunstancias donde vio unos ojos llenos de inocencia o de lujuria del cual esa vez el mismo se había sorprendió, estos rebosaban en felicidad y entendimiento.

Los brazos de Rin aprisionaron a Sesshomaru mientras su rostro descansaba en su rostro.

-No se como sobreviví esa noche pero en este momento es algo sin importancia si lo tengo aquí a mi lado.- le hablo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla. Se sentía tan feliz que no tomo importancia a que pensaría su amo ni siquiera se avergonzó de sus acciones. Demasiado feliz para darle importancia a eso.

-Rin-sama he venido a arreglarla- hablo la voz de Yazumi tras la puerta; interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los dos. Rin se tuvo que alejar de Sesshomaru muy a su pesar. Mientras el lord sin decir palabra solo se paro y de un salto salio por la puerta que daba hacia el jardín dejando a la humana completamente sola.

.

.

.

Dicha, una extraña satisfacción y hasta alegría se entremezclaban dentro de el, era lo mismo a cuando pensó que Rin había muerto en el inframundo y su madre la había traído a la vida, se sentía de una forma que el se había prohibido completamente a no sentir de nuevo y aquí estaba con un patético ser "feliz" porque su humana había vuelto a la normalidad. Eso no debería causarle esos sentimientos por ningún motivo.

-Amito bonito- chillo Jaken a su espalda al ver a la figura de su amo.- Como sigue la chiquilla todavía esta loca.- pregunto el demonio sapo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, conmoviendo sus sentimientos. Llorando internamente por la indiferencia de su amo a un fiel servidor como era el.

-Jaken- la atención se volcó instantáneamente hacia el daiyokai recuperándose en segundos de su antigua depresión.

-Si amo Sesshomaru-

-Necesito que vallas buscar un encargo en las tierras del norte- hablo haciendo que Jaken se deprimiera al ver que su amito teniendo tantos lacayos, el era al único que lo mandaba hacer recados en vez de tener gran puesto de ministro en aquel palacio. Pero a su mente afloro algo que lo alegro ¿y si era algo de suma importancia que solo alguien sumamente de confianza podía saber? Miro a su amo con renovada atención esperando la gran misión. –Ya he enviado el encargo, solo tienes que ir a buscarlo.

-Como usted diga amo, pero en que parte es y partiré enseguida.-

-Cerca del palacio, los kimonos que he mandado hacer para Rin- los ojos de Jaken se llenaron de lagrimas, como era posible que su amo lo mandara simplemente a buscar unos simples trajes para la chiquilla, eso era algo denigrante.

-Pero amito bon…- dejo su frase inconclusa a ver la mirada amenzante de su amo asiendo que retrocediera y rectificara sus palabras- Como usted diga Sesshomaru-sama- hablo bastante temeroso mientras se alejaba a toda carrera de ahí.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Los ojos de Rin miraban a Yazumi sorprendidos por las palabras de la mujer todavía no comprendía como era que ella había hecho todo eso. Yazumi se encontraba contándole todo lo que había pasado desde que ella había "muerto" además del hecho que ahora era casi inmortal, claro que esa parte de la historia le dio mucha alegría pero eso se destruyo en segundos al escuchar todo lo que había tenido que pasar la mayoría de los súbditos las ultimas tres semanas donde su comportamiento había sido tan irracional que si no fuera porque Yazumi se lo estuviera contando no le creería. Entonces sintió pena por su amo y al mismo tiempo una infinita felicidad ya que su señor había soportado todos sus facetas sin matarla y eso era mas que un milagro eso era un imposible que dudaba que se volviera a repetir.

-Además el día de ayer duraste varias horas bajo la lluvia protegiendo unas flores- hablo la mujer sacando a Rin de sus pensamientos- Imagino que es por esa razón que te sientes tan débil, no quisiste comer y durar bajo horas a la intemperie deben haberte afectado.

-Ya veo aunque eso no es nada a lo que me has contado, no puedo creer de que yo hubiera pedido a mi amo que me bañara- dijo totalmente sonrojada.- Pero el no… lo hizo...¿Cierto?- pregunto temerosa.

-Bueno no se como decirle Rin-sama pero el amo se encargo de eso los primeros días en los cuales usted se negaba a siquiera alejarse de el.- hablo causando que la chica palideciera.

- ¡NO!- grito, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los yokai del castillo.- Me voy a volver loca, no puede ser primero me desnudan en una tina llena de sangre y ahora me dices que mi amo Sesshomaru se encargo de asearme por que no deseaba acercarme a los yokai, tu le ves lógica porque yo no puedo entenderlo.- hablo de manera apresurada mientras agarraba las manos de Yazumi intentando que le dijera que era una broma. De muy mal gusto.

-Tranquilícese, ahora solo tiene que hablar con el lord, todo estará bien- intento consolar a la joven cosa que no logro en absoluto.

-Pero no entiendes y si yo me entregue a mi amo y no lo recuerdo, imaginas que uno de esos días yo estuviera siendo controlada por mis instintos, no has pensado en eso.-

-Y que tiene de extraño no es como si fuera la primera…- la yokai detuvo la frase a ver a Rin entonces su sorpresa fue enorme.- No me digas que tu nunca has estado con el amo Sesshomaru.

El rostro de Rin se agacho avergonzado por esa pregunta pero de igual forma contesto de manera casi inaudible pero que logro entender Yazumi quien abrió sus ojos sorprendida, el hecho de que Rin ya fuera a cumplir 18 años y nunca se hubiera acostado con Sesshomaru era bastante irracional. Ella siempre creyó que esa era la razón por la que su amo la había traído al palacio y entonces se acababa de enterar que eso no esta ni remotamente cerca definitivamente era algo descabellado. Su amo aunque era un daiyokai era un hombre y tener a Rin durmiendo a su lado todos las noches y nunca hayan tenido relaciones.

-Pero… estas segura Rin-sama, sabes que eso verdad tal vez estas confundida- intento hablar la yokai pero la humana simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Yo se lo que es Yazumi-sama y nunca ha pasado nada.- susurro. La joven sentía como sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su corazón desbocado, además que el dolor de cabeza todavía seguía ahí no tan fuerte pero de igual forma la fatigaba. Este día había empezado perfectamente bien pero todo iba de mal en peor.- Ahora entiendes por que estoy tan angustiada y si me comporte de manera desvergonzada y si Sesshomaru-sama me repudia por mis actos. No se que hacer.

-Entonces debe ir ha hablar con el- declaro Yazumi mientras se ponía de pie.- Así que vamos a arreglarla para que puede ir ha hablar con el.-

-Creo que tienes razón.-susurro bastante apenada.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

El día paso volando y su amo no hacia acto de presencia en el castillo, según los guardias había salido desde la mañana y aun no había vuelto. También busco a Jaken para ir a disculparse con el por todos los comentarios ofensivos que según le había dicho, pero al igual que su amo el había partido desde la mañana. Solo quedo ir a ver Ah-Un de cual tenia bastante tiempo que no sabia nada de el.

Y aquí estaba sentada junto a su gran dragón debajo de la sombra de un árbol, mirando a la nada. Con la mente vagando en recuerdos e intentando recordar lo que había sucedido pero solo recordaba pequeñas cosas sin importancia como unas flores, mariposas y la mirada de asombro de su amo pero desconocía por que razón, de resto todo estaba en blanco.

El atardecer llego con un suave rocío el cual la obligo a entrar nuevamente al palacio. Caminar por los pasillos era como pasar por una multitud enfierecida, con la única diferencia que los que la veían no la atacaban, claro esta que si las miradas mataran ella hubiera muerto antes de siquiera dar dos pasos.

Yazumi le había advertido eso, era increíble que lo que costo meses en lograr en solo tres semanas se haya olvidado. El cariño que se había ganado entre los súbditos del castillo se había hecho polvo, cosa que la ponía triste pero algo le daba fuerzas y era el hecho de que si su amo lo deseaba ella estaría mucho tiempo en aquel lugar. Seria una tarea difícil pero no imposible eso era seguro.

Llego por fin a sus aposentos escapándose de todas las miradas envenenas, con parsimonia se sentó frente una mesita donde habían varios pergaminos seguramente de su amo al igual que tinta y papeles en blanco. Le escribiría una carta a Kagome necesitaba un consejo urgentemente toda su vida se había vuelto un desastre, medito nuevamente eso tal vez no totalmente todavía no sabia como la trataría su amo y si todavía era pura… paro sus pensamientos no podría pensar en eso era mejor que se enfrascara a ver que le diría a la chica que se había convertido en una hermana para ella. Con delicados trazos empezó a soltar todos sus pensamientos en papel imprimir todas sus dudas y su miedos, conseguir una forma de lograr transmitir todos los sentimientos encontrados que la asechaban.

Por fin la noche callo sobre el palacio ya había mandado a llevar la carta hacia la aldea de Kagome ahora solo esperaba la respuesta con ansias las cuales la confundían por dentro. La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y sus ojos vieron atentamente al imponente hombre que entraba en el lugar.

-Que bueno que ha regresado amo Sesshomaru- hablo mientras hacia una reverencia. El simplemente la ignoro y se sentó cerca de puerta que daba hacia el jardín. Miraba sin interés el paisaje nocturno, sintiendo como los ojos de Rin lo escrutaban pero simplemente no le tomo importancia.

-Sesshomaru-sama deseo preguntarle algo- hablo bastante temerosa ya habían pasado varios minutos en silencio, tiempo del cual había utilizado para darse fuerzas de poder preguntarle aquella duda que la carcomía por dentro. Como era costumbre el daiyokai no respondió pero giro su rostro hasta quedar viendo a la joven humana.- Bueno… es que yo quería saber…. Es que bueno Yazumi-sama me contó sobre todo lo que había pasado cuando… bueno en mi estado y en las cosas que hice…pero entonces… yo no recuerdo casi nada…entonces- paro de repente su lengua se enredaba y los nervios ya la tenían hecha pedazos pero quería saberlo si no ya hubiera huido de aquel lugar.- Entones yo quería saber si cuando estuve en así usted y…- se tranco nuevamente y decidió mejor no decir nada.

-Habla Rin- hablo autoritariamente Sesshomaru causando que un escalofrío recorriera a la joven.

-No no es importante, ya no importa.- sus manos se movieron desesperadas intentando olvidar el tema. Pero la mirada de su amo le dio la certera seguridad que si era necesario el la obligaría hablar, trago grueso y como pudo siguió.

-Yo quería saber si usted y yo nos acostamos- dijo sin respirar y con el rostro agachazo. Su corazón parecía que saldría de su pecho. Después de unos minutos de sepulcral silencio.

-No- hablo por fin el yokai haciendo que Rin levantara para verlo, pero este tenis su vista fija en el cielo.

Si hubieras durado a si un poco mas la respuesta fuera otra, pensó internamente, su autocontrol ya estaba a su limite y el que ella en varias oportunidades se le hubiera lanzado encima había puesto a su ser a contenerse, cosa que no hubiera durado mucho. Cerró los ojos, escucho como el corazón de su protegida volvía a tomar un ritmo normal.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Desde aquella noche la distancia era bastante obvia, ya no se dirigían ni dos palabras al día, el se encontraba enfrascado en todo tipo de tácticas para una guerra junto a todos los generales incluyendo a Takeshi el cual no había visto en días además ni siquiera tenia a Jaken para pelear con el. Solo tenia a Ah-Uh pero le estaba prohibido salir del palacio así que poder ir a visitar a Kagome no era una opción además que ella no había contestado la carta que le había mandado hace ya dos semanas atrás.

Las cosas volvían poco a poco a la normalidad pero para Rin el proceso era extremadamente lento. el plantar flores en el día algunas oportunidades leer era todo lo que estaba en su lista de quehaceres y claro mantener a todo el castillo con hermosos ramos de flores de resto no tenia mas obligaciones y por las noches había optado por retomar sus visitas nocturnas al jardín, su amo ya no iba hacia la habitación a menos que fuera a cambiarse de resto el daiyokai ni se acercaba, sintiendo Rin como poco a poco se desvanecía la fragancia del hombre que tanto amaba y admiraba.

-Yazumi-sama- llamo al ver a la mujer pasar por uno de los pasillos cercanos a donde ella se encontraba, la yokai giro y se encamino hacia donde estaba la señora del palacio.

-Que sucede Rin-sama –la joven miro hacia el suelo. Lo que estaba apunto de hacer era algo que había pensado desde hacia varios días y después de mucho meditarlo estaba completamente decidida.

-Necesito que me ayudes en algo muy importante- tomo un profundo respiro y hablo- Enséñame a seducir al amo Sesshomaru.- la petición dejo de piedra a la yokai pero después de unos minutos se tranquilizo y logro articular palabra alguna.

-Estas segura de hacer eso Rin-sama- pregunto intentando crear la duda en la joven no quería que esta se arrepintiera y entonces las cosas podían salir muy mal.

-Claro que lo estoy, pero necesito que sea lo mas pronto posible, el amo cada vez esta mas lejos de mi- susurro sintiendo como sus ojos se empañaban en lagrimas.

-Esta bien, pero no llores- pidió, haciendo que Rin limpiara sus lagrimas y le brindara una sonrisa un tanto forzosa.- Mañana te enseñare todo lo que necesites saber.- la joven asintió.

Para ella el día fue el mas rápido que había vivido en semanas, hasta se había acostado mas temprano de lo normal para que todo empezara de una vez quería saberlo, sentía que su cuerpo y corazón pedían a gritos amor o por lo menos aprecio, no sabia que ganaría si lograba su cometido pero que era su única opción así que la tomaría y ver que pasaría.

Cuando menos lo esperaba ya se encontraba frente a Yazumi quien la miraba de forma algo divertida.

-Veo que estas segura de eso- menciono- Ponte este kimono- mientras le tendía un fino yukata blanco.- Y has…

Las mejillas de Rin se sonrojaron pero asintió mientras se hiba a cambiar mientras la yokai se dirigía a buscar a el sujeto de prueba.

-Estas loca mujer- exclamo el joven después de escuchar la descabellada propuesta de Yazumi- Tu quieres que el lord me mate.

-No seas exagerado, yo se que tu aprecias mucho a la Rin-sama, vamos no te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes con ella- dijo mostrando una cara llena de desolación. El joven solo suspiro sonoramente, completamente derrotado.

-Que es lo que tengo que hacer.-

-Es fácil Takeshi, solo tienes que entrar a la habitación donde esta Rin y ser lo mas frío e indiferente que puedas-

-Eso es imposible, el lord no tiene comparación- volvió a gruñir el general.

-Ya lo se nadie podría ser tan atractivo como lo es el amo- Takeshi abrió la boca para exclamar algo pero Yazumi fue mas rápida y lo empujo hacia dentro de la habitación donde estaba la joven humana.

.

.

.

Takeshi trago hondo al ver a Rin quien se encontraba sentada en un futón, su cuerpo llevaba solamente un corto yukata dejando sus hermosas piernas denudas además que con una flor acariciaba sus labios. Como demonios alguien podría no caer ante eso. La respuesta llego inmediatamente, el lord Sesshomaru si lo haría, entonces recordó su trabajo. Cerró sus ojos concentrándose intentando comportarse como Sesshomaru, con la cara mas inexpresiva que era capaz miro a Rin.

-Sesshomaru-sama- hablo con un tono extremadamente dulce- Quiere que le ayude a quitarse la armadura.-

¡Mierda! Que diría el lord en una situación así- Has lo que quieras- si eso sonó muy Sesshomaru, se dijo así mismo, el se había percatado de que el amo le cumplía a la humana cualquier cosa que ella pidiera, pero de manera fría.

La chica camino lentamente, los ojos del yokai no quitaban su atención de las piernas de Rin. Maldita Yazumi. ¿Era necesario que le mandara a poner ese kimono? Tranquilo, se dijo intentando apaciguar su deseo. Quien le mando a meterse en ese paquete. Miro hacia otra parte pero era imposible se sentía como embrujado y es ¿que como no? Si Rin era endemoniadamente preciosa.

-Amo lo noto tenso- hablo, por los momentos estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Yazumi pero no creía ser capaz de seguir. Cerró los ojos y pensó en su amo para intentar dar ánimos para continuar.- Se encuentra bien, no quiere recostarse un rato pued….NO Puedo. Es imposible.- grito mientras caía de rodillas.- No soy capaz de eso.-

-Tranquila Rin-sama solo tiene que practicar- intento alentar el joven.

-Pero están difícil, me da vergüenza, tocar de esa forma tan osada. Yo no puedo- hablo entre pequeños sollozos.

-De que habla Rin- hablo fríamente un daiyokai a espaldas de Yazumi quien se encontraba viendo todo desde una rejilla. Su cuerpo tembló y giro encontrándose con la mirada amenazante de su amo.

-Amo…no, no es nada- se excuso inútilmente.

-Quítate- hablo fríamente que hasta un témpano de hielo se quedaría pequeño. La mujer dudo pero con la última frase no tuvo más opción que moverse.- Muévete o morirás.

Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de destrozar la puerta con sus garras, había escuchado la voz de Rin y definitivamente no le gusto lo que decía, se controlo un poco y simplemente abrió la puerta encontrándose con un panorama nada aceptable. SU humana "de el" en brazos de uno de sus soldados.

-Se separan ya-

-Sesshomaru-sama- dijo sorprendida al verle, pero al ver su rostro todo sentimiento de sorpresa se disolvió en grandes cantidades de temor. Aunque su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo sus ojos lo delataban. Definitivamente no era buena señal.

-Lord Sesshomaru- hablo Takeshi con un tono que se suponía que debía ser de serenidad pero que se notaba fácilmente que era temor. El joven yokai se separo de la joven mientras se paraba y hacia una reverencia, pero alzar su rostro la hoja de acero de la espada del daiyokai ya se encontraba rozando su cuello.

-Amo deténgase por favor- grito Rin poniéndose frente a Sesshomaru pero este ni se inmuto, con un ágil movimiento la aparto haciéndola caer al piso lejos de donde estaba su presa.- No es nada de lo que usted piensa por favor no lo haga.- volvió a gritar llena de miedo.

Takeshi desenvaino su espada, si moría lo haría luchando, se dijo así mismo. Las lagrimas de Rin corrían por sus mejillas, su corazón latía acelerado y su cabeza dolía, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por como el dolor se había agudizado a tal manera que tuvo que agarrar su cabeza entre sus manos por el fuerte sentimiento de que esta explotaría. De sus labios un desgarrador grito de dolor se hizo escuchar, haciendo que los dos hombres giraran a ver que pasaba, viendo a Rin tirada en el suelo hecha un ovillo, con sus manos sujetando su cabeza.

Su mente empezó a ser invadida por imágenes que se entremezclaban, tanta información le hacia sentir dolor era una lluvia incesante en su mente de recuerdos que no comprendía pero sabia que eran de ella, no sabia que hacer. Por fin poco a poco todo se volvió negro y perdió la conciencia.

-Rin- grito Takeshi y Yazumi al ver a la joven en ese estado. El lord no dijo ni una palabra simplemente cargo con suma facilidad el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven y la llevo hasta sus aposentos, dejando de lado su castigo hacia el atrevido yokai.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

El mal humor de Sesshomaru era algo obvio para todos en el palacio. Takeshi se había salvado de ser cortado en pedazos por bakussaiga pero no por eso se había ganado el perdón del lord, después de pedidos de misericordia de parte del padre del yokai quien era uno de los consejeros del palacio logro que este fuera perdonado con la condición de que no se acercara a la joven dama y siendo enviado por una temporada hacia las fronteras del Oeste.

En cuanto a Rin no era capaz de siquiera parase del futón, al parecer el suplicio no había terminado ya que seguía con debilidad en su cuerpo y los dolores de cabeza no menguaban. Teniendo ya dos días en esas condiciones. Además que en este momento ella estaba siendo atormentada con todos los recuerdos que su mente le había suprimido; Esas tres semanas que había pasado comportándose de manera inaceptable ahora llegaban a ella, haciéndola caer en depresión por todas sus acciones.

Hoy era el tercer día que se encontraba acostada en aquel futón y decidió que seria el último, ya no se sentía tan mal así que cuando llego Yazumi le pidió que la ayudara a ir al jardín a tomar aire fresco. Así que en estos momentos se encontraba desayunando bajo un frondoso árbol teniendo como compañía a la yokai.

- Y que piensas hacer Rin-sama- pregunto en una oportunidad Yazumi, causando el desconcierto en la humana.

-Sobre que Yazumi-sama-

-No le resulta obvio mi señora, sobre el lord en estos momentos se esta quedando nuevamente en su habitación, por que no intenta hacer lo que le explique- los ojos de Rin se abrieron sorprendidos y sus mejillas se colorearon de carnin.

-Con lo que paso con Takeshi el ya ni me dirige la mirada, creo que esta enojado. No creo poder lograr algo así.- su voz llena de timidez causo que Yazumi comprendiera que era un tema que no se podía tomar a la ligera.

-Como usted diga, pero mañana le entregare algo, por si decide cambiar de opinión.- le hablo mientras le sonreía cariñosamente.

-Claro Yazumi-sama.-

.

.

.

.

Cuando Yazumi le entrego aquel paquete por si ella cambiaba de opinión, definitivamente jamás pensó que se lo pondría, pero no aquí estaba con el kimono rojo que ella le había entregado para según "seducir a su amo" sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y ¡como no! si me encontraba en la espera más agonizante de su vida. El ligero kimono cubría muy pocas partes de su cuerpo, además que me encontraba en el futón de su amo, suficientes razones para tenerla asustada. Claro que ha muchos eso les parecería normal, un simple acto de coquetería hacia su amado claro que eso lo seria si su amo fuera alguien dulce o por lo menos un pervertido. Pero cuando se trataba del lord Sesshomaru era considerado muy fácilmente un suicidio.

Yazumi le había asegurado que su amo no le aria daño, ella le había dicho que auque su amo fuera un ser despiadado y frío yokai, sumándole además que era el lord de las tierras del Oeste, era ante todo un hombre igual de débil por la carne, cosa que había hecho que se ruborizara y es que definitivamente no entraba en su cabeza la idea de ver a su señor sucumbir por esos decesos tan bajos. Pero igual con aquella duda tan palpable en su piel ahí estaba a la espera de su amo. Además miles de preguntas la acechaban y todas sin una respuesta concreta… ¿Pero y si al amo la despreciaba? ¿Si se enojaba y la desterraba? ¿Y si ya no le tenía respeto pensando que era una cualquiera?

No definitivamente ella no era capaz de tal cosa "Seducirlo" es algo que se encontraba muy lejos de su alcance ella era demasiado tímida e inexperta para ello. Es mejor que me cambie y haga como si esto no ha pasado por mi mente.

Con cuidado se quito el fino Kimono rojo era verdaderamente hermoso pero ella no se sentía acta para utilizarlo. Busco entre la oscuridad su yukata blanco de dormir, pero con las penumbras en que se encontraba el cuarto ni siquiera fue capaz de ver sus propias manos. Con cuidado fue tocando a su alrededor pero algo llamo su atención, sintió algo frío como una ¿armadura? sus manos siguieron el recorrido a ver si descubría de que se trataba entonces se topo con seda. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado casi segura de lo que se trataba. Pero como buena masoquista siguió con su roce consiguiéndose con un cuello, unos fríos labios, nariz, parpados…

-Rin que la voz "Desconocida" .ja claro eso era imposible de no darse cuenta de quien pertenecía aquella voz fría y carente de emoción.

-Amo Sesshomaru- hablo tímidamente, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja de papel- lo siento.-

-Porque te disculpas- Que ¿por que se disculpaba? por la razón de que había osado a tocar su rostro, además que había querido seducirlo. Un momento ella estaba.. estab…. DESNUDA.. Como lo había olvidado. Sintió que su cuerpo se desvanecería por tantas emociones. En ese momento deseo con todo fervor desmayarse, pero eso no paso.

Sesshomaru miraba las reacciones de su protegida en silencio. El sabia perfectamente que su humana no podía ver en la oscuridad que había en sus aposentos, pero había un detalle el si podía y perfectamente, cosa que lo tenia bastante inquieto ver a Rin completamente desnuda era algo por lo que no quería pasar nuevamente, en los momentos que la había visto así ella se encontraba fuera de sus cabales y el no tenia cabeza para pensar en su cuerpo de mujer, pero en ese momento se sentía tan atraído hacia la joven .Pero que demonios estaba pensando ella era una niña ante el no podría hacerle algo como eso. El gran Sesshomaru nunca se rebajaría algo tan bajo y menos con su humana. Se reprendió ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había tenido que reprender a si mismo por sus pensamientos.

-Vístete Rin- mientras mas rápido estuviera cubierta todo volvería su orden. Sentía que su cuerpo gritaba por tomar aquel cuerpo y lo convirtiera como suyo, pero el no podía hacer eso.

-Si…si.. amo- Rin estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y con tanta oscuridad no podía ver casi nada, ecepto los ojos dorados de su amo que parecían brillar. Toco atiendas el suelo por lo menos el kimono rojo estaría ahí pero no lo sintió por ninguna parte.

Sesshomaru al fijarse de lo asustada que se encontraba la chica decidió ayudarla. Rápidamente localizo un kimono ¿Rojo? nunca lo había visto además que era casi transparente. Pero de igual forma se lo tendió.

Rin lo agarro temblorosa y busco con desesperación la forma de colocárselo. Pero Sesshomaru no se encontraba en momentos para esperar a si que se lo arranco de las manos y el mismo se encargo de cubrir el cuerpo de ella. En cada momento que sus pieles se ronzaban ella sentía un calor abrasador y el yokai sentía el deseo acrecentar dentro de el….

Rin al sentir a su amo ya lejos de su cuerpo sintió una demanda de este, quería sentir nuevamente ese sentimiento… aunque ella se encontraba tan asustada como para hacer tal osadía de su parte. O tal vez si. Ya había confesado sus sentimientos a su señor Sesshomaru y este los había aceptado, claro que aunque en el momento que lo hizo estaba al borde de la muerte y pensaba que no volvería a verlo, pero en este momento todo era diferente… hay que hacia

Sesshomaru dio media vuelta tenia que irse de ese lugar antes de que en verdad se lanzara encima de la chica. Su orgullo le decía que no lo haría y menos en contra de la volunta de ella. Pero cuando dio unos pasos mas sintió unos brazos aprisionando su cuerpo.

-Que sucede Rin-

-…..- esta no le respondió nada, entonces el se voltio para ver que le sucedía y para su sorpresa unos brazos se aferraron a su cuello y los labios de su protegida aprisionaron los de el. Todo autocontrol y orgullo se fueron al infierno. Agarro a Rin por la cintura y la lanzo a futón. Esta creyó mal el mensaje pensando que era un repudio de parte de su amo. Claro que solo fueron unos segundos que lo pensó, porque en menos de un parpadear lo tenia encima de ella. Sorprendida .Dejo que su amo guiara esta vez, ella de por si era una inexperta en cualquier tema como este.

Su amo tomo sus labios entre los de el con caricias un tanto salvajes pero que hacían sentir que todo su ser ardía en un sentimiento completamente desconocido para ella. Todo era tan nuevo ese cosquilleo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, le hacia sentir extraña, pero le era tan placentero.

¡DETENTE! Ella es una humana, tu protegía. Vela es una niña no puedes hacerle eso detente. Sesshomaru. No lo hagas. Su mente gritaba pero el no deseaba hacerle caso a la razón, se sentía fascinado al tener a Rin a su merced debajo de su cuerpo. La deseaba .Su cuerpo gritaba poseerla. Quería hacerla suya a como diera lugar y no se detendría, hasta logar su cometido.

Los besos venían en un vaivén lleno de lujuria. Las garras de Sesshomaru hacían su trabajo satisfactoriamente rasgando el delgado kimono dejándolo hecho tiras, dándole oportunidad de admirar aquel cuerpo que seria de el. Ya no había vuelta atrás, esa joven lo había estado tentando durante mucho tiempo, ahora vería el resultado de hacerle eso al gran Sesshomaru.

Fijo su vista en la chica que tenía las mejillas más que sonrojadas y solo se deleitaba a acariciaba su largo cabello. Ella era pura. Nunca se le había entregado a nadie. Eso era más satisfactorio. El iba hacer siempre el dueño de ese cuerpo.

Empezó a besar todo el cuerpo de la joven y cuando paso por su pálido cuello no pudo evitar morder nuevamente la tersa piel donde se veía ya las marcas de sus colmillos. Afirmando su marca sobre ella, asegurando que le pertenecía, que era de su propiedad. La chica soltó un pequeño gemido que el callo con otro fiero beso. Introduciendo su ágil lengua, dejando a la joven desorientada.

Las caricias dadas por su amo la tenían en un mundo completamente fantasioso cada roce era una llamarada que envolvía calidamente cada centímetro de su ser. Sintió una intromisión en su intimidad y sin poder evitarlo un gemido salio de sus labios. No dio cabida a la vergüenza siquiera, cuando ya sentía a su cuerpo reaccionar llenándola de sensaciones de éxtasis de las cuales ella nunca había experimentado.

Tan perdida estaba en aquellos sentimientos tan placenteros, sintiendo como gemidos de placer escapaban de sus labios, que cuando sintió un dolor agudo se sorprendió de gran manera, algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, intento ver a su amo pero la oscuridad que estaba sumido todo el lugar se lo impedía.

Sesshomaru al ver la reacción de dolor de la joven, se recostó un poco sobre ella y con su lengua limpio las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, viendo como esta se tranquilizaba pudo seguir con su misión, poseer aquel cuerpo. Con movimientos lentos empezó adentrarse dentro de ella, sintiendo como la joven se tensaba, pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar, hasta que ella misma movió sus caderas, dando la respuesta que necesitaba el yokai para moverse.

Ese vaivén que mantenía a dos seres tan diferentes sumergidos en un mismo placer. Esta era la primera vez que experimentaba eso, sabia que esto era un gran paso en su vida, algo que nunca olvidaría, además que estaba junto a su señor Sesshomaru, que podría traer más felicidad a su corazón. Cuando ella era una niña jamás pensó que acabaría así, junto a un yokai que aunque era inexpresivo e indiferente, ella sabia que era diferente y en este momento descubría otra faceta. El podría llevarla a un mundo de fantasías a un clímax que disfrutaba tanto en estos momentos. Lo amaba con todo su ser y el hecho de entregarse en cuerpo y alma en estos momentos era una afirmación mas a sus sentimientos, solo deseaba que su amo pensara igual.

Toda la noche trascurrió en aquella danza llena de pasión, parecía que el cansancio no existía en su vida y es que el desenfreno de esos dos seres parecía no tener fin. Cuando el sol empezaba a dar señales de vida, fue cuando los dos amantes se sumieron en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

La calidez en mi pecho me sorprendió, abrí los ojos buscando la causa de eso y ahí estaba acostada sobre mí el cuerpo de Rin. Me separe de ella con cuidado mientras veía fijamente las marcas de mis colmillos tatuados en la pálida piel. La fragancia de ella era casi imperceptible, el olor de la mía propia contrarrestaba casi completamente el de su protegida. Sin duda ella le pertenecía. Se paro por fin y se coloco toda su vestimenta, saliéndolo de la enorme habitación. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que ella le pertenecía por completo. Rin le había hecho despertar sensaciones que tenia dormidas desde varios siglos atrás, ahora ella tendría que cargar de satisfacer sus deseos.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Se intento adaptar a la claridad que se colaba por la habitación. Pero algo no se encontraba bien, cuando se dispuso a levantarse, su cuerpo le dolía y sentía una extraña incomodidad en su intimidad. Entonces sin previo aviso unos recuerdos llegaron a su mente sin ningún orden aparente, pero que de igual forma dejaron a la chica con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas rojas. Y una interrogante ¿no había sido un sueño? Ella de verdad se había entregado a su amo. La felicidad entrelazada con la vergüenza hizo estragos en su compostura haciéndola caer nuevamente sobre futón.

Se sentía completamente desorientada, su futuro era algo completamente desconocido, no tenia ni la menor idea de que pasaría a partir del día de hoy. Tampoco sabía si su amo le diría algo sobre lo paso la noche anterior si es que llegara a tocar ese tema. Suspiro. Porque todo tenía que ser así. Se paro, decidida arreglarse y ver como transcurriría todo. Busco por el lugar el yukata blanco que en la noche le había dado tantos problemas, localizándolo rápidamente por la claridad que había en el lugar y cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos no pudo reprimir el lanzarle una mirada envenenada, como era posible que ayer se hubiera desaparecido. Con el fino kimono puesto se dispuso arreglar el futón, entonces pudo ver pedazos de seda roja además que había restos de ¿sangre? Entones recordó el dolor agudo que había sentido. Tubo que mover su cabeza desenfrenadamente para olvidar aquellos recuerdos o si no caería en un colapso mental en poco tiempo.

Empezó a recoger todo, pero tocaron a la puerta haciendo que simplemente enrollara todas las sabanas y cerrara las puertas del lugar. Cuando hubo terminado pudo dar la orden de que entrara, consiguiéndose con el rostro de Yazumi quien tenia una mirada de picardía que solo causo que le diera escalofríos.

-Cuéntame todo con lujos y detalles- exclamo, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.

-Como...como lo sabes- pregunto dudosa.

-Pues es obvio el sonido de sus voces o mejor dicho de la tuya resonó por todo el palacio – la cara de Rin paso del pálido al rojo escarlata en menos de un segundo, haciendo que la mujer riera sonoramente.- Tranquila Rin-sama, es broma.-

La protegida del lord suspiro sonoramente causando nuevamente la risa de la yokai.

-Que inocente es mi señora- hablaba mientras abría las puertas donde se encontraba el futón, encontrándose con las sabanas hechas un nudo. Las agarro para meterlas en una cesta pero entonces callo un pedazo de tela roja, la cual causo la atención de Yazumi quien dejo de lado las sabanas para tomar el trozo de seda.

-¡No el amo rompió el kimono!- dijo con voz afligida, como si se tratase de la muerte de alguien.- Bueno tendré que encargar mas kimono así. - hablo resignada, para luego mirar a la joven.- Por favor dile al amo que no lo rompa la próxima vez.-

¡QUE! Había escuchado bien, había dicho la próxima vez. Iba a ver próxima. Ya su corazón empezaba a latir descontrolado dentro de su pecho y sus mejillas se incendiaron. Yazumi empezó a reír por la reacción de la humana.

- Tan malo es el amo en la cama que ya tienes miedo o es todo lo contrario- le hablo cuando pudo contener sus risas. El color de las mejillas de Rin podía competir con fácilmente con el rojo de un tomate y ganarle.-Ya ven vamos asearte. Si te desmayas por lo menos que ya estés arreglada.

Yazumi arreglo a Rin pero sin evitarlo siguió con sus bromas hacia la chica la cual se encontraba bastante avergonzada por la situación.

-Te duele- pregunto en una oportunidad cuando vio en algunas partes del cuerpo de la joven unos pequeños morados y algunos rasguños.

-Solo un poco, pero en algunos días se me pasara- dijo un poco mas tranquila de que el tema se hubiera desviado.

-Bueno también estoy segura de eso, la hechicera que te salvo dijo que te curarías mas rápido que un humano normal.- menciono, dejando a la joven pensativa sobre ese hecho, desde hacia varios días estaba tan sumida en la distancia de su amo que había olvidado el hecho de que ahora era casi inmortal, ya no tendría que preocuparse tanto por la muerte. Sonrío feliz a ese hecho…

Cuando termino de arreglarse, fue a verse en el espejo quedando fascinada por lo que veía no sabia si era el hermoso kimono fucsia o era que ella misma resplandecía. Se sentía feliz y dichosa. Sin esperar ni un poco mas fue a desayunar, para luego enclaustrarse en arreglar ramos de flores, quería llenar el palacio de fragancias florales. Todos los súbditos sin acepción se dieron cuenta del estado de ánimo de la señora, algunos deseban quitar aquella sonrisa a golpes, mientras que a otros les daba igual o se sentían contentos de la dicha de la humana.

Con esmero armo el ultimo ramo, coloco las flores mas lindas de todas y cuando ya hubo terminado se dirigió a la estancia de su amo, camino llena de felicidad ignorante a que se encontraría con la personificación de hielo.

-Lord Sesshomaru, la gran dama Rin esta pidiendo por su presencia- hablo unos de los súbditos con cierto temor al daiyokai había estado de muy mal genio en todo el día (que extraño ¬¬).

-Que entre- hablo tajante.

-Rin-sama puede pasar-

-Gracias- hablo sonriente, mientras entraba a la habitación encontrándose con miles de pergaminos alrededor de la estancia y en centro de todo, esta la figura imponente de su amo, quien no había despegado la vista de dichas papeles para verla entrar.

-Le he traído unas flores amo.- pero este siguió igual de frío como siempre. Suspiro. Pero no por eso dejo a que sus ánimos decayeran, camino hasta uno jarrón en una de las mesillas donde coloco con cuidado las flores.

-Retírate Rin- hablo fríamente Sesshomaru.

-Si amo Sesshomaru, que tenga un buen día.- le dijo felizmente, años de vivir con la indiferencia y frialdad de su señor la hacían inmune a su mal humor, pero igual sintió una minima punzada de dolor por su trato pero no dejo que eso opacara su dicha. Apenas había pasado un día todo puede cambiar ¿Cierto?

Continuara…

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

**Valla no pensé que lo lograría me ha sacado canas verdes pero lo termine no a tiempo pero lo ****hice, así que después de leer que piensan ¿como quedo? ¿Están conformes a como hice el lemon? No se en realidad si esta bien o mal así que denme su opinión vale. Esperare sus reviews con ansias.**

**Además gracias a:**

**Exorcist yen-chan, Black Urora, sayuri08, serena tsukino chiba, kaissa, Misaki taicho, bellumy, lady Adriana de grandchester, lintanya, Rinmy Uchiha y a todas las chicas que de una u otra manera me han apoyado y aconsejado para seguir con este fic. Se me cuidan.**

**Sayonara**

Próximo capitulo: Controlando tu vida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ho****la chicas como me les va? Lo se tal vez me quieran matar y pues si quieren acabar conmigo lo aceptare sin rechistar horita ando depre así que un intento de asesinato hacia mi persona no me vendría nada mal, bueno ya dejando de lado eso de verdad que lo siento fui irresponsable lo admito pero es que ando con el corazón partido ( hay sonó tan cursi, pero es la verdad) en fin muchísimas gracias por sus reviews espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado. **

Descargo de responsabilidad: bueno como todos saben esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

**Controlando tu vida**** IX**

Sentirse tan triste era algo que no podía aceptar por ningún motivo, se supone que tenia todo lo que soñó ¿cierto? Su gran deseo era estar al lado de su amo y lo tenía; además que siempre soñó con ser madre y ahora podría cumplir ese sueño, entonces si tenía todo lo que una vez deseo ¿Por qué estaba triste? Ella sabia que su amo nunca seria una persona que demostrara abiertamente sus sentimientos, si es que en verdad los tenía, entonces siendo conocedora de la forma de ser de su amo no entendía por que sentía esa puntada en su pecho cuando el la trataba con indiferencia, no debía ser tan débil. Cerró los ojos cansada de darle vueltas a ese asunto, debía acostumbrarse al hecho de que su amo siempre seria así y que para el ella era simplemente una humana… Ese pensamiento ocasiono que lagrimas resbalaran por su rostro sin demora. Con manos temblorosas se limpio las lágrimas. ¿De qué servía llorar? De nada, no le ayudaría en lo absoluto.

Miro con tristeza el cielo nocturno, como le gustaría ser una linda estrella en aquel manto oscuro, estaba segura que viviendo allá arriba todo sería mucho mejor, tendría millones de amigas para acompañarla, nunca se sentiría sola. Además que las estrellas eran poseedoras de un gran poder ser capases de darle luz al oscuro cielo, teniendo también el privilegio de estar siempre cerca de la luna. Como le gustaría poseer ese poder, lograr darle luz al corazón de su amo. Sus pensamientos estaban tan centrados en esa posibilidad que sin darse cuenta su mano se elevo como si fuera capaz de tomar alguna de esas estrellas con solo alzar su brazo.

Luz. Seria ella capaz de hacer cambiar a su amo, lograr que este supiera que era tener un corazón, ser como una estrella en el alma de su amo e iluminarla…

-Rin- su nombre dicho con aquel tono tan neutral causo un fuerte escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse para luego mirar con cariño a su amo regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenas noches amo Sesshomaru- hizo una reverencia pero al levantar su rostro ya su amo no se encontraba frente de ella. Miro curiosa a su alrededor localizándolo atrás de ella con la mirada fija en el firmamento.

-El cielo es precioso esta noche, no lo cree amo- hablo dulcemente mientras se acercaba a él quedando a su lado. Este no dijo nada pero la miro haciendo que Rin se sintiera triste en aquellos hermosos ojos dorados solo había altivez y frialdad, pero había algo que antes no había en ellos. Lujuria.

Y como sus ojos lo mostraban en menos de un parpadear el poderoso lord del oeste ya tenía sujeta la cintura de la joven pegándola mas a su cuerpo mientras con su mano libre empezaba a deslizar sus garras por su espalda destrozando con gran facilidad el fino yukata blanco que la joven poseía. En ese momento supo que las posibilidades de ser como una estrella fueron desechadas al instante, ella no podría ser capaz de tal hazaña si su amo en estos momentos solo tenía un concepto de ella. Se sentía desdichada. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a todos los estímulos de su amo y aunque él no era agresivo con ella, tampoco era dulce en definitiva su amo era indiferente en cuanto a sentimientos se tratase.

Y es que en estos momentos era cuando Rin comprendía bien los niveles de indiferencia y frialdad poseía su amo. No eso no era frialdad ni tampoco falta de sentimientos, se podría decir que era inexperto, si su señor Sesshomaru con sus más de trescientos años de vida era inexperto, era un ser completamente ignorante del significado de los sentimientos. Su amo no sabía que eran aunque los sintiera en su estado mas puro, ella estaba segura que él no reconocería el amor ni nada parecido aunque le golpeara en la cara….

Sus pensamientos fueron parados de repente haciéndola volver a la realidad, un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir como su amo había entrado dentro de ella. Se dejo llevar por las sensaciones exquisitas que la envolvían. Sabía que estaba mal. Entregarse a un ser que solo buscaba placer, ella estaba a su merced y no se quejaba. Inaceptable. Pero no podía parar cuando esas sensaciones la envolvían de manera tan cálida que hasta sentía que era capaz de tocar el cielo con sus dedos. Un gemido a un más sonoro se dejo escapar de sus labios, miro con desespero a su amo, pero como lo imagina en sus ojos que eran los únicos capaces de mostrar algún tipo de emociones solo vio lujuria y placer entremezclados, no veía más nada aparte de eso. Ella podría enseñarle a su amo, sería capaz de mostrarle lo que era amar y entregarse por completo a la persona que se amaba, no sabía la respuesta pero esperaba conocerla pronto y que esta fuera favorable. Aunque esta no era la primera vez que se hacia esa interrogante, pero es que no sabia como empezar ¿Cómo enseñarle a un ser como el lo que era el amor? No había libro que dijera como lograrlo, solo podía seguir sus experiencia personales para intentar lograrlo. Otra oleada de placer la inundo dejando nuevamente de lado sus pensamientos.

-Sesshomaru…- su frase se vio cortada, definitivamente hablar en esa situación no era de lo mas favorable.

Desvió su mirada viendo por la puerta entreabierta el manto estrellado, sintiéndose que era acusada por esos puntos brillantes, como podría ella ser luz si estaba manchada de pecados, dejaba que su señor jugara con su cuerpo sin queja alguna, como podría alumbrar el alma oscura de su amo si la de ella estaba igual de corrompida o más. No era ella conocedora que eran los sentimientos y del significado del amor, ella no era ignorante de ese tema pero su amo si, no imaginaba a la gran dama Irasue enseñándole a su hijo que era amor y mucho menos el padre de este Inu no Taicho, en cambio su familia si le había enseñado eso así que no era ella mas pecadora al saber que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Que haría con su vida. No lo sabía.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

El sol dio de lleno en su rostro, miro contenta el cielo del sengoku definitivamente lo había extrañado, con cariño miro al pequeño bulto que tenia entre sus brazos dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a la pequeña criaturita que se acurrucaba junto a ella. Como si la pequeña niña se hubiera dado cuenta de la atenta mirada de su amorosa madre, abrió sus ojitos dando paso a dos perlas doradas.

-Te has despertado ya mi pequeña princesa - le dijo con extrema dulzura la joven madre bajo la atenta mirada de Inuyasha quien veía la escena feliz. Nunca pensó que su corazón fuera capaz de soportar tanto amor junto ni siquiera era conocedor de poseer un corazón después de lo sucedido hace mas de 50 años pensó haber perdido todo rastro de amor cuando perdió a Kikyo, pero entonces conoció a la joven mas fastidiosa, entrometida, agresiva pero además que era la mas dulce, comprensiva y hermosa que el hubiera conocido y la dueña de su corazón. Fijo su atención nuevamente a sus dos tesoros a su preciosa pero Kagome y su pequeña Himeko. Que mas podría pedir, el quien había cometido tantas fechorías a lo largo de su vida y estaba siendo poseedor de la felicidad mas grande que un ser podía recibir, una familia.

-Inuyasha, estas muy callado te sucede algo- pregunto preocupada la miko, su amado hanyou era todo menos callado así que verlo tan enclaustrado en sus pensamientos no la hacia sentir tranquila.

-Feh no tengo nada, ven vamos a la aldea de una vez- dijo con un tono de fastidio. Si ciertamente aunque Inuyasha allá madurado mucho todo era internamente el seguía siendo el mismo de siempre por fuera. Kagome solo asintió mientras caminaba a paso lento por las hermosas praderas.

En un salto ágil Inuyasha se puso frente a Kagome haciendo que esta se sobresaltara al ver al hanyou en posición defensiva.

-Que sucede Inuyasha- interrogo mientras ella misma se ponía alerta en esos momentos no se encontraba armada pero aria todo lo necesario para proteger a su pequeña Himeko. El medio demonio emitió un gruñido con su mirada fija en un punto en específico en el espeso bosque.

-Sal de una vez- gruño y en menos de un parpadear la figura de un yokai en su forma "humana" hizo aparición mientras se arrodillaba frente al enojado hanyou y la incrédula miko.

-Mis disculpas príncipe Inuyasha no era mi intención atacarlo, simplemente he venido bajo las ordenes de la gran Dama del Oeste para entregarle una carta a la miko Kagome-sama.- los dos miraron sorprendidos al yokai, había dicho ¿la dama del Oeste? Sesshomaru se había casado pero con quien. No era imposible.

-Y quien diablos es la señora del Oeste, no recuerdo haber recibido invitación de ninguna boda de parte del idiota de Sesshomaru- menciono con burla Inuyasha.

-Le pido que no hable así a la gran dama Rin-sama- ¡QUE DIABLOS! Había dicho Rin. En los labios de Kagome una enorme sonrisa se hizo presente, su querida Rin había conquistado el corazón de Sesshomaru.

-Feh deja de estar mintiendo y di la verdad- respondió burlón el hanyou mientras miraba al yokai con superioridad.

-Esa es la verdad príncipe Inuyasha, la Señora Rin vive en el palacio desde hace unos meses atrás donde el gran lord Sesshomaru la designo como la señora del Oeste.- ninguno de los presentes daba crédito a lo que escuchaban, pero en el corazón de Kagome la certeza de que eso era cierto ya era latente.

-Me puede entregar la carta- menciono por primera vez la joven, el yokai solo asintió mientras se lo entregaba bajo la atenta mirada del medio demonio. Con un rápido movimiento el yokai desapareció dejando con muchas dudas a Inuyasha quien miro atento a su mujer para ver que decía la dichosa carta.

-Es mejor que lleguemos a la aldea primero, después veremos que dice- dijo la joven al ver el rostro de su amado quien parecía tener un enorme signo de interrogación en la cara, este solo asintió al escuchar sus palabras mientras seguía su camino.

Así que Rin se había convertido en la señora del Oeste, era increíble pero le causaba tanta felicidad, ella sabia cuanto había sufrido la joven por Sesshomaru y su completa frialdad. Deseaba con todo fervor verla pronto y saber que había pasado, pero por los momentos tenia que conformarse con la carta que tenia en sus manos.

Cuando por fin entraron a la aldea fue en el momento que Kagome se sintió verdaderamente en casa, miro a su hija quien se encontraba algo adormecida, sonrío feliz y no podía pedirle mas a la vida, tenia a Inuyasha, había logrado abrir nuevamente el pozo y ver a su familia, tenia a sus amigos y para hacer su vida mas plena tenia una preciosa hija, todo era tan perfecto que tenia miedo de que alguien deseara arruinarlo.

-Kagome- grito una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que la joven dejara atrás sus pensamientos para enfrascarse en su alredor donde vio a su pequeño o bueno mediano amigo Shippo.

-Shippo como te extrañe- le hablo mientras se arrodillaba y le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Yo también te extrañe Kagome- sus ojos viajaron hacia el pequeño bulto que tenia la joven entre sus brazos.- Puedo verla.

-Claro que si Shippo- el pequeño yokai miro a la pequeña niña poseedora de unos cabellos platinados y unos ojitos dorados los cuales eran casi invisibles por las amplias pestañas de la niña.

-Es muy linda aunque se parece mucho al tonto de Inuyasha, espero que no tenga ese horrible carácter de perro- exclamo haciendo que al hanyou le creciera una venita en la frente y lo mirara con rabia.

- Que has dicho, te voy a matar pequeño crío- grito mientras corría atrás del chico. Kagome ni siquiera se dio la tarea de detener a Inuyasha su atención estaba demasiado centrada en su pequeña hija. Vio con añoranza la cabaña de la anciana kaede y podía jurar el al ver visto la figura de la difunta mujer salir de dicho lugar y sonreírle. La extrañaba.

Camino hasta la sombra de uno de los árboles donde se sentó para poder leer por fin la carta enviada por Rin. Con cuidado de no despertar a Himeko la acostó en su canastilla y la cubrió con una linda manta rosa para luego centrar su atención en el papel, el cual al abrirlo le inundo el característico olor a rosas, sonrío mientras empezaba a leer atenta.

_Querida Kagome__:_

_Hay querida amiga tu que has sido como mi hermana durante años es a la que recurro para pedir con el corazón destrozados de tus consejos, no tengo palabras para describir como me siento en estos momentos, me siento tan sola que solo anhelo la compañía de alguien que me entienda, se que no debería decirte palabras que te preocupen tu estando en estos momentos de dicha con tu hermoso bebe, el cual intentare ir a visitar lo mas pronto posible, cosa que tristemente no podrá ser en estos momentos ya que tengo prohibido salir del palacio, ha habido algunos problemas así que por los momentos me conformare con la respuesta de mi carta. Así que cuéntame sobre la bella criaturita, por favor. Imagino que será un bebe muy hermoso como sus padres. Que emoción me produce el hecho de conocerlo._

_Trayendo nuevamente mi tema principal para enviarte esta carta es que deseo pedirte un consejo Kagome, he de contarte primero lo que ha pasado en estos últimos meses. Lo primero es que he rosado la muerte por tercera vez. Desconozco como todavía soy capaz de respirar después de haber muerto tres veces. Imagino que has de preguntarte como sigo viva y en realidad la historia es algo larga así que solo lo resumiré, un gran amigo mío consiguió una hechicera capaz de salvarme la cual me convirtió en un ser casi inmortal .Has de creer. Yo estoy tan sorprendida a como lo debes estar tu al leer mis palabras y es que allí yace mi gran problema y es que el conjuro trajo a mi un bloqueo de todos mis recuerdo en el cual ni siquiera sabia quien era yo._

_Podrás imaginar esos días al desconocerme hasta mi misma, además que se le sumaba el hecho que estaba rodeada de yokai y me aterraba el simple hecho de verles, entiendes lo difícil de la situación pero eso no fue todo, si no que he de admitir para mi pura vergüenza que me comporte de manera indecorosa cuando tuve en ese estado y en estos momentos no soy capaz de levantar mi rostro para ver a mi amo Sesshomaru quien fue el que tuvo que soportar mis comportamientos y es que en estos momentos deseo no haber recordado nada de lo pasado en esas tres agónicas semanas porque en el momento que recordé todo lo que hice me siento enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo, hay Kagome ciertamente estos meses han pasado tantas cosas además que el palacio esta siendo atacado por una mujer que dice llamarse Kaemoru Yuriko por ende el amo ha estado aun mas alejado de mi con todos los preparativos de la guerra._

_Claro no todo es negativo, hay cosas que son positivas como el hecho de que el amo Sesshomaru ha cambiado mucho, podrás creer que me ha hecho dormir en sus aposentos…_

-QUEEEE- grito kagome dejando la lectura atrás, Inuyasha salto rápidamente al escuchar su grito.

-Que sucede para que grites así Kagome - le reprocho, la chica solo miraba el papel sorprendida de lo que había leído.

-Es que no me piensas decirme porque actuaste así – le dijo después de unos minutos el hanyou al ver que la joven retomaba su lectura.

-Es que Sesshomaru ha hecho que Rin se quede en sus aposentos…- dijo con algo de duda, en verdad había leído bien.

-Ese desgraciado le voy a descuartizar- gruño, al escuchar las palabras de la miko, desde que Rin se había ido a vivir a la aldea el había tomado mucho aprecio a la pequeña humana.

-Espera déjame terminar-

-Para que, si ya sabes lo que paso, seguramente ese idiota la obligo es que lo voy a ir a matar.-

-Cállate Inuyasha déjame ver bien si leí correctamente.-

…_Dormir en sus aposentos y por favor no imaginéis cosas erradas, no habido nada entre nosotros dos, pero ese no es el tema que tanto me preocupa si no el hecho de que me le declare a mi amo podrás imaginar el suplicio que lleva amar a alguien y no ser correspondido es muy difícil y no se que hacer con eso, tu entenderás por lo que esto pasando y por eso deseo que me des un consejo de que hacer Kagome para lograr ganarme el corazón de mi amo. Yo estoy dando todo lo mejor de mi pero es muy difícil estar enamorada de el y poder seguir adelante, bueno por lo menos tengo el recuerdo de sus labios, por que si nos besamos…_

-HAAAA, se besaron, se besaron- gritaba descontrolada Kagome haciendo que la pequeña Himeko se despertara y la mirara con el ceño fruncido, esta al ver la reacción de su pequeña solo opto por sacarla de la canastilla y abrazarla.- Perdona princesa no era mi intención despertarte.

-Feh ves lo que haces tonta, las has despertado, deberíamos cortarte la lengua.- bufo algo molesto Inuyasha causando que en los labios de Kagome se formara una amplia sonrisa que no resultaba nada cariñosa.

-Inuyasha, Siéntate, siéntate, siénta… – grito Kagome pero se vio detenía a escuchar una Sueve sonrisa, miro a su bebe quien reía. El pobre hanyou levanto el rostro que había quedado enclaustrado en la tierra para ver a su pequeña cría quien reía por los golpes de su madre.- te gusta que le diga siéntate a tu papa.- instantáneo el hombre se estampo nuevamente con el suelo causando mas risas por parte de la niña la cual fue acompañada con la de su madre.

-Así que las dos se van a burlar de mí.-

-Himeko-chan mira bien, Inuyasha siéntate.-

Así paso la tarde bajo la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol donde Kagome y Himeko solo estuvieron burlándose de Inuyasha al ver su rostro cada vez que ella decía la palabra SIENTATE.

-Maldita bruja kagome.-

-SIENTATE...-

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

_**Corrió hasta que sus piernas dolían y su respiración se hacia dificultosa, pero no por eso se detuvo si no que siguió corriendo pero como era inevitable la gran pared de piedra se mantenía erguida evitando que ella huyera del palacio miro hacia atrás a verificar si lo había perdido y para su alivio así era, cerro sus parpados ya cansada, por lo menos se sentía un poco mas tranquila, pero cuando los abrió de nuevo unos ojos dorados la sobresaltaron, haciendo que diera dos pasos así atrás chocando con la pared, sin escapatoria cerro los ojos segura de lo que vendría**_**… **

Abrió los ojos sorprendida se sentó en el futon con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos café miro a todos lados pero la penumbra era demasiada como para lograr divisar algo. Se paro decidida a ir a tomar un poco a de aire fresco pero el repentino escalofrío la hizo darse cuenta de su situación, no cargaba ropa alguna, tanteo el suelo intentando divisar su yukata pero lo único que encontró fue trozos de telas. Decepcionada se dejo caer sobre el futón nuevamente intentando conciliar el sueño cosa que veía muy difícil.

.

.

.

.

Sus ojos miraban atentos las enormes filas formadas en el amplio jardín del palacio, varios de los yokai ya portaban la bandera con la insignia que representaban las tierras del Oeste. Los generales daban la voz de mando siendo instantáneamente obedecidos con una coordinación extraordinaria por parte de sus soldados, los tambores sonaron y las filas empezaron a salir. La guerra había comenzado.

Miro a su amo hablar con varios generales, sabia que tal vez no volvería a ver a muchos de los presentes, pero de algo estaba segura y es que su amo regresaría con la señal de victoria. Empezó a caminar hacia los yokai para irse a despedir de su señor Sesshomaru.

-Gran dama Rin, buenos días- corearon algunos generales con la excepción obviamente de su amo quien solo le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Solo he venido a desearles suerte, espero que les valla muy bien y que ninguno salga lastimado- todos o mejor dicho casi todos asintieron. La joven simplemente le regalo una amplia sonrisa.

-Rin- hablo la voz monótona del lord.

-Si amo Sesshomaru-

-Estas encargada del palacio, has todo lo que sea necesario para mantener el orden- ese fue el momento que la chica se sintió valorada e importante, su amo la tomaba en cuenta y creía en sus capacidades para dirigir el palacio.

-No lo defraudare Amo Sesshomaru, espero que regrese pronto-

Este no respondió nada solo se giro para salir a paso majestuoso del gran palacio, se sintió algo vacía cuando el lord del oeste se fue definitivamente del enorme lugar, pero ella sabia que el volvería entonces lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, porque ella lo amaba aun con todos sus defectos, deseaba estar a su lado no importaba todo lo que acarreaba este hecho. Ella sabia que era como una marioneta donde su amo era el titiritero y el decidía que hacer con ella y aun así no deseaba quitar los hilos que la sujetaban a el, porque sabia que no soportaría estar lejos de el.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Los días pasaban sin mayor novedad y estar a cargo era realmente aburrido, en algunas oportunidades algunos yokai venían a pedir permiso para salir del palacio, pero en algunas ocasiones no pudo permitir su salida y básicamente sintió que los yokai la matarían por su respuesta.

Suspiro algo o bastante fastidiada, el comedor ya era bastante silencioso cuando su amo estaba pero ahora que no se encontraba ni Jaken de verdad que no sabia que hacer.

-Asami siéntate conmigo- hablo Rin rompiendo el silencio del lugar.

-Oh mi señora seria una falta de mi parte.- en su rostro se veía la sorpresa ocasionada por la petición tan repentina de la señora.

-Hay olvida el protocolo, me siento muy sola ven y siéntate aquí- la yokai simplemente asintió mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la joven humana que sonrío feliz sintiéndose menos sola.

-Gran dama Rin- hablo un yokai entrando a el comedor, se dirigio hacia la joven que le miraba atentamente y le entrego una carta.- La respuesta de la miko Kagome.

-Ohh valla muchas gracias, puedes retirarte.-

Al tener la carta en su regazo sintió nuevos ánimos y se apresuro a terminar de comer para poder la respuesta de Kagome. Después del almuerzo se dirigió a paso rápido hacia uno de los corredores que daban con uno de los tantos estanques del palacio.

Con sus zori casi tocando el agua y sus manos algo temblorosas empezó a devorar la carta en sus manos.

_Mi pequeña Rin:_

_M__e has sorprendido con tus palabras y es que tan solo al recibir la carta y escuchar decir al mensajero que eras la señora del Oeste ya fue para mi una gran sorpresa y es que todo lo que me dijiste me dejo pensando mucho y me pesa mucho decirte que no se que consejo darte para sacarte de tus dudas, pero de algo estoy segura y es que deseo verte lo mas pronto, así que escapa un día de ese palacio y ven avistarnos._

_Además he de decirte algo que tal vez tu bien ya sepas y es que mas nadie conoce mejor a Sesshomaru que tu, yo no sabia que le podría ser capaz de viajar con una humana y además cuidarla, pero mira allí estas tu a su lado, entiendes bien mi ignorancia en cuanto a el se refiere, creo o mejor dicho estoy segura de que tu sabrás que hacer para enseñarle a Sesshomaru que es amar. Vamos mi pequeña Rin tu puedes._

_Otra cosa que me has preguntado es sobre mi bebe y pues lo único que puedo decirte es "preciosa" Himeko definitivamente es la niña mas hermosa que allá visto y no es porque yo sea su madre si no que de verdad lo es; al verla en mis brazos es como ver a Inuyasha en una versión miniatura auque hay una diferencia no tiene esas lindas orejitas en cambio son iguales a las de Sesshomaru, pero es increíble el parecido tienes que venir a visitarnos para que la veas. _

_Por otro lado jamás pensé que en cuatro meses pudieran pasar cambios tan drásticos y es que me sorprendió tanto que tan solo poner un pie en el sengoku y me llegan tales noticias, hay Rin no se como describirte mi felicidad, me siento dichosa de lo que tengo y se que tu muy pronto te sentirás igual tu eres una chica fuerte y se que serás capaz de ablandar el corazón de mi cuñado. Hay como me gusta decirlo cu-ña-do. Tráelo pronto deseo ver su rostro cuando lo diga._

_Creo mi pequeña que no tengo más nada que decirte, espero verte muy pronto, Inuyasha también te manda saludos._

_Con cariño Kagome H._

Algunas lagrimas de felicidad resbalaron por mi rostro, que bien me sentía al saber que Kagome estaba bien, al leer su carta sentí deseos de estar al frente de ella y así conocer a la pequeña Himeko, hay que dicha me ocasionaba leer tan buenas noticias. Y no podría negarlo las palabras de Kagome me dieron ánimos, esperaba que ella tuviera razón y fuera capaz de lograr conseguir el corazón de mi amo.

-Porque llora Rin-sama- preguntaron haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara y al girara apresurada causando que cayera hacia el estanque frente a ella. Al salir a la superficie lo primero que vio fue una blanquecina mano tendida la cual tomo sin duda, cuando por fin salio del agua se dejo caer sobre el piso. Después de toser varias veces pudo ser capaz de mirar a la persona frente a ella, consiguiéndose con un hombre de una cabellera amarilla y unos ojos verdes, por un segundo pensó que era Takeshi pero su rostro era mas maduro sabia quien era Masushiro el gran consejero y el padre de su amigo.

-Perdone por asustarla.-

-No hay problema Masushiro-sama- hablo la joven mientras se ponía en pie. –Es mejor que me valla a cambiar.-

-Nuevamente le ruego que me disculpe.-

-Y yo le reitero que no hay problema alguno, solo fue un accidente.- le dijo mientras le regaba una amplia sonrisa.- Hasta luego.-

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Sus pies se movían con parsimonia por los amplios pasillos del palacio, con cansancio vio a sus espaldas esperando que por un milagro de kami, las dos yokai que la seguían hubieran desaparecido, pero obviamente eso no fue así allí estaban con sus rostros inexpresivos como siempre, cerro los ojos fuertemente fastidiada de esta situación. Desde la partida de su amo hacia la guerra se había puesto como uno de los principales objetivos su protección, aunque los primeros días no había sido así pero tristemente eso no duro por siempre y por ende ahora se encontraba caminando con dos yokai cubriendo sus espaldas, tres soldados delante de ella, además que cada centímetro de los muros que rodeaban el palacio estaban con guardias armados hasta los dientes; por supuesto que eso no era todo, en cada pasillo habían mas guardias y para completar cerca del palacio habían cuatro mansiones donde habitaban los grandes generales del Oeste¡ No era suficiente! Al parecer no.

Aunque claro esto no había sido tan riguroso hasta que un infiltrado había intentado atacarla. Si nuevamente. Entonces alguien, que tristemente desconocía de quien se trataba envío una carta a su señor quien se encontraba en las fronteras y puff. Nuevas instrucciones. Jamás dejar a Rin sola por ningún motivo.

-Rin-sama – la chica reconoció al instante la voz haciendo que su rostro una enorme sonrisa se dibujara.

-Takeshi has vuelto- hablo llena de felicidad, pero cuando el joven se dirigió a abrazar a la joven dos espadas se interpusieron y la voz monótona de los guardias se hizo escuchar.

-Ordenes del Gran Lord Sesshomaru del Oeste, el General Takeshi Akyo tiene estrictamente prohibido hablar con la Gran Dama del Oeste Rin-sama.- al terminar su mensaje retiraron las espadas, dirigiéndole una dura mirada al yokai el cual ni se inmuto.- Continuemos el camino.-

-Hablaremos después Rin-sama- la voz de Takeshi sonaba tranquila, la joven simplemente asintió para retomar su recorrido. Después de recorrer varios pasillos y estar casi segura de que Takeshi no se daría cuenta, sus ojos dejaron en libertad a las lagrimas que estaba reprimiendo desde hace días, intentaba ser fuerte pero lo que acaba de suceder hace tan solo unos minutos fuer la gota que derramo el vaso ella no podía mas, Takeshi era la persona con la cual ella podía contar, el era ese rayo de felicidad en su corazón pero que su amo haya prohibido que el no se acercara a ella era como que se le impida a un sediento no beber de un pequeño pozo. Se sentía tan sola en aquel palacio. Deseaba que su amo llegara pronto por que si no, desconocía que pasaría con ella.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche Rin no se ceno en cambio se quedo en su habitación leyendo uno de los libros de su amo en el cual contaban grandes historias de poderosos guerreros que conquistaron enormes imperios gracias a su inteligencia y su poder.

Estaba tan enclaustrada en su lectura que al sentir una mano en su hombro hizo que se sobresaltara y sin esperar de sus labios iba a salir un grito pero el sujeto que se encontraba ahí le tapo la boca causando que la joven se aterrara, se sacudió intentando librarse del agarre.

-Tranquila no te are daño.- susurro la voz, Rin intento descubrir quien era pero le fue imposible así que siguió intentándose liberar.- Rin-sama soy yo Takeshi.

Instantáneo. Al escuchar la voz Rin dejo de moverse, así que el yokai la soltó, esta tomo aire bastante desesperada para luego mirar al joven con reproche.

-Me querías matar asfixiada, Takeshi- le recrimino.

-Lo siento Rin-sama no era mi intención.-

-Esta bien te perdono pero solo por esta vez.- el chico asintió contento.- Ahora explícame que haces en mis aposentos de noche.-

-Es que deseaba hablar con usted.-

-Yo también deseaba hablar contigo pero no creo que sea correcto que entres en mi habitación y mucho menos de noche.- el chico solo se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces salgamos de este cuarto, así no abra problema.-

-Sabes que no es a lo que me refería pero esta bien, pero solo con la condición que salgamos del palacio ya estoy cansada de ver estos mismos muros.

-Es un hecho pero debes estar muy callada.- la chica asintió causando que el joven sonriera.- Bien móntate en mi espalda, escaparemos del palacio.

Su corazón latió desbocado, esa adrenalina de saber que estaba rompiendo las reglas la hizo sentir viva, la hacia olvidar ese sentimiento de vacío que la asechaba desde la partida de su amo.

Con la oscuridad como único testigo del sigiloso escape de los dos jóvenes de la enorme fortaleza del oeste, donde cada respiración era un paso hacia la salida y la tensión estaba en lo más alto de la cumbre que envolvía a esos dos seres rompiendo las reglas. Y aunque la humana sabia que esto no lo estaba haciendo para huir con Takeshi para siempre así lo sentía, en su pecho se instalo la idea que escapaba para nunca regresar pero no le importaba esa insignificante molestita cuando en estos momentos se encontraba llena de vida, le era increíble sentirse de esa forma. Aterradoramente placentero.

Ser descubiertos o pasar inadvertidos, cual ganaría. No lo sabía. Pero pronto lo descubriría.

-Takeshi gracias.- susurro.

-¿Porque?-

-Me has hecho sentirme viva otra vez- le dijo haciendo que el joven abriera sus ojos sorprendidos no se lo esperaba, pero se sentía feliz de hacer sentir a si a la joven.

-Escapemos juntos Rin y te are sentir que estas en el mismo cielo.- sus voces eran casi inaudibles pero no por eso la humana dejo de escucharlo es mas en ese instante sintió que el hubiera gritado esas palabras.

-Takeshi…-

-Yo te amo Rin y no te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente.- su corazón latió acelerado y dudo en ese instante la joven humana se dejo envolver por las palabras del yokai, sintiendo que podría eso ser una nueva opción irse con el….

Continuara…

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

**Lo siento otra vez por mi tardanza pero de verdad mis ánimos están por el suelo y es apenas horita cuando me estoy recuperando. Porque será que no existen hombres como en el anime, valla que ni siquiera se para que existen si no sirven si no para decir mentiras, bueno ya voy a dejar eso de lado (cierra los ojos y se hace la idea Umm no lo logra) Bueno chicas creo que ya dije muchas tonterías juntas así que en fin muchisimas gracias por su apoyo espero sus reviews con ansias. Además si queréis matarme busquen un detective por que no les diré donde vivo, jeje ¬¬**

**Sayonara**

Próximo capitulo:_ Escapando de la realidad. _.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas como me les va? Jueves de actualización, muchísimas gracias nuevamente a todas las chicas que me dejaron su comentario en el capitulo pasado y el cual estaba releyendo hace unas horas y ciertamente Rin andaba con el mismo animo que yo, bueno horita ando como un poquito mejor y tenias toda la razón Black Aurora los hombres son el infierno dulce, que desgracia ser tan dependiente de ellos, pero en fin mis queridísimas lectoras aquí les traigo el capitulo espero que lo disfruten mucho y que comenten. **

Descargo de responsabilidad: bueno como todos saben esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

**Escapando de la realidad X**

Su corazón parecía que saldría de su pecho en poco tiempo sin duda alguna, era tantas las emociones que la invadían que tenia deseos de gritar, pero sabia que si lo hacia su escape se vería arruinado y es lo que menos deseaba, estar en el palacio completamente sola era algo que no seria capaz de soportar ni un minuto mas, los nervios la estaban consumiendo que sin querer reafirmo su agarre al joven yokai con mas fuerza causando que este se detuviera y le pidiera que le dejara respirar, esta ruborizada asintió liberándolo un poco de su agarre.

Cerro los ojos intentando alejar su nerviosismo, pero al hacerlo las palabras de Takeshi resonaron en su mente _**Yo te amo Rin y no te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente. **_Abrió los ojos y fijo su vista en el oscuro paisaje intentando olvidar, quería olvidar todo tanto las palabras de Takeshi, como la frialdad de su amo, el odio de los súbditos y cualquier otro tipo de cosas que la unieran a ese lugar. Miro hacia el cielo viendo las estrellas con una enorme sonrisa de victoria, tal vez no era una estrella brillante ni podía dar luz pero era libre, no tenia cadenas que la ataran y eso la hacia feliz por mas tonto que sonara…

-Rin- su nombre en un susurro la hizo temblar levemente, no entendía porque pero la calida voz de Takeshi la confundió por la monótona de su amo.

-Que sucede Takeshi-

-Esconde tu rostro entre la capucha ya vamos a saltar.- la chica miro el enorme muro frente a ella, tan imponente e inquebrantable. Asintió y sin siquiera darse cuenta dejo de respirar, cerro sus ojos fuertemente, con el corazón en la mano sintió el impulso del yokai para saltar y después quietud eso era todo, temerosa abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse rodeada de soldados o a su amo viéndola con reproche pero en cambio, el bosque mas infinito de bambú que rodeaba todo el palacio y con algunas traviesas flores creciendo hacia su alrededor.

Miro hacia su espalda el palacio del oeste, se sentía poderosa al ver aquella muralla de piedra doblegada y derrotada de no haber sido capaz de evitar su huida.

-Lo logramos mi señora-

-Lo has logrado Takeshi, creo que podremos hablar mejor cuando no vea al castillo cerca de mi.-

-Como usted desee.-

Así se emprendió la marcha nuevamente, el yokai fiel a la mujer que llevaba en su espalda firmemente sujetada, sonreía feliz, aquel joven que poco le importaba ser descuartizado por la espada del lord, por desobedecer sus ordenes y raptar a su protegida, el solo hecho de saber que su persona era el causante de la enorme sonrisa que tenia la joven era suficiente para que valiera todos los riesgos que estaba haciendo. Una enorme sonrisa surco sus labios y la burla en su mente grito a todo pulmón _**"Has perdido lord Sesshomaru, te he quitado tu mas grande tesoro, el que dejasteis tirado en el frío palacio, a la mujer que no le diste amor y que ahora se refugia en mi, porque yo si la amo de verdad, te daré la pelea hasta mi ultimo aliento"**_

A cada segundo que se alejaban mas del palacio y se perdían en la penumbra del bosque se sentía mas viva y su sonrisa se ensanchaba mas, por primera vez en su vida le desobedecía a su amo, las ordenes que dio con su frialdad perpetua ella las estaba consumiendo en el fervor ardiente de sus ganas de vivir, en sus ansias de ser desobediente, ella quería salir y lo había logrado, era increíble el sentimiento que la invadía al ser ¿mala? No eso no era, si no, en realidad no tenía palabras para describir lo que embargaba su ser. La brisa golpeo su rostro con ferocidad como si el viento deseara que regresara aquel palacio desolado, ella solo atino por reír, el resonar de su risa era el único que se oía en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Se encuesta bien mi señora.-

-Mas que bien Takeshi- hablo eufórica. Con sus piernas y brazos apretó al yokai con fuerza y sin darse cuenta una de sus piernas se enredo a las del joven haciendo que este trastabillara y cayera quedando ella dejado de el.

Los ojos del joven relampaguearon mientras se perdían en la calidez de aquellos ojos achocolatados que poseía Rin. El yokai sin ser consiente de sus acciones acerco su rostro al de la joven, quien al sentir la respiración de Takeshi hacer cosquillas en su rostro despertó de su ensoñación y le empujo alejándolo de ella, en ese momento el también reacciono. Los dos quedaron en un pesado silencio.

-Lo siento mi señora, no fue mi intención.- se disculpo rompiendo el silencio que se había creado en el lugar.

-No hay problema alguno, Takeshi, solo promete que no lo volverás hacer.-

-Eso no lo puedo prometer, pero lo intentare.-

-Aceptare eso por los momentos.- exclamo mientras se ponía en pie para empezar a caminar, pero no tenía ni idea hacia donde se dirigía.

-No sabia que deseaba regresar tan pronto.- dijo con un tono de humor que llamo la atención de la joven.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por la simple razón que ese es el camino para regresar al palacio del oeste.-

-Ohhh, no lo sabia mi orientación no es muy buena que digamos.-

-Ya me he dado cuenta.-

.

.

.

.

-Rin-sama despierte.- la mujer tocaba la puerta con insistencia desde hace varios minutos pero nadie pero nadie salía, cansada decidió por entrar consiguiéndose con nadas mas que una habitación completamente vacía, el futon en orden y la puerta que daba hacia el jardín abierta, los ojos de la yokai se abrieron desmesuradamente. –La dama Rin, ha huido- grito causando que casi todo el palacio oyera y sin esperan un segundo mas empezaron a buscarla por cada rincón.

Que la gran dama Rin hubiera huido solo significaba una cosa, todos en el palacio estaban muertos, el lord Sesshomaru no iba aceptar excusas si no la encontraba.

-Esa maldita humana, es que se tenia que haber muerto.- refunfuño una de las tantas sirvientas del palacio.

-Y lo pones en duda, es que si el amo llega y esa niña no ha aparecido nos mata.-

-Y si ustedes dos en de vez de buscar se quedan ahí hablando es obvio que hoy mismo la Bakussaiga del amo las vuelve polvo.-

- A ti quien te pidió opinión Yingoro.-

-Pues yo solo digo, creo que es mejor que preparemos todo por que hoy es nuestro fin.-

.

.

.

El sol daba de lleno en su rostro haciendo que abriera los ojos con bastante pereza, lo primero que vislumbro fueron un extraño torbellino de colores que poco a poco fueron agarrando forma dejando ver un enorme campo de flores.

-Que bello.- susurro, miro a su alrededor consiguiéndose con la figura de Takeshi parada en medio de aquel hermoso paisaje, le miro con admiración, el ciertamente parecía en dios, el entorno que lo rodeaba se complementaba con el y si era verdad que su señor Sesshomaru no era el indicado para ella si no el yokai que se encontraba frente a su persona, seria aquel joven de mirada dulce y pacifica el indicado para ella.

Por inercia camino hasta el, este solo la miro mientras se arrodillaba y la tendía una hermosa flor azul que ella miro sorprendida jamás había visto una de ese color.

-Es hermosa.- su voz sonó melodiosa, de la misma forma en que sonaba cuando tan solo era una niña.

-No es tan hermosa como mi señora Rin, pero si hay algo que es comparable con usted y es que es única y excéntrica, es que ciertamente en mis doscientos años de vida jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera como lo es su persona.- las palabras del yokai calaron en su alma hasta lo mas profundo, se sentía amada como nunca antes. Sus labios se abrieron intentando decir algo pero de ellos no salio absolutamente nada así que el joven aprovecho para seguir hablando.- Se que tal vez yo no soy el lord de ningunas tierras ni fui yo quien la salvo de la muerte cuando era una niña, pero de algo estoy seguro y que yo la amo mas que el lord Sesshomaru y puedo ofrecerle muchas cosas que el jamás podría darle. Elíjame a mi Rin-sama.

Su corazón se encontraba dividido en dos, quedarse con su amo y tal vez ser capaz de hacerlo cambiar y enseñarle lo que era amar o irse con Takeshi y tener una nueva vida dejando atrás todo su pasado, estar con el joven que seguramente siempre la trataría como una preciosa joya. Miro ha Takeshi y la respuesta vino a sus labios por si sola…

-Takeshi tu eres un gran persona y jamás pensé conseguir a alguien como tu, estoy encantada con tus palabras y se que si me voy contigo tu me ofrecerás hasta la luna si te es posible, tu eres como un sol brillante y radiante.- la humana acuno el rostro del yokai quien le miraba atento.- Pero aunque se que tu serias la persona ideal para estar a mi lado, yo no puedo ofrecerte nada mi corazón lo tiene mi amo Sesshomaru yo le debo la vida y todo mi ser le pertenece a el, si me voy contigo solo te daré una cáscara vacía yo amo a mi señor y se que mi única misión en este mundo es estar a su lado hasta que la muerte me llame. Perdóname Takeshi…

-Lo entiendo mi señora no esperaba que cambiara de un día para otro su amor, pero hoy solo seamos nosotros dos, escape de la realidad junto a mi, permítase el día de hoy olvidar al lord y sonría…- las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro y una leve sonrisa decoro su rostro, el yokai solo atino por abrazarla escuchando los suaves sollozos que escapaban de sus labios.

-Se que si te hubiera conocido en otra vida, tu serias el indicado.- le susurro, mientras seguía llorando, desahogando a su corazón afligido, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, ella lo quería pero no hasta los niveles de dejar a su amo por el.

-Vamos a buscar algo para comer, además tendré que conseguirle un nuevo kimono.- la chica asintió y por primera vez vio sus vestimentas notando que solo tenía el yukata blanco que utilizaba para dormir el cual era bastante claro y la capa negra que la cubría un poco más. Sin pensarlo se cubrió lo mas que pudo causando la suave risa de Takeshi.- No mi señora ahora es que se va a tapar si tiene bastante tiempo hablando conmigo y no se había dado cuenta.-

-Ya cállate Takeshi, es mejor que vallamos por el kimono.- el joven simplemente asintió mientras se ponía de rodillas haciéndole señas a la humana para que se montara en su espalda.- Nos vamos…-

El paisaje eran solo manchas borrosas, el joven yokai se movía con gran rapidez por los campos abiertos del sengoku, hasta que se pudo ver con gran facilidad las pequeñas cabañas que conformaban aquella enorme aldea.

-Increíble, es muy grande.- exclamo Rin, esto no era ni la sombra de lo que era su antiguo hogar, era realmente enorme.- Siempre supe que el amo Sesshomaru tenia un gran corazón, es que solo mirar que haya permitido que una aldea humana se estableciera en sus tierras.

-Pues no fue el gran corazón del lord.- refuto de una vez Takeshi.- el amo Sesshomaru quiso correrlos de su territorio, pero el gran Inu no Taicho había hecho un pacto hace varios siglos atrás con los humanos así que el lord permitió que estos se quedaran mientras no pisaran un centímetro mas cerca del castillo. Esta es una de las aldeas de humanos más grandes en las tierras del Oeste, - dijo explicándole a Rin como era posible tal hazaña la joven solo asintió mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de aquella enorme aldea.

-Rin-sama es mejor que se ponga la capucha, no deben reconocerla.- la chica obedeció sin rechistar.

Rin se encontraba fascinada en aquella aldea había tantas tiendas, era un lugar lleno de vendedores de todo tipo y no solo eso tenia sorprendida a la humana si no el hecho de que ninguno de los aldeanos mostraba atención hacia su compañero que obviamente era un yokai, en cambio al pasar a su lado siempre se alejaban en cambio al joven hasta le enviaban sonrisas, era extraño nunca había visto un comportamiento así.

-Esto es injusto.- refunfuño en una parte de su trayectorio haciendo que el joven le mirara desconcertado.

-Que es injusto según usted.-

-Es que mira a mi todos me repelen y se alejan, pero mira a ti hasta te mandan sonrisas y todo, me parece muy mal de su parte tu eres el yokai y yo la humana.- el joven al escuchar los argumentos de la chica solo pudo atinar por reír sonoramente.

-Es muy sencillo cuando era mas joven me asignaron proteger esta aldea así que conocí a muchos humanos y quienes me tomaron aprecio o mejor digamos que dejaron de temerme en cambio mírese a usted anda encapuchada y con la fragancia de yokai tan unida a su piel, obviamente activa los censores de sobrevivencia de los humanos.- la joven le miro algo insegura pero no tenia mas nada que debatir así que acepto sus palabras retomando su camino.

-Takeshi y falta mucho.- pregunto unos tres minutos después ella veía, tiendas exponiendo kimonos pero el solamente seguía de largo.

-No estamos cerca, algunas yokai del palacio mandan hacer sus kimonos aquí.- explico. -Aquí es- Rin se sobresalto por sus palabras había estado demasiado concentrada en el paisaje que se le ofrecía que cuando escucho a Takeshi causo que su corazón diera un vuelco asustado.

Ciertamente los kimonos eran preciosos pero ella no quería llamar la atención así que solo eligió uno relativamente sencillo de un rosa pálido y con el dibujo de un ramillete de flores del cerezo. Se quito la capucha y al verla la anciana que le atendió palideció.

-Usted es la humana que vive con el lord Sesshomaru.- la chica simplemente asintió.

-Oh por kami, no, no ese kimono no es adecuado tenga- le dijo mientras le tendía uno azul intenso con decoraciones en rojo escarlata.

-No se preocupe, el rosa esta bien.-

-Es un obsequio- dijo bastante temerosa, no quiso despreciarla así que lo tomo y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Es usted muy amable.-

- Es usted la señora del Oeste se merece ese trato.- un nudo se formo en su garganta, las palabras de la anciana la afligieron y el recuerdo de su amo la asecho, que hacia ella aquí, no debería haber salido del palacio donde su señor Sesshomaru la dejo…

-Vamos dama Rin.- hablo el yokai al notar la incomodidad de Rin, esta no respondió así que el la a cargo con gran facilidad, pero aunque Takeshi caminaba con ella en sus brazos no parecía ser conocedora de este hecho, solo después de salir casi del pueblo fue que volvió en si.

-Hay Takeshi bájame y la señora, donde estamos.-

-Hace bastante rato que salimos del pueblo, Rin-sama- los ojos de la chica se achinaron desconfiados pero no tenia base de decir algo así que solo tomo el kimono que le tendía el yokai y lo abrió viendo lo elaborado de la prenda.

- Es muy lindo.-

-Ciertamente en usted se vera muy bien.- la humana bajo su cabeza intentando que no notara el rojo de sus mejillas.

-La ayudo a cambiarse.- eso fue si le hubieran echado fuego a su rostro, parecía un farolito andante. Takeshi noto eso así que siguió con sus ofrecimientos.- Si desea también puedo ayudarla a bañarse cerca hay unas aguas termales, así se relajara mas, además sabia que existen unos masajes que hacen sentir que estas en el cielo. Umm y si quiere mi petición sigue en pie, aunque no me haya elegido puedo brindarle todos los privilegios que acarrea estar a mi lado, ciertamente las amantes que he tenido han quedado muy satisfechas…-

-Callaos ya.- grito Rin sus mejillas rojas y el pulso acelerado y ella que pensó que el había cambiado. Que tonta.- Quédate aquí solo voy a ponerme esto ya vuelvo.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Ese día fue como ningún otro caminaron por toda la aldea conoció a mucha gente quien sorprendidos de que ella fuera la protagonista de tantas historias que circulaban por el pueblo sobre la humana protegida del amo, algunos miraban hechizados a la hermosa mujer y por supuesto había quienes se alejaban temerosos de ella. Descubrió muchas cosa que pensaba que eran imposible y era la amistad entre demonios y humanos, definitivamente en el mundo habían muchas cosas y al ver a su amigo saludando tan calurosamente algunos hombres la dejaban aun mas fascinada. Ciertamente si ella hubiera conocido aquel joven antes que a su amo el seria el indicado para estar a su lado.

-Rin-sama ya es hora de volver al palacio.- los ojos de la chica se abrieron sorprendidos, lo había olvidado tantas cosas nuevas lograron que no recordara sus deberes en el palacio.

-Es cierto, estamos muy lejos.-

-No mi señora.-

La carrera se retomo, Rin nuevamente en sus espaldas y el dando lo mejor de si para tomar el camino mas largo para llegar al palacio lo que menos deseba era alejarse de esa joven y saber que tal vez seria definitivo, las posibilidades de ver otro amanecer eran casi nulas si el lord se enteraba lo que había hecho. Un enorme prado de flores paso a su lado consiguiendo la petición de la joven que el no pudo negar de recoger algunas flores para decorar su "hogar".

La humana recogía con esmero una gran variedad de plantas mientras Takeshi le miraba embelesado.

-Ciertamente eres muy hermosa.- los ojos café la chica relampaguearon. En menos de un parpadear el estaba al frente de ella.- Rin-sama le puedo pedir algo.

-Claro que si lo que quieras.- dijo sin dudar, no analizando bien las consecuencias de su aceptación.

-Me podría regalar un beso.- Rin dio cuatro pasos atrás y Takeshi avanzo cinco.

-No, no Takeshi, yo no puedo traicionar a mi amo.- No puedo, no es malo, no debo, es malo. Se repetía una y otra vez internamente intentando creerse sus propias palabras.

-Entonces, béseme creyendo que soy el lord.- los ojos de Rin se abrieron desmesuradamente, que locuras estaba diciendo. El yokai desato el pañuelo que tenia en su cuello y con el tapo los ojos de Rin quien no dijo absolutamente nada.

-No, no, eso no es correcto.-

-Yo no hago las cosas correctas, lo olvidas soy un disciplinado que va a morir por la espada del lord dentro de poco así que concédeme mi ultimo deseo.- sin mas preámbulos acerco sus labios a los de Rin y la beso.

Chispas, rayos y centellas recorrieron a la humana de pies a cabeza y solo el rostro de su amo dominaba su mente, lo sintió como si lo besara, esas caricias llenas de ternura que recorrían su rostro daban a su cuerpo pequeños corrientazas. Sesshomaru, cuanto amaba aquel daiyokai. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del hombre que deseaba ser Sesshomaru. Ella besaba a Takeshi pero todo sus sentidos decían que era a su amo, mas nadie. Se dejo llevar que termino quedando encima de el, sus ojos vendados impedían ver la realidad de lo que hacia pero algo arruino el momento y fueron sus palabras al sentir las caricias que aumentaban en su cuerpo de sus labios salio el nombre prohibido.

-Sesshomaru.- Takeshi volvió a la realidad a la muy cruel y se dio cuenta de su error, no deseaba el cuerpo de una mujer que no lo amara, cuando Rin estuviera su lado seria porque le elegía ha el, no por un engaño que el mismo planeo. Pero sus labios dulces seguían hormigueando en su boca.

Los dos con la respiración agitada se alejaron, la joven quitándose aquella venda que le prohibió ver la realidad, a veces querer escapar solo consiguió que las heridas se hagan mas profundas de lo que ya eran, hiriendo en lo mas hondo esos corazones lastimados.

-Lo siento Takeshi, no debí haber aceptado.-

-Es mi culpa, no debe hacerse responsable de lo que yo la lleve ha hacer.-

-Ciertamente es tu culpa y por ello tendrás que pagar el precio de llevarte a mi humana, imagino que debes saber cual es.- esa voz no era carente de emociones si no de la mas desbordante rabia y acidez, pero con un tono calmado único de una sola persona. Sesshomaru.

-La muerte...

Continuara…

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

**Ohh si lo deje en una parte interesante pero bueno el suspenso es bueno algunas veces así que espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este capi y el próximo intentare ser lo mas puntual posible vale, se me cuidan mucho y e dejan reviews es una de las cosas que me hace mas feliz no hay nada mejor que escuchar sus opiniones. **

**Sayonara**

Próximo capitulo:  _**Los celos asesinos**_. ( me encanta ese titulo)*¬*


	12. Chapter 12

**Aparece Sesshomaru y atrás una muy temerosa nahomy mira ambos lados aterrada de que deseen cortar su cabeza y bailar alrededor de ella. Que escusa puedo dar a parte de que el profesor de matemáticas, algebra y algoritmo deberían estar muertos por hacer sufrir tanto a sus alumnos y no darles tiempo de hacer nada. Hay se que desean matarme creo que la única que mas o menos esta cerca de mi es lintanya pero creo que no va a matarme aun...Uff de verdad que no fue mi intención durar tanto además de haber dejado el capitulo en una parte así, espero que perdonen y que disfruten de este capi. Además gracias por su apoyo, mis queridas lectoras.**

**Otra cosita, leí los review ya los respondí también y por lo que vi hay un debate extraño entre la muerte de Take-chan que yo misma me debatí bastante en que hacer, así que espero, que les parezca como deje todo.**

**Ahora si a Leer…**

Descargo de responsabilidad: bueno como todos saben esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

**Los celos asesinos XI**

_-Ciertamente es tu culpa y por ello tendrás que pagar el precio de llevarte a mi humana, imagino que debes saber cual es.- esa voz no era carente de emociones si no de la mas desbordante rabia y acidez, pero con un tono calmado único de una sola persona. Sesshomaru._

_-La muerte..._

Mi corazón empezó a latir descontrolado dentro de mi pecho, al escuchar las palabras de mi amo Sesshomaru, sentí que moriría en ese mismo instante. Mire a mi amo quien tenia su vista fija en Takeshi, como pude me pare y camine hasta el, no sentía las piernas y estaba segura que caería al piso dentro de poco, pero eso no me hizo desistir de mi cometido. Estar a su lado. Lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y aunque seguía caminando parecía que no avanzaba, mi amo se veía tan lejos. Parecía un espejismo… además que me sentía sucia, culpable, yo le había traicionado, lo sabia perfectamente, la que merecía el castigo era yo. Como pude haber salido del palacio junto con Takeshi. En ese momento fue que empecé a analizar las cosas con cordura. Que había hecho. Además no solo había, básicamente huido del palacio si no que también me había besado con otro hombre, que ser tan despreciable era. Me reprendía a mi misma, sintiendo que me hundía en una profunda tristeza.

Sin esperar un segundo más el furioso daiyokai tomo a su espada Bakussaiga entre sus manos. La sangre hervía dentro de su cuerpo, el veneno poco a poco se esparcía por cada poro de su piel, sus ojos se empezaron a tornarse rojos. Le mataría, descuartizaría cada parte de su cuerpo, y por ultimo colocaría su cabeza en la entrada del palacio, una muestra de lo que le pasaría a cualquier otro que se atreviera a simplemente mirar a SU humana. Porque era de el y de nadie mas. El era el único con el derecho de tocar aquella piel, de oler su fragancia y poseerla, mas nadie tenía esa autoridad aparte de su persona.

La tensión en el ambiente era completamente obvia, el cielo nublado daba a la escena un punto más siniestro al lugar. La muerte se sentía en el aire. Los celos eran palpables en el daiyokai. Si definitivamente ese era el lugar donde ni el mismísimo Naraku desearía estar. Los instintos asesinos del lord de las tierras del Oeste estaban en su mayor escala. El joven yokai, sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano y sencillamente lo aceptaría, por lo menos teniendo la satisfacción de haber besado aquellos dulces labios. Moriría con una sonrisa en la cara, eso en definitiva era valido. Doscientos años eran suficientes…

-Amo Sesshomaru.- hablo entre susurros la joven humana, mientras se colocaba frente aquella figura imponente. Quien la miraba con frialdad.- Yo soy la que merece el castigo, perdone al joven Takeshi, yo fui la que pedí que me sacara del palacio. Le imploro misericordia hacia el.

-debieras saber que yo no soy misericordioso. Su vida fue perdonada una vez pero no abra segunda.- su voz sonó fría y tajante con un tinte de veneno que resultaba más que obvio.

-Por favor amo, yo no lo volveré hacer si lo desea acabe conmigo pero no lo haga yo no podría vivir con el peso de su muerte.-

-Vivirías, ese será tu castigo, tendrás que cargar con eso hasta tu fin. Debes aprender que a mi no se me desobedece.- su mano se poso delicadamente en su mejilla, para luego pasar una de sus garras haciendo un pequeño corte dejando aun hilo de sangre correr por la tersa piel.-Tu esencia a cambiado.- comento en un susurro, descolocando por un segundo a la joven, pero el grito del yokai la hizo olvidar eso en menos de un parpadear.

-No la lastimes.-grito colérico Takeshi al oler la sangre de Rin y ver la herida en su mejilla. –Mátame si quieres pero no le hagas daño no se lo merece, yo fui quien la tente. Es solo una simple humana, no debes ser tan duro con ella.-

-No entiendo para que pides que te mate, no es necesario perder el tiempo pidiendo cosas que son más que obvias. No lo crees.- Camino hacia el con paso majestuoso y con su espada en su mano la apunto hacia el yokai quien desenvaino automáticamente su espada.

-No me mataras tan fácil lord Sesshomaru.- sus planes de morir sin decir absolutamente nada, fueron remplazados al ver el trato del lord hacia la joven Rin. Definitivamente el lucharía, hasta su ultimo aliento, no quería que Rin tuviera que seguir soportando la frialdad del daiyokai, le era imposible dejarla sola con aquel hombre, que nunca le Daria amor.- Peleare hasta que mi cuerpo no tenga ni una gota de sangre, are todo para que ella sea feliz y si eso implica intentar acabar contigo lo are.

-Tus palabras carecen de sentido para mi.- las palabras del daiyokai estaban impregnadas de burla.- imposible que un ser tan inferior como tu pueda conmigo.-

-Eso lo veremos lord Sesshomaru.-

Sin esperas mas los dos yokai se lanzaron al ataque, el estridente sonido de los aceros golpeándose inundo el lugar, mientras la joven veía la escena horrorizada y por sobre todo culpable. Mientras que el corazón de Rin se encontraba desecho en la mas profunda tristeza, Sesshomaru estaba lleno de una ira profunda que solo podía ser aplacada con algo. La muerte. Aunque en una parte muy escondida de su mente, se debatía de si dejar ir al yokai frente a el, por muy extraño que le pareciera, no deseaba que Su humana se viera lastimada. Que diablos estas pensando. Se recrimino al darse cuenta de esa posibilidad, era absurda, por nada del mundo dejaría de colocar la cabeza del soldaducho frente a su palacio. Mucho mejor. Se felicito al estar en claro su cometido.

-¡Basta!- grito pero ninguno de los dos la tomo en cuenta. Se sentía minúscula, intento caminar hasta ellos, pero un gruñido gutural de su amo la hizo pararse en seco. Esos ojos dorados la veían con dureza causando un escalofrío en su cuerpo y haciéndola retroceder. ¿Qué haría?- Por favor, paren, amo Sesshomaru se lo pido.-

-…-Sesshomaru no menciono nada, simplemente siguió con su cometido, matar, un salto mas, una blandida rápida y el primer corte se había hecho en el hombro derecho de Takeshi, pero aun con la sangre corriendo por su brazo siguió peleando, estando cada segundo mas decidido a matar a Sesshomaru, deseaba verlo muerto, con el mismo fervor con el que amaba a la joven humana que lloraba a mares a los limites del bosque. Después del primer ataque llego el segundo más letal que el anterior, destruyendo la armadura que cubría su pecho y dejando una enorme herida. Y cuando el lord del Oeste se disponía a dar el último golpe una voz resonó en el lugar, con una fragancia completamente desagradable.

-Hay no, ya estoy aburrida.- el sonido provenía de entre los árboles de bambú, siendo automático que el daiyokai blandiera su espada al notar esto y con un corte rápido partiera una infinidad de troncos, dejando a la vista la procedencia de la voz.

Y para la sorpresa de Sesshomaru, no era un títere si no Yuriko en persona, quien al verle amplio su sonrisa mientras sus ojos centellaban.

- Sabes que destruir al ejército del Oeste no es tan divertido cuando tu no estas ahí, eres un lord muy malo, concederle a tu enemigo el privilegio de una buena pelea, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.-

-hmp.- una maravillosa respuesta viniendo de Sesshomaru, que solo opto por atacar descargando su furia con la mujer que tenia al frente. Tal vez tener dos cabezas en vez de una frente a su palacio se vería mejor, pensó con burla mientras la sangre de la mujer empezaba a correr.

Mientras tanto, Rin solo atino por correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cuerpo de Takeshi, colocándolo en su regazo y acariciando sus amarillentos cabellos, sus lágrimas cayeron al rostro del yokai quien la miro con ternura y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. A el no le gustaba verla llorar y ser el culpable de aquellas lagrimas no le era aceptable en lo absoluto.

-Tranquila, Rin-sama estas heridas se curaran en unos días no hay de que preocuparse, no olvides que yo soy un yokai.- la joven lo veía tan mal, que no creyó sus palabras pero el joven se paro como si no tuviera una herida enorme en su pecho y su brazo, esta al verlo hay de pie tan moribundo y al mismo tiempo tan poderoso, solo pudo optar por abrazarle con delicadeza, descansando su rostro en su pecho, llenándose en el acto de la calida sangre.

Sesshomaru vio por el rabillo del ojo aquella escena causando que su sangre hirviera, haciendo que sin esperar mas se lanzara hacia Yuriko, mientras mas pronto la matara podría acabar con el yokai que todavía tenia el descaro de abrazar a Su humana.

-Tu no aprendes.- menciono una voz muy familiar haciendo que Rin mirara a sus espaldas consiguiéndose con Masushiro el padre de Takeshi.

-Ya deberías saberlo padre, amo demasiado a esta mujer como para alejarme de ella.-

-Si ya me he dado cuenta, pero es mejor que te vengas conmigo, el lord esta entretenido, así que vámonos hay que curarte esas heridas.- menciono mientras daba media vuelta para irse.

-Vámonos Rin.- la chica como respuesta simplemente negó con la cabeza a las palabras de Takeshi.- ¿Por qué no quieres venir conmigo?.-

Ya no quiero darte mas problemas, yo deseo quedarme al lado de mi amo Sesshomaru, es mejor que tu te vallas con tu padre y te recuperes de esas heridas.-

-No, no la puedo dejar sola mi señora, yo la amo demasiado como para dejarla sufriendo junto al lord.-

-Takeshi ya basta, yo nunca dejaría a mi amo, debes entender que yo le amo mas que a mi propia vida.-

-Ella tiene razón, vámonos hijo, antes de que el lord mate a esa mujer te va a venir por ti.-

Resignado el chico asintió y se perdió entre el bosque en movimientos sigilosos junto a su padre, quien iba atrás de el cuidando sus espaldas. Rin al ver que el joven se había marchado solo opto por llorar amargamente, que podría hacer, dejar a su amo no era una opción porque si lo hacia se arrepentiría toda su vida. Pero de igual forma no iba a sufrir estando al lado de su amo, el quien era como el hielo, nunca seria calido y definitivamente ya no sentía las fuerzas como para intentar hacerle cambiar, no después de que se diera cuenta de que alguien la podría amar sin ella tener que sacrificarse tanto, negó con la cabeza a la llegada de esos pensamientos.

Miro hacia su amo quien seguía peleando con Yuriko quien parecía evadir cada uno de sus ataques con gran facilidad, ellos era una machas borrosas en aquel prado, un lugar que hace unas horas atrás había albergado una gran variedad de las flores mas preciosas y ahora simplemente era un lugar destruido por el veneno que emanaban aquellos dos seres sobrenaturales.

Por un segundo se sintió como las flores, ella también había sido una flor brillante y llena de vida, pero con la diferencia que ella estaba en constante movimiento, de un lado a otro feliz de poder convivir con la frialdad, la indiferencia sin afectarle, pero desde que sus raíces fueron sembradas en un lugar donde el sol no llegaba y el invierno perduraba siempre, se fue marchitando, pero aprendió a sobrevivir en ese lugar, claro que no duro mucho hasta que el sol caprichoso la acaricio y la arranco del invierno para colocarle entre nubes de calidez y agua, pero algo faltaba, se había acostumbrado a la frialdad del invierno que estando ahí ya no era tan feliz, pero en estos momentos que tenia dos opciones, no sabia si quedarse en la calidez del sol, o volver al invierno eterno al cual ya conocía. Sabía la respuesta pero aunque ya había dejado al sol, todavía su corazón dudaba…Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que susurro a sus oídos causándole escalofríos.

-Ohh humana si te han dejado sola.- Susurro un hombre a sus espaldas, con una voz desagradable. Ella giro a ver de quien se trataba y ahí vio con completa claridad a un yokai de apariencia repulsiva con un tono de piel azulado y unos ojos saltones amarillos, un ser horrible que la miro con una enorme sonrisa y darle tiempo de por lo menos gritar, el demonio ya la tenia sujeta y la arrastraba hacia el bosque. Se sacudió con violencia pero no logro nada, intento ver a su amo pero ya estaban dentro del bosque y no lograba ver hacia el prado. Definitivamente estaba asustada, pero dentro de ella una vocecilla le aseguraba que su amo iría a buscarla como siempre lo hacia. Haciéndola que se tranquilizara un poco.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru seguía peleando con Yuriko, y no podría negarlo pero se sentía frustrado todavía no había logrado matarla, esa mujer se escapaba del filo de su espada con movimientos extraños, pero auque tuviera la facilidad de esquivar sus ataques eso no serviría para vencerlo, el Gran Sesshomaru jamás seria destruido por aquella despreciable mujer. Pero algo capto su atención el olor de un yokai por los alrededores además que la sonrisa de su oponente era mas ancha, miro por el rabillo del ojo esperando ver a Rin, pero no se encontraba, con rapidez escruto con la vista el lugar pero no la vio su olfato se agudizo y logro encontrarla pero con el olor de un yokai muy unido al de ella, sin esperar mas se adentro al bosque dando la oportunidad a Yuriko para irse con tranquilidad a donde la esperaban sus tropas.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

-Amito bonito.- grito la voz chillona de Jaken por los pasillos del palacio, alguno súbditos ni le miraron, frunció el ceño molesto, pero por fin se encontró con una sirvienta que "muy amablemente" le dijo lo que sucedía.

-Hay que fastidio, deberías quedarte quietecito en el palacio para que después no andes molestándonos, pero que mas da es simple, el amo Sesshomaru.- en el momento de decir su nombre cambio totalmente su tono de hablar a uno de completa admiración dejando atrás el tono de fastidio.- se fue a las fronteras por el Este, pero hace unas horas llego la información de que se encuentra cerca del palacio al parecer la yokai que lidera las tierras del Este se encuentra aquí, y imagino que te interesara saber que la humana fue raptada por el ejercito enemigo, bueno eso esto ahora te puedes retirar que tengo que terminar mis labores.-

-lárgate de una vez, entonces mocosa.-

-A quien le has dicho mocosa, renacuajo.- grito exasperada la yokai.

-Pues a ti a quien mas estas sorda.-

-Es que le voy a descuartizar.- pero antes de hacer nada el grito de Yazumi resonó en el lugar.

-Callaos los dos.- los dos miraron con rabia a la yokai que simplemente frunció mas el ceño.

- JA. Y tú vienes a ordenar al gran Jaken estas equivocada.-

-Es mejor que se calle, o lo mandare a sacar del palacio.-

-Solo atrévete y le diré al amo bonito.-

-Pues dígale, lo mas seguro es que se alegre de ello.- dijo la otra yokai metiéndose en la conversación.

-Tú cállate mocosa.-

-Que no me digas así.-

Yasumi, prefiero dejar que se matasen entre ellos, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer. En su mente una voz muy conocida resonó guiándola a un lugar alejado del palacio.

-Has llegado, Yazumiro Kisharagi.- hablo la voz de una joven yokai, con unos chispeantes ojos rojos, pero en vez de atacar solo opto por arrodillarse.

-Un placer en verla mi Señora Yuriko-sama.-

-Siempre tan leal, has hecho un gran trabajo.- dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer no sin antes dejar unas ultimas palabras.

-Envenena a todos los súbditos.-

-Si.- susurro, llevándose el viento sus palabras.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

-Arriba Yuriko-sama. Nuestra gran señora del Este.- gritaban eufóricos los soldados al ver a la mujer aparecer junto al yokai repugnante que llevaba a la joven Rin quien miraba todo aterrada, gritando internamente a que su señor llegara y se la llevara de aquel horrible lugar.- Matad a la humana.- coreo uno. Siendo instantáneo que todos lo secuenciaran.

-Si matadla, de una vez a la humana.-

Yuriko solo rió emocionada ante tales palabras para luego mover sus manos en señal de silencio cosa que todos acataron.

-Oh mis queridos súbditos, gracias a ustedes estamos aquí a poco de hacer las tierras del Este mas fuertes, tendremos mas territorios y poder.- todos gritaron ante tales palabras.- **Hoy será el día que el poder de los demonios perros sea derrotado.**- mas gritos que resultaban cada segundo mas fuertes.- **Nosotros gobernaremos estas tierras, y pondremos de trofeo al arrogante Sesshomaru**.- si los gritos de antes eran fuertes, esto era seis veces peor, la emoción de todos y la adrenalina de destruir a lord Sesshomaru avivo el animo de todos, definitivamente el daiyokai no era una persona con muchos amigos pero con una cantidad desbordantes de enemigos.

-Me dan lastima si creen que podrán vencerme una basura como ustedes.- menciono arrogante el daiyokai caminando hasta ellos con paso majestuoso, y sin esperarlo todos empezaron a retroceder atemorizados, ver aquel ser, era mas aterrador que tener a la misma muerte al frente.

-Has venido pronto Sesshomaru, pensé que durarías un poco mas a salvar a tu humana.- la mujer río ante su propias palabras pero mas nadie la siguió, todos veían demasiado angustiados a el rostro asesino que mostraba el daiyokai.-Que les pasa cobardes, no querían destruirlo, vamos ataquen.- Nadie movió ni una célula, causando que la yokai se alterara, y controlara a uno de los jefes de ejercito quien ataco y siendo secuenciado por un grupo que rápidamente crecía al igual que disminuía, Sesshomaru destruía a cada segundo mas soldados de los que atacaban, su sed de sangre era demasiada que su fuerza al blandir su espada era mas fuerte que la necesaria para atacarlos, en cuestión de segundos mas de la mitad de los soldados ya hacían en el piso en puros pedazos.

Rin presenciaba la escena aterrorizada, el ver a su amo sin ni siquiera inmutarse de matar a tantas personas, la dejaba con un malestar en su cuerpo, esa sonrisa que tenia en su rostro era mas que escalofriante, en ese momento fue que Rin entendió por que Jaken le tenia tanto terror aquella sonrisa, como no, si al matar la colocaba, en ella no había dulzura ni mucho menos amor, solo había odio, nada mas.

Kaemoru noto la disminución de su ejercito y sin esperar mas huyo, pero Sesshomaru noto eso, al estar pendiente de todos los movimientos de la yokai desde que llego. La siguió pero los soldados se le interponían al final ella escapo y el destruyo completamente el ejercito.

Rin temblaba en brazos de Sesshomaru, quien había matado al yokai que la tenia sujeta sin darle oportunidad ni de parpadear. Estaba aterrada y en su mente la única cosa que podía ver, la masacre que había ocasionado su amo con tanta frialdad y al mismo tiempo disfrute.

Vio como las puertas del Oeste se abrieron y después de ahí todo se volvió negro, fueron demasiados acontecimientos por un día. Su mente se dejo vagar por la inconciencia, soñó con el sol caliente y el invierno frío, con la alegría y la tristeza. Pero sobretodo soñó con la muerte, que la visitaba nuevamente, esas penumbras que acompañaban aquel ser de otro mundo, sus sueños se descarrilaron a las pesadillas, después de un dulce momento de felicidad todo lo que siguió fue destrucción, guerra, y muerte. Tan parecido a su vida en la realidad.

Abrió los ojos exaltada, miro a todas partes y se encontró en su habitación pero cuanto se dispuso a mover su mano para acariciar su cabello noto que esta tenia una cadena. Su sorpresa fue enorme, miro a todos lados pero no encontró a nadie.

Solo fue capaz de atinar a pensar. Su amo la había encarcelado.

.

.

.

.

Después de aquella, mañana todo había ido de mal en peor, si eso era posible claro esta. Ella se había convertido en el punto preferido de las habladurías, y todos se hacían miles de comentarios de comentar millones de disparates e historias de todo lo que ella según ellos había hecho en su huida con Takeshi, desde que se había casado hasta que se acostó con el. Pero eso no era lo peor, si no el hecho de tanta protección hacia su persona, no podía ni caminar cuando ya tenia a guardias a su lado. Ella era una persona acostumbrada a la libertad y encontrase en aquella situación la tenia destrozada, además que antes por lo menos podía decirle una palabra a los yokai que la protegían y estos le contestaban pero ahora ni eso, era como si ella fuera un fantasma y nadie notara su presencia.

Lo único que tenia como consuelo si le podía llamar así era escuchar el sonido ensordecedor de los cañones para saber que todavía existía la vida, por que de resto el silencio en el palacio era perturbador. Miro el cielo deseando ver cielo despejado pero eso fue imposible por el humo cubría la belleza del cielo además que el olor era también penetrante, la guerra estaba a tan solo unos metros fuera de los muros del palacio.

Camino hasta un árbol y se sentó a intentar descansar un poco, todos esos días se había sentido con mucho mareos y debilidad, además que no tenia apetito, ciertamente ni siquiera su salud estaba bien.

Cerró los ojos esperando que al despertar todo hubiera cambiado de panorama….

Continuara…

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

**Lo siento otra vez, hoy ni siquiera es jueves pero como les dije anteriormente he estado muy ocupada así que no me ha dado tiempo de escribir además que esto va a durar para largo pero voy a intentar no durar tanto la próxima vez pero no prometo nada, vale por los momentos la fecha de actualización no es segura pero si tengo tiempo el sábado estoy publicando otro capi vale. Bueno sin mas nada que decir un millón de gracias a las chicas que me comentan, al igual que las chicas que colocaron mi historia en favoritos y por supuesto a las lectoras silenciosas que ya varias han salido de la sombra espero que mas se atrevan a dejar su comentario me hace me pone muy feliz.**

**Sayonara**

Próximo capitulo: _ La historia, tras la venganza._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola mis queridísimas lectoras, como me les va. Otro jueves de actualización no es genial, estoy muy responsable, bueno muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz. En fin chicas espero que disfruten este capitulo, que se va a centrar mas en Yuriko Kaemoru que en nuestra linda pareja, pero les prometo que para el próximo va a ver mucho Sessho/Rin vale.**

**Otra cosa que se me olvidaba, es que este capítulo vendría siendo paralelo al anterior, es decir, esta es la versión de los hechos después de la pelea en el prado por parte de Yuriko vale. **

Ahora si a leer!

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: bueno como todos saben esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

**La Historia tras la Venganza XII**

Una historia oculta, llena de dolor y muerte, bajo un manto de misterio se esconde la verdad, y las razones, aunque mucho olviden el pasado y todo lo que se oculta tras el, hay personas que lo recuerdan, que lo llevan grabado en fuego en sus mentes, esa dolorosa marca que les impide olvidar y que la única opción que tienen es vengarse, para dejar de sentir ese dolor insistente que tanto los atormenta.

_**Lagrimas de sangre recorren su rostro pálido, miro con tristeza al yokai frente a ella que sonríe arrogante y que sin esperar mas atraviesa su pecho, con su mano desnuda, incrustando sus garras esparciendo el veneno que firmara su pacto, estaba muerta, su cuerpo va cayendo poco a poco siendo capaz de ver solo los ojos dorados que la miran con superioridad y se pierden en la espesura de la noche, dejándola sola agonizando…**_

Abre los ojos llenos de lagrimas, las cuales limpia desesperadamente, en su mente la ardiente marca del recuerdo hace estragos le quiere matar, hacer sufrir, quitarle todo lo que era de ella, destruir todo, es la única forma para liberarse de esas cadenas del pasado.

-Que sucede Yuriko.- le pregunta su señor Ichiro, bastante preocupado, ella solo niega con la cabeza mientras se acerca a el y lo besa desesperadamente. Perdiéndose los dos entre las sabanas robándose caricias que alertan su cuerpo y hacen olvidar a la yokai por un momento sus problemas y las cargas del pasado que lleva en sus hombros.

El cuerpo de los dos amantes enlazados en uno solo, con la mirada perdida y sus pensamientos vagando, la mujer quería dormir nuevamente, pero sabia que las pesadillas la asecharían nuevamente, no quería recordar nuevamente todo lo que había vivido por culpa de los inuyokais.

-Yuriko- llamo el lord del Este alertando a la yokai quien le miro incrédula, el tono de voz que el había utilizado se le hacia sospechoso.

-Que sucede mi señor.-

-Nunca me has contado toda tu historia.-

-Que cosa, recuerdo haberle contado todo sobre mi.- menciono con algo de temor sabiendo perfectamente que había ocultado una de las cosas más importantes. Su primera vida.

-Me crees estúpido Yuriko.- comento mientras agarraba su rostro entre sus manos y hacia que le mirara fijamente.- Yo tengo muchos contactos, y se que deseas destruir las tierras del Oeste, también se que tu estas tras lo ataques hacia estas, cosa que me confirmaste hace unos días cuando vino Sesshomaru, ahora explícame cual es la razón de tu odio hacia ellos.

-No se de que hablas, yo solo ataque a Sesshomaru por burla a que trajera una humana.-

-No me mientas.- menciono con acidez mientras apretaba mas el agarre enterrando sus filosas garras el piel.

-Piensas matarme.-

-No pienso hacerlo, pero si es necesario te torturare hasta que cuentes todo.-

Su corazón dio un vuelco ha escuchar esas palabras, no sabia que hacer, que perdería si le contaba lo mas que le haría tal vez es correrla del palacio y si no le contaba la torturaría hasta que hablara y sabia muy bien que ese hombre no estaba con juegos, el lo haría sin duda alguna.

-Esta bien te lo contare todo…-

.

.

.

De sus labios salio una dulce risa que capto inmediatamente la atención de Nobukana quien le miro bastante perdido.

-Que te causa tanta gracia.-

-Estaba recordando el día, que te conté mi historia, y tu cara de sorpresa cuando termine, era bastante graciosa.-

-Ciertamente, jamás me imagine que fuera eso, además que no cumplí mi palabra de torturarte, al final terminamos acostándonos hasta el amanecer. Eres dura mujer.

-Por supuesto que si, además que ahora tomo en cuenta no confiar en tus palabras.-

-Si lo deseas puedo torturarte en este momento, por mi no hay ningún problema. No me retes-

-No gracias mi señor, todavía estoy exhausta por la carrera que tuve que hacer para salvarme de las garras de Sesshomaru.-

-El es peligroso y lo sabes, tenías que haber esperado a que yo llegara con los refuerzos para raptar a la humana.-

-Hay pero no pensé que se enojaría tanto, es una simple humana, no veo cual es el problema, hay muchas en las aldeas.

-Tampoco lo entiendo pero Inu no Taicho era igual.-

El ambiente tranquilo de la pareja se tenso en menos de un segundo, un tema delicado en toda su extensión, Yuriko solo opto por girarse y dejar un _**si**_en el aire, mientras salía de la enorme tienda, para luego ver a los pocos soldados que se habían salvado de una muerte casi segura en las garras de Sesshomaru.

Camino entre el bosquecillo cerca del campamento, y las recuerdos la volvieron acechar, pero esta vez no los evito si no dejo que su mente divagara libremente en ellos, deseaba mantener ese dolor vivo, hasta que se vengara, así podría olvidar todo mejor. Los momentos que marcaron su vida empezaron a llenar sus pensamientos en menos de un segundo.

Recordó el primer baile que asistió, ella había sido una hermosa joven Inuyokai, con los cabellos plateados entrelazados en una hermosa trenza, con el flequillo acariciando su frente y sus ojos rojos chispeantes, el kimono era verde lo recordaba perfectamente bien, había sido regalo de su padre para aquella ocasión, pero él no pudo asistir, por una guerra que se formaba cerca de sus tierras.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, había entrado con elegancia y superioridad al enorme salón, pero ese sentimiento se desvaneció en aquella aura de poder que poseían la mayoría de los yokai presentes ahí, que eran mayores y mucho más poderosos que ella. Asustada camino hasta el final del lugar y se quedo en un rincón, se sentía fuera de lugar, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo por los enormes jardines.

La luna llena decoraba el ennegrecido cielo, el cual admiro con devoción, le encantaba ver el brillo plateado que acariciaba con cuidado cada lugar, dejando también las sombras en donde esconderse.

-Hermosa verdad.- hablo un joven a sus espaldas causando que la yokai diera un brinco sorprendida y le mirara con incredulidad.- La luna, es definitivamente muy hermosa, pero prefiero verla a usted a su lado el brillo de ella queda opacado. Un placer verla hermosa dama, soy Inu no Taicho.-

El joven era apuesto, tenía unos ojos dorados hipnotizantés y nos cabellos plateados iguales a los de ella, le sonrió con vanidad mientras hacia una mínima reverencia. Estaba emocionada. Sabía perfectamente quien era. Aunque sus padres ya habían muerto, aquel joven tenía un enorme fortuna, además que su poder era igualable al de sus padres aun en su corta edad, un partido perfecto para cualquier yokai.

-Es un honor conocerlo, mi nombre es Yumeri Getsuni.-

-Es usted la diosa del fuego.- la yokai solo asintió, esa era una de las formas de ser conocida, por ser poseedora de sus ojos rojos y el poder de controlar el enardecido fuego con gran facilidad. Aunque había un poder que mantenía en secreto y era el de poseer las mentes, pero eso no era primordial de comentar en aquel momento.

-Si yo misma soy.-

-Pues ya entiendo los rumores, de que quien la ve queda hipnotizado con esos ojos, y ciertamente es usted preciosa.- las mejillas se colorearon de carnin.

-Oh valla muchas gracias por el halago.- dijo con picardía. Sabía que tenía que utilizar todos los ases bajo la manga, en aquella noche tenia atrapar aquel hombre.- Si lo deseaba puede irme a visitar cuando desee tal vez quede más sumergido entre mis ojos.- el hombre simplemente rio con tranquilidad.

-Es posible, así que lo tendré en cuenta, tal vez muy pronto valla a conocer el palacio de los Getsuni.

-Sera un honor que nos visite, sin duda alguna.

-Entonces prepáreme una habitación, que iré a visitarlos lo más pronto…-

Aquella noche fue la mejor de su vida, había durado hasta el amanecer hablando con el poderoso inuyokai, y sin duda alguna había quedado flechada. Después de unos días, el cumplió su promesa y fue a visitarla así duro varios meses en los cuales se quedaba hasta una semana en el palacio y un poco antes del año, pidió la mano de ella.

Salto y brinco de la alegría, junto con las criadas que la veían con envidia, cosa que solo hacia aumentar su felicidad. Busco el vestido, las ceremonias de los inuyokais eran diferentes a la de los humanos, pero había algo que prevaleció y fue los hermosos kimonos que debían ser lo más perfectos posibles.

Pero sus planes se vieron arruinados, Inu no Taicho hacia mandado una carta a que se aplazara todo, ya que deseaba conquistar el territorio del Oeste, según él para darle un imperio a su prometida para que fuera la gran dama, y por supuesto que eso no la hizo decepcionarse ni mucho menos era la envidia de muchas y ella no cavia en felicidad. Así paso un año, y la guerra prevalecía, luego dos y nada mejoraba, pero seguía con sus esperanzas, cuando se era inmortal los años eran un parpadear.

Pero después de tres años la desgracia callo, el castillo de su familia fue invadido y a duras penas logro escapar mal herida pero lo logro, después de recuperarse volvió a su antiguo hogar pero había sido saqueado y no quedaba ni la sombra de lo que fue, además que su familia había perecido, así que sola como estaba, deicidio ir al Oeste a buscar a su amado, y ayudarle a construir su imperio.

Después de meses viajando consiguió llegar al Oeste, pero los guardias le impidieron la entrada en las fronteras, claro ella ya no poseía el escudo familiar, ni sus trajes ostentosos, solo quedaba el cabello plateado enredado y los ojos sin vida, ciertamente parecía una indigente, un yokai que se perdió en el ritmo del tiempo, y no pudo con la inmortalidad, pero ese no era su caso pero así lo parecía.

Después de varias semanas de intentos fallidos logro entrar de encubierto, pero lo que vio la hundió completamente… era hermosa, alta, ojos dorados, piel perfecta y unos largos cabellos platinados, además que era miembro del clan de la luna, perfecta, desde el segundo que la vio, la odio.

Pero lo más que causo dolor dentro de ella, fue ver el vientre crecido de aquella enigmática mujer, algo le decía, dígase instinto o lo que sea, que la criatura que llevaba en su vientre era de Inu no Taicho. Y la persona que acaparaba sus pensamientos apareció, era diferente hace tres años, se veía más maduro, pero era él, la persona que ella amaba, así que decidió pensar que era suposiciones sin fundamentos, así que camino hasta ellos, pero cada paso se sentía más minúscula, sabía que no debería estar ahí, pero de igual forma siguió su recorrido.

Los ojos Inu no Taicho, se abrieron sorprendidos al verla, mientras Irasue la vio con superioridad, como le era costumbre.

-Oh mira una pordiosera, déjame decirte que no buscamos criadas con tan mal porte así que puedes regresar por donde viniste.- menciono con acides, cosa que revolvió su ser.

-Irasue.- menciono con autoridad el daiyokai pero la mujer solo sonrió y se dio vuelta.

-Me iré pero espero que coloques en su lugar a esa yokai, Inu no Taicho.-

En ese momento espere una explicación, o cualquier cosa que me haría decir que era una ingrata por pensar mal de aquel yokia, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca solo lograron hundirme más, y hacer que le odiara profundamente.

-Pensé que habías muerto, en el ataque a tu palacio, si deseas puedo darte el dinero suficiente para que reconstruyas tu hogar.- le mire esperando algo mas pero solo desvió la vista.

-No necesito tu lastima, veo que vas a tener un hijo.- mi voz salió lastimera cosa que no deseaba pero me fui imposible; ante mis palabras el solo suspiro.

-Sí, estoy seguro que va hacer un varón.- no me interesa, pensé internamente lo único que quería era una explicación.- bueno debo seguir, toma.- en sus manos había una bolsilla roja, fácilmente pude escuchar el tintinear de las monedas.

-Ya te he dicho que no necesito tu lastima y mucho menos tu dinero, yo puedo reconstruir mi hogar sola, imagino que el compromiso está roto, así que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.-

-Yumeri, no fue mi intención, es que ella quedo embarazada, pero yo no lo preveía, además cuando mande a buscarte el castillo había sido destruido pensé que habías muerto y la convertí a ella en la señora del Oeste, ya no puedo romper la promesa que le hice - titubes, que no eran característicos de el, salían a toda velocidad , pero eso no sirvió para menguar mi tristeza además que pudo romper la promesa que me hizo, pero la de ella no, era detestable.

-Entiendo, entonces hasta nunca Señor del Oeste, que tu cría sea fuerte y saludable.- la hipocresía destilaba en cada poro, pero el al parecer no lo noto o quiso hacer caso omiso.

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos, estoy seguro que Sesshomaru va hacer muy poderoso ya lo veras.-

Cerré los ojos intentando calmarme, respire profundo y corrí con todas mis fuerzas… pasaron meses y los años, los cuales tome para hacerme más fuerte, lidere enormes ejércitos y reconstruí mi palacio, y después de un siglo recibí la invitación al cumpleaños de Sesshomaru, al cual asistí reacia, pero la curiosidad de ver como marchaba todo por allá gano la batalla interna.

Ver el castillo fue como un balde de agua fría, era mucho más grande que el mío, más hermoso y una gran lista que superaba a mi pequeño palacio con creces, pero no por eso me desanime, así que entre orgullosa y poderosa, pero como la primera vez que asistí a un baile me sentí pequeña, y al igual que aquella vez salí al jardín que se encontraba solo.

Admire la luna y recordé con detalles el pasado donde había conocido al hombre que aunque me hirió todavía lo amaba y como si el destino quisiera burlarse de mí lo vi. Era joven, cabellos plateados y un aura de poder al igual que Inu no Taicho, pero algo había diferente y era la luna en su frente y lo supe instantáneamente, era Sesshomaru el joven que debería ser mi hijo, me acerque a él, esperando entablar una conversación.

-Que noche tan bella no lo crees, Sesshomaru, ah cierto felicitaciones.- este solo me miro con el rabillo del ojo, y de resto me ignoro y entendí que hacia honor a su madre y su mal actitud, entonces fui recapacitando mis pensamientos y lo estúpida que fui al creer que el podría considerar a ese joven al lado mío como un hijo. El simplemente era el fruto de dos personas que yo odiaba profundamente.

Después de aquella noche decidí hacer una de las cosas más arriesgadas de toda mi vida, poseer la mente de alguien y quitarle su identidad, y después de muchos intentos fallidos lo logre, conseguí a una yokai hermosa y joven, sin esperar mas decidí utilizarla, en esas mismas fechas llego el rumor de que Inu no Taicho y Irasue se matarían entre ellos, su relación era un caso perdido, así que no espera mas y la utilice.

Mis conocimientos de estrategias de guerras, de liderar un palacio más la estricta educación de mis padres fueron lo que me ayudo a tener la recomendación de uno del lord del Norte, para conseguir estar al lado de Inu no Taicho como su consejera.

-Entonces tu eres Kaemoru Yuriko, o me equivoco.- hablo mientras me veía de pies a cabeza, internamente creí que iba a morir, me había asegurado de no acercarme a mi verdadero cuerpo que ya hacia inconsciente en mi palacio, para que la fragancia no me envolviera, y logre. Después de diversas preguntas, fue oficial, me convertí en parte de la guardia del lord del Oeste.

Entonces descubrí que los rumores eran ciertos, los gritos ensordecedores, las puertas partidas y todo un desastre mas, y aunque no se con exactitud cuántos sirvientes murieron en manos de Irasue, ni tengo un aproximado de con cuantas mujeres se acostó el general perro para descargar su ira. Lo único que se, es que me volví en su amante, en una preferida, y ciertamente no podría estar más feliz, solo esperaba bajo el telón a que Irasue, muriera o simplemente se largara. También observe la indiferencia de Sesshomaru en estos acontecimientos.

Una explosión, un grito, una maldición, pero nada altero al joven daiyokai que practicaba en el jardín norte del palacio, es mas se veía más relajado que nunca, como si los gritos fueran el fondo perfecto para sus prácticas de kendo.

-Deja de espiarme.-

-Oh, no lo estoy haciendo joven príncipe, solo me gusta esta parte del jardín.- comente sorprendida de que notara mi presencia, pero intente ser lo más casual posible.

-Hmp.- murmuro simplemente, mientras practicaba con su espada, otro sonido ensordecedor y eso solo causo una minúscula sonrisa en el inuyokai, en ese segundo le tuve miedo al joven frente a mí y al mismo entendí porque no iba a detener la pelea, él deseaba que se mataran entre ellos, estaba segura, y el ser sucesor de las tierras de su padre y al igual que sus poderosas espadas, no me cavia duda. Pero no comente absolutamente nada, internamente yo deseaba algo parecido, pero que él su padre sobreviviera.

Por fin una tarde de invierno, Irasue se fue del palacio, se dirigió a su imperio en las nubes y yo fui más feliz que nunca. Me esforcé en ser excelente en todo, resaltar frente a él, pero hubo algo que no me convenció y fue que empezó a fijarse en las humanas, cada vez la veía con una diferente, y los rumores de que había perdido la razón no se hicieron esperar. Pero fui masoquista y no me desanime, seguí ahí, yo también estaba en sus sabanas, y sabia que solo estaba frustrado, eso es todo. Nada le salía como él deseaba, su mujer era fría y sin sentimientos, no la deseaba ya, su hijo solo estaba enfocado en superarle y era igual de carente de sentimientos como su madre, y el poder que gastaba controlando sus espadas era agonizante, simplemente el hombre estaba agotado, yo quería ayudarle, pero no salió como esperaba.

Una tarde descubrí que uno de los generales estaba dándole información a unos yokai sobre los planos de vigilancia, para que tuvieran una estrategia perfecta para atacar al Oeste, pero todavía en estos momentos desconozco que fue lo que sucedió pero Inu no Taicho creyó que era yo la traidora, y fue a ejecutarme, le dije que no era yo, pero no me creyó es mas ascendió al general traidor…

-No me creerás, yo no soy la culpable, nunca te traicionaría, te amo.- intente enseñarle mis sentimientos pero eso lo enojo mas.

-Solo deseas gobernar el Oeste, es todo lo que quieres, decir esas palabras de esa forma, ciertamente me das asco, tu ambición es detestable.- de un rápido movimiento hirió mi hombro, yo no estaba en mi cuerpo verdadero y me era imposible defenderme mejor.

-Es verdadero, por favor Inu no Taicho, yo le amo, no estoy mintiendo de verdad, créame.- no lo hizo a un con mis suplicas y sin esperar mas enterró sus garras en mi pecho, le mire con tristeza y el solo dio vuelta.

-No deseo escuchar tus mentiras.- llore, como nunca antes en mi vida, desvanecida en la hierba me deje morir, el me miro con odio y se fue dejando a mi cuerpo agonizando.

Pero con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban fui capaz de transportar mi mente nuevamente a mi cuerpo verdadero, pero con horror vi, que los guardias que deberían custodiarlo habían muerto, estaba débil pero camine como pude por los pasillos, mis cabellos plateados habían crecido de tal forma que se arrastraban por el piso, como un enorme velo.

Entonces vi el culpable de tal masacre, era como una burla, me querían destruir completamente, los inuyokais, los que se supone que pertenecían a mi propio clan, que eran igual que yo, me atacaban. Ya Inu no Taicho había destruido mi corazón ahora su hijo venia a destruir mi cuerpo.

Ahí estaba Sesshomaru con su espada en mano, mirándome con superioridad y en un segundo estuvo frente a mí.

-Donde esta Renkoshiro.- mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, esa era la espada de mi familia, con un enorme poder, así que el desea quitarme lo único que me quedaba de mi hogar. No lo lograría.

Si peleaba moriría así que no tenía ningún problema en el de destruirme yo misma y llevarme al infierno la espada Renkoshiro. De un salto ágil me adentre en los pasillos del palacio y llegue a la estancia donde se encontraba el tesoro familiar, sin esperar más la tome entre mis manos. Dije un conjuro que me sabía de memoria desde hace años, rompí el sello de la espada y acumule toda mi energía, de una enorme explosión, mi cuerpo se destruyo junto con todo el palacio, solo pude ver como en aquel desastre Sesshomaru logro escapar.

Abrí los ojos, no podía moverme, vi a todas direcciones esperando ver destrozos o algo por el estilo, pero no fue así… Entonces después de unos minutos, apareció una yokai, quien me sonrió.

-Me alegro que haya despertado, mi señora.- no tenía ganas de sonreír así que solo asentí.- Las heridas han cicatrizado, pero no sé si desea seguir en ese cuerpo.- cuando dijo eso, algo en mi dio un vuelco, ella miro mi desespero y me ayudo a poder a sentarme, y me paso un espejo el cual callo de mis manos y se partió en miles de pedazos.

En mi rostro había quedado una enorme cicatriz, una mancha marrana, que desfiguraba mis finas facciones, entonces detalle que mis manos se encontraban igual.

-Que me ha sucedido Yazumi.- pregunte horrorizada.

-Fue por la explosión, es un milagro que haya sobrevivido, mi señora.-

-Yazumi tienes una misión.- ni lo pensé dos veces, ni siquiera pensé en mi apariencia actual.

-Lo que usted diga.-

-ve al palacio del Oeste, y consigue pertenecer a la servidumbre o a lo que sea, necesito que me mantengas al tanto de todo lo que sucede allá, me vengare y are pagar a todos por lo que me han hecho.

-Como usted ordene mi señora Yumeri-sama.-

-Yumeri murió por las garras de Inu no Taicho, ella le fue arrancado el corazón, ahora llámame Kaemoru Yuriko.- los ojos de mi fiel súbdita se abrieron sorprendidos pero solo asintió mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Poco después busque un nuevo cuerpo y ahora me encontraba aquí a pocos pasos de lograr mi cometido, tristemente no pude destruir a Inu no Taicho, pero sus hijos seguían con vida, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha el pequeño bastardo , pagarían todos los errores de su padre.

-Yuriko-sama.- hablo un soldado haciéndola girarse automáticamente.

-Que sucede.-

-El lord Ichiro, dice que ya es hora, las tropas ya han llegado.-

Asentí, mientras una enorme sonrisa se mostraba en mi rostro, después de trescientos años, podría por fin vengarme de todo lo que me habían hecho.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Su vista se nublo y tuvo que apoyarse, en Ah-Uh para no caer, este acaricio con su hocicó su cara, haciéndola sonreír débilmente.

-Tranquilo estoy bien, solo un poquito mareada, es seguramente porque no he comido bien.- este simplemente movió su cabeza y la joven Rin solo fue capaz de dejarse caer en el pasto, vio como los guardias la veían con indiferencia, quiso llorar, andaba susceptible, pero era tonto hacerlo así que solo cerró los ojos y "desconecto" su mente, cosa que no logro.

El aturdidor sonido de un cañón, volvió a inundar todo el lugar, la guerra no había rehundado…

-Dama Rin, entre a sus aposentos, es peligroso estar en los jardines.- monótona y vacía así se podía describir la voz de los guardias. Dio un suspiro mientras con ayuda del dragón de dos cabezas se puso en pie, y camino hasta su cuarto en donde ya hacia unas cadenas, sonrió con tristeza, ella había buscado eso claro está, aunque ya no tenía que usarlas, su amo las había dejado como muestra simbólica de lo que pasaría si se atrevía a huir nuevamente.

Mientras tanto Yazumi se encontraba en la cocina, en sus manos un pequeño frasco que contenía el veneno mandado por su señora Yuriko para deshacerse de los guardias del palacio. Pero cuando fue a colocar el líquido en la comida, su mano titubeo, había hecho buenos amigos y no sabía si era correcto matarles.

Además aunque al principio trato a Rin con desprecio, pero por órdenes de su señora la trato con aprecio (Sessho tuvo que ver también ¬.¬) se

supone que tenía que ganarse su confianza y lo logro, pero algo había cambiado en estos meses y es que ahora no la cuidaba por hipocresía, increíblemente la había agarrado afecto, no lo sabía cuando comenzó a quererla de verdad, pero la personalidad de la humana era atrayente, y con el tiempo la falsedad fue desvaneciese, para sinceridad. Fastidiada guardo el frasco entre los pliegues del kimono, no era capaz de hacerlo, o por lo menos en ese momento no.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

**Si lo sé no hubo nada de Sessho/Rin, es mas de poquito que ella salió, pero era completamente necesario este capítulo, la historia debía de contarse tarde o temprano, ahora lo han comprendido, Yuriko no es mala porque si, y está loca, no, no, Inu no Taicho muy malo ( pero bello) y como siempre Irasue la bruja mala, en fin que les pareció el capi, yo quería destruir eso de que los malos son así y punto, me gusta poner su parte más humana (yokai) así con sentimientos y todo eso, para que sientan todo lo que paso, para estar en esta situación, además vieron la explicación sobre Yazumi, hace mucho tiempo algunas me comentaron que el aprecio de Yazumi hacia Rin fue muy brusco y yo les dije que todo tenía una razón de ser y que estaba fríamente calculado en mi mente, ahora ven a que me refería. Otra cosita y ya la comentaron en algunos review y es un tal vez, posible, puede ser, embarazo, no es seguro pero y verán. Un datito mas, busquen pañuelos para el próximo capítulo (ya dije mucho) buuu. Jeje. Vale ya me volví loca. Dejen comentarios si me hacen muy pero muy feliz, hasta bailo. *.*.**

**Próximo capitulo:**la muerte danza por el prado**.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ummmm…etoo….a que no esperaban verme devuelta, y espero que todavía se acuerden de mi pequeña historia, la recuerda (deseo que si =( ) mis queridísimas lectoras de verdad que perdónenme tanta tardanza, pero tuve millones de complicaciones pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y eso me dé tiempo de sobra así que primero no tendré un día fijo para actualizar pero eso si lo haré mucho más seguido es una promesa….bueno sin más nada que decirle, con excepción que me perdonen por la tardanza (nuevamente)….**

Ahora si a leer!

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: bueno como todos saben esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

**La muerte danza por el prado XIII**

Las lagrimas seguían derramándose por su rostro, el sol ya se ocultaba entre las montañas y la luna pronto se mostraría en toda su magnificencia ocultando bajo su manto oscuro, toda la destrucción que había dejado la guerra, la joven humana miro hacia atrás, viendo como el castillo estaba envuelto en llamas y los intentos de varios guardias de aplacar el ardiente fuego, mientras que frente a ella uno de los enormes muros estaba derrumbado, recordándole nuevamente la razón de su profunda tristeza, y las lagrimas inundaron nuevamente sus mejillas. Camino con paso vacilante hasta uno de los estanques que habían en el palacio quedándose aterrada de la imagen que este le mostro, el rostro aparte de estar inundado por lagrimas estaba manchado de sangre, cubriendo la mitad de su cara. Con manos temblorosas agarro parte de la tela de su kimono para limpiarse las manchas rojas, esa sangre que pertenecía a una persona que le tenía mucho aprecio….

Los heridos y muertos, estaban en cada rincón, siendo imposible aproximar cuantos habían muerto en aquella absurda pelea, solo se podía notar con perfecta claridad que el lugar donde habitaban la más extensa variedades de flores, ahora solo era un campo de batalla, con sangre por doquier y la mas putrefacta gama de cadáveres de yokai en toda su extensión. La joven miraba algunos rostros conocidos, ya inertes y sin vida, eran sudaditos, leales que habían dado su vida, por defender a un palacio que no les pertenecía.

Empezó a caminar, buscando un lugar donde poder estar tranquila, y entonces vio la pequeña figurilla de Yazumi, con las mismas características, había muerto también, sus ojos se llenaron de mas lagrimas y se dejo caer en el piso, también ella había perecido en aquella guerra sin sentido, cerró los ojos intentando conseguir un hilo de como todo se había transformado aquella mañana tranquila en esta horrible pesadilla….

Hace unas horas atrás….

Un día normal, según su criterio, el cielo mostraba un profundo azul, por los momentos no había sonido alguno que mostrara señal de peleas ni nada parecido, aunque estaba claro que eso no duraría para siempre, se paro del futon sintiéndose algo cansada, pero no era nada nuevo, estos días no había logrado conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentara, pero de resto no había nada alarmante en aquella mañana, es mas se veía todo más feliz, por así decirlo, hasta los pajarillos, se habían animado a cantar.

El desayuno lo tomo en su habitación o mejor dicho lo intento porque al apenas dar el segundo bocado, su estomago dio un vuelco, y las nauseas volvieron, y no pudo seguir digiriendo nada mas, y ciertamente como podía comer sabiendo que algunos metros muchos yokais que ella conocía estarían muertos, intento pensar, pero algo en su interior decía que no estaba ni cerca, pero lo ignoro; suspiro cansada después de unos minutos, las nauseas no habían desaparecido, dejo la comida sin terminar y abrió la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

Sintió la briza juguetear con su rostro, miro hacia el estanque frente a ella, y vio sus cabellos alborotados, intento arreglarlos con las manos pero se encontraban demasiado enredador para ello, así que opto por pararse y buscar un cepillo, pero un mareo la invadió haciéndola recostarse contra la pared y dejar caer su cuerpo, abrazo sus rodillas y cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando que desapareciera el malestar.

Después de unos minutos en esa posición la fatiga fue disminuyendo, abrió los ojos nuevamente para su sorpresa encontrarse con algunos soldados frente al estanque ¿De verdad creían que iba a escapar? Suspiro fastidia y se paro con lentitud, cerró las puertas, no deseaba ver aquellos yokai, con sus armaduras y espadas, solo hacían que recordara a su amo y era lo que menos quería, cada vez que pensaba en el un nudo en su garganta se formaba, y empezaba a embargarla ese sentimiento de traición y soledad, no, por ningún motivo deseaba tener que pensar en el daiyokai de blanco.

Miro sobre la mesilla, las cadenas que hace unos días encerraban sus manos, se mostraban como una advertencia tal vez, alejo su mirada de ellas, pero sus pensamientos seguían concentrados en el horrible metal en que estaban formadas, y aunque no las llevaba puestas sentía que ahora poseía unas mas fuertes e imposibles de quitar, si definitivamente se sentía encadenada, pero lo peor no era eso, si no que ella y nadie más, fueron las que cerraron sus grilletes, su amor hacia aquel daiyokai, la admiración y otro millón más de razones que tenían algo en común y era Sesshomaru, fueron esas ansias de estar a su lado que la encadenaron y aunque en algunos momentos se sentía ahogada al segundo después la paz regresaba y sabia que había hecho lo correcto o eso quería creer.

Quien la entendía, nadie, ni ella misma lo hacia…

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Sus movimientos eran sincronizados, sus golpes certeros, y en segundos los cadáveres de mas yokais lo rodeaban, pero aunque tenía su mente centrada en pelear una parte de, él, la más patética, le mostraba a cada segundo el rostro de Rin, completamente detestable, porque en ese momento el gran lord del Oeste se sentía débil, estar pensando nuevamente en ella, cada segundo que pasaba en aquel lugar, sus ansias por ver a la joven humana, crecían, patético, sin duda alguna. Cerró los ojos, mirando amenazadoramente a los yokais que ya se abalanzaban sobre él, si que mas daba deseaba ver a Rin y sentir el nuevo aroma que la envolvía, una minúscula parte se encontraba completamente feliz de este hecho.

.

.

.

-Cuídate mucho Yazumi, y no olvides si ves que las cosas se salen de tus manos, huye, lo has entendido.- hablo Ichiro, mientras agarraba posesivamente el rostro de la yokai y la besaba con desespero, pero esta después de unos segundos fue capaz de alejarse.

-Si haces eso, no podre irme.- le susurro, mientras le regalaba un último beso, y empezaba a correr desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos por el frondoso follaje de los arboles.- Te amo Ichiro….- dejo las palabras en el aire, sabía que tal vez no volvería…

-Señor Ishiro, la tropa que envió a la aldea del hibrido Inuyasha ya ha atacado, pero no hay rastros del semidemonio, solo tienen capturados a su cría y a la miko.-

-Eso es mucho mejor, manden a que las traigan.-

-Si mi lord.-

Corrió sin parar, paso sigilosa, por el bosque, logrando pasar sin ser descubierta, sonrió con orgullo cuando estuvo al frente de los muros del palacio, los miro con arrogancia, cuando ella había ido por primera vez aquel lugar estos no existían, y dentro de poco desaparecían nuevamente, estaba peleando por su orgullo, su familia y por si misma, y por su antigua forma Yumerei, me vengare y ambas disfrutaremos la derrota de los arrogantes daiyokai.

Salto con agilidad esperando encontrarse, con la mayoría de los yokai envenenados, pero las cosas no eran como ella pensaba, en lo absoluto, todo se veía en completo orden, sus ojos brillaron en rabia, Yazumi no les había suministrado el veneno, ella había probado ese veneno, con algunos yokais, y era lo suficientemente letal para acabar con demonios de un rango mas o menos alto que era obvio que poseían toda la servidumbre de aquel lugar. Furiosa, empezó a correr por todos los alrededores, en una oportunidad vio a la humana sentada en uno de los pasillos, pero en ese segundo aparecieron unos guardias, haciéndola ocultarse, por los momentos la desagradable mujer no era su objetivo, así que siguió su camino. Hasta que la vio en uno de los corredores, ordenando a algunos súbditos, espero paciente a que todos se fuera para lanzarse rápidamente quedando a sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué no están muertos?.- pregunto la mujer que voz letal, causando que la yokai abriera sus ojos sorprendida y volteara bruscamente.

-Mi señora, no me pareció correcto ellos no le han hecho nada a usted, perdóneles la vida, es injusto muchos tienen familia.- alego con voz temblorosa Yazumi. Sin saludos ni protocolos, estaba demasiado nerviosa para eso.

-Injusto Yazumi, tu me vienes a hablar a mí de injusticia, yo que fui humillada, maltratada, herida y casi muero por culpa de los amos de este palacio, crees que es injusto de mi parte vengarme, así que dime, vas a seguirme o me traicionaras también.-

-Mi señora yo le soy fiel, solo pido por la vida de las personas que habitan en él, su objetivo es el amo simplemente, a los demás déjelos vivir.-

-Está bien Yazumi, pero ha cambio te daré una nueva tarea, tráeme a la humana.-

-Para que desea a Rin-sama.- pregunto con duda, sabía que era obvio pero quería saber la respuesta de todos modos.

-No es obvio quiero montarle un altar y venerarla como lo haces tú, que hasta le dice señora, a esa mugrosa humana, deseo matarla, colocar su cuerpo hecho tiras frente al palacio, para que Sesshomaru se deguste con la visión. Ahora tráela de una vez, queda poco tiempo.- espeto con crueldad.

-Pero mi señora Yuriko, ella no le ha hecho nada, es solo una humana, que daño podrá hacer, si quiere mando a que la saquen del palacio y la escondan en alguna aldea del norte, pero no debería matarle.-

-Veo que has estaba muy apegada a ella.-

-Usted me ordeno que lo hiciera, lo recuerdo bien, cuando yo la humille, usted casi me mata…-

-YO NO TE MANDE A QUE TE CONVIRTIERAS EN SU AMIGA.- grito exasperada.- te ordene que la siguieras, que te ganaras su confianza, yo no soy misericordiosa Yazumi, ni siquiera con las personas que me han servido por años.-

-Ah que se refiere.- dijo mientras daba dos pasos atrás.

-Sayonara Yazumi.- susurro mientras en rápido movimientos, saco de su manga una ninjaken con la hoja cubierta de un potente veneno, el cual atravesó el pecho de la mujer de cabellos azulados quien abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras caía al piso sintiendo como todo su ser se quemaba por dentro y empezaba a retorcerse, al final todo se fue borrando de su mente, hasta que murió irremediablemente. Kaemoru solo sonrió con arrogancia mientras agarraba el cuerpo de la yokai y lo lanzaba hacia uno de los arbustos del jardín. No necesitaba que se dieran cuenta que el enemigo les pisaba los talones. Aun.

.

.

.

.

-Por favor traedme a Yazumi-sama.- pio Rin a uno de los soldados frente a la puerta que daba hacia el palacio, ninguno respondió, pero uno dejo su puesto para ir a buscar el encargo de la humana.

Rin luego de cerrar la puerta se fue a su futon, a intentar conciliar el sueño, se sentía extremadamente mal, tenia fatiga en todo el cuerpo, con fiebre, nauseas, calambres y otra lista mas, y aunque conocía muchas medicinas que la ayudarían, estas no las encontraría dentro del palacio, y mucho menos la dejarían salir a buscarlas con batallas en todos los alrededores, en ese segundo se sorprendió con la naturalidad en que pensó sobre la guerra, como si estuviera pensando sobre las flores del jardín, que le estaba ocurriendo desde cuando ella era así.-HAA.- grito intentando liberar toda la tención. Que le sucedida, su vida estaba cambiando de manera brusca, su esencia se estaba perdiendo.

No podía, perder la batalla ella, no sería como una flor marchita a, no ella brillaría tal vez no con el fulgor de una estrella, pero lo haría con su poca luz. Asintió decidida, y se paro saliendo de la habitación, su cuerpo estaba fatigado, pero intento ignorar el malestar, vio de reojo a los guardias, caminar atrás de ella, haciéndola suspirar sonoramente, es que no podían dejarla sola un segundo.

No importa Rin mente positiva, se animo nuevamente.

-Rin-sama, no he podido localizar a Yazumi, pero ya envié a varios súbditos, a dar con su paradero.- la voz monótona del guardia se escucho a sus espaladas, pero la chica solo asintió.

Miro el cielo azul, sonriendo como en los viejos tiempos, donde no prestaba atención a las penurias de la vida, cuando su corazón no se oprimía por la indiferencia de su amo, esa época dorada donde era completamente inocente. Sonrió, al verse envuelta en las añoranzas del pasado. Camino hasta los jardines, donde tomo una flor, que empezó a oler con tranquilidad, sintió como la dulce fragancia encendía sus sentidos, y los recuerdos fueron más vividos en su mente, cerró los ojos y casi podía sentir, la brisa acariciar su rostro, montaba sobre Ah-Un, escuchando los gritos de Jaken, y las palabras vacías de su señor Sesshomaru pero las cuales la hacían tan feliz.

-Atrápenla.- grito la voz de un soldado, haciendo que los ojos de Rin se abrieran sorprendidos. Vislumbrando el rojo intenso pasar a su lado, cayendo al suelo, vio a dos de los guardias muertos frente a ella. Intento gritar, pero fue inútil, de sus labios no salió palabra alguna.

El rostro de Yuriko, mostraba una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos chispeantes en un rojo intenso, el miedo la recorrió de pies a cabeza, sus miradas estaban conectadas, con el terror en cada célula de su cuerpo, que aumentaba a cada segundo que sus ojos se encontraban, pero la conexión fue rota por la interrupción de un yokai quien intento inútilmente, de herir a la mujer, pero solo acabo con su brazo separado del cuerpo.

o-o-o-o-oo-o—ooooOOooooooooOOooOooo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-ooooOOo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oooooooooOOOOoo-o-o-oo-oooooOOoOo

-Soltadme, de una vez.- grito furiosa Kagome mientras se movía compulsivamente.- Si no me sueltan de una vez, yo les matare y si no lo hago Inuyasha se vengara, ya verán así que déjenme tranquila.- los soldados solo suspiraron intentando ignorar los gritos de la humana. Si no fuera porque le ordenaron que no la lastimaran, ya le hubieran cortado la lengua. Que lastima.

-Es que no me han escuchado malditos yokais, tanto desean morir.- volvió a intentar.

-Ya cállate de una vez, o te cortare la lengua.- grito exasperado uno de los yokais mientras apuntaba la espada a la mujer.

-Crees que me voy a callar, ni en sueños, asi que si quieren vivir suéltenlos o Inuyasha les matara a todos.-

-Ya te dije que te callaras, y no nos hagas reír ese estúpido hibrido no puede ni hacernos un rasguño cuando ya está muerto.-

-Oh si el hibrido Inuyasha, escuche varias veces que siempre corría a esconderse bajo las faldas de la sacerdotisa Kykio, hay pero no puede si está muerta.- secuencio otro para luego empezar a reír.

-Así que no les puedo hacer ni un rasguño, eso lo veremos.- desde uno de los arboles, el joven hibrido veía a los hombre con odio, tenssaiga se encontraba desenfundada y descansando en su hombro. Lista para el primer ataque.

-Inuyasha.- grito Kagome mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Su corazón todavía latía desbocado, además que la preocupación por su pequeña hija en brazos de un soldado no la hacía sentir más tranquila aunque tuviera al joven semidemonio tan cerca.

Pero gracias al cielo, Inuyasha noto ese pequeño detalle rápidamente, y sin darle tiempo al yokai a reaccionar ya le había quitado a su cría y la cargaba con extrema delicadeza de un brazo, mientras el otro todavía blandía a tenssaiga. Un perfecto padre.

En un salto rápido logro estar frente a kagome y eliminar a los yokais frente a ella, para en poco tiempo deshacerse de casi todos y logar darle a la pequeña niña quien solo reía enérgica desde el brazo de su padre…

-o-o-o-o-oo-o-ooooooo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, vi cuando con una agilidad vertigosa, lanzo la espada, espere con miedo el golpe que no llego nunca, en cambio un mar rojo choco en mi rostro, entre mis labio entre abiertos también cayeron gotas de sangre, mire la estola, los cabellos plateados que siempre se encontraban en perfecto estado manchados del carnin de su propia sangre.

-Amo Sesshomaru.- fue lo único que pude susurrar al ver aquel daiyokai con ese porte elegante, pero le habían herido, por mi culpa y si era grave…

La herida había entrado en su pecho, y pudo sentir como desgarro parte de sus órganos al igual que el veneno que contenía lo quemaba por dentro, pero él no moriría por una herida tan superficial. Con rapidez retiro la hoja de acero incrustada en su pecho y poco a poco, su sangre iba consumiendo el veneno, dio una rápida mirada a su humana, quien se veía en perpleja, además que su rostro se encontraba bañado en sangre, entrecerró los ojos, furioso. Su cuerpo ardía, la rabia inundo su ser, y miro a Yuriko quien solo sonrió arrogante.

-Ha tenido suerte la mugrosa humana, mira que salvarse de una muerte tan segura, ciertamente pareces un príncipe de cuentos de humanos.-

-Entonces e de informarte que tu no tendrás la misma suerte, no creo que nadie te salve de tu muerte segura….

Continuara….

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

**se lo que van a decir " tanto tiempo esperando la actualización para que venga con algo tan cortito, pero tengo algo en mi defensa… solo déjenme pensar en algo…. Bueno en realidad no tengo nada pero algo si es seguro este fin de semana les doy la segunda parte de esto ssi, es una promesa ya que estoy de vacaciones tengo tiempo de sobra, bueno tampoco así pero es algo. Oh si otra cosita si ven algún error de transcripción, incoherencia o otra cosa por favor avísenme para corregirlo.**

**Entonces chicas espero que me dejen su review para saber que siguen ahí, si por fa extraño sus comentarios así que no lo olviden siiii. Se me cuidan mucho. Y por supuesto gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior.**

**Próximo capitulo:** la compasión del yokai**.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola mis queridísimas lectoras como me les va este dia, espero que bien y que estén disfrutando estas lindas navidades. Bueno aquí nuevamente actualizando, aunque hoy no tengo muchas cosas que decir a claro esta que agradesco sus reviews, me pone muy feliz saber que todavía están ahí, y espero que las demás chicas den acto de presencia por fa, extraños sus opiniones sii, ando algo triste ( se daño mi celu, que desgracia) espero que me tomen en cuenta este año, y en el arbolito este un lindo celu nuevo, lo dudo pero vamos eso no viene al tema, entonces creo que no hay mas nada interesante que decir así que….**

Ahora si a leer!

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: bueno como todos saben esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

**La compasión del Yokai XIV**

La mirada amenazante que se enviaban los dos yokais resultaba completamente aterradoras, los dos parados frente a frente, mostrando en sus labios una sonrisa que solo podía ser clasificada como superioridad. Yuuriko en ese instante fue la primera en hacer el primer movimiento, alzando su brazo, dio inicio a unas llamas rojas que salieron de sus blanquecinos dedos que fue extendiéndose en forma de varias finas tiras rojas, hechas del más ardiente fuego. Los ojos de los dos contrincantes se conectaron, dorado y rojo, se sumergieron en una batalla visual.

Sin perder más su tiempo Yuuriko dio un fuerte latigazo de fuego que si no fuera por la agilidad que poseía Sesshomaru hubiera acabado con su vida y la de Rin, la cual ahora se encontraba entre los brazos de su querido amo. El mismo ataque se repitió varias veces, pero el resultado era el mismo, Sesshomaru se desasía con extrema facilidad de los rápidos ataques, que aunque poseían un poder increíble, era extremadamente lento, para la velocidad inhumana que el daiyokai tenía.

Aburrido ya del estúpido juego de Yuuriko, el daiyokai dejo a Rin en el corredor del palacio que daba hacia el lugar de pelea. Y con una mirada relampagueante se lanzo hacia la yokai, dispuesto a cortar su cabeza de una vez por todas. Con un simple movimiento estuvo frente a Yuuriko, y sin siquiera desenfundar a bakussaiga, ya había logrado desgarrar parte del brazo de la mujer quien tuvo que apretar fuertemente los labios para no pegar un grito lleno de dolor. Como pudo logro escapar del segundo ataque, que hubiera significado su fin.

Pero Sesshomaru no retrocedía, nuevamente ataco, esta vez, obteniendo para su sorpresa una manga de su kimono quemada, ya que Yuuriko enfurecida, fue envuelta por una llama ardiente, la cual empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego en todas direcciones, ocasionando en el proceso que una parte del castillo ardiera en llamas y Rin tuviera que salir del lugar.

Esta vez quien tenía la ventaja era Yuuriko, quien ahora mostraba una enorme sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

-Que sucede pequeño Sessho, le tienes miedo al fuego.- se burlo en una oportunidad cuando el daiyokai se vio en la tarea de retroceder.

Sesshomaru no menciono palabra alguna ante dicho comentario pero no era necesario ser un genio para notar la mirada amenazante que envió y esa aura maligna que lo envolvió al instante. Y aunque el daiyokai sabía que con bakussaiga podía matar con más rapidez a la mugrosa yokai, se había prometido mentalmente que ella moriría solo por el filo de sus garras.

Rin quien miraba todo desde uno de los frondosos árboles, todavía sentía el corazón acelerado, y la respiración agitada, su fatiga además había empeorado y los mareos la invadían pero ella unía todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse caer, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien. Escucho entonces como uno de los muros cerca de ella fue derrumbado y fuera de las espesas capaz humo y tierras salía la figura de Yuuriko, con el cabello alborotado y con el rostro lleno de sangre. Los ojos de ella centellaron y como sintiendo la mirada fija de Rin sobre su persona, le lanzo una mirada amenazante y el fuego empezó a consumir las ramas del árbol, haciendo que la joven se viera en la tarea de salir del lugar y quedar justo al frente de ella.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron fijamente y esta vez siendo casi imperceptible un arma fue lanzada a toda velocidad, de la cual Sesshomaru no pudo llegar a tiempo para impedir el ataque, pero como un milagro, un salvador salió de las sombras, Takeshi, se interpuso esta vez, salvando a Rin nuevamente de una muerte segura, pero lo que desconocía el joven era el veneno que poseía el arma, que al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo, empezó a quemarle y la sustancia a destruirle por dentro.

Rin miro horrorizada, como su amigo caía frente a ella, y cerraba los ojos y apretaba sus labios, al parecer para no mostrar señas de dolor que resultaban más que obvias.

-TAKESHI.- grito cuando el joven empezó a escupir sangre, y su piel se tornaba más blanquecina de lo normal.

-Tranquila Rin-sama estaré bien.- susurro el joven a duras penas mostrando una mínima sonrisa que resultaba de lo mas falsa.

-No..no me mientas.- le reprocho mientras abraza fuertemente al joven.

-No …le estoy ….mintiendo.- intento decir y con otra sonrisa forzada le miro fijamente.

Ya las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar en los bellos ojos de Rin, quien solo sentía pena y terror de pensar que su amigo esta vez no se salvaría de las garras de la muerte.

-Takeshi, donde…te duele…- hablo entrecortadamente por culpa de los sollozos. El joven a sus palabras solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya deja de llorar mi pequeña Rin, todo estará bien, ya verás ahora es mejor que vayas a un lugar más seguro.- sus palabras eran más firmes y tranquilas, el dolor en su interior había menguado, su cuerpo estaba batallando por eliminar el veneno, pero las probabilidades de salir vencedor eran mínimas, ya hace unos días había recibido heridas de las cuales no estaba totalmente recuperado, claro que eso no le importo cuando emprendió viaje de su hogar hacia el palacio, cuando escucho que estaban atacando, y agradecía firmemente el haber ido y salvar a la joven humana, que tanto amaba.

Mientras esto sucedida, el a lord del Oeste no había dejado ni un segundo a Yuuriko descansar, ya que apenas ella lanzo el ataque el también lo hizo y ahora estaban los dos en una batalla entre los cielos, donde las probabilidades de victoria siempre apuntaban a Sesshomaru, que con su gran poder contraatacaba con una agilidad y a destreza aterradora.

El cuerpo de Yuuriko poco a poco fue perdiendo sus fuerzas y en uno de los ataques donde el daiyokai casi cortaba su cuerpo a la mitad, ella quedo exhausta, pero había logrado sobrevivir aunque desconocía cuanto tiempo sería capaz de estar en pie. Las opciones de huir y buscar ayuda con Ishiro resonaron en su mente, pero cada vez que estas llegaban ella las desasía deseaba ganar esto sola, su orgullo herido solo podía ser restaurado, si ella vencía al hijo de Inu no Taicho, ese niño que había significado el quedarse completamente sola sin el amor del daiyokai que tanto había amado.

-Tu morirás aunque sea lo último que haga.-susurro la yokai, con rabia mientras, atacaba con otra bola de fuego pero no predijo que Sesshomaru atacaría por su derecha con tanta rapidez que no fue capaz de escapar,

Las garras rasgaron desde su hombro hasta su pecho, y otro ataque fue directo a su corazón el cual fue arrancado y sacado de su cuerpo, los ojos de Yuuriko quedaron en blanco y sin un segundo más cayó en picada hasta el suelo, donde se estampo sonoramente, el cuerpo sin vida.

Entonces con una sonrisa en sus labios Sesshomaru se poso frente al cuerpo inerte y agarrándolo fuertemente por los cabellos, la arrastro hasta la entrada del palacio donde muy en alto, donde las banderas ondeaban enterró su cuerpo, en las largas lanzas, mostrándoles a todos, tanto enemigos como aliados su victoria.

Y por fin miro a Rin quien tenía en su regazo al joven general quien ya se le podían ver los demonios del inframundo, rondando su cuerpo, una punza de ir a matar al yokai de una vez por todas lo invadió pero prefirió dejar que las heridas hechas por Kaemoru le mataran de una vez por todas, y con dos saltos salió de su palacio, dejando atrás a todos los muertos.

Frente a el , la masacre era peor, miro algunos enemigos ver horrorizados el cuerpo de su señora, aunque claro está que solo fueron unos segundos porque a cada momento el mataba a sangre fría a cualquier soldado del Este que vislumbra….

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Más lágrimas corrían por su rostro, miraba a Takeshi cada vez más pálido y la seguridad de que moriría la tenia aterrada, ¿Por qué? No era justo que aquel joven que había sido tan bueno con ella tuviera que morir de aquella forma.

-Takeshi idiota.- grito o eso quiso intentar su garganta estaba demasiado seca.- No tenias que, tu no tenias…que hacerlo, no era tu obligación….- no pudo continuar cuando mas lagrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Claro que tenía que hacerlo…. Y lo haría otra vez…. si fuera necesario, yo le amo profundamente…y yo no podría seguir viviendo si la veía morir cuando yo hubiera podido ayudarle….así que deje de preocuparse por mi… sea feliz…. Junto al… hijo que lleva en su vientre, usted es fuerte…. se que sobrepondrá todas estas barreras.- las palabras del joven solo eran pequeños susurros, pero de igual forma ella escucho todo, cosa que conmovió y dio un vuelco a su vida.

-Takeshi, tu has dicho un hijo.- esta vez sus manos tocaban su vientre, y miraban interrogante al yokai, quien sonrió a duras penas feliz de haber distraído un segundo a su pequeña Rin.

-Si, mi amada Rin.- la mente de la joven no tenía un sentido coherente, por una parte lloraba a mares por el sufrimiento que estaba experimentando su amigo, y otra estaba llena de felicidad por el hecho de que esperaba un bebe de su amo.

El cuerpo de Takeshi ya no podía mas soportar la lucha, y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, sus sentidos fueron menguando, y con unas ultimas palabras se dejo arrastrar por las oscuridad pero con el rostro de Rin firmemente en sus recuerdos.

-le amo Rin.-

La joven miro aterrada como el yokai murió en sus brazos y un grito desgarrador surco de sus labios, temblorosa se paro del lugar y corrió intentando de huir de esta pesadilla de los muertos a su alrededor, ya no podría soportarlo más, pero en ese segundo todo se volvió negro….

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Los ojos de Ishiro vieron con horror el cuerpo de su amada, empalado frente a las murallas del Oeste, sus ojos se tornaron de un anaranjado intenso, sus garras se expandieron y su cuerpo convulsiono transformándose en una enorme bestia lista para destruir a todo el ejercito de Sesshomaru.

Vio como la figura arrogante del daiyokai hacia presencia entre la multitud de cadáveres y su cuerpo destilo ira, su alma se oscurecía, y su corazón lloraba la partida de su querida mujer, quien sin darlo a conocer la amo tanto, pero Sesshomaru no se conmovería por ello, así que sin piedad alguna desenfundo a Bakussaiga, ya no deseaba perder mas su tiempo, y con rapidez dio el primer ataque desde arriba pero la enorme bestia lo esquivo y con aullido gutural lanzo una onda de energía que destruyo gran parte del bosque de bambú a su izquierda, pero que no ocasiono rasguño alguno en el poderoso lord inuyokai.

Así continuaron por unos minutos, pero la bestia era demasiado enorme y sus movimientos lentos, así que le facilito a Sesshomaru el atacarle y al cabo de un tiempo el lord Ishiro ya poseía múltiples heridas. Entonces con una última estocada, el fin del gran lord del Este Ishiro Nobukana, dio por terminada la guerra que tan absurda parecía.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron todo seguía igual, la misma destrucción que antes la rodeaba…. Y aquí estaba llorando a más no poder, frente al pequeño estanque que mostraba esa apariencia tan desalentadora. Vio nuevamente el castillo, que ya poco a poco le desvaina las ardientes hileras de fuego.

-Rin-sama.- la voz de alguien a sus espaldas la alerto, haciéndola voltear instantáneamente, entonces vio a Hitsukushi, un joven soldado que había sido muy amigo de Takeshi, pero no estaba solo en sus brazos la figura inerte de una bella yokai.- Se que es un irrespeto de mi parte, pero le ruego su compasión, pida al lord Sesshomaru que la salve, ella es lo único que tengo en esta vida.- susurro con lagrimas en los ojos.

El corazón de Rin vio una luz que no había detectado, su amo, el podría salvar a Takeshi, Yazumi y todos los súbditos del palacio, podría restaurar la vida de todos ellos, como la yokai en brazos de Hitsukushi.

Miro desesperada a todas direcciones pero no había muestras de que su amo estuviera por los alrededores, como pudo corrió hasta la entrada del palacio y ahí entre cadáveres y con la puesta de sol a sus espaldas se encontraba el daiyokai imponente y fuerte, entonces corrió con todas sus fuerzas, debía pedirle que lo hiciera, era su misión que su amo fuera un ser compasivo y le diera una segundo oportunidad a todas las personas que habían perecido en aquella guerra sin sentido, una batalla movida por la rabia de una yokai, era injusto que todos ellos pagaran por eso.

-Sesshomaru-sama.- grito Rin, mientras corría a sus brazos, el solo se quedo ahí de pie, sintiendo como los fino brazos de la humana lo rodeaban y las lagrimas mojaban su kimono.- Sesshomaru-sama por favor, sálvelos.- susurro mientras lo miraba fijamente.

El lord no dijo nada solo la miro fijamente, esperando que ella se diera cuenta por si sola que él jamás desenfundaría a tensseiga para salvar a unos débiles yokais, que no había podido soportar con tan débil enemigo.

-Por favor, hágalo por mí, usted puede salvarlos se lo pido.- todo el ser de la joven rogaba a que el yokai lo hiciera.- Yo se que usted es capaz, por favor, si no es por mi hágalo, por el niño que llevo en mi vientre.-

Los ojos del daiyokai se abrieron, el ya lo sabía pero escucharlos de los labios de la joven le dio una punzada a su corazón cristalizado. Sin decir palabra camino hasta el castillo, y sintiendo como tensseiga latía en su funda, la desenvaino, y con un solo movimiento destruyo a todos los enviados del inframundo. Instantáneamente los ojos de los yokais se fueron abriendo poco a poco viendo nuevamente la luz de la vida frente a ellos. Entonces algunos notaron como su lord, enfundaba a Tensseiga nuevamente, y la sorpresa inundo a aquellos, el lord les había salvado.

Rin al ver al joven soldado abrazar a la joven quien lloraba en sus brazos, solo opto por sonreír y correr para abrazar a su amo y depositar un casto beso en los labios de este, quien se sorprendió por la actitud de la joven, la cual pudo jurar que vio un sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas del daiyokai, pero al segundo siguiente estuvo segura que solo fueron sus imaginaciones.

Entonces ahí lo vio entre los súbditos una hermosa cabellera dorada se abría paso y unos ojos verdes electrizantes la miraban fijamente, los labios del joven le regalaron una dulce sonrisa, la cual ella correspondió para luego dejarse caer en la inconsciencia, pero feliz de lograr el primer paso para que su señor cambiara….

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

- Que sorpresa, jamás hubiera imaginado algo así.- susurro Irasue mirando en su collar la figura de su hijo sosteniendo en sus brazos a la joven humana, que ya hacia inconsiente, pero lo más sorprendente era la imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

Y sin poder negarlo estaba sorprendida de lo cambiado que se encontraba su hijo, jamás creyó ver algo así, pero se sentía feliz, de que el sueño de Inu no Taisho se viera realizado, de que su hijo cambiara. Que mas daba si no era el hijo que ella esperaba, era su único hijo y a su retorcida forma, lo amaba con todo su ser, pero es más que madre no podría querer a su cría, aunque este fuera un frio e indiferente joven como lo era Sesshomaru.

Pero si de algo estaba llena de felicidad era el hecho de que tendría por fin un nieto, después de casi trescientos años esperando por el, no era un yokai puro, pero corría en sus venas la misma sangre que en ella.

-Irasue-sama.- hablo súbdito frente a ella, haciendo que recobrara su atención, y le mirara con fastidio.

-Si dime Sasashiro.- dijo con desanimo mientras se recostaba perezosamente en su enorme trono.

-He traído su encargo mi gran señora, el regalo para su futuro nieto.- la mujer movió sus manos en señal de que avanzara y así sostener en sus manos a la pequeña criaturilla que sería la mascota de la pequeña cría de su hijo. Un dragón.

-Creo que pronto le daré una visita a mi cruel hijo.- susurro la yokai para sí misma.

-Ah dicho algo mi señora.-

-Nada que le incumba ahora retírese.-

-Como ordene mi señora.-

Continuara….

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

**Chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y por fin después de tanto tiempo un poquitico de Sessho: Rin, valla que los tenia abandonados pero tranquilas que el próximo capitulo estará enteramente dedicado a ellos, vale, y bueno chicas me alegro que me hayan comentado y a las chicas que leyeron silenciosamente tan bien en les agradesco, pero vamos déjenme un review como regalo de navidad, si es que me hacen tan feliz, por fiss…**

**Ah cierto otra cosita, se recuerdan de los capítulos 7 (inmortalidad) y 8 (Seduciendo al príncipe del hielo) , no se si recuerdan que les comente en aquella oportunidad que eligieran un capitulo y deje atrás el tormento del yokai (espero que si) bueno les quería perdir sugerencias porque lo voy a subir como un one-shot pero con otro nombre, asi que si tienen en mente algunas ideas para hacer sufrir a Sesshi con la Rin medio desequilibrada, yo ya tengo algunas en mente pero vamos déjenme su recomendación vale para agregarles, vamos si con confianza y no tengan piedad con Sesshooo .**

**Bueno sin mas nada que deicr aparte de que me dejen su opinión nos vemos, se me cuidad un monton y feliz navidad.**

**Próximo capitulo:** Floreciendo**.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Buenos días mis queridas lectoras, como me les ha ido a todas, que tal están pasando estas navidades, espero que todo este bien en sus hogares, y pues como podrán ver yo estoy reportándome nuevamente con esta demente historia así que espero que les guste el capitulo, y los disfruten y me dejen su review, si y por supuesto gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron en el capitulo anterior espero leer su opinión en este también, además lectoras silenciosas anímense tan bien, shiii.**

Ahora si a leer!

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: bueno como todos saben esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

**Floreciendo XV**

Los colores vibrantes de las hermosas flores, se encontraban acomodadas con perfecta armonía entre ellas, dando la sensación de que estas brillaran, ciertamente un precioso ramillete, que fue colocado con gran delicadeza en un largo jarrón blanco. Los ojos de la joven humana se paseaban con extrema concentración buscando algún fallo en su creación, al no conseguir ninguno dejo que sus labios se ampliaran en una enorme sonrisa, orgullosa de su obra, por fin dejo el arreglo floral en la mesilla, para luego caminar con mucho cuidado por la enorme habitación, atenta de no tropezar con ninguno de los múltiples pergaminos esparramados por el piso.

-Ya he terminado Sesshomaru-sama.- hablo con dulzura, el afecto hacia aquel yokai se había fortalecido más que nunca, si era posible claro esta.- Me retiro, que tenga buen día.-

-Te quedaras.- menciono simplemente con ese característico tono frio pero que ella sabía muy bien que era una máscara, un muy, muy gruesa, pero que ella a pesar de todo, había logrado agrietar un poquito, eso era un gran avance teniendo en cuenta que era solo una simple humana.

-Disculpe Sesshomaru-sama pero me permitiría primero terminar los dos jarrones que me faltan prometo regresar pronto.- menciono mientras veía fijamente al daiyokai que la miro de reojo un segundo y al siguiente ya su atención volvía a los pergaminos frente a él.

Sin mencionar palabra alguna pero con un pequeño asentimiento, dio la respuesta que la joven esperaba, sin más que mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa se acerco al yokai, entonces arrodillándose a su lado deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, para luego retirarse.

Camino por los pasillos con una sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas aun sonrojadas, pero ya no importaba que todos supiesen que era una joven enamorada, su corazón no podía mentir por el hecho de estar tan llena de felicidad, su vida estaba floreciendo de nuevo, había aprendido de sus errores, y es que desde el primer día que llego al palacio se dio a sí misma la tarea de cambiar a su amo, de enseñarle que eran los sentimientos, pero después de lo sucedido aquella tarde hace tan solo unos días había dado otro rayo a ella, y es que su señor ya conocía los sentimientos, o mejor dicho ya los sentía dentro de, el, solo que los ocultaba, entonces noto que él era un ser sensible al igual que ella, pero con una máscara casi impenetrable para que nadie lo notara, pero eso no significaba que por tener esas barreras a su alrededor no sintiera nada ni mucho menos solo que nadie notaba eso, pero ahora podría decir con orgullo que ella también era capaz de percibir lo que él sentía, aunque colocándolo así no tenía mucho sentido su hipótesis, ni siquiera su forma de pensar, pero las cosas no tienen que tener sentido para ser realidad, con el simple hecho de presentir en todo su ser que es así, es completamente suficiente para estar satisfecha, sonrió y se dio cuenta que ahora se la pasaba así, entre sonrisas y sonrojos, entonces como confirmación a este hecho, de sus labios salió el suave resonar de su infantil risa, la cual se escucho por todo el lugar. Tal vez ya había perdido la cordura.

Miro de repente hacia uno de los amplios corredores que daban con el pequeño jardín interno del ala norte, al escuchar una voz que sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía, entonces noto unos cabellos azules que fácilmente llamarían la atención en cualquier parte, y sin poder evitarlo volvió a sonreír feliz de ver a Yazumi recuperada completamente, movida por la dicha camino más rápido de lo normal hasta ella, deseaba saludarla y poder charlar como en los viejos tiempos.

-Las debería mandar a castigar, por no cumplir con sus deberes, pensaron que por estar algo débil no vendría a poner orden en este lugar, pues se equivocaron, así que prepárense que hoy van a trabajar el triple.- refunfuño la hermosa yokai mientras veía duramente a dos sirvientas frente a ella.

-Pero Yazumi-sama ya estamos cansadas.- mencionaron al unisonó las dos mujeres mientras veían con ojos llorosos a la yokai, esperando que esta sintiera lastima y las dejara tranquilas.

-Pues eso no me interesa, así que vallan a trabajar.-

-Buenos días Yazumi, parece que te has despertado con mucha energía.- menciono Rin desde atrás haciendo que la mujer volteara rápidamente, al verse fijamente fue imposible que las dos no sonrieran y se dieran fuerte abrazo.

-Rin-sama, que bueno que se encuentre tan radiante.-

-Yo soy la que debería decir eso, cuento gusto me da verte tan bien.-

-Si no fuera por usted no me encontraría en el mundo de los vivos Rin-sama, mi deuda con usted será eterna.- las dos mujeres atrás escuchaban atentas la conversación, esperando conseguir algo de que pudieran hablar después con los demás súbditos.

-Eso es pasado, y además no fue mi poder el que la trajo a la vida, si no el amo Sesshomaru que su corazón a mostrado que puede llegar a ser compasivo.- dijo con un amor que era capaz de notarse con demasiada facilidad.

-Nada hubiera sido sin usted, muy bien sabes que él no habría movido ni un dedo por salvarnos y es por esa razón que yo y todos los súbditos estaremos siempre en deuda con usted y nuestra lealtad siempre estará latente hacia su persona.-

-Hay Yazumi, no hables de esa forma yo no pedí al amo que les salvara para ganarme el cariño de todo el palacio, lo hice porque era mi deber, no podría vivir en paz sabiendo que en mi podría recaer el hecho de que ustedes no pudieran seguir viviendo.- dijo mientras la veía atentamente, notando en ese instante también la presencia de las dos yokais atrás de Yazumi.- esas palabras van igualmente para ti Mashiro-san y Kaoru-san, las dos no tienen que verse obligadas a pagarme nada, no hay nada mejor que saber que están todos a salvo.-

-Un corazón grande posee Rin-sama eso le abrirá puertas entre los humanos y los yokais, que mas orgullo de estar bajo sus ordenes y que mas dicha que este junto al amo Sesshomaru y le encamine de esa forma.- dijo Kauro, la mayor de las dos mujeres, mientras la miraba con ternura.

Rin solo sonrió, sabía que si seguía contradiciéndoles ellas conseguirían otra forma de hacerla ver como una salvadora y todo eso, cosa que no deseaba en realidad, pero le alegraba que ellos supieran que no era tan mala persona y que aun los humanos podrían coexistir perfectamente con los yokais, con eso era más que suficiente para que su corazón se encontrara en armonía.

-Yazumi-sama hablaremos más tarde, he de terminar pronto los últimos arreglos, ya que el amo Sesshomaru me está esperando.- dijo de repente al notar que el tiempo se le pasaba volando y no había hecho ni una parte de lo que le faltaba.

-Entonces valla mi señora, yo estaré mientras tanto poniendo orden en el castillo así que no le podre decir donde estaré, pero estoy segura que nuestros caminos se cruzaran cuando sea oportuno.-

-Entonces hasta que el destino lo indique.-dijo simplemente Rin para luego caminar a donde estaban todos sus implementos.

Frente al jardín del ala sur se encontraba una mesilla de patas cortas, que en su base mantenía firme los dos jarrones que faltaba por llenar con los ramilletes, se sentó tranquilamente y empezó a colocar las flores que había cortado esa mañana, al terminar sintió que le faltaba algo, así que miro indecisa por el lugar, buscando el último detalle para que los arreglos fueran capaz de llamar la atención, entonces la vio, bella y ostentosa entre el follaje verde, se paro con parsimonia, el malestar por su embarazo aun no había pasado en su totalidad, y los mareos siempre venían de sorpresa cuando hacia cualquier movimiento brusco, poniéndola en aprietos así que tenía que retraer su naturaleza inquieta para mantenerse lejos de los fastidiosos malestares, pero sabía que todo eso valdría la pena cuando tuviera a su bebe entre sus brazos, es mas el solo hecho de pensarlo ya enternecía mas su corazón; por fin llego a su meta, la flor de crisantemo, la tomo entre sus manos y la acerco a su rostro oliendo el dulce aroma que despedía.

-Si fuera un pintor sé que me degustaría pintando imagen tan bella, ciertamente cada día está más hermosa Rin-sama.- los ojos de la chica volaron hacia donde provenía la voz, viendo a su joven amigo frente a ella, quien poseía esa mirada tan dulce que le caracterizaba.- que lastima que no soy pintor si no un guerrero pero de igual forma tiene sus ventajas, nuestra vista es muy aguda y detallista y notamos con más precisión cuando un ángel se nos presenta.-

-No sé de qué sirven tus palabras aparte de ruborizarme, general Takeshi.- dijo con una frialdad fingida, y el ceño fruncido que para el yokai era la imagen más tierna que podría existir.

-Oh valla cuanta frialdad de su parte.- espeto con el mismo dramatismo que el de la joven dama.

-Sabes que es juego querido amigo.- dijo mientras reía con dulzura y se dejaba estrechar por los brazos fuertes del yokai.

-Me alegra saber que son juegos o si no iría a pelear con oni y dejar que me corte la cabeza, por tanta desdicha.- susurro entre los cabellos de Rin, mientras su nariz se degustaba con la dulce fragancia de la muchacha.

-No digas eso ni en broma, ya sufrí suficiente con tu muerte una vez, no podría llorar más en la segunda, gracias a kami siento que mis ojos se han vaciado y no tengo más lágrimas que derramar y cuan feliz me hace ese hecho.- su cuerpo se alejo del joven mientras hablaba para caminar de vuelta a la mesilla.

-Sus ojos seguirán derramando lagrimas si sigue con el lord, un ser tan frio como el no puede más que hacerla tiritera en las noches, en cambio yo la puedo hacer arder en llamas.- su voz sono de repente asida, pero al final termino con la misma voz despreocupada de siempre. Rin solo negó con la cabeza ante sus palabras mientras el joven se lanzaba en la grama con las manos sobre su cabeza.

-No te metas en terreno peligroso y si bien sabes que mi corazón es incapaz de ser infeliz al lado del amo Sesshomaru.- dijo después de unos segundos en silencio.

-Desgraciadamente lo sé con demasiado detalle, si no estoy seguro que habrías huido conmigo, o te habrías quedado con el exterminador de demonios, del cual no recuerdo el nombre.- dijo con simpleza y con sus ojos habilidosos veían a la joven frente a él.

-Se llama Kohaku, y pues seguramente me hubiese quedado sola, no sería capaz de traicionar a mi amo, aunque a él no le hubiese interesado, yo por ningún motivo me alejaría por voluntad propia de su lado, es la persona que me dio una mano cuando estaba sola, jamás le dejaría aunque él no me ame de la misma forma.- su voz sonó con tanto sentimiento que Takeshi sintió que el corazón se le desgarraba por dentro.

-Es increíble con lo poco que te conformas Rin, yo te ofrecí mi amor eterno y lo rechazaste por las pequeñas gotas de afecto que te da el amo, no puedo entenderte.- sus palabras sonaban llenas de dolor mal disimulado, y aun sabiendo que la tristeza lo embargaría al escuchar la respuesta el de igual forma de concentro en prestar atención a lo que diría, deseando que Rin rompiera las esperanzas de su corazón idiota, su mente ya lo entendía pero el estúpido corazón no comprendía eso aun.

Internamente pido a Rin que le desgarrara sin piedad sus esperanzas, y sin la joven saberlo lo que diría serian las cuchillas, estacas y veneno que intentarían destruir las fuertes raíces que se habían zanjado en el corazón del joven al amarla.

-Takeshi quieres saber algo, cuando conoces la tristeza, la soledad y el hambre, aprendes a apreciar las gotas de afecto como las más intensa lluvia, la sombra de compañía como un millón de amigos y las migajas de pan como un enorme banquete- mientras hablaba sus manos diestras arreglaban la flor de crisantemo en el jarrón y sus ojos viajan al pasado triste y oscuro, poniéndolo de la forma más positiva que podía. – cuando perdí a mis padre me encontré sola en el mundo, la miseria invadió mi vida y me abrume tanto que no fui capaz de hablar nuevamente, pero en ese dolor tan grande una mano fue tendida y no eran las manos de los aldeanos que solo sentían lastima por mi o deseaban que kami les perdonara si hacían una obra buena y me daban un pedazo de pan, claro que no, era preocupación ingenua por mi seguridad cuando aquel ser que venere como un dios me pregunto qué me sucedía cuando poseía tantas heridas en mi rostro y el mismo que fue quien me salvo de la oscuridad de la muerte, me dio la compañía que tanto deseaba, me brindo abrigo y comida que mi cuerpo esperaba y lo más importante me dio gotas de amor que hace años no recibía, y esperas que yo le deje, que no lo venere y no de mi vida por él, si Sesshomaru es todo lo que tengo, querido Takeshi, mi amo me ha dado más de lo que yo desee y no encuentro forma de pagárselo, así que solo hago lo que puedo, porque desde el momento que lo vi, quede atrapada por sus ojos.-

-Nunca pensé que tu corazón estuviera tan atado al del amo.- dijo con un nudo en su garganta, esperaba que ella siguiese hiriéndole hasta que la última flor de su corazón fuera cortada.

-Pues así es Takeshi, cuando era niña mi corazón se afligía si no sabía si mi amo se encontraba bien, y mi ser se llenaba de gozo con tan solo verle caminar hacia mi entre la niebla, porque yo no podía seguir si no era su lado, y así me sentía cuando no sabía sobre el estado de Ah-Uh, o si desconocía como se encontraba el abuelo Yaken, ellos son mi familia, claro que esta se ha agrandado, pero la base siempre serán solo ellos y no podría seguir si no es a su lado.-

-Entonces podría decir que batallar por tu amor es asunto perdido. Cierto.- que tan doloroso era el amor, cuando las palabras de Rin salían con tanto amor pensaba que ser herido en una batalla era la más dulce tranquilidad. Hay mi pequeña si supieras lo que mi ser siente en estos momentos.

-Es algo que ya de

berías saber, Takeshi, el amor de que tú hablas es efímero en cambio el amor que guardo en mi corazón será eterno no importa cuántos siglos pasen o que tan lejos este siempre será así.-

-Pero por que te cierras a la posibilidad de que podrías amarme tal vez el e tu pasado pero quien dice que no puedes construir un futuro nuevo.- otra vez el maldito corazón hablando con tanta esperanza.

-No tengo ya fuerzas para eso, mi corazón ya está seguro así, además lo pensé muy bien hace una semanas atrás cuando regrese al palacio…-

-En el momento que el amo te encadeno.- los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron sorprendidos, desconocía que el joven supiera de eso.

-Porque esa muestra de sorpresa todos en el palacio y fuera de él se enteraron de eso, y aun sabiendo de lo que es capaz sigues a su lado, no te entiendo ni un poquito.-

-No me dejaste terminar Takeshi, y es cierto el hecho de que fui encadenada aunque solo fueron dos días, en los cuales lloraba toda lo noche, pero sabes algo aun así en aquella situación nunca odie al amo, el es un ser solitario y desconoce como amar, es más, tu eres capaz de imaginar a la gran dama Irasue o el Inu no taicho-sama enseñando a su hijo como mostrar afecto.- la fuerte risa del joven no se hizo esperar, aunque claro no era una dulce, si no una de amargura, pero que Rin no fue capaz de notar.

-No es imposible imaginarlo, no creo que los grandes lideres inu hayan hecho tal hazaña.-

-Exactamente, entonces como podría mi amo saber que es el amor si nadie le enseño, vez porque no puedo juzgarle, además si otro hecho para sumarle a mi completa admiración, Takeshi podrías tu imaginar cómo era yo hace unos ocho años atrás.- el joven solo pudo negar con la cabeza.- Pues era muy inquieta, hablaba mucho y exasperaba con demasía a Yaken-sama…- el joven alzo una ceja, para luego interrumpir las palabras de la joven.

-Pero no has cambiado en nada entonces, además a quien soporta el viejo Yaken aparte de al lord.- las palabras del yokai no podrían tener más razón así que ella solo pudo asentir, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas, al ver que todavía la veían como una niña inquieta.

-Oh bueno, tienes razón, pues entonces no tendrás que imaginarlo, pero vez aun así yo estoy viva, el lord nunca acabo con mi vida aun teniendo a una niña como yo.-

-Por ese hecho no has de tenerle admiración cualquier ser que te hubiese conocido hubiera quedado atrapado por tu encanto, no importa quien fuera.- una ilusa esperanza de por lo menos quitarle crédito crecía dentro del yokai, porque cuando el amor esta tan lejano, buscas desesperado una forma de acercarlo aunque sea un poco, aun sabiendo lo doloroso que resulta.

-Eso se podría tal vez, aceptar a casi todo el mundo excepto a él, de eso estoy seguro Takeshi.-

-Me rindo entonces, al parecer tú encontraras millones de razones para amar al lord, y cada segundo me alejaras, estoy en lo correcto.-

-Por fin lo entiendes, hay Takeshi cuanto me alegrara el día que me presentes a tu novia, y lo único es que me tienes que avisar con tiempo para aprender a controlar mis celos.-

-Entonces buscare pronto una compañera deseo ver como es mi señora cuando esta celosa.-

-Pues tráemela y lo veras con tus propios ojos.-

-Pero debe ser hermosa, como cincelada por dioses, que su mirada sea fuego y sientas que te hundes en el infierno si no la tienes.-

-Oh valla no puedo verte con una mujer así, si no con la dulzura de las amapolas y la frescura del roció, así como lo eres tú, valla que emoción me produce el solo hecho de pensar en verte enamorado perdidamente.-

-Pero si ya lo estoy.-

-No, no, Takeshi, tu puedes enamórate otra vez, ya lo veras solo pon de tu parte.- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, era increíble lo difícil que era sacarle una idea de la cabeza aquel bello yokai, pero Rin lo hacía por mantenerlo fuera de peligro, y era por otra cosa que había descubierto en su estadía en el palacio, los celos del amo podrían ser asesinos sin mucho esfuerzo…

-Rin.- justamente pensando en él y el hizo aparición, pensó Rin en el instante que la voz del yokai se hizo escuchar.

-Sesshomaru-sama ya ha terminado, perdóneme si dure mucho.- sin darse cuenta había durado mucho más de lo que esperaba, ya el sol estaba en todo lo alto con lo más seguro que ya era medio día.

-hmp.-

-Buenas tardes Lord Sesshomaru.- hablo Takeshi al ver al lord, entonces vio como este ignoro completamente su presencia.

Este no respondió solo miro con superioridad a Takeshi, y con una señal hizo que Rin le siguiera, después de que las dos figuras se perdieran en los pasillos del palacio Takeshi se dio el lujo de derramar algunas lagrimas, porque dolía tanto, en estos momentos y en mucho otro detestaba esa naturaleza débil que poseía, ese corazón blando, era muy pocas las veces que eso le servía de algo aparte de hacerle sufrir. Que maldito era el amor, un enemigo formidable, capaz de doblegar a cualquiera, y el único con el cual no se podía pelear, una característica más para temerle...

Mientras dentro del palacio los ojos del daiyokai no dejaban de ver de reojo a la humana, y es que desde hace rato escuchaba lo que ella decía y sus palabras lo dejaron sorprendido, no abría pensado que la joven guardara dentro de ella, sentimientos tan profundos, y una parte de él se sentía conmovido, nunca creyó que un ser como él podría ser capaz de despertar esos sentimientos tan arraigados en alguien. Los humanos y sus sentimientos, poco a poco mostraban sus significados enredados y confusos y se sorprendió a el mismo al ver que intentaba descubrirlo, que extraño se estaba volviendo su vida. Sesshomaru veía a Rin caminar frente a él y sintió el deseo de pedirle que repitiera esas palabras, él quería escuchar todo lo que ella sintiera por él, por primera vez en su vida sintió el deseo de saber que pensaba alguien de su persona, alargo su mano para tomar el hombro de ella y detenerla, pero luego se retuvo, increíblemente se sintió imposibilitado de hacer tan fácil acción, con su brazo en el aire se quedo estático en ese debate interno, de que hacer…

Rin sintió la mirada penetrante en su espalda, y de un momento a otro volteo, viendo sorprendida como su señor tenía el brazo extendido y sus ojos perdidos en algo lejano del cual despertó al instante porque bajo su mano y miro hacia otra parte, con el rostro completamente inescrutable.

En ese instante vio por primera vez una muestra de confusión en aquel ser tan imponente, le fue imposible no acercarse y con sus dedos algo temblorosos toco aquel rostro perfecto, ninguno de los dos hablaba pero con la mirada parecían que se estuviesen comunicando perfectamente, los dos tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, sin entenderse, pero de una manera extraña comprendiéndose, esa necesidad que crecía en los dos de cercanía, de amor, les dio con la sorpresa de un rayo, y cuando fueron capaces de notar ya sus labios se acariciaban en una danza diferente a las anteriores, los brazos de ella buscaban calidez y ahora agarraban el cuello de el, lo quería solo para ella, se dio la tarea de ser egoísta y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarlo jamás, y un sentimiento pareció creía en el, esa humana era adictiva, y la encadenaría nuevamente si fuera necesario para no dejarla ir, ¿porque le sucedía de repente esto?, antes era una confusión enorme, y al sentir el dulzor de sus labios y la calidez de su cuerpo, podría estar seguro ahora que su corazón se había derretido ante el fuego que ella emanaba, y lo más increíble aun sabiéndolo no quería alejarse, ¿El tal vez estaba sintiendo amor, el sentimiento del que todos hablaban?

Desde el pasillo cercano Mashiro y Kaoru, veían la escena enternecidas y por supuesto pendientes de todos los detalles, ya habían encontrado un tema interesante con el cual hablar con todo el palacio, magnifico, ya pensaban que el lord y la humana ya no hacían nada por las noches, pero al parecer hasta por el día se tomaban el tiempito. Las dos se miraron a los ojos y sin esperar más se alejaron al ver como los dos amantes se dejaban de besar….Seria muy malo si las atrapaban espiando.

-o-oo-oo—o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o—ooo-o-oo-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo—oo-oooooooo-oo-o—o-ooo-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o—o-o—oo-o-oo-o-o—oo-o-

Entre el follaje del bosque los ojos rojos brillantes de Yuriko derramaban gruesas lagrimas, ahora se encontraba nuevamente en el cuerpo de su primera vida, sintiendo el desagradable olor de los inuyokai en su propio cuerpo y los cabellos plateados, ahora casi tan cortos como los de un hombre, para no tener que recordarse con tanta frecuencia al ver los hilos plateados, cual eran sus indicios, su nacimiento.

Con suerte había escapado de aquel cuerpo que Sesshomaru destruyo con tanta satisfacción, pero su señor Ishiro no tuvo la misma suerte, que idiota fue al ir a vengar su supuesta muerte, pero ya no podía echar marcha atrás a lo acontecido solo podía llorar para desahogar un poco su pena, y guardar en su corazón otra herida que dejaría una enorme huella.

Miro nuevamente a la lejanía, donde los muros del Oeste se alzaban imponentes, vio en ese instante con dolor como algunos soldados se burlaban de los dos cuerpos sin vida que aun decoraban las lanzas. La figura del lord Ishiro junto al de su antiguo cuerpo, los dos ahí picoteados por los buitres, y con la derrota en sus frentes, que deshonra, que tristeza, y que sufrimiento, sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido, no podría ponerse en pie para una batalla nuevamente, sería imposible, las heridas de tantos siglos que jamás sanaron en su corazón seguían ahí vivas y punzantes, pero las cicatrices de las perdidas eran demasiadas, lo único que quería era morir, pero si no podían sus brazos destruir a Sesshomaru, pues se llevaría aunque sea a su primogénito, no dejaría que el daiyokai le conociera, pero eso sí, no acabaría con su vida en ese momento, dejaría que él se encariñara con la criatura, que el Oeste celebrara por su llegada y cuando naciera, lo destruiría, y ahí si dejaría que su cuerpo callera en el inframundo…

o-oo-oooo-oooooooo-o-o-ooo-oooooo-oooo-o-oo-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—oo-o-o-oo-o-o-

Cuando el crepúsculo acariciaba las montañas y los muros del enorme imperio del Oeste, la figura elegante de Irasue se hizo presente, causando el retumbar de los tambores y al aviso de la llegada de su gran señora de manera tan inesperada, la gobernadora de los cielos, ilustre muestra del poder de los grandes caninos infernales, la belleza y fiereza en una sola mujer, que razón tendría para bajar hasta el enorme palacio.

Rin curiosa miro por la puerta de su habitación que daba al jardín exterior a que se debía tanto tumulto, entonces noto la llegada de Irasue y sus mejillas se colorearon al recordar la última vez que había visto aquella enigmática mujer, su primer beso dado por su amo y la venida sorpresiva de Irasue en aquel momento, pero ahora podría ser diferente y tal vez aquella mujer podría verla con mejores ojos. Cuanto deseaba eso, pero que tan difícil seria que se volviera realidad.

Desidia salió de la habitación, lista para ver nuevamente a Irasue, tal vez algo bueno podría salir de aquella visita.

Continuara….

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

**Que les ha parecido el capitulo, ¿les ha gustado? Por fin después de tanto tiempo vemos un poquito mas Sessho y Rin, claro que esto no termina aquí todavía falta un poco mas, y vieron Yuuriko sige viva y ahora va por el bebe de Rin, hay que ira a pasar, con todo esto, ya esa yokai se volvió loca vale y pobre Take-chan esperemos que encuentre el amor pronto :D…**

**Otra cosita que no se si les gustara o no, y es que esto ya está llegando a su fin, creo que quedan unos tres capítulos…. Además díganme un nombre que les gustaría que tuviera el bebe de Rin, tanto de niño y niña, vale, y si no es mucha molestia podrían colocar su significado, vamos a ver qué nombre es mejor, esperare sus sugerencias.**

**Sé que tenía que decirles otra cosa a claro el primero de enero estaré publicando un mini fic, ya no será un one-shot como tenía planeado, titulado "Sesshomaru se convierte en niñero", y va estar obviamente ambientado en los capítulos 7 y 8 de esta historia y todavía espero sugerencias chicas, asi que animense.**

**Y por ultimo para las que leen mi nuevo fic "Los misterios entre el bosque de Bambu" he de decirles que creo no es seguro lo actualizare hoy o mañana. **

**Bueno sin mas nada que decir aparte de que comenten y por fa, deseo llegar antes del 2012 a los 100 reviews asi que regálenme eso, si sean buenas con esta loca escritora si, háganla brincar de felicidad.**

**¡Felices fiestas a todos!**

**Próximo capítulo:** Una reunión de hermanos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, este dia no puedo decir ni jueves de actualización y menos viernes, pero puedo decir con una gran sonrisa ¡Sabado de Actualizacion! Oh valla no suena tan bonito pero es algo (uff) y a decir verdad, no les dire ninguna escusa porque a nadie le interesan asi que mejor me quedare calladita, y dejare que disfrutenten de este capitulo que creo yop que les va a gustar….**

Ahora si a leer!

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: bueno como todos saben esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

**Una reunión de hermanos XVI**

Se acostó en el futón, en el mismo instante que entro en sus aposentos, este había sido uno de los días más largos de toda su vida, y sabia que merecía un buen descanso, tanto ajetreo no era muy bueno para su salud y la del bebe, pero ahí plácidamente acostaba vio la manga de su traje, recordándole que todavía cargaba el ostentoso kimono, con desgano tuvo que levantarse, apenas de unos segundos de haber tocado la mullidas sabanas, tenía que quitarse todas las capas de tela que cargaba encima; era increíble que todavía Yazumi la obligara a utilizar tanta cosas, con fastidio camino hasta una de las puertas de la enorme habitación consiguiendo con facilidad su sencillo kimono blanco, que usaba para dormir, y disfrutando de la soledad de su habitación decidió desvestirse ahí mismo. Con cuidado se quito del obi, para luego doblarlo cuidadosamente, y así fue con las tres capaz de tela que la cubrían; algunas veces le pedía a Yazumi que la ayudara , pero no creía ser capaz de estar en pie mucho tiempo, y esperar a que llegara la yokai, sonaba demasiado para sus pesados parpados, al terminar por fin de deshacerse tanto de su ropa, como los broches, fue a colocarse el kimono, pero no conto con que unos brazos la rodearan y tomaran la tela lanzándola lejos de su vista, Rin ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber de quién se trataba, las manos blanquecinas con líneas rojizas, le dio la seguridad de quien se trataba. Sesshomaru.

-Amo..sesho..-no pudo continuar, en ese instante una de las manos que hace unos segundos habían sostenido su cintura, se deslizaron por sus caderas bajando poco a poco, causando que su cuerpo se arqueara, y un hormigueo la invadiera, su voz había desaparecido dejando a su mente en blanco solo sintiendo el suave rosar de las manos de su señor por su piel, y luego un beso depositado en su cuello.

Y en menos de un parpadear el ya le tenía entre sus brazos, depositándola en el futón, ahí acostada con el encima de ella, ya su corazón saltaba alocado, y su cuerpo temblaba, ver aquellos ojos dorados le daban la sensación de estar flotando entre las nubes, con sus manos algo temblorosas, rodeo el cuello del daiyokai acercándolo, quería sentirlo cerca de ella, de tener la certeza de que él estaría siempre ahí, ya no tenía que esperar ansiosa en medio del bosque para verle como hacia cuando era tan solo una niña, ni tampoco en las salidas del pueblo, oh ya no, ahora lo tenía a su lado, con su rostro tan cerca de ella, sin palabras, esas no eran necesarias en ese momento, su cuerpo buscaba el calor de su señor, su corazón deseaba todo lo que significase tener a Sesshomaru a su lado, ya no deseaba seguir descifrando el corazón de su amo, porque no era necesario, ya ella sabía que él la amaba, de una forma muy diferente a como aman otras personas, pero eso que mas daba, estaba tan segura de su amor, como del hecho de que tenía que respirar.

-Le amo Sesshomaru-sama.- susurro simplemente, las palabras salieron tan naturales, sin temor ni vergüenza, eso era un hecho, y ya no sentía que debía reprimir su gran amor hacia su señor, ya no era necesario para ella ocultar nada, y eso la hacía sentir dichosa, ya le había dejado en claro a Takeshi y Kohaku que jamás dejaría su amo, ellos dos entendía que su corazón solo le pertenecía a Sesshomaru, y ya se había acostumbrado a esas cadenas que la unían a él, y ya no sentía que era una flor marchita, no solo sabía que florecería con mas esplendor que nunca, el amor era lo mejor que había llegado a su vida, después de tanta tristeza, ya solo quería reír, aun estando triste ella sonreiría, porque si tomaba la vida de esa forma podría seguir de pie, miro a su amo y ese simple contacto dio a su alma la afirmación, que su señor la quería, así de esa manera callada, pero el correspondía a todos sus sentimiento, ya lo había entendido, sonrió llena de dicha, y un impulso de felicidad, solo fue capaz de unir sus labios con los del yokai, enrollando sus piernas en la cintura del hombre. El daiyokai no menciono nada, solo la miro y en sus ojos destilaba esa chispa que ahora siempre mostraban sus ojos al ver aquella humana.

Y es que ese día el daiykoyai había sentido por un segundo que la perdería a la humana para siempre, y no pudo soportarlo más, ya lo tenía en claro, ese remolino de sentimientos que tanto odiaba, ya se había hecho parte de su persona, y nunca desaparecería, y simplemente ya no le molestaba, no había vuelta atrás, en el momento que él había desenfundado a su espada para salvar a una niña humana, aunque en el segundo que lo hizo pensó que era solo un experimento, muy en el fondo, escondido en lo más oscuro de su ser, era simplemente una escusa, porque el si deseaba salvarla, ella había sido la única persona que le mostro sin interés alguno su preocupación, sin temerle, esa niña humana, llena de inocencia había movido una fibra dentro de su ser que jamás nadie había logrado entrar, y ahora tantos años después era la única que merecía estar a su lado, y mataría mil veces por ella, y daría su vida si era necesario, ya ella estaba demasiado arraigada como para alejarla y él no le interesaba hacerlo en realidad, y ahora no solo seria ella quien ocuparía su vida, sino también su hijo.

Nunca lo diría, ni que su vida dependiese de ello, preferiría morir antes de que decir lo que sucedía en su interior, pero algo que él entendía bien, era el hecho de que ella, esa humana sin poderes, sin fuerza, un simple ser humano era capaz de ver dentro de el, y con esa debilidad le era más que suficiente para toda la eternidad.

Las manos temblorosas de Rin, comenzaron a deshacerse del nudo que sujetaba hamaka de Sesshomaru, pero aun se encontraba lo suficientemente asustadiza, como para quitarlo con facilidad, así que el daiyokai decidió hacerlo por el mismo, y al instante que él estuvo sin prenda alguna frente a ella, las mejillas de Rin se tornaron de un rojo intenso; con la vergüenza pintando su rostro, miro hacia otra parte, pero como si se tratase de una niña pequeña, la curiosidad la invadió, así que de reojo empezó a ver los fuertes brazos de su señor, y así que poco a poco recobrando su valentía lo miro tocando con cierta timidez la blanquecina piel. Aunque a diferencia de la humana, el daiyokai no sentía ni cerca vergüenza ni nada parecido, así que pasando sus manos por la tersa piel y con su nariz recorriendo desde la clavícula hasta el pecho de la joven, degustándose con su fragancia mesclada con la de él. Sus instintos guiaban, y gruñido gutural escapo al oler como la fragancia de la mujer se intensificaba con sus carias, dio un vistazo a su rostro, que tenía los ojos cerrados, y las mejillas sonrojadas, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la joven no tardo en unirlos, causando que la humana abriera los ojos sorprendida, y después de poder tener un hilo a sus pensamientos empezó a corresponder el beso, solo separándose para recuperar el aire perdido, así fue hasta que el rompió el contacto, y con un camino de besos, volvió hacer que su cuerpo se sacudiera de puro placer, y entonces después de un tiempo en el cual Sesshomaru se encargaba de tocar cada rincón de menudo cuerpo de la joven por fin decidió entrar dentro de ella, uniendo sus cuerpo, y Rin no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se arqueara, víctima del placer, y sintiera que sus manos tocaban el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, con un calor recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo, por sus venas parecía que corriera el más intenso fuego, que al segundo se iba enfriando dejando a su cuerpo en un estado imposible de describir, y aquel vaivén solo se podía escuchar los gemidos de la chica y los leves gruñidos del daiyokai, y a los segundos después ellos unían sus labios iniciando una nueva batalla entre el fuego y el hielo…

.

.

.

.

Rin abrió los ojos con fastidio quería seguir durmiendo, pero el sol se colaba en su habitación dándole de lleno en la cara, además que el ruido fuera de esta era bastante alto, con el ceño fruncido se tuvo que arrastrar lejos del futon, y medio adormilada se coloco un kimono por encima, con pies pesados, y los ojos cerrándose a cada rato llego hasta su meta, la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, la cual no estaba completamente cerrada, y vio por la pequeña rendija que los sonidos provenían de dos soldados que practicaban, justamente al frente de sus aposentos, el día que más quería dormir, y ellos se antojaban de entrenar justamente ahí . Abrió la puerta de manera brusca.

-Haced SILENCIO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.- grito dejando a los dos hombres estupefactos.

-Lo sentimos Rin-sama.-dijeron al unisonó mientras hacían una reverencia, esperando tal vez que ella le dijese que los perdonaba, pero en cambio…

-No quiero escuchar ni un solo ruido en este lugar lo han entendido.- su voz sonó llena de autoridad y con una frialdad digna de un aprendiz del lord Sesshomaru.- Es una orden.- los dos sudaron frio, sin darse el lujo de levantar la cabeza.- escucharon como la puerta fue cerrada de manera brusca y al momento no se escucho mas nada.

Sesshomaru quien oyó los gritos, vio la escena, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-Sesshomaru-sama que le pasaba a Rin.- pregunto Jaken a espaladas del hombre mientras cargaba varios pergaminos en sus manos, pero al ver la sonrisa en los labios del amo, solo pudo sentir terror en todo el cuerpo y decidió no preguntar mas nada, su vida era más importante que saber a qué se debían los gritos de la chiquilla humana.

Mientras tanto Rin se acostaba nuevamente y cerraba sus ojos, intentando poder quedarse dormida, y es que el día anterior había estado tan lleno de ajetreo, además que en la noche, digamos que el sueño no llego pronto. Había cosas más interesantes que hacer…. Y estos momentos su cuerpo le pasaba factura, así que ahora solo quería dormir, pero al parecer el buen sueño que tanto anhelaba no llegaba pronto, así que para variar empezó a recordar todo lo acontecido el día anterior, esperando que de esa forma su mente se sumergiese en los sueños, cerrando sus ojos, dejo que los recuerdos evocaran nuevamente….

.

.

.

.

El día anterior…

La llegada de Irasue, había puesto a todos los súbditos del palacio con los nervios de punta, y como no, si esa mujer con su simple presencia era intimidante, así que todos los sirvientes se dijeron a sí mismos, que si deseaban continuar con sus cabezas sobre sus cuerpos, deberían comportarse de la mejor manera posible, dando la bienvenida a las tierras del oeste a la poderosa inuyokai.

Los guardias en fila dieron una reverencia cuando ella entro acompañada de dos guardias de su palacio y algunos súbditos la rodearon preguntando si deseaba algo en especifico, en su mayoría eran los más viejos, quienes ya habían trabajado para la yokai.

-Oh Kashiri sigues en este palacio.- menciono la mujer, al reconocer a uno de los tantos yokai que la rodeaban.

-Si mi señora Irasue, siempre estaré al servicio de este palacio.- dijo haciendo una reverencia, el hombre quien poseía un extraño cabello verdoso, y unos ojos purpuras que resultaban inusuales, miro a la yokai lleno de respeto y admiración.- Desea que le traiga algo mi señora.-

-Solo llamad a mi frívolo hijo, y traedme también algo donde sentarme, estoy exhausta.- su voz sonó con ese característico dramatismo, a los que todos estaban a acostumbrados, y sin dar cabida a detenimientos, ya todos buscaban rápidamente lo pedido por la mujer.

-Mi señora porque no entra al palacio, así podrá descansar con más comodidad.- le pregunto una anciana, con una mirada aterradora.

-Hay no allá dentro debe estar haciendo mucho calor.- dijo al instante, para mover sus manos de un lado a otro, como si se tratase de un abanico, demostrando tal vez de alguna forma su incomodidad, si llegaba a entrar.

Al poco tiempo una enorme silla, parecida al trono de la yokai de su palacio ya era colocado bajo la sombra de un árbol de sauce, donde Irasue se sentó cómodamente, esperando a los dueños del palacio.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Mientras tanto, dentro del palacio, los súbditos alarmados caminaban de un lado a otro, buscando cualquier cosa que hacer, para que no pidiesen su ayuda en atender a la recién llegada, Rin quien caminaba por los pasillos noto la agitación de todos, así que decidió caminar silenciosa, como si se tratase de un fantasma, entre los pasillos, tanto que muchos ni advirtieron su presencia.

-Rin a donde se supone que vas con esa ropa.- pregunto Yazumi, bastante alarmada, al notar a la joven pasar por su lado, la pobre humana, dio un respingo de terror, pero se normalizo al poco tiempo, para luego mirar su kimono verde, buscando donde estaba lo malo del él, pero como era de esperarse no encontró nada contradictorio.

-Umm, a que te refieres Yazumi-sama, yo no le veo nada de malo.- menciono, observando si estaba roto, o algo por el estilo.

-No digas eso porque pensare que perdí todo mi tiempo enseñándote las ocasiones en las cuales deberías utilizar cada traje, así que vamos a tu habitación para colocarte algo más acorde .- la joven solo pudo suspirar dejándose arrastrar por la mujer devuelta a sus aposentos.

Dentro del lugar, Yazumi fue directo hacia una de las tantas puertas, adentrándose rápidamente, y en poco tiempo ya salía con un ostentoso Houmongi, de color lila y con dibujos de flores, y otras cosas que no alcanzo a notar la joven, desasiendo en menos de un segundo, de su kimono actual, la vistió con un precioso traje, colocándole además uno bellos broches de flores, en el largo cabello que esta recogió en un moño bajo, le puso además pintura en los labios, y recorriéndola con la mirada varias veces, y al ver que estaba lista, por fin la dejo partir hacia el jardín.

Las piernas de la joven, parecía que se hubiesen vuelto de gelatina, porque a cada paso que daba sentía que desfallecería, estaba nerviosa, desconocía que pensaría Irasue de ella, pero lo más importante que opinaría sobre su hijo, y el miedo la invadía, de solo pensar que la mujer lo repudiaría por ser un hibrido. Al llegar al último pasillo, tuvo que detenerse para tomar una gran bocada de aire, antes de salir de la protección del palacio.

Cuando miro a Irasue sentada en aquel mueble, tan parecido a su trono en el palacio de las nubes, la hizo sentir una opresión dentro de su ser, y como si algo la pusiera en su lugar, uno muy inferior, y esa barrera que ella había destruido de yokai y humanos, se volvía a reconstruir, destruyendo el optimismo que tenia dentro. Y eso que ni siquiera habían hablado, pero al notar su negatividad, solo pudo reprenderse a si misma de su cobardía, tenía que ser fuerte, así que dando una sonrisa a sus labios llego al frente de Irasue, quien la miro detalladamente, como si analizara todos sus imperfectos.

-Buenos días Irasue-sama.- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia frente a la mujer.

-Has cambiado bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos, en aquel bosque.- dijo con burla haciendo que la joven se le fueran los colores de la cara. Era necesario recordar aquel incidente, pensó muriéndose de vergüenza.

-Umm…eto….eso creo.- mencionó algo apenada después de unos minutos en silencio, en el cual su corazón volvió a latir en su ritmo normal.

-Que haces aquí madre.- la voz monótona de Sesshomaru se hizo escuchar, haciendo que la joven agradeciera internamente, al no estar completamente sola con aquella mujer.

-Para tu desgracia no he venido a visitarte a ti, así que puedes regresar por donde viniste.- ¡NO SE VALLA! Grito internamente la humana, al escuchar las palabras de la madre de su señor.

-Entonces no entiendo que haces en mis tierras, ya puedes largarte.- dijo con su característica frialdad, mirando con esos ojos centellantes a la mujer.

-Pues estas tierras fueron mías antes que tuyas, así que mi derecho siempre encima del tuyo malagradecido hijo.-

-Entonces me largare de este lugar.-

-Si deseas irte puedes hacerlo, pero eso será cuando mi nieto sea lo suficientemente mayor para gobernar estas tierras mientras tanto, tendrás que quedarte aquí.- dijo con autoridad.

-Tú no me das ordenes.- el daiyokai miraba a su madre retador, y con un toque de rabia, que era disimulado por su eterno rostro inexpresivo.

-Claro que las doy, yo te di la vida, lo mínima que debes hacer es obedecerme o también piensas regresármela Sesshomaru.- madre e hijo se miraron con superioridad, pero para desgracia de su madre ella tenia las de ganar.- Pasaran milenios para que estés a mi altura Sesshomaru, podrás a ver superado a tu padre, pero a mi jamás.- dijo con burla, dejando entrever esa sonrisa igual de macabra que la su hijo, mientras Rin veía todo en silencio, buscando algo que decir, antes de que Irasue y su señor se fuesen a matar entre ellos.

-Umm… eto… Irasue-sama.- los dos inuyokais la miraron expectantes, en ese instante quiso pegarse en la cabeza, por haber hablado, tenia que haberse quedado callada. Ahora que le decía.- Y…. yo bueno…quería saber… que le ha traído por acá.- dijo entre tartamudeos pero al final fue capaz de completar la frase.

-Buena pregunta, quería traerle un obsequio a mi futuro nieto y hacerte una propuesta.- la chica miro con suma sorpresa a la yokai, y sus temores de que la mujer no aceptara a su hijo, se disiparon al instante, pero por alguna la última frase no le dio buena espina.- Taro, tráemelo.- al instante un hombre fornido, llego hasta la mujer tendiéndole un pequeño animalillo, o eso fue lo que alcanzo a ver Rin, quien tenia la curiosidad en su mayor punto.

-¿Qué es?.- termino por preguntar, la curiosidad la había vencido rápidamente.

-Un dragón, aun es pequeño pero ellos crecen mucho más rápido que los humanos, dentro de unos dos años, será ya lo suficientemente grande como para proteger a mi nieto.- la chica miraba bastante fascinada al pequeño dragoncillo, era realmente adorable. Y otra cosa la tenía en sorpresa, la madre de su señor le había regalado un dragón a su hijo, era todo tan extraño, maravilloso, pero eso no quitaba que resultaba realmente muy extraño.

-Si ya lo has entregado puede irte.- dijo interviniendo nuevamente el daiyokai que se había mantenido en silencio ese tiempo, pero mirando todo atentamente.

-Que mal educado, que paso con todos los años en que se te enseño todos los modeles que debías de tener, que decepcionada estoy.- la mujer miraba duramente a su hijo (que novedad) y con su mano tocaba su frente, el mismo show de siempre.- Ademas todavía me falta algo por preguntar a tu humana.- dijo de repente con una mirada seria. Esa mujer tenía problemas de personalidad.

-¿A mi?.- pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja, dudosa de que deseara preguntarle aquella mujer.

-Sí, he notado que has tenido varios atentados contra tu vida, y no deseo que mi nieto se vea expuesto por ningún motivo, así que vente a vivir a mi palacio.- los ojos de Rin se abrieron llenos sorpresa, además que, ¿vivir en el palacio de la madre su señor?

-Rin no ira a ninguna parte.- rugió el daiyokai, causando que se convirtiera en el centro de atención.

-Yo no propondría eso, si no fuese porque mi hijo es un descuidado, que no ha sabido ni proteger bien a su mujer.- dijo con frialdad, mientras daba una mirada amenazante a todos los yokai, que poco a poco se habían acercado para escuchar la conversación.- aunque a mí nunca me había interesado su bienestar, pero ahora no es solo una humana, si no la mujer que lleva en su vientre a la nueva generación de nuestra raza, es mi deber protegerla ya que tú has demostrado no ser capaz.-

Rin miro como nuevamente los dos yokais se miraban con rabia destilando por cada poro, y esta vez parecía como si una batalla fuese lo único para tranquilizar su ira.

-Me alegra mucho que usted se preocupe por el bienestar de mi hijo, pero yo no puedo marcharme, mi lugar está al lado de mi amo Sesshomaru, pero de igual forma le agradezco todas las atenciones, es un verdadero honor.- dijo de manera firme, para no dar cabida a

-Entonces yo no tengo más nada que hacer aquí, pero escúchame bien niña, si a mi nieto le llega a suceder algo, y si tu sigues con vida, no dudes que acabare contigo de la peor forma posible.- dijo amenazadoramente mientras veía a Rin con aquellos ojos que parecía que bailase el mismo infierno. A las palabras de la mujer un gruñido escapo de los labios de Sesshomaru y estuvo frente a Rin, en el mismo instante.

-Yo jamás dejaría que a mi hijo le pasase algo.-

-Eso espero, y el dragón se los entregare cuando el niño nazca.- dijo antes de convertirse en una bola de luz, y desaparecer entre la espesura de la nubes…

Rin sentía que su corazón se saldría, las palabras de la inuyokai habían quedado en su mente, grabadas en fuego, y ¿si por su egoísmo de no separarse de su amo le pasaba algo a su bebe? Hay no quería pensar en eso, le aterraba solo el hecho de esa posibilidad.

-Sesshomaru-sama, usted protegerá a nuestro hijo verdad.- susurro mientras veía a su señor que a su vez, miraba hacia el cielo azul.

-No seas tonta Rin.- esas simples palabras le dieron la certeza de que su señor lo cuidaría, pero ese mal presentimiento siguió estancado en su cuerpo.

Cansada se dejo caer en el pasto, Sesshomaru la miro de reojo pensando por un segundo que la joven se había sentido mal, pero detallándola no vio mas nada que preocupación en su semblante. Rin quien intentaba no pensar en ello, dejaba entrever en su rostro la gran influencia que habían dejado las palabras de Irasue. Cerró los ojos, entonces se le ocurrió una forma de hacer que su mente dejase un momento esa preocupación que la acarreaba.

-Sesshomaru-sama.- pregunto haciendo que el solo la mirase, dando a entender que tenía su atención.- Podríamos salir un rato del palacio.- este no dijo nada pero empezó a caminar hacia las puertas del palacio, con una sonrisa en su rostro la humana le siguió, pero recordó que podría tener oportunidad de ir a conocer a la bebe de Kagome.-Sesshomaru-sama podría esperar un segundo mientras busco algo en mi habitación.- Rin solo vio como él se detuvo, para saber que era una afirmación, así que volteándose empezó a "correr", o mejor dicho a caminar más o menos rápido, a lo que le daba alcance aquel elaborado kimono.

Paso por los pasillos que parecían interminables, tropezando en algunas oportunidades con algunos sirvientes, por suerte nunca cayo al piso.

-Rin-sama.- la joven paro de improviso mirando a una de las tantas yokais a su alrededor.

-Que sucede Shisuko.- pregunto a la mujer demostrando en su rostro la apurada que estaba.

-El almuerzo esta listo, desea comer en este momento.-

-Lo siento pero voy a salir, podrías por favor arreglármelo para llevármelo.-

-Como ordene Rin-sama.- la joven por poco no escucha las palabras de la yokai, ya que apenas dijo la frase siguió con su camino.

.

.

.

-Donde esta, donde esta.- las palabras se repetían una y otra vez como si diciendo eso, lo que estaba buscando saldría caminando diciéndole "aquí estoy". Rin buscaba por todas partes de su habitación, pero al parecer llamar al objeto no le estaba ayudando en nada–Hay donde estas, yo estoy segura que te puse aquí.- dijo nuevamente, Yazumi quien venía para entregarle la comida a la joven, entonces la vio sacando kimonos del armario, y no pudo evitar ir a curiosear a ver que buscaba con tanta desesperación, y para ver si podría ayudarla.

-Rin-sama, que busca con tanto ímpetu, o solo desea desordenar la habitación.-

-Oh Yazumi, tu podrías a ayudarme a buscar el regalo que tenia para la bebe de Kagome-sama.-

-Umm… el que estaba en un cofre de madera con flores grabadas.- dijo mientras colocaba un dedo en su boca pensativa.

-Si ese mismo es, estoy segura…bueno más o menos, que lo deje encima del baúl donde están mis kimonos de invierno.-

-Ciertamente ahí estaba pero yo lo guarde en un lugar más seguro.- respondió caminando hasta el otro extremo de la habitación donde habían mas puertas y sin mucha demora saco el pequeño cofrecito.

Al instante los brazos de Rin rodearon a la yokai quien solo sonrió de lado.

-Hay no ya e durado demasiado.- dijo de repente para comenzar a correr, Yazumi miro como la joven se iba y dejaba en sus manos el cofre y el obento, empezó a contar a ver cuánto tiempo duraba la humana en regresar, después de llegar al numero tres escucho la voz de ella nuevamente.

-YAZUMIII, se me ha quedado el…-

-Gracias, gracias, eres la mejor.- decía mientras tomaba las dos cosas, y volvía a correr como la loca, por los pasillos, entonces…. Rin choco irremediablemente como la persona más gruñona del palacio.

-Estúpida niña es que no vez por donde caminas, pareces una cría…- Rin dejo de escucharle en la segunda palabra, estaba demasiado apurada para oír todos los regaños del abuelo Jaken.- No me dejes hablando solo…- grito al ver como la figura se perdía en los interminable pasillos.

Cuando Rin llego a la salida del palacio, Ah-Un y su amo ya los esperaban listos para partir, dirigiéndose directamente a montura del dragón que poseía una talega donde metió el obento y el regalo para Hitomi, y al terminar con ayuda de Sesshomaru se monto en el lomo de su querido Ah-Un, para luego emprender vuelo entre el cielo azul del sengoku.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

La brisa daba en su rostro, y el sol daba de lleno en ella, pero eso era una de las mejores cosas que pudiera vivir, era como si el reloj de arena hubiese dado marcha atrás, los recuerdos de cuanto estaba más pequeña se veían mas reales, en esos momento, acaricio Ah-Un con dulzura, el animal voltio su rostro al sentir la caricia, y Rin solo opto por reír, se sentía tan feliz, tan llena de vida, miro a su amo Sesshomaru, frente a ella, con la estola moviéndose al compas del viento, cuanta alegría, recordó la visita de Irasue, y el regalo que había dejado para su hijo, todavía le causaba sorpresa este hecho, nunca se lo hubiese imaginado, pero eso dio otra muestra de que los yokais eran seres iguales a los humanos, y algunos casos mejores que ellos, ciertamente que si…

Miro nuevamente el paisaje y ante sus ojos estuvo la indudable belleza de la aldea que la acogió por tanto tiempo, ahí se encontraban muchos amigos, y lo que consideraba como su familia, pero algo la asecho de repente, como un balde de agua fría, Kohaku, la última vez que había sabido de él, fue cuando lo dejo en aquel bosque, el día que su amo la llevo con ella, ahora viendo a la aldea tan cerca no supo qué haría si lo llegase, a ver, y si se enteraba de su embarazo, en ese instante le llego la idea de pedirle a su amo que regresaran, pero no podría ser tan cobarde, se dijo así misma, e influyéndose valor decido pensar mejor en como estaría todos sus amigos…

Ah-Un descendió junto a su amo frente a la entrada de la aldea, y fue instantáneo que todas las miradas se fijaran en ella, algunas miradas eran de temor o incredulidad, en ninguno de los aldeanos vio alegría, bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada por la recibida tan osca de todos, tal vez nunca hubiera hecho verdaderos amigos, en aquellas personas, o es que ellos jamás aceptaría que ella tratase a los yokai, no lo entendía, pero no quiso deprimirse, así que respirando profundo levanto su rostro, encontrándose con la mirada fija de su señor, ella oculto su incomodidad con una sonrisa algo vacía. Sesshomaru noto la mirada despectiva de los aldeanos, y con una sola mirada de advertencia que destilaba el más puro odio, puso fin a que ningún humano osara a levantar la vista siquiera.

El camino hasta la cabaña de Inuyasha, fue normal después de la mirada del daiyokai, y el rumor de la llegada de Rin, se extendió como pólvora, y antes de que hubiese llegado a su destino toda la aldea ya sabía del retorno de la protegida del Inuyokai.

Al llegar al frente de la cabaña que fue de la venerable Kaede, Rin se lleno de esa nostalgia, que provoco que saltara del lomo de Ah-Un pero al instante perdió el equilibrio, pero antes de siquiera parpadear ya Sesshomaru la había sujetado, ella sintiendo los brazos de el alrededor de su cintura, solo opto por levantar el rostro quedando los dos con la mirada fija, Rin se ruborizo, como ya le era costumbre, y apoyándose de el daiyokai, se puso de puntillas depositando un beso en sus labios, pero Sesshomaru inconforme por ese roce tan inocente decidió acercarla mas, pero antes de siquiera volver a tocar nuevamente los labios de su protegida, la voz de Inuyasha se hizo escuchar, rompiendo el momento en miles de pedazos que no se volverían a unir.

-Maldito Sesshomaru, que le estabas haciendo a Rin.- dijo con enojo mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano. Sesshomaru no menciono absolutamente nada, como era de esperarse pero vio con una mirada llena de odio a Inuyasha.- Hay que miedo con esa mirada.- dijo mientras hacia una patética imitación voz de mujer.

-Eres un ser patético Inuyasha.-

-Feh, como si me interesara lo que tú piensas.-

-¿Inuyasha con quien hablas?- pregunto Kagome desde la cabaña, haciendo el hanyou centrara su atención, en la miko.

-Con el idiota de Sesshomaru.-

-Oh ha venido mi cuñado, dile que ya voy, y está ahí Rin-chan.- por primera vez Inuyasha noto bien a la no tan pequeña joven, quien se encontraba con el rostro todavía sonrojado, entonces en ese instante el semidemonio noto algo que lo dejo sorprendido. Olio varias veces el aire para estar seguro…

-Rin estas embarazada.- lo dijo mas como un reproche que cualquier otra cosa, y con ese tono tan indiscreto y sin tacto, tan característico el hanyou, causando que a Rin sintiera su cuerpo desfallecer, no por hecho de que dijera que estaba esperando un hijo, si no por ese noto acusatorio, del hecho de haber hecho "eso" con Sesshomaru.

-Yo..bueno…eto…- tartamudeo la joven mientras bajaba su rostro, y se escondía tras la espalda de su amo. Si una acción cobarde, pero es que así se sentía. Al parecer no era necesario que estuviera Kohaku para sentirse temerosa.

-Metete en sus asuntos Inuyasha.-

-Maldito Sesshomaru, como te atreviste a tocar a Rin, siempre supe que eras un desgraciado pero tocarla, eso es….-

-Siéntate.- grito Kagome, mientras salía de la cabaña que estaba situada a pocos metros del hogar de la difunta miko.- Rin-chan qué bueno que has venido a visitarnos.- hablo Kagome mientras agarraba a la joven Rin, quien aun se encontraba bastante avergonzada.

-Rin.- la voz de su amo, la hizo alzar la cabeza, dando a todos la vista de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Si amo Sesshomaru.- respondió en casi un susurro.

-Vendré al anochecer.- dijo simplemente para empezar a caminar hacia el bosque.

-hai Sesshomaru-sama.- respondió un poco más fuerte, tomando un poco de confianza.

-No hullas cobarde.- grito Inuyasha mientras levantaba su rostro de la tierra, pero no fue capaz de recobrarse del golpe, cuando unos diez más lo hicieron callar nuevamente.- Maldita bruja.- grito cuando la voz de la miko no se hizo escuchar más…

-Inuyasha ¡SIENTATEEEEEE!-

-Rin-chan, ven vamos a dentro.- la joven solo asintió y tomando las riendas de Ah-Un quien se había quedado con ella lo llevo bajo uno de los arboles donde el enorme dragón se recostó, dispuesto a tomar una siesta. Después de dejar al animal se dispuso a entrar, algo temerosa sabiendo al interrogatorio que sería puesto, pero que mas podría hacer, sus ansias de ir a la aldea la segaron de lo que vendría si llegaba a ir, y ya era muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás.

-Kagome-sama donde se encuentra la pequeña Himeko-chan.- pregunto en el mismo instante que entre evitando a toda costa darle tiempo a la miko, que la invadiera con sus preguntas.

-Mi pequeña princesa está dormida.- dijo llena de felicidad, y Rin casi pudo jurar que los ojos de la joven parecían dos estrellas brillantes.- Ven por aquí para que la veas.- la humana la siguió viendo a la pequeña hanyou, que indudablemente era preciosa, con sus largos cabellos plateados y esas orejitas que resultaban tan adorable.

-Oh es preciosa, además que es muy parecida al señor Inuyasha, espero que no tenga su mismo genio.- dijo con dulzura, mencionando la última frase un poco a mas bajo pero que Kagome pudo escuchar ya que dio una sonora carcajada. El sonido causo que la niña despertara, y frunciera el ceño, dando a entender a Rin que lo más seguro es que la niña se pareciese mas a su padre de lo necesario. Pobre Kagome.

-Lo siento mi bebe.- dijo la mujer mientras agarraba la bebe y la arrullaba entre sus brazos, cantando un linda canción de cuna.

-Kagome cállate, o traumatizaras a mi cría con esa horrible voz.-

-Inuyasha ¡Siéntate!- el hanyou se estampo con el piso, y al mismo momento el suave resonar de la niña se hizo escuchar. Oh tal vez si se parecería a su madre, pensó Rin al ver la reacción de la niña.

-Hay se me olvidaba Kagome, le he traído un obsequio a la pequeña Himeko, ya vengo.- menciono mientras salía de la cabaña dejando a la pequeña familia a solas.

Rin busco en la montura de Ah-Un, el bolso donde había puesto el cofre, al encontrarlo, lo abrió con cuidado revisando que las peinetas y el kimono estuviesen en perfecto estado, al verificarlo todo con detalle, se dijo asi misma que estaba listo, y entrando al hogar de Kagome, escucho unas palabras que la dejaron con un nudo en la garganta.

-Inuyasha.- dijo la miko, en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que la joven no pudiese escuchar.-Lo que le has dicho de Rin es cierto.- la humana no logro escuchar la respuesta de Inuyasha si es que dijo algo, solo supo que la voz de Kagome se volvió a escuchar.- Umm ya veo, me alegro mucho por ella de verdad, pero Kohaku, pobrecillo, ¿el sigue aquí en la aldea?.-

-Dijo que se iría dentro de unos días, aunque yo no lo he visto el día de hoy.-

-Pero no crees que es mejor que le advirtamos que salga de la aldea, o mejor anda a decirle a Sango que lo entretenga hasta que Rin se valla, el pobre va sufrir mucho si se entera que Rin está esperando un hijo de Sesshomaru.-

-No te metas en esos problemas, Kohaku no es un niño, que se entere, y listo.-

-Inuyasha no seas insensible.- reprocho la mujer, mientras miraba al hanyou con el ceño fruncido.

-Feh, yo le voy a decir a Sango pero eso es una estupidez.- refunfuño para luego abrir la ventana y salir de un salto.

Rin sintió como si le hubiesen atravesado por el pecho, porque no había pensado las cosas mejor antes de haber ido hasta allá, no había pensado en todos los problemas que iba a ocasionar con su visita, triste salió de la cabaña, adentrándose en el bosque, deseaba buscar a su amo, e irse este no era el momento para estar en aquel lugar. Camino hasta el rio que conocía tan bien, pero no hallo rastros de su señor, cansada se dejo caer en la grama, y sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta, y el escozor en los ojos, pero no deseaba llorar, no quería volver a derramar lagrimas de tristeza, y agarrando agua del rio se hecho en el rostro, intentado pensar con claridad.

Mientras tanto Kohaku ya se dirigía hacia la cabaña de Kagome, sintiendo el cuerpo temblar, ciertamente muchas veces se enojaba de su debilidad, no entendía como él un exterminador de demonios, podría comportarse de forma tan patética, cerro los parpados, intentando calmarse pero la voz de unas aldeanas lo puso completamente por el suelo.

-Sí y llego como si fuese una reina, la hubieras visto la muy creída, hay si porque tiene kimonos caros se cree lo mejor del mundo.- hablo con acidez una joven aldeana.

-Oh que lastima que no la vi, pero no te enteraste que el yokai le dio poder sobre las tierras del Oeste, imagino que es por eso que debe haber llegado con las ínfulas por los cielos.- dijo otra mientras mecía al bebe que llevaba en sus brazos.- Además no escuchaste lo que grito Inuyasha.-

-No que ha dicho esta vez.- pregunto en un tono más bajo haciendo el exterminador prestara toda su atención.

-Pues que la humana está preñada del daiyokai, ella sí que supo amarrar a ese hombre.- la otra solo pudo abrir su boca con sorpresa, intentando analizar las palabras de su amiga; mientras que el pobre exterminador se le partía el corazón en miles de pedazos.

-Si ahora se puede decir que no hay duda de quién mato a Wataru, fue ese yokai, seguramente se entero…- Kohaku dejo de escuchar, al notar que la conversación tomaba temas que no le interesaba, pero dejo en su mente esa posibilidad. Wataru pudo a ver sido matado por Sesshomaru, jamás había pensado en eso.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Miroku se encontraba sentado frente a su casa, "meditando", o mejor dicho viéndola muy detalladamente a las aldeanas que pasaban frente a el, y tal pidiéndoles un hijo (como si no tuviese) entonces vio como Inuyasha saltaba por los tejados hasta quedar frente a él.

-Miroku donde esta Kohaku.- dijo sin ni siquiera saludar al monje.

-Umm, lo he mandado a tu casa, espero que ya se haya encatrado con Rin.- menciono simplemente para luego desviar su vista, al ver pasar una hermosa aldeana.

-Estupido monje porque hiciste eso.- gruño, trayendo su atención nuevamente a su amigo.

-No te entiendo Inuyasha, ellos tienen que arreglar sus problemas, tal vez así tengamos a la pequeña Rin dentro de nuestra familia.-

-Seras imbécil si Sesshomaru lo nota, le cortara la cabeza.- dijo en reproche.

-Sabes muy bien que tu hermano no están impulsivo, y Rin-chan no dejaría que él lo hiciera.- explico como si estuviese dando lecciones a un idiota. Aunque eso no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pero ese no es el tema.

-Medio hermano. Además las cosas han cambiado Miroku, Rin está esperando un hijo del idiota de Sesshomaru.- esta vez el monje, si tomo atención de la gravedad del asunto y poniéndose de pie, miro con seriedad al hanyou.

-¡QUE! Estás seguro Inuyasha, no será que te has dado en la cabeza, y alucinas cosas.-

-Claro que no, ahora ayúdame a impedir que se vean, o si no ese mocoso puede darse por muerto.- el monje simplemente asintió, para comenzar una carrera por los alrededores, para salvar a kohaku de una muerte segura.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

-Rin.- esa no era la voz que deseaba escuchar en aquel momento, no se trataba de su señor si no de su amigo ¿todavía era su amigo verdad?...

-Kohaku.- dijo de manera apagada pero intentando simular que todo estaba en perfecto orden, le regalo una sonrisa, y viéndolo con dulzura, sintió esa sacudida de culpabilidad, ¿porque se tenía que sentir así? Que horrible era saber que su felicidad dependía de la tristeza de otros, pero no sabía qué hacer, para que entendieran todos que sus sentimientos ya tenían dueño…

-Rin, es verdad lo que comentan en la aldea de que esperas un hijo de Sesshomaru.- pregunto mientras sujetaba las manos de la joven, quien quiso quitarlas pero al ver el rostro desolado del joven se quedo en esa posición, y mirándolo a los ojos solo fue capaz de asentir.- Entonces ya no puedo recuperarte.-

-Kohaku no quiero ser ruda contigo, pero tu nunca me tuviste.- dijo simplemente.

-Pero Rin-chan todos esos días que la pasábamos juntos, donde quedo, esos recuerdos que compartimos, tu nunca me quisiste.-

-Yo siempre te quize, y lo hare por siempre, pero yo solo te veía como un amigo, tu fuiste casi como un hermano, mas nada Kohaku.-

-Entonces te quedaras con el.-

-Yo te lo dije muchas veces Kohaku, siempre me quedaría a su lado.-

-Rin pero yo puedo darte mas amor del que el te puede ofrecer.-

-Busca alguien que te quiera Kohaku, yo no puedo.- susurro, viendo como el joven la miraba desolado, como un naufrago buscando una isla donde llegar.

-Pero Rin, yo me haré cargo del niño que llevas en tu vientre, trabajare, te daré un hogar, tal vez no será con los lujos que te da el, pero yo….- Rin puso un dedo en los labios de su amigo, mientras le veía con infinita dulzura. Los dos se miraron fijamente y Rin solo pudo abrir sus brazos, para recibir a Kohaku, quien derramo lagrimas en su hombro.- Rin, lo siento por lo que paso la ultima vez, y todo lo que te he dicho, pero yo tengo miedo, no quiero quedarme solo.

-Te perdono, y te comprendo yo también le temo a la soledad, pero tú tienes a Sango y tus sobrinas, además que el señor Miroku, también está ahí, además tu eres alguien maravilloso, cuanto te puede costar encontrar a alguien que te ame.- menciono mientras tomaba la mano del joven y se sentaban frente al rio, para hablar como en los viejos tiempos…

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Cuando el sol ya empezaba a desaparecer en el cielo, Rin apareció con un ramillete de flores y junto a ella la alta figura de Kohaku se dejaba entrever entre los árboles, los dos sonreían como dos niños, Miroku e Inuyasha miraron a los jóvenes con una mirada acusadora, pero ninguno de los dos tomo mucha atención. Y sin ni siquiera mirarlos pasaron de largo, empezando a subir las empinadas escaleras que daban hacia la tumba de la venerable Kaede.

Rin se arrodillo frente al pequeño monumento y dejando las flores frente a el, solo fue capaz de mostrar una sonrisa llena de melancolía, cuanto extrañaba a esa mujer, y por siempre le agradecería todo lo que hizo por ella.

-Perdón por durar tanto en visitarla, pero aquí estoy de vuelta, espero que me dé su bendición y pida a kami, que de ayuda al niño que llevo en mi vientre, oh si Kaede-sama estoy esperando a un hijo de mi amo Sesshomaru, usted tenía razón…- susurro mientras algunas lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos, al final esas gotas salinas siempre la acompañarían…- Vendré pronto.- menciono con una sonrisa, vio como Kohaku la esperaba cerca de las escaleras, y al verla solo pudo abrazarla. Había recuperado a su amigo nuevamente, se dijo así misma, al sentir ese calor que le infundía aquel joven que tanto quería, sintiendo como si en el, estuviese también el alma de su hermano….

-Oh no el cofre.- menciono de repente dando se cuenta que no había visto el regalo de la joven Himeko desde que había salido corriendo de la casa de Kagome, así que después de bajar la escalera fue directo hacia la cabaña de esta.

Al entrar vio a Kagome peinando los cabellos de la bella hanyou, mientras al lado de este se encontraba el cofre extraviado.

-Kagome-sama, te ha gustado el regalo de la niña.- la miko alzo el rostro al instante y dándole una amplia sonrisa solo fue capaz de asentir.

-Es precioso Rin-chan, pero que ha pasado que lo dejaste en medio del pasillo.-

-Oh es que yo….bueno fui a hablar con Kohaku.- dijo incapaz de decirle que había estado escuchando a escondidas la conversación que la mujer había tenido con Inuyasha.

-Entonces lo viste, y han arreglado todo.-

-Sí, gracias a kami, ya todo está como antes, bueno Kagome creo que ya es hora de que me valla, ya el amo debe estar por llegar.-

-Hay no Rin-chan si no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, quédate a cenar con nosotros.-

-Pero y el amo…- la mujer no la dejo terminar cuando agarro a la niña de un brazo y salía de la cabaña, arrastrándola a ella en el proceso.

-Sesshomaru, quédate con nosotros a cenar.- este simplemente alzo una ceja con incredulidad, pensando que ya la mujer de su medio hermano había perdido la cordura.

-Que te hace pensar que haría eso miko.-

-Anda cuñado no seas aburrido, tienes que compartir con tu familia.- dijo mientras la daba a la Hitomi, sin darle prorroga de protestar.

-Cuidala mientras hacemos la cena.- Sesshomaru miro a la bebe, luego a la miko, y al final a Rin, su mente siempre trabaja rápidamente, pero no captaba como aquella humana, lo pudo ver como si fuese un niñero. Que demonios le estaba pasando a esa gente.

-Yo no quiero cargar a tu cría.- dijo con frialdad, pero Kagome no hizo caso a las palabras de Sesshomaru.

-Debes practicar, dentro de poco tu también tendrás que cargar a tu bebe, así que si no quieres ser tan inútil como Inuyasha es mejor que empieces desde ahora.- dijo mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo, para al final de su discurso, volver a arrastrar a Rin, que se encontraba estupefacta por todo lo que había hecho la miko en apenas en unos segundos…

Inuyasha quien había estado lejos de la escena no noto, lo sucedió en ese momento, solo supo que cuando regreso a su hogar, su preciosa hija, estaba en brazos de su odioso medio hermano, y lo más sorprendente es que esta tenía entre sus manos a tensseiga y su pequeños dientes mordisqueaba la empuñadura de esta.

-Que demonios haces como mi cría.- grito al ver tal escena.

-Tu mujer me la dio, te la puedes llevar.- dijo mientras agarraba a la niña y la tendía a su medio hermano, la niña al ver a su progenitor empezó a alzar sus bracitos pero antes de que Inuyasha pudiese sostenerla la voz de Kagome se hizo escuchar.

-Inuyasha, deja que Sesshomaru se encargue de Hitomi, tu anda a buscar más leña y dile a Sango y al monje Miroku que venga a cenar esta noche aquí.-

-Y es que tú me viste cara de mensajero o que.- gruño, pero al ver la mirada de Kagome decidió callarse y hacer las tareas encomendadas en silencio. Mientras el daiyokai veía la escena con una muestra de burla, pero en ese instante la niña jalo sus cabellos reclamando su atención.

Sesshomaru al ver como la hanyou jalaba sus cabellos, la miro con frialdad y con voz autoritaria le hablo.- Suéltalos.- y como si la niña le entendiera retiro sus pequeños deditos del mecho de cabello de su tío, para volver a tomar a tensseiga y seguir con su tarea de mordisquearla por completo.

Después de una hora aproximadamente la cena estuvo lista y todos se encontraban reunidos en la pequeña cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Rin se encontraba a lado de Sesshomaru, mientras que Inuyasha estaba posicionado justo al frente de su hermano, Kagome respectivamente al lado de su querido hanyou, y Sango, Miroku, Kohaku y las gemelas repartidos por todo la estancia.

Todos comían en silencio, pero Miroku decidió romper el hielo o eso intento.

-Y Rin-chan para cuando nacerá el bebe.- la joven se sobresalto por sus palabras ya que ella estaba más que enclaustrada en sus pensamientos.

-Dentro de unos seis meses, cuando el invierno de su bienvenida.- menciono con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hay que emoción Rin-chan será ira a ser, seguramente una preciosa niña como tu.- intervino Kagome sonriendo con la misma efusividad que Rin.

-Esperemos que tenga esa suerte y no salga nada parecido a Sesshomaru.- el daiyokai le envió una mirada envenenada a Inuyasha y este le correspondió, pareciendo que salían chispas de sus ojos.

-Oh bueno si ese es el caso, Hitomi se parece mucho a Sesshomaru, ella posee esos mismos ojos dorados y el cabello plateado.- dijo Kohaku, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de parte de casi todos en el lugar. Habían escuchado bien o ¿Kohaku estaba de lado de Sesshomaru?

Después del comentario del joven, el ambiente se volvió pesado, dejando a todos concentrados en sus comidas, excepto Sesshomaru, que aunque había aceptado quedarse en aquel lugar, no quiso ni ver la cena que había preparado.

-Rin-chan, se me olvidaba te he traído unos chocolates de mi época, y un pequeño obsequio.- dijo de repente Kagome, volviendo a romper el horrible silencio que se había instalado en el lugar.

-De verdad Kagome, muchas gracias.- dijo mientras recibia dos barras de chocolate, además que una pequeña caja de colores muy llamativos, que además poseía un lindo moño.

-Abrelo- la joven lo abrió con curiosidad, notando un extraño artefacto que ya había visto con anterioridad, al cual Kagome le había dicho que se llamaba cámara, y el cual tenía el poder de sacar dibujos iguales a la realidad. Era increíble.

-Es una cámara.- dijo mientras sujetaba con extremo cuidado el pequeño obsequio.

-Recuerdas como utilizarla verdad.- Rin solo asintió, mientras miraba aun fascinada el lindo artefacto que tenía un hermoso color rojo y plateado.- No te olvides de sacar muchas fotos, y cuando se te acabe el rollo mándamelos, yo los mandare a revelar en mi época.-

-Por supuesto que si Kagome-sama muchas gracias por todo.-

-Hay no es problema, Rin-chan.-

-Rin.- la voz del daiyokai se hizo escuchar, y la joven supo al instante que significaba, era hora de irse, y ciertamente, ya estaba bastante cansada.

Sesshomaru fue el primero en salir, teniendo a Inuyasha siguiéndole los pasos, mientras dentro de la cabaña, Rin se despedía de todos.

-Sesshomaru, cuida mucho a Rin.- la voz del hibrido salió seria, como muy pocas veces pasaba.- Si a ella le pasa algo, yo iré y te matare.-

-Yo no soy como tu Inuyasha.- dijo de manera fría.- Así que mejor cuida a los tuyos antes de meterte donde no te han llamado.-

-Feh, eso es lo que hago no olvides que Rin pertenece a mi familia.-

-Ya estoy lista Sesshomaru-sama.- dijo la humana mientras caminaba hasta su señor.- Nos veremos después Inuyasha-sama.- el hanyou solo opto por revolver el cabello de la joven, a lo cual ella solo respondió con una sonrisa.

-Cuídense todos.- grito mientras movía su mano enérgicamente, que se perdió entre la oscuridad del cielo.

.

.

.

El cielo nocturno empezó a verse borroso, además que la luna se multiplico, ya que veía varias de ella, Rin parpadeo varias veces pero estaba demasiado mareada, y al poco tiempo solo pudo sentir que caía, pero aun así, no sintió miedo, su cuerpo parecía estar sedado.

Por suerte Sesshomaru noto cuando la joven se cayó de Ah-Un, y convirtiéndose en una luz, logro atraparla antes de que siquiera se acercara al suelo.

El daiyokai noto al instante la presencia de varios demonios que se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia donde él se encontraba, así que llamando a Ah-Un dejo a Rin en su lomo quien abrazo el cuello de una de las cabezas del dragón para tener mejor soporte, aunque ahora se encontraba un poco mejor, ya la luna había vuelto a ser una sola nada mas, y con la orden silenciosa del yokai, el dragón emprendió vuelo, hacia el palacio de su dueño.

.

.

.

Takeshi vio desde su puesto de vigilancia, la figura del dragón del lord y el rostro agotado de la joven Rin , además que venía solamente con Ah-Un, cosa que le hizo pensar lo peor, abriéndose las puertas le dieron paso a los, para al instante el saltar al lado de la cansada joven.

-Rin-sama se encuentra bien.- pregunto completamente preocupado mientras ayudaba a la joven a bajar del yokai.

-Si es solo que estoy muy cansada, hoy fue un día extremadamente largo.- el yokai asintió y cargando a la joven entre sus brazos, que ni siquiera fue capaz de decir ni un reclamo, le confirmo al soldado que ciertamente, estaba agotada.

-Umm y si usted está aquí, donde está el amo, o se han peleado.- la joven abrió un poco los parpados, mirándole con reproche.

-No, es que por el camino unos yokais nos atacaron, y al amo me mando adelante, ya debe estar por llegar.- mención en un hilo de voz, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en pecho de Takeshi, cuantas ganas tenia de dormir.

-Entiendo, y que tantas cosas hicieron para que este tan cansada.- pregunto en un tono pícaro, del cual la joven no se dio cuenta, a causa del cansancio.

-En realidad estuve todo el día en la aldea del señor Inuyasha, pero pasaron algunas cosas que me dejaron bastante cansada, además que en hace rato cenamos todos juntos y fue mucho ajetreo, pero valió la pena me divertí much...- a cada segundo que hablaba su voz sonaba mas apagada, hasta que por fin no dijo más nada, y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

-Rin-sama hemos llegado.- susurro el yokai al estar frente la habitación de la joven quien al ser dejada en el piso, camino como un zombi, hasta la puerta, dio una mirada a Takeshi, y sin decir palabra alguna más que un asentimiento cerró la puerta… _Creo que te has saltado algo Rin-chan, pensó con picardía…_

Apenas entro a la habitación, Rin dejo la cámara en una mesilla frente a ella, y al instante que vio el futón supo que ese era lugar perfecto para estar en ese segundo, así que dirigiéndose a él, solo pudo acostarse, sintiendo como si estuviera en una cama hecha de nubes….

Esto se parecía tanto al cielo, pensó, sin notar la mirada dorada de Sesshomaru, que tenía otros planes que no incluían específicamente dormir….

Continuara….

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

**Que les ha parecido chicas, les ha gustado, o ya están preparando su puntería para lanzarme tomates ( si van a lanzarme algo que sean chocolates, si no es mucho pedir jeje) y vieron volvimos a los capítulos largos 36 paginas de Word, ufff valio la pena. Espero que les haya gustado como continua la trama, y que les pareció el comienzo del capi (Ah que no se lo esperaban) jejeje, y con este capitulo he descubierto que mi talento para ser historias de humor es patético, creo que el drama es lo mio, y el sarcasmo de resto estoy perdida.**

**Bueno chicas muchas gracias por todos sus cometarios me hacen tan feliz, y además por fin despues de mucho tiempo les dire es una promesa que el lunes estare publicando el mini fic, ciertamente paresco una política, prometo y prometo y no cumplo nada, que horror, espero que sepan perdonarme.**

**Cierto otra cosita, estoy publicando una nueva historia de esta pareja titulada "los misterios tras el bosque de bambu" si desean pasarse por alla y dejarme su opinión se los agradecería un montón, bueno creo que ya es todo, nos vemosss.**

**Próximo capítulo:** Entre flores, yokai y antojos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Detrás de un escudo de cartón y una espada inflable, aparece Nahomy completamente aterrada de las miradas asesinas de todas sus lectoras, por su impuntualidad y después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo se digna a venir de regreso a traer un nuevo capítulo de su historia.**

**He de decir primero que lo siento muchísimo no fue mi intención tardar tanto por actualizar y más cuando la historia solo le quedan unos pocos capítulos, pero de verdad estuve completamente triste y desanimada, así que si hubiese actualizado antes el capitulo hubiera sido completamente corta venas, y cosas por el estilo así que negándome rotundamente a ello, es que hace poco me di a la tarea de limpiar mis lagrimas y sentarme frente a la computadora y hacer este capítulo, dándoles hoy con una gran sonrisa y decirles…**

**¡Jueves de Actualización! **

Ahora si a leer!

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: bueno como todos saben esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

Entre flores, yokai y antojos XVII

Rin se removía inquieta entre las sabanas, abrió los ojos, incapaz de poder conciliar el sueño, miro entre la penumbra, buscando en ella alguna figura para distraerse, pero tristemente no encontró ninguna, entonces se dedico a contar las manchas de la madera que apenas eran visibles en la oscuridad del lugar, eso tampoco sirvió, así que se giro viendo a su amo, quien se encontraba sentado, a su lado, pero con los ojos cerrados, lo miro atentamente, conto las líneas rojizas de su rostro, siendo muy pocas no se entretuvo por más de tres segundos, detallo con la poca luz aquel bello rostro, pero ni eso la hacia despegarse de la imagen de un rico postre de judías dulces y unas jugosas fresas, se le hacia agua la boca de solo pensarlo. Contrólate se dijo así misma, pero estaba segura de que reprenderse y darse abofeteadas mentalmente, no servirían en lo absoluto, para disminuir su antojo. Miro a su señor, bastante apenada, y es que desde hace aproximadamente un mes, esta escena se había repetido una infinidad de veces.

-Sesshomaru-sama.- susurro, ya no podría dormir si no comía ese dulce en este instante, el demonio abrió los ojos, mirando a la joven sin expresión alguna en su rostro, anticipando lo que Rin le pediría.

-Yo bueno…eto…- hay no quería molestarle, seguramente sería un poco más de media noche, pero es que deseaba con todo su ser comerse ese rico postre. No lo podía evitar.

-Habla.- dijo con esa frialdad característica, el había notado desde hace mas de una hora que ella no lograba conciliar el sueño, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que no había mencionado absolutamente nada, esperando hasta que ella le dijera que quería comer esta vez.

-Es que bueno…- él, la miro fijamente, con esos ojos relampagueantes, que supo al instante de verlos, que el daiyokai estaba perdiendo su paciencia, y en cierta parte ella también lo hacía, estando cada vez más ansiosa.

-Sera que, podría traerme un dulce de judías, y algunas fresas.- dijo apenada mientras bajaba el rostro, parecía una niña caprichosa, pero no sabía cómo bloquear esos antojos, que venían tan repentinos.

El daiyokai no menciono absolutamente nada, solo se levanto tranquilamente, desapareciendo entre la penumbra de la habitación, Rin solo fue capaz de escuchar el suave sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, luego de eso no se oyó mas nada. El andar elegante, y suave de Sesshomaru, pasaba desapercibido hasta por los mismos yokais, solo algunos notaron su presencia, intuyendo a que se debía esa caminata ha tan altas horas, y en secuencia de verle todos se preparaban para cumplir las órdenes del lord.

Sesshomaru llego al ala norte del palacio, que era donde residían la servidumbre del palacio, de sus dedos un hilo verde apareció, el cual utilizo como un látigo, destrozando en cuestión de segundo varias puertas, dejando al descubierto varias habitaciones, todos los yokais presentes se sorprendieron, pero no duraron mucho en ese estado, ya que en menos de un segundo casi todos ya se encontraban haciendo una reverencia frente a él.

-Realicen inmediatamente un dulce de judías y traed fresas.- dijo con palabras llenas de autoridad que causo el miedo a todos.

-pero amo es imposi….- la yokai que había salido a objetar sobre esta orden, recibió una mirada amenazante, fácilmente se podría decir que si alguien decía otra palabra, acabaría muerto en ese instante, así que súbitamente la única que había opuesto resistencia solo asintió y se escondió nuevamente entre las filas de sirvientes. El daiyokai les dio una última mirada y se retiro en cuestión de segundos del lugar.

Y al instante que él se fue del lugar, todos se miraron con pánico, ya que hacer un dulce de judías no era lo más rápido del mundo y menos el hecho de traer fresas, de donde diablos las iban a sacar, dando un largo suspiro todos se pusieron manos a la obra, así que en cuestión de segundos la cocina que se había quedado en penumbra hace varias horas atrás fue alumbrada nuevamente por una infinidad de antorchas y farolillos que daban una luz lúgubre a la estancia, y los sirvientes tuvieron que sacar todos los implementos nuevamente para hacer el dulce que la antojosa humana deseaba. Así que entre maldiciones e insultos mentales, los yokais comenzaban a hacer su trabajo.

-Mitsuko anda a buscar a Takara en este instante.- ordeno Yazumi a una yokai de cabellos blancos como la nieve y mirada intensa, quien hizo una reverencia al escuchar las palabras de la mujer y salió rápidamente del lugar.

-Mi querida Mitsuko a ti también te mandaron a levantar.- pregunto Hitsukushi a su mujer desde una de las torres de vigilancia, quien solo asintió como respuesta.

-Si tengo que buscar a Takara, no lo has visto.-

-Si te digo que no sería mentira pero si te digo que si no te serviría de nada.- la mujer alzo una ceja completamente pérdida.- lo siento mucho pero Takara en este momento debe estar en el mundo de los muertos.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Se fue antes del crepúsculo hacia un duelo con el general Suyukiro, no creo que haya salido vivo, si no créeme que ya estaría aquí.- dijo el soldado, causando más sorpresa en la joven, quien tenía curiosidad de saber que había pasado pero entendía perfectamente que no había tiempo para eso.

-Después me lo contaras tengo que ir hablar con Yazumi-sama.-

-Anda mi querida o si no Rin se volverá loca de ansiedad.-

-Si de eso no hay duda, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por alguien que me salvo la vida.-

-No solo a ti, a mi también, no dudes que yo hubiese muerto si tu no estaba a mi lado.-

-Hay me largo de aquí, antes de que termine derretida…- exclamo para dar un último vistazo a su amado y empezar a correr, sin saber que, al entrar en aquella cocina Yazumi le pediría algo completamente suicida.

-¡QUE! Yo no puedo hacer eso.-

-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer Mitsuko por Rin-sama, ahora anda y dile al amo lo que te he dicho.-

-Esta bien Yazumi-sama pero si no regreso dile a Hitsukushi que lo amo con todo mi ser.-

-Si, si, claro yo le digo ahora vete.-

Con las manos temblando, y el corazón acelerado de puro terror la yokai por fin se hizo la idea de ponerse en peligro total.

-Lord Sesshomaru-sama, perdone que lo moleste pero he decirle un recado de Yazumi-sama.- este asintió simplemente dando a la joven un poco de alivio ya que el daiyokai se encontraba de espaldas, y no tenía acceso hacia sus ojos amenazantes, cosa que agradecía profundamente.- Bueno…- tranquila se dijo a sí misma el amo odia que tartamudee.- Es que nos hez imposible encontrar fresas en estos momentos mi lord, y de preguntarle si usted no sabe un lugar donde las podremos encontrar, para Rin-sama.-

Para desgracia de Sesshomaru el sabía perfectamente dónde encontrar las fresas y con su orgullo herido por decirlo de una forma dio en el, que la rabia aflorara, pero de igual forma dio un salto fuera de su palacio, sin mencionar obviamente nada a la yokai y en unos segundos ya se encontraba dentro de una bola de luz que atravesaba el cielo nocturno directo hacia la aldea de su estúpido medio hermano Inuyasha.

-Y entonces Rin quiere comer fresas y tu viniste hasta aquí a buscarlas, valla nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo asi.- se burlo Inuyasha, por quinta vez, desde que su hermano había llegado a las tres de la madrugaba a su casa, pidiendo fresas, que demonios le pasaba al mundo, pero no podía negar que fuera lo que fuese era sumamente divertido.

-Quieres morir el dia de hoy Inuyasha.- siseo con un tono lleno de ira Sesshomaru, ya agotado de las insistencias del hanyou, ya sentía en realidad el palpitar de Bakusaiga en su funda lista para atacar.

-Pues vamos a ver quien muere primero.- grito el semidemonio con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara y preparado para atacar.

-Inuyasha SIENTATE.- grito Kagome en ese instante desde el pozo para luego salir de un salto y en su mano llevando una canasta de fresas rojas y jugosas.

-Maldita Kagome, no viste que estaba apunto de acabar con el imbécil de mi….

-SIENTATE.- volvió a gritar impidiéndole terminar la frase pero era obvio lo que diría, el mismo cuento de siempre. .-Toma Sesshomaru, espero que a Rin-chan le gusten, y me alegro que estés cambiando, y no olvides cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarnos así seguirás practicando para ser padre y Himeko vera mas seguido a su tío.- dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero a diferencia de Kagome, el daiyokai no sonrió es mas solo tomo la canasta y de un salto desapareció en el cielo, con la misma rapidez que había llegado.

-Porque me impediste darle una lección a ese engreído.- exclamo molesto el hanyou desde el piso.

-No vez que Sesshomaru está haciendo todo su esfuerzo por hacer sentir bien a Rin, no debemos hacerle las cosas más difíciles…-

.

.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru llego por fin al palacio del Oeste y en sus manos ya se encontraba una canasta llena de fresas directas de la época de Kagome; por fin lo último que faltaba para cumplir con el antojo de Rin ya había llegado, pensaron los solados pero para cuando abrieron las puertas no solo se encontraba Sesshomaru si no también el padre de Takeshi, el general Masushiro.

-Lord Sesshomaru, que bueno que ha regresado.-

-Que quieres.-

-Necesito hablar con usted urgentemente.- el daiyokai asintió simpletente.

-Tú ven acá.- susurro con voz gélida mirando a unos de los soldados a su al redor.- lleva esto adentro.- el soldado quien temblaba de la cabeza a los pies solo asintió para luego casi que salir corriendo lejos de Sesshomaru.

El soldado entrego las fresas justo a tiempo ya que ese mismo instante las mujeres terminaban de hacer el dulce de judías, así que arreglando en una bandeja todo, estuvo todo en perfecto orden para dar a la señora del palacio, tres horas después y con los ojos cerrándose de sueños, su labor había terminado, y sus cuerpos no se verían sometidos bajo el poder de Bakussaiga, por los momentos.

Mientras que el desastre en la cocina era aun latente, Yazumi se dirigía ya a los aposentos de Rin, con sus manos ya ocupadas de un dulce de judías y unas fresas jugosas, y dando unos suaves golpecitos a la puerta, esta se abrió instantáneamente mostrando a una Rin muy desesperada ya que al ver la bandeja en las manos de la yokai no espero ni un segundo cuando ya se la había arrebatado y se iba hacia el pasillo que daba para el jardín, donde se sentó y comenzó a devorar el rico platillo.

-Me retiro Rin-sama.- susurro Yazumi para secuenciarlo una reverencia.

-No, no, quédate conmigo Yazumi.- dijo la joven al instante, con la boca llena pero eso no le impidió seguir hablando.- ven, siéntate tenemos mucho tiempo que no hablamos.-

-Está bien Rin-sama no creo que los yokais vallan hacer un desastre si los dejo solos un rato.-

-Ya todos son bastante mayores ya.- la mujer solo asintió a las palabras de Rin, y la vio comer los dulces con gran deguste.

-Creo que es trasnocharnos valió la pena, le ha gustado.- al instante la humana bajo el rostro apenada.

-Lo siento tanto Yazumi, no fue mi intención, estoy segura de que todos quieren matarme por ello.- la mujer solo negó.

-No jamás desearíamos esos, no olvide que gracias a usted todos nosotros seguimos vivos, ya se lo dije una vez, pero al parecer mi señora usted necesita que se lo recuerde siempre, todos en el palacio le somos completamente leales a su persona, no olvide o si no tendré que seguírselo repitiendo.- refuto con seriedad, para no dar cabida a objeciones claro que eso no sirvió.

-Y yo te repito nuevamente que no fui yo la que los salvo si no mi amo, yo aquí no tengo el poder de salvar vidas con mover una espada.-

-Hay mi señora porque usted no será como los otros humanos, si fuese normal todavía alardearía de ser nuestra salvadora.- la yokai negó al ver a la humana.- será por eso tal vez que te has ganado el corazón de muchos yokais en este palacio, has roto las reglas que unen nuestras especies mi pequeña.-

-Ya no soy pequeña Yazumi.- la mujer rio al ver como Rin inflaba los cachetes al igual que una cría.

-Solo hasta que haigas cumplido por lo mínimo cien años, te considerare una mujer antes no.-

-Cien años eso es imposi…- la yokai la miro inquiridoramente y al instante la joven se dio cuenta de su erro.

-Oh valla tienes razón Yazumi-sama, al parecer para mi hasta el hecho de ser casi inmortal tienes que recordármelo.-

-No hay problema aquí estaré para hacerlo, además el hecho de tener en tu vientre una cría del lord, debería recordarte que no eres completamente humana si no definitivamente tu no estarías pasándotela tan bien.-

-Ahh que quieres decir.-

-Rin-sama muchas de las mujeres que quedan embarazadas de yokais mueren antes o después del parto.-

-Pobres niños.-

-Este mundo esta hecho por débiles y fuertes, y esos niños aprenden a defenderse o a morir, es el ciclo de la vida, y puedes pensar con tranquilidad ya que ese niño nunca pertenecerá al mundo de las presas, será un depredador.-

Un escalofrió recorrió a Rin, nunca se había sentido de aquella forma, su bebe se vería envuelto en eso, no podría ser posible, no lograba ver a su hijo peleando en una batalla, o siendo lastimado; sintió un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas se agolparon en su rostro, no ella no quería eso. Yazumi noto entonces las lagrimas de Rin y pensó una forma de sacar a la joven de esas preocupaciones, y se le ocurrió algo perfecto.

-Hay nuestro amo está castigado.- definitivamente eso sirvió ya que la humana miro a Yazumi inquiridoramente incitándola con una mirada a que continuase, pero esta no dijo nada y solo sonrió. –No mejor me callo.-

-No, dime Yazumi porque dices eso.- insistió, al instante las sonrisa de la yokai se ensancho y sin saber porque Rin sintió que no le gustaría lo que diría.

-Bueno es que, ya que ninguno de los yokais escucha ningún sonido en las noches, así que eso me da la impresión de que el amo esta abstenido a costarse con usted, que suerte para los soldados se ponían bastante calientes al escucharla, podrán estar en paz por una temporada.- del pálido normal de su piel, paso hasta el más intenso rojo escarlata, la vergüenza la hizo dar un respingo, eso no se lo esperaba por nada del mundo, y deseo no haber insistido a que Yazumi continuara.

-YAZUMI.- grito completamente roja. Y así continuaron hasta que los rayos del sol aparecieron en el cielo entonces el olor a fuego las alerto, y notaron que el humo venia de la cocina del palacio.

-Oh no mi cocina, incendian eso malditos yokais no los puedo dejar solos unas horas.- gruño Yazumi para empezar a correr hasta el lugar, mientras Rin solo negaba con la cabeza divertida de la situación.

Estar en ese palacio era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en la vida, todo era tan diferente a cuando había llegado.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

Dos meses después….

Las flores estaban en su mayor esplendor y como era de esperarse Rin no perdía ninguna oportunidad para disfrutar del aire libre, así que desde que se levanto estuvo decidida a pasar su día con la naturaleza, y como era de esperarse Sesshomaru la vigilaba entre las sombras, cosa que ella desconocía pensando que estaba completamente sola, bueno o casi, porque era imposible no notar los guardias a unos metros de su posición, pero eso le daba igual así que con su sonrisa perpetua, camino hasta unos arbustos donde una mariposa salía de su crisálida, haciendo que la joven viera el espectáculo con los ojos bien abiertos, porque según su criterio esa era una de las maravillas más grandes del mundo, y cuando noto que el bello animalillo voló, la sorpresa y el sobresalto dieron un deguste en ella que la hizo dar un pequeño gritito.

Parpadeo varias veces pero no había duda, su bebe, se había movido, y en ese instante ella descubrió la increíble sensación del saber que no había dudas, tenía un ser dentro de ella, fruto de su gran amor con su amo, así que tocando con tanta dulzura su vientre, siento nuevas pataditas, que la hicieron ampliar aun mas su sonrisa.

-Aquí estoy mi precioso bebe.- dijo con su característica voz llena de amor, y al parecer la pequeña criaturilla fue partícipe de este hecho ya que se removió nuevamente, haciendo que Rin riera llena de dicha.-¡oh! Mi pequeño te gusta mi voz, pero estoy segura que la de tu pad…- al decir eso tuvo que detenerse, no supo porque razón el cosquilleo y un sentimiento imposible de descifrar cayo en ella, era algo tan extraño, y como si no tuviese ya cinco meses sabiendo que iba a ser madre, el hecho de decir que su amo, el daiyokai que tanto amaba, era el padr…- Ahhhh, no puedo ni pensarlo.- se dijo en voz alta mientras reía sonoramente de su propia estupidez, que tontería parecería a cualquier persona, pero para ella era la cosa mas extraña, ya que era ahora cuando se daba cuenta verdaderamente del significado de todo esto…

Ella de verdad tendría un hijo de su señor, además que él, su amo seria…(vamos Rin no seas tonta dilo, se dijo a si misma) Padre, que extraño era pensar en ello; hay ya parezco una loca, se burlo de ella misma.- Oh, valla bebe estoy tan asustada, no se si seremos buenos padres, hay yo dije eso, es cierto como se comportara el amo Sesshomaru contigo.. .- otro colapso mas, es que era tan difícil pensar en ello.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru escuchaba todo desde la oscuridad del bosque de bambú que se encontraba detrás de la joven, y sin querer la humana abrió una nueva interrogante a la vida del daiyokai, quien por siglos creyó tener todo bajo control, y al parecer, o mejor dicho desde la llegada de Rin muchas dudas y sucesos pasaban a diario que no estaban bajo el control de su persona. Ser padre, el quien había nacido para empuñar una espada, para gobernar, para enfrentarse a cualquier adversario, ahora al parecer también tendría que tener bajo su mando a un hijo, otra persona a quien proteger, y a diferencia de las otras oportunidades de cuando pensaba en como mantendría a salvo a Rin y a su hijo; ahora también saltaba en su ser, de cómo lo criaría, como lo trataría cuando él fuera hacia su persona, entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños completamente decepcionado de pensar en ello, tenia cosas más importantes en las que pensar, pero aun con esos pensamientos bien arraigados, no podía quitar esa molestia de querer saber como seria cuando su cría naciera ¿Qué haría cuando ese momento llegara?

Fue en ese instante de reflexión que el lord del Oeste, perdió la nocion de lo que sucedía, y recobro de golpe su atención cuando la voz chillona de su sirviente lo alerto.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, sabía que algún día pararías a loca.- refunfuño el pequeño hombrecillo verde, mientras camina hacia Rin quien lo miro bastante desubicada. Ya ella sabía que no estaba del todo cuerda, pero desconocía en que se basaba Jaken para decirle aquello.

-Porque dice eso abuelo Jaken.- este la miro de una forma que solo se podía interpretar de esta forma "No es obvio"

-Que porque lo digo, será por estar hablando sola, eso es propio de los locos.- dijo con una seguridad que no daba cabida a dudas, cosa que en realidad Rin tampoco se atrevería a cuestionar.

-Pero Jaken-sama yo no hablaba sola, estaba era hablando con mi bebe.- refuto como si aquello fuera algo de lo más normal, bueno tal vez sí que lo era, pero no para un ser como Jaken que todo lo que no significara estrategias de guerra, espadas, poder y lo más importante Sesshomaru, era una completa perdía de tiempo y obviamente una locura.

-Eso es aun peor quieres volver loco a la cría del amo antes de que nazca, es mejor que dejes a la ….- una piedra impacto en su cabeza y el súbdito perdió el conocimiento por cortesía de su señor.

-Sesshomaru-sama.- exclamo la humana con sorpresa al notar la presencia de su señor quien salía de los bosques.- No sabía que estuviera ahí.-

Fue ante esas palabras que el daiyokai noto su estupidez, se había expuesto ante Rin sin querer, demostrando sin desearlo que la cuidaba y vigilaba siempre, otra debilidad que agregar a la lista, No podía estar lejos de ella. Patético.

-Y que hacia ahí.- pregunto Rin, mientras lo veía atentamente esperando encontrar la respuesta y deseando en su fuero interno que el aceptara que no podía estar lejos de ella, cosa que estaba lejos de la realidad, pero como muchas veces se dice, lo último que se pierde es la esperanza.

-Hmp.- grandioso mi señor esa respuesta me dejo conmovida pensó con sarcasmo Rin.

-Sesshomaru-sama será que podríamos dar una vuelta por los alrededores de sus tierras, hace un excelente día para pasear no lo cree.-

El no dijo nada pero camino hasta las salidas lo que no esperaba es que Masushiro los interceptara y al instante supo que nuevamente sus tierras necesitaban de su atención, y el paseo con Rin se tendría que suspender.

-Mi lord hay problemas nuevamente.-

-hmp.-

-Nos veremos más tarde mi señor.- dijo Rin al entender la situación, para luego hacer una reverencia a los dos hombres y adentrarse en el palacio, y sin dar a mostrar a nadie unas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro, otra vez la preocupación la invadía, de verdad su bebe se veria rodeado en un mundo de guerras.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

Los farolillos iban siendo prendidos al momento que el sol dio sus últimos vestigios de luz, y las luciérnagas hieran aparecieron en las lagunas del palacio, desde la habitación de Rin se podía ver perfectamente ese espectáculo el cual degustaba la joven humana con gran emoción, y a su lado como una figura de piedra Sesshomaru la observaba con completa tranquilidad, los dos ahí sentados, como única luz el brillo de luna, y los pequeños destellos de las luciérnagas,

No supo porque lo hizo, solo sabía que sintió ese impulso y fue como dejar al rio correr por su cauce, así de natural y placentero se acerco a su señor, y apoyando sus manos en los hombros de él, quien no se movió ni un centímetro lo beso, con la dulzura y la apacible sensación del amor perfecto, de una forma que solo se puede alcanzar cuando todas las adversidades han acabado, cuando el rio está en calma, es allí en ese punto, cuando tan solo con un beso el amor aflora de forma tan espontanea y perfecta que tan solo se puede sentir felicidad.

Y en una sintonía un poco más distante, Sesshomaru controlaba sus instintos dejando todo con esa aura de simple inocencia, a la cual aun se acostumbraba pero que tanto le agradaba, era una forma diferente a su forma de ser, y estaba seguro que esa era la razón que esa actitud de Rin lo hacía compartir un sentimiento tan parecido, del cual el no sabía como llamar, pero aun sin nombre la sensación le agradaba.

Entonces como si el bebe en su interior sintiera aquella dicha dio unas pequeñas pataditas haciendo que la joven separar sus labios de su señor y con la ensoñación del momento tomo la mano de el posándola con cuidado en su abultado vientre donde su bebe se movía inquieto por pertenecer también a la burbuja de felicidad de sus padres.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

La sangre acariciaba los bellos pétalos de las flores, el fuerte olor a cadáveres le daba en la nariz a los viajeros que se encontraban con tan truculenta escena, miles de yokais esparcidos en toda la extensión de tierra era algo que pondría a cualquier persona a tener pesadillas por semanas pero algunos seres parecen ser inmunes a este tipo de escena, claro está, que el daiyokai Sesshomaru, se encuentra entre esa lista, que no se inmutaría aunque mataran miles de personas frente a él. Así que caminando con tranquilidad por el campo de batalla, sus pies simplemente daban un golpe cuando algo tan molesto como un cráneo, se atravesaba en su camino. Después de pasar por todo ese paraje se detuvo justo al frente de una joven con unos largos cabellos negros, y unos ojos de un extraño color anaranjado, esta quien se encontraba mal herida, le miro fijamente, esperando que este la ayudara, por supuesto esto no sucedió, en cambio la tomo por el cuello, mirándole con esa frialdad característica de su persona, y para sorpresa de…bueno de las lectoras, la beso.

Continuara

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

**Primero que nada, me quitare el nombre si alguna de ustedes me dice que se imaginaba el final de este capítulo, a que no verdad, jeje, bueno en fin, como ya lo dije arriba espero que me disculpen por todas mis irresponsabilidades de verdad que no fue mi intención pero definitivamente no hubiese podido hacer algo ni medianamente decente, es por ello que hoy después de un largo tiempo les traigo este capítulo que aunque no es muy largo no están gris, así que espero que hayan disfrutado esta nueva actualización y me dejen su comentario se los agradecería mucho así que déjenme reviews, siiii.**

**Bueno sin más nada que decir aparte de que muchísimas gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado he de dejarlo, nos vemos pronto, y si pueden pasen por mi nuevo mini fic, "Sesshomaru se convierte en Niñero" el cual actualizare pronto igualmente "los misterios entre el bosque de Bambú"**

**Sayonara….**

**Próximo Capitulo: Desde otros ojos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**LO SIENTOOOOOOO…. Perdónenme de verdad no fue mi intención pero definitivamente estoy demasiado atareada, es mas fue un milagro de que lograra actualizar hoy, pero pude mover mis contactos, así que me van hacer el trabajo que debería estar haciendo en este momento a cambio yo haré fielmente este capítulo, el cual va dedicado a todas las chicas que me han comentado en casi un año que llevo con esta historia (creo que es un poquito menos, pero así suena más dramático)….Bueno mis chicas, este capítulo es uno de los últimos, y ciertamente me estoy deprimiendo, al notar que ya voy a terminar con esta historia, tal vez después haga otro fic, como continuación, pero eso es a un futuro incierto, y pues claro si no me han linchado ustedes para ese momento por irresponsable.**

Ahora si a leer!

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: bueno como todos saben esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

Desde otros ojos XVIII

Había estado completamente lista para que su fin llegara, y como no, había fallado en la misión que su amado Sesshomaru le había impuesto, no había logrado destruir el palacio de Mitsuhimashi, en cambio como una idiota perdió todo su ejército, y termino llena de heridas, miro el cielo claro, esperando pacientemente la muerte que le daría el daiyokai cuando viera que le había defraudado; Fue entonces que le vio caminar con majestuosidad, y con esa peligrosa aura rodeándole, vio como pateaba los cadáveres de sus compañeros, y sintió una opresión en su pecho, si aquellos yokais que le sirvieron por años a él, no les respetaba ni siquiera sus últimos restos, que quedaría de ella, cerro sus manos en puños, clavando sus filosas garras en la piel, el dolor logro calmarla un poco.

Lo miro fijamente, pero no pudo soportar su mirada tan penetrante por mucho tiempo, bajo la mirada, la brisa batió sus largos cabellos negros, pensó tal vez que él, la perdonaría, (un pensamiento en realidad infantil).

-Akira…-susurro crueldad. Ella volvió a mirarlo esperando clemencia, pero este en cambio la miro con altivez, y supo que su muerte seria segura, fue entonces que el tomo entre sus manos, su cuello, las garras se enterraron despacio por su piel, causándole más dolor, quiso decirle que le matase rápidamente pero sus labios en ese segundo fueron acallados por los de, el. La sorpresa la invadió, correspondiendo con la misma ferocidad, ya no sentía el dolor de las garras en su cuello, ni siquiera las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo la reprimían, para corresponder con frenesí. No entendía lo que pasaba pero no quiso descubrir su significado tampoco.

Como pudo enrollo sus piernas a la cintura del daiyokai, quien no había roto el beso, pero después de unos momentos que creía firmemente que fueron siglos él se alejo, obligándola a separarse de el, y ponerse en pie, y ahí noto que las piernas le fallaban, la sangre caía a borbotones de su pecho, no supo en qué momento el había enterrado su arma en su cuerpo, tampoco noto que él no había soltado su cuello, si no en cambio mientras ella degustaba aquel maravilloso beso, el había incrustado su veneno. La soltó por fin, con manos temblorosas Akira toco su cuello, el cual ardía de forma insoportable, se dejo caer nuevamente en el piso, mirando fijamente el rostro de Sesshomaru el cual era decorado por una sonrisa arrogante.

-Se…sshomaru…- susurro, le miro con pena, su cuerpo temblada, si vista se nublo y lo último que vio fue la sonrisa arrogante de el, mientras su cuerpo quemaba victima de su veneno.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

Sesshomaru comenzó nuevamente a vestirse bajo la mirada ávida de una hermosa yokai, este no le dirigió ni una mirada, en cambio siguió arreglando su traje, enfundo sus espadas, y camino hasta la puerta corrediza, el frio intenso entro con violencia a la habitación apagando las velas al instante.

-OH Sesshomaru.- susurro la yokai desde el enorme futon.- Ya te vas, que lastima pero te estare esperando cuando quieras regresar.- menciono la mujer, con los ojos brillando en un azul intenso.

El daiyokai no menciono nada y lo único que se vio fue una fina luz verde entre la oscuridad, y después la sangre manchando todo el lugar, por desgracia el inuyokai termino también bañado en la sangre escarlata de su nueva víctima.

Frunció el ceño, sintiendo sus cabellos pegarse a su cuello, con rabia salió del lugar, miro a la luz de la luna su ropa completamente manchada, y encolerizándose por su propia estupidez, al no moverse lo suficiente rápido para evitar lo sucedido, además que ahora no tendría con quien vengarse por su aspecto, la culpable estaba muerta.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

El sol no se apareció aquella mañana, ya el otoño había acariciado al sengoku, y el frio comenzaba adueñarse de cada rincón, Rin quien miraba fijamente el cielo, escudriñando hasta el último resquicio del lugar, pero su amo no aparecía, por ninguna parte, suspiro sonoramente, ya tenía tres semanas en esa misma labor, esperar y esperar a su señor, pero la paciencia con la que había gozado por muchos años, parece que había menguado de forma radical desde que estaba embaraza, acaricio con cariño su abultado vientre, y volvió a mirar el cielo, pero después de todo ese tiempo, algo cambio, por fin su amo Sesshomaru había regresado.

Con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente, se paro con algo de dificultad, y fue hasta su señor, pero el terror la invadió el estaba lleno de sangre, sus cabellos plateados ahora mostraban pesgostes de sangre seca, su ropa, la armadura, es como si un balde rojo le hubiese caído encima.

-Sesshomaru-sama se encuentra bien.- dijo con voz afligida, el solo asintió para quitar esa mirada en su humana, esta suspiro con alivio, y agarro la mano de su señor, este al instante noto la diferencia… la manos frías de las yokais que habían estado con él, era tan diferente a la calidez de Rin.

Sintió algo extraño al pensar en eso, jamás le había pasado pero al ver a Rin, se sintió sucio, y no por el hecho de estar lleno de sangre, si no algo mas, como culpa, cerró los ojos fastidiado, cada vez se volvía mas humano, y eso no podía permitirlo, dejo su mente lo mas neutra posible, y siguió caminando por donde su Rin lo llevaba.

En el trayecto muchos súbditos se detenían pero al ver la mirada amenazadora de dueño del palacio, bajaban la cabeza, descubriendo tal vez que algo ocurría realmente interesante en el piso, Rin por lo general no se fijaba en eso, caminaba con determinación por los pasillos, orgullosa de haber memorizado cada rincón, y ya no perderse en el enorme lugar, por fin vio la gran pintura, de Inu no Taicho, pintada en una de las múltiples, del pasillo, la abrió, en el cual se extendía otro hilera de puertas, pero su objetivo estaba aun más cerca, entro entonces a la habitación más llamativa del recinto.

Una fina niebla rodeaba el lugar, proveniente de las aguas termales que ahí yacían, este había sido un descubrimiento bastante reciente, pero el lord, parecía saber perfectamente de estas, o si no lo hacia lo disimulo muy bien pensó Rin, mientras ayudaba a su señor a despojarse de la armadura, y el precioso kimono ahora arruinado por las manchas de sangre.

Con delicadeza la humana comenzó a lavar los largos cabellos de su amo, el cual se encontraba sentado entre las tibias aguas que le cubrían hasta el inicio de su torso, Rin vio algunas cicatrices que desaparecían cuando ella pasaba su mano por estas, las más profundas se encontraban en su espalda y en el brazo izquierdo, y a diferencia de las otras, estas no desaparecían, tubo el impulso de preguntarle que le había sucedido pero se contuvo, y prefirió mantenerse en silencio, sintiendo su corazón regocijándose de alegría, hasta su bebe parecía sentir su estado de ánimo, removiéndose inquieto dentro de su entrañas.

.

.

.

.

En la habitación débilmente iluminada por unas velas, alrededor de la mesilla Sesshomaru leía varios pergaminos apilados por días desde su ausencia, mientras que Rin le miraba atenta intentando compensar todas las semanas de estar lejos de él, pero nuevamente prefirió mantenerse alejada mirándolo desde la distancia, no quería desconcentrarlo de su labor, a si podría mañana pedirle que compartiera con ella. Se levanto del futon después de varios minutos en completo silencio, el daiyokai no tomo atención de esto, solo detuvo su lectura, cuando los suaves labios de su humana, tocaron su rostro, la miro por unos segundos, y el sentimiento de culpa lo removió nuevamente, girando su vista al instante.

-Buenas noches amo Sesshomaru.- susurro la joven, para luego irse a costar, pero con una pequeña punzada de preocupación en su pecho, jamás había visto esa mirada desolada en su señor.

Al terminar por fin de leer todos los pergaminos que le habían enviado en sus días de ausencia, fijo su vista en la figura de Rin, con cuidado de no despertarla la cubrió mejor con las sabanas, y no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en el remordimiento, había pasado siglos desde sus múltiples aventuras, recordaba que desde la muerte de su padre y el odio profundo a su medio hermanos, había dedicado su vida al disfrute, y jamás había sentido compasión ni preocupación por herir a las yokais que estaban con el, nunca pensó siquiera en ellas, pero ahora después de siglos, Rin le hacía sentir asco hacia si mismo.

Cerro las manos en puños y una interrogante se infundo en su alma ¿valía la pena sentirse así, por un rato de placer? Increíblemente la respuesta llego por sí sola, no valía Rin su humana, era más importante. . .

.

.

.

.

Rin miraba melancólica el cielo, apenas pudo compartir un día con su señor, nuevamente mas yokais amenazaban sus tierras, y este se había ido apenas el sol había salido, suspiro intentando no pensar en ello, intentando ver el lado bueno por lo menos lo había visto después de tanto tiempo, pero aun así no podía evitar por más que deseara la preocupación de cómo sería la vida de su hijo cuando naciera, por lo que estaría rodeado la aterraba de sobremanera, la guerra y tal vez la ausencia de largos que periodos de su padre podrían acompañarlo toda su vida.

-En que tanto piensas.- la joven volteo al instante encontrándose con la enorme sonrisa deslumbrante de Takeshi.

- Oh Takeshi, como has estado.- el joven sonrió aun más ampliamente.

-Muy bien mi señora, y no he de preguntarle cómo se encuentra su apariencia lo dice todo, luce resplandeciente, bueno en realidad no te vez preocupada pero todo estará bien mi querida Rin.- menciono con alegría.- y debo decir además que usted aunque seas 153 años menor que yo, tienes una gran sabiduría.- la joven rio como respuesta, olvidando momentáneamente sus preocupaciones.-

-Valla y en que he acertado para que pienses eso.- pregunto, fijando su mirada en el yokai, viendo unos segundos antes como Sesshomaru se retiraba del jardín.

-Lo que me dijo hace unos meses atrás, sobre que encontraría el amor verdadero, usted tenía toda la razón.- el yokai se veía completamente dichoso.- no puedo explicarlo pero desde que la vi, supe que era la mujer indicada.-

-Takeshi.- grito Rin, mientras abrazaba a su amigo, las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

-Porque….porque llora…Rin… tu habías dicho que no me amabas…porque estas tris…- la joven coloco una mano en la boca del joven, al escuchar sus tartamudeos.

-No estoy triste Takeshi es todo lo contrario, estoy realmente feliz de lo que te está sucediendo, lloro de felicidad.- el joven asintió, y la humana entonces se alejo de él.

-Sabes una cosa Rin-sama.- dijo con un tono serio Takeshi alertando a la joven quien giro al instante.

-Que… cosa.-

-Ustedes los humanos son realmente extraños.- Rin rio sonoramente ante el comentario.- Espero que mi princesa no sea así.-

-No puede ser lo que yo estoy pensando.- dijo con alegría.- Es una…-

-Si es humana, realmente hermosa una princesa de uno de los palacios del Norte, la conocí en mi exilio hace unos meses atrás, no estaba seguro pero después de la conversación que tuvimos, me puse a pensar y fui a visitarla, y no sé qué paso luego descubrí que pensaba en ella a todas horas, y ahora estoy seguro que me he enamorado.-

-TAKESHI.- chillo nuevamente mientras le abrazaba.

-Por favor deja de hacer eso me estas asustando.-

-Y cuando la voy a conocer, tienes que traerla.-

-Por supuesto Rin-sama, cuando usted ordene iré a buscarla.-

-Oh que bien Takeshi, pero y sus padres estarán de acuerdo.- este alzo una ceja incrédulo, ante la pregunta.

-Sus padres Rin-sama, de verdad piensa que ellos saben sobre nuestra relación.-

-No puede ser, no lo saben.-

-No mi señora cuando voy por lo general dejo inconsciente a los guardias de los pasillos cercanos, así puedo ir y venir tranquilo.- dijo con tranquilidad bajo la mirada sorprendida de Rin.

-Pero Takeshi, y si te descubres no es mejor que intentes presentarte tal vez ellos te acepten no lo crees…- intento tercamente la joven, este en cambio negó en desacuerdo.

-Rin si nos descubren los mataría, así de fácil.- la joven iba a protestar pero fue callada por el yokai.- los humanos son arrogantes, cuando tiene poder y creen que ellos van a gobernar al mundo, parecen olvidar que nosotros somos más poderosos, y que de aquí a mil años nosotros estaremos siempre por encima de ellos…- dijo con autoridad, ahora la contrariada era la humana quien negó hacia las palabras del yokai.

-Takeshi no digas eso, tú tienes amigos humanos.- reprendió Rin.

-Es cierto y les aprecio pero eso no quita que somos superiores, y aunque a mí no me gusta alardear de ello, otros yokais si lo hacen, pero algunos humanos, se creen mucho mejores, y eso solo los llevara a su destrucción.-

-Takeshi, pero eso es…- Rin no pudo continuar al escuchar unos gritos desde las afueras del palacio…

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

Entre los bosques de bambú, se podía ver la forma imperturbable del palacio del Oeste, y reuniendo todas las fuerzas que fue capaz siguió caminando hasta aquel enrome lugar, deseando en su corazón fervientemente que la recibieran, ya su cuerpo no podría resistir mas sí, no le curaban las heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo, reunió nuevamente sus fuerzas, y llego hasta las enormes puertas, las cuales fueron rodeadas por varios yokais, al instante que ella llego.

-Quien te dio la autorización de venir hasta lugar.- dijo el primero.

-Ja, que pregunta tan estúpida Saturo, quien le va dar permiso de venir hasta el palacio del lord Sesshomaru.- reprocho el otro con burla.- además vela, se está desangrando ahí donde la vez.-

-Hey callaos los dos, quien eres y que haces en este palacio.-

-Ustedes no pueden hablarme de esa forma.- dijo con altivez la yokai, mirándolos con fiereza.

-Y tu quién diablos eres, para que nosotros debamos respetarte.-

-Malditos.- chillo, y con las pocas fuerzas desenfundo su espada, pero no fue suficientemente rápida al los segundos ya estaba rodeada de varias espadas alrededor de ella, sin darle prorroga de atacar.

-Que está sucediendo.- retumbo la voz de Takeshi, mientras abría una de las enormes puertas de madera. Los guardias lo miraron y el noto entonces a la mujer.

-Tú, quien eres.-

-Yo soy Akira Hakumiro.- dijo con arrogancia, mientras empuñaba con más fuerza su espada.

-¿Hakumiro? Ese no es el clan de los perdedores de las colinas del este.- dijo con burla.

-Más respeto, nuestro clan ha sido la más alta muestra del poder de los yokais, en aquellas tierras.-

-Oh si claro, lo usted diga, el problemas es que aquí, tu y todo su clan son solo basura.- dijo con frialdad, haciendo que los demás guardias rieran sonoramente.

-Takeshi, porque duras tanto.- se escucho una suave voz, que hizo que todos nuevamente giraran la vista hacia la entrada del palacio, donde apareció una joven de largos cabellos negros y bellos ojos marrones, pero lo que sorprendió a la yokai, no fue su apariencia, si no que era humana, una mugrosa y despreciable humana, en el palacio de Sesshomaru, y lo mas traumático era que ella estaba embarazada, y su olor mesclado sin confusión alguna por el daiyokai que ella amaba.

-Tú, tú quien eres.- dijo con voz débil cosa que se reprendió al instante, la humana la miro con atención y en vez de responderle camino hasta ella.

-Eso no importa en este momento estas herida, Takeshi llévala adentro, Satoru tu llama a Yazumi y pídele que prepare unas vendas y una infusión.- dijo rápidamente, haciendo que la yokai se desubicara completamente, pero no lo menciono, ya que esa jovencilla la ayudaría en lo que necesitaba para poder recuperarse, ya después tendría el tiempo para averiguar quién diablos era ella.

.

.

.

.

Como lo espero sus heridas fueron sanadas y en el proceso, pudo enterarse con perfecta exactitud quien era la humana que la había recibido, cosa que solo afirmo sus sospechas y la hizo rabiar con todas sus ganas, pero por suerte supo controlarse, miro el cielo nublado y decidió salir de su habitación, esperando tener suerte y encontrar a la humana nuevamente.

Entre los pasillos, el rumor de su llegada era sabido por todos, y muchos no ocultaban su descontento hacia ella, miro las ropas que utilizaba impregnados aun de la fragancia de Sesshomaru y por desgracia también de la humana, dueña de los atavíos que usaba.

Después de soportar la mirada envenenada de muchos sirvientes por fin consiguió ver a la humana que hablaba animadamente con el idiota rubio que la había humillado el día de su llegada. Así que negándose a verle la cara nuevamente se fue del lugar, ahora con dirección a la sala de guerra, intentando conseguir algo útil para su nueva ama Yuriko, la cual era responsable de que ella estuviese viva.

_-Pobre chica.- susurro la voz de una mujer en su oído, intento reconocer la voz pero le fue imposible.- Tranquila yo te ayudare, se como contrarrestar el veneno de los inuyokai.- dijo alentadoramente, siendo ella incapaz de ver algo asintió, esperanzándose de poder sobrevivir.- bebe.- _

_Obedientemente hizo la indicado, y luego perdió el conocimiento; cuando despertó se encontraba en una pequeña choza completamente sola, recurriendo a toda su fuerza se paro, aun se encontraba débil pero logro salir del lugar. Miro miles de cadáveres de humanos en la aldea desolada, y prefirió caminar lejos del lugar que olía a putrefacción._

_-Valla has despertado.- hablo la misma voz que había escuchado antes, giro y vio una yokai, con acentuadas cicatrices en su rostro, su cabello plateado caia hasta sus hombros, y los ojos rojos brillaban con un deje de dorado, que le recordaba tanto a Sesshomaru, esa mujer también era un inuyoukai._

_-Usted es una inuyokai.- la mujer solo asintió en respuesta._

_-Eso no es importante horita muchacha, te he ayudado a sobrevivir y ahora me tienes que pagar el favor.- ella asintió conociendo perfectamente que estaba en deuda con aquella mujer, era un código antiguo entre los yokais._

_-Solo ordene…._

Miro los pasillos, buscando el camino correcto, la mujer llamada Yuriko le había encomendado que encontrara todas las debilidades de las tierras del Oeste, y no podría evitar este hecho por ningún motivo, camino hasta que vio las enormes puertas pintadas con generales yokais, y al frente de todos la figura inequívoca de Sesshomaru e Inu no taicho. Este tendría que ser sin ninguna duda la cámara de los consejeros, abrió las puertas, pero al instante dos guardias la rodearon.

-Adonde se supone que vas.- gruñeron al instante.

-No tengo que darle explicaciones a ustedes dos.- pero no pudo negar que dentro de ella estaba realmente asustada.

-Pero a mi si.- dijo Takeshi con frialdad apareciendo en el pasillo acompañado por Rin quien la miraba con curiosidad.-Solo los generales y consejeros de más alto rango pueden entrar a ese lugar, y por supuesto la gran dama Rin.- dijo señalando a la joven.- en ningún momento nos dieron órdenes de dejarte entrar pequeña intrusa.-

-Takeshi no le hables asi.- reprendió Rin.- lo siento Akira pero son ordenes de mi amo Sesshomaru, seguramente no sabías que era esa habitación, mejor vamos al comedor, y perdona a Takeshi algunas veces es muy estricto.- mencionó, dando señas a la yokai quien la siguiera, quien no tuvo otra opción que caminar detrás de ella, a regañadientes.

Despues de ese fallido intento buscar otros lugares donde podría encontrar información referente a la protección del oeste, pero cada uno de los lugares, estaban igual de restringidos que la cámara de guerra. Con sus intentos fallidos decidió entonces intentar con su segunda labor encomendad por Yuriko, matar a Yazumi una fiel sirviente de la humana, pero esta se encontraba siempre alerta y no logro hacerle ni un rasguño además de que sus fuerzas no se había recuperado por completo. Miro por la ventana completamente frustrada, los arboles que se movían con violencias por las fuertes ventiscas parecían compartir su mismo humor.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

El mar agitado a sus espaldas por la caída repentina del enorme dragón que había vencido hace unos segundos el daiyokai Sesshomaru, los largos cabellos de este, moviéndose con la misma ferocidad del viento y sus ojos de un rojo intenso desaparecían poco a poco, miro hacia los tres guardias frente a él, con esa aura de poder que siempre lo había caracterizados, los yokais arrodillados frente a él, mirándolo con la misma admiración que una vez habían mostrado hacia Inu no taicho.

-Que quieren.- dijo sin mirarles siquiera.

-Lord Sesshomaru Masushiro-sama a mandado a avisarle que la yokai Akira Hakumiro, se está quedando en su palacio.-

-Quien dejo que se quedara.- susurro con voz amenzante.

-La…gran dama Rin…- tartamudeo aterrado por el tono de voz del lord.- Akira Hakumiro llego hace tres días al borde de la muerte, nosotros pretendíamos correrla, pero en eso llego Rin-sama y ordeno que se quedara.-

-Y ustedes dejaron que se quedara esa yokai sin mi consentimiento.-

-Pero mi lord…nosotros no sabíamos… entonces Rin….- hasta y llego el discurso del hombre su garganta había sido cortada por un certero golpe de Sesshomaru el cual había acabado con sus otros dos compañeros con el mismo movimiento, miro con ojos brillando nuevamente en un rojo profundo, y con una velocidad inhumana se perdió entre el paisaje directo hacia el palacio del Oeste, con un solo objetivo matar a la yokai Akira, no podría permitir que ella estuviese más tiempo cerca de su humana.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

Sus ojos danzaban con avidez, viendo cada detalle de lo que sucedía alrededor de su hijo y la humana de este, era fácil notar que la joven pronto daría a luz a su nieto, y no quería perder ningún detalle, pero además el hecho de la llegada de la antigua amante de su estúpido hijo al palacio del Oeste era algo realmente entretenido que la absorbía por horas, miro nuevamente y ahí iba su hijo hacia su palacio, mientras que en los ojos de la yokai Akira se veía la determinación….

Aunque esa determinación no había dado frutos, se había entretenido por varios días al notar lo tonta que era la mujer con respecto a matar alguien, no había logrado ni matar a Yazumi, que no era una ninguna experta en batallas…

-Gran dama Irasue, todo está preparado para partir.- la mujer levanto el rostro y solo asintió como respuesta. Miro con el rabillo del ojo, al dragón que estaba a punto de morder su kimono, pero se alejo al ver la penetrante mirada de la yokai, ya no era tan diminuto como la vez que lo había llevado al hogar de Sesshomaru, y podría entonces entregárselo a su nieto, estando segura que el seria un mejor protector que la humana y su hijo juntos.

-Partiremos en algunos días, pero que todo esté preparado podría ser mucho antes.- dijo cuando el soldado se retiraba este asintió y desapareció de su vista.

Fue entonces que volvió a mirar por la piedra Medio, ahora notando como Akira vigilaba desde los arboles a Rin quien parecía absorta mirando el cielo nublado….

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

Como era ya costumbre muy propia de Rin, ver hacia el cielo a todas horas, esperando a la llegada de su señor, no era de extrañarse que aun con un día tan frio como lo era esa mañana, ella se encontrase sentada en uno de los amplios pasillos, mirando con atención el nubloso cielo del sengoku. Mientras que Akira veía la escena con burla, disfrutando de la estupidez de la humana.

-Deja de espiar a Rin-sama.- grito Takeshi desde una de las torres de vigilancia las dos mujeres giraron al instante.

-Takeshi, no seas así, seguramente ella…- intento Rin al ver la mirada envenenada que le enviaba a la yokai Akira quien efectivamente parecía haberla estado observando desde los arboles ahora casi desnudos, por inminente invierno.

-Deja de defenderla Rin, tú no tienes idea de quien demonio es.- reprendió, y por desgracia Rin supo que el tenia razón.- la has estado defendiendo cuando es claro que busca algo que nos afecte, no has notado que esa mujer siempre es encontrada intentando entrar donde hay información importante sobre las tierras del Oeste, sus estrategias son las mismas, es una espia.-

-pero…pero…- intento pero ya no tenía más escusas para ignorarle, ya sabía las sospechas de su amigo pero no quería creerle, no pensaba que esa mujer fuese mala en lo absoluto.

-No te preocupes Rin, ya el amo viene en camino, no habrá problemas él se encargara de esta mujer.- Hakumiro abrió los ojos sorprendía ante esta noticia.

Y lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que debía irse de ese lugar, Sesshomaru la mataría sin lugar a dudas, pero miro a la humana, y decidió hacerla sufrir un poco, quería matarla desde hace días pero la tal Yuriko Kaemoru la quería viva, pero nunca menciono si podría torturarla por lo menos psicológicamente. Al instante una puerta se abrió ante ella, una venganza sutil pero efectiva, se dijo a si misma.

-Sesshomaru venir hasta aquí, si claro, seguramente después de haber acostado con algunas yokais por el camino es que llegara.- dijo con burla y al instante consiguió el efecto esperado la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida, y dio dos pasos atrás completamente estupefacta.

-Que estás diciendo mejor que te vayas en este momento.-

-Pero porque esa muestra de sorpresa de verdad crees que tu eres la única mujer de Sesshomaru, uno de los yokais más poderosos de todos los tiempo no puedes ser tan ilusa.- dijo con burla y satisfacción al ver que estaba todo como lo había pensado.

-El me quiere es…- no pudo seguir, un vacio empezó a instalarser dentro de ella con una duda, que deseaba arrancar en ese instante.

-Jajajaa.- rio con crueldad Hakumiro.- de verdad que eres tan idiota para pensar que tu eres la única, no puedo creer que seas tan ilusa.-

-Cállate mi señor nunca me engañaría con nadie más.- intento, buscando con desesperación tranquilidad.

-Que tonta niña humana, como puedes ser tan ingenua para que creer tal cosa, Sesshomaru nunca te será fiel menos siendo tu una mugrienta humana, que le puedes ofrecer, el siempre va a buscar el poder de una yokai, que si puede satisfacerlo.- volvió a incrustar su veneno.

-lar…- sus labios temblaban quería correrla que se fuera, que dejara de decirle todo aquello, pero quería escuchar lo que le tuviese que decirle, si lo que ella decía era verdad su amo la había estado engañando todo este tiempo, se sentía traicionada, miro su vientre abultado, y pensó en su bebe, el no valoraba, a su niño…

"_Eres solo una débil humana Rin"_ sus palabras crueles del pasado, volvían a traicionarla, ahí estaban otra vez las viejas heridas, abriéndose otra vez…

-largo de aquí.- grito Takeshi, mientras abrazaba a Rin, quien sollozaba en el hombro de este.

-Tú no eres el dueño de este lugar, yo no me voy.- dijo con arrogancia.- además no es como si yo hubiese mentido, tu también lo sabes, conoces muy bien las aventuras de lord Sesshomaru.

-No…no, no, no, eso es imposible.- sollozaba Rin, negándose completamente a creer en ello.-

-Se revuelca con otras yokais, mientras tú te quedas aquí como una idiota, viendo el cielo, a ver cuando regresa.- dijo con satisfacción, en sus palabras había veneno, deseando que la humana sufriera con ella lo hacía, que sintiera su rabia.

-LARGO, este es mi palacio, y te me vas.- gritaba llena de rabia, no quería que su vida se estropeara, ya no deseaba sufrir más, su vida había sido perfecta, ya todas las barreras que la hacían infeliz, había sido destruidas, pero ahora venían y le decía eso, ya no quería oír nada mas, prefería vivir en la burbuja del engaño.

-te duele verdad.- dijo mientras Rin le miraba con rabia.

-GUARDIAS.- grito la humana, temblando de pies a cabeza y aunque debía tranquilizarse eso no ocurría por ninguna razón.

-Hay tienes que llamar a los perritos de tu amo traidor.- quería alargarlo lo más posible, quería hacerla sufrir todo lo que fue capaz, torturarla con todo lo que tenia. Rin miro a uno del los guardias que tenían un arco, sin dudarlo fue hasta él, y se lo arranco este se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, al ver la mirada peligrosa de la mujer.

-Que miedo.- volvió a burlarse, Rin templo el arco y le apunto, pero Akira no tomo atención, sabía que podría detenerlo con facilidad con una mano.- y donde estará horita con que yokai crees que este en este momento.- Rin no soporto mas y soltó la cuerda, la flecha brillo con una luz verde, e impacto directamente en el pecho de la yokai, vio la mujer aterrorizada, la flecha enterrada en su pecho, como esta le ardía y consumía su corazón, miro por un segundo a la humana, ya su sonrisa no decoraba en su rostro, y lo último que vio fue los ojos marrones de la joven llenos de lagrimas….

-Que he hecho.- se aterro la humana al ver a Akira tirada en el piso completamente pálida, los subordinados veían con la misma estupefacción el cuerpo de la yokai, caminaron hasta ella, comprobando que estaba muerta, y a los pocos segundos esta se empezó a desintegrar.- Yo no quería, yo no quería.- repetía, pero su voz se apago y todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Sesshomaru llego al palacio del Oeste, lucia furioso cosa que alerto a todos, fue instantáneo la noticia de la muerte de Akira, y por supuesto de quien lo había hecho, no pudo evitar una mueca de satisfacción al saber que Rin había aprendido a defenderse. Además también fue informado de lo hecho por la mujer en su estadía, pero no logro encontrar un hilo que lo condujera hacia que buscaba Hakumiro en su palacio, no había sido el matar a Rin, ni a ninguno de sus sirvientes, tampoco robo nada, y no encontraba la respuesta de que era lo que buscaba con tanta insistencia. Pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al ver como Rin despertaba.

-Ah vuelto Sesshomaru-sama.- casi grito mientras sonreía ampliamente, pero paulatinamente la sonrisa se fue borrando y los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al parecer recordando lo ocurrido antes de caer en la inconsciencia. –Es cierto.- susurro causando que el daiyokai alzara una ceja, sin tener idea a que se refería la joven.

-La mujer Akira, ella dijo…que usted siempre se iba con otras yokais, que… usted me engañaba y … yo.- no pudo decir mas nada, los sollozos impidieron decir otra palabra.

-No seas idiota Rin.- dijo con frialdad.- creer en lo que decía esa mujer.-

-entonces es mentira.- susurro mientras se levantaba.- usted de verdad me ama.-

-Estuvieses muerta hace mucho tiempo si no fuera así.- dijo simplemente, pero sin mostrar ningún atisbo de emoción, pero dentro de el maldecía con fiereza a Akira Hakumiro. Sintió los brazos cálidos de Rin rodeándolo y supo que prefería la calidez de Su humana a cualquier otra yokai.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

Los copos de nieve caían con gracia sobre los amplios tejados de las aldeas y de los enormes palacios del antiguo Japón, la brisa fría llevaba un compas lento esa mañana y los guardias del palacio del Oeste, miraban fijamente el horizonte esperando la llegada de su lord. Fue después de escuchar un grito desgarrador proveniente del palacio que un yokai de cabello blanquecino decidió emprender carrera hacia las casas de los cuatro grandes generales, para pedir ayuda.

-Masushiro-sama, Masushiro -sama.- gritaba el yokai mientras entraba en carrera por los amplios corredores del gran recinto, y vio al imponente general.

-Porque gritas tanto, muchacho, he escuchado tus pasos desde que saliste del palacio del Oeste, no era necesaria tanto gritos.- dijo con calma el yokai mirando fijamente el cielo.

- la….la gran… dama… Rin.-

-Toma aire y después hablas.- volvió a ordenar, el yokai asintió y después de unos segundos pudo hablar con claridad.

-Es la gran dama Rin ha entrado en labor de parto, y lord Sesshomaru aun no regresa, usted piensa que deberíamos buscarle.- el yokai se rasco la barbilla pensativo.

-No creo que sea necesario.- dijo por fin.

-Pero señor, esa fue la petición de Rin-sama, pero yo no puedo ordenarle a nadie que valla, no tengo la autoridad, y el general Takeshi, dijo que no era necesario.- dijo Hitsukushi, con una penetrante mirada al viejo general.

-Hay ese hijo mío, pero de igual forma no hay problema, el tiene razón, definitivamente no es necesario enviar a nadie, Hitsukushi.-

-Pero general…- insistió.

-Si fueras un poco más atento.- dijo con calma.- podrías mirar al cielo, o respirar el aire y las respuestas a mi decisión vendrán por si solas.- al instante el yokai olisqueo el ambiente y ahí sintió el aroma del lord, y sin ir muy lejos en el cielo su estola ya se mostraba ondulante tras el daiyokai directo al palacio del oeste.

Sesshomaru había regresado….

Continuara

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

**Les ha gustado este capítulo sus dudas fueron resueltas, valió la pena esperar por esta actualización, esperare entonces su opinión en review que ustedes mis queridas (queridos por ya me entere que hay chicos que leen esto :) lectores, se me cuidan un montón, y vieron ya va a nacer el bebe de Sessho y Rin, ¿que será un niño o una niña? ¿volverá a aparecer Yuriko Kaemoru? ¿veremos nuevamente Inuyasha, Kagome y Hitomi? ¿Jaken sobreviviría el próximo capítulo? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo…..**

**Bueno sin más nada que decir aparte de que muchísimas gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior, nos vemos pronto, y si pueden pasen por mi nuevo mini fic, "Sesshomaru se convierte en Niñero" el cual actualizare muy pronto.**

**Sayonara….**

**Próximo Capitulo: Copos de Nieve I: el nacimiento.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Si es verdad chicas, sigo con vida -por ahora claro- y aunque no me quiero alargar mucho, solo les diré que lo siento mucho, se de verdad que no era mi intención durar tanto para publicar pero las cosas se me complicaron en todo este tiempo, así que les traigo como recompensa _cuarenta paginas de Word_, no es mucho pero he puesto en todo mi empeño para hacerlo lo mejor posible, espero que lo disfruten y agradezco muchísimo a todas las personas que estuvieron pendientes de mi historia, me hicieron muy feliz (llora de alegría). **

Ahora si a leer!

Descargo de responsabilidad: bueno como todos saben esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

**Copos de Nieve XIV (parte I):**

**Nacimiento**

Las tierras del Oeste se habían estado preparando desde hace mucho tiempo para el nacimiento del primogénito de Sesshomaru, es mas si se les hubieses preguntado en cualquier oportunidad sobre ello, todos hubiesen respondido que estaban completamente listos para recibir al heredero del Oeste, pero ahora que los copos de nieve adornaban el paisaje y que la joven humana se encontraba en labor de parto, todos los yokais del palacio estaban con los nervios de punta, y se equivocan si creen que es por la salud de la joven o de la cría, es mas por sus vidas ya que tanto como los que aprecian a Rin como los que _**no**_, saben que si las cosas salen mal, sus vidas serán las que pasaran por el filo de Bakusaiga.

-Maldición Takeshi, tu crees que esa humana salga viva de esto.- pregunto uno de los soldados al general quien le fulmino con la mirada.

-Es que eres sordo Moegishin, solo unos buenos pulmones pueden dar semejantes gritos, claro que estará bien.- dijo lleno de contrariedad, pero en un recóndito de él estaba asustado, por Rin, la apreciaba demasiado para concebir la idea de perderla. Esperaba con toda el alma tener razón.

Un grito más agudo y doloroso, resonó con una diferencia enorme a los anteriores, todos los que escucharon temblaron ante esto, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, cuando ese grito lleno de dolor se redoblo en un tono más fuerte.

Una de las yokais salio de los aposentos de la humana con una cesta de mimbre llena de telas llenas de sangre, los dos hombres retrocedieron al instante. Los gritos se escucharon hasta casi romper sus tímpanos. Por lo menos sigue con vida.

-¿Qué….ha pasado…?- tartamudeo el joven rubio, mirando a la yokai que se vio agradecida de desahogarse.

-Ufff que no ha pasado, creímos que todo estaba bien, los dolores es algo normal, pero la esencia del cachorro, no es de un hanyou, su cuerpo no parece resistirlo, y esta sangrando mas de la cuenta, como si estuviese desgarrándose por dentro.- dijo angustiada, su cuerpo temblaba.

-Pero estará bien.- su corazón bombeaba como loco dentro de su pecho.

-Como demonios quieras que te responda algo así.- exploto.- Nunca habíamos atendido el parto de una humana, y menos con un crío que ni siquiera es un hanyou, no sabemos que pasa, ella arde en fiebre y sus manos parecen que se carbonizaran de lo caliente que están, estamos intentando todo lo que sea posible.- hablo exasperada, moviendo la cesta con nerviosismo.

-Pero ella no puede morir.- Era imposible, una idea completamente inconcebible, ella era casi inmortal, no era tan débil como los humanos normales.

-Y porque no podría es una humana.-

-La bruja lo prometió, ella dijo que era casi inmortal, no envejecerá.- grito intentando hacerse una idea, dejar su mente clara. Estaba asustado, pero no por la ira de Sesshomaru si no por la vida de Rin.

-Ya sabemos eso también.- hablo mas calmada.- Yazumi también lo dijo, pero no hay nada que de señales de eso, todas estamos confundidas y el miedo que nos produce el amo si algo llega a pasar, no calma nuestros nervios.- entonces giro hacia el otro yokai que se había mantenido en silencio.

-Moegishin.- el yokai, le miro por el rabillo del ojo, se veía tenso.- Donde esta horita.-

-Acaba de cruzar las casas de los generales.- dijo con voz neutral, Takeshi se tenso y miro hacia al yokai.- Estará aquí en unos minutos.-

La mujer asintió en silencio y se desvaneció en carrera hacia los pasillos. Los dos hombres escucharon como el grito de Rin seso de repente, no se escucho nada, por unos segundos y entonces todas las personas en la estancia jadearon, y un corazón empezó a latir a una frecuencia más lenta. Estaba muriendo.

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido de sus botas negras fue amortiguado por los pisos cubiertos de nieve, y muchos creyeron estar alucinando cuando la sombra blanca de su señor paso envuelta en un haz de luz, directo hacia los aposentos de Rin.

Sesshomaru miro la puerta que lo divida de Rin, como si fuese su enemigo, miro con el rabillo del ojo la enorme pintura trazada en el papel de arroz, que formaba la entrada a su habitación, guerreros en medio de una batalla y el mismo imponente en la cumbre de la destrucción en su forma de inuyokai, en el se veía altivo y feroz, nadie podría dudar su inmenso poder, pero mirándose ahora frente a la antigua habitación de Rin, quien solo se trazaba la imagen de un jardín lleno de flores y una pequeña niña cubierta por una enorme kimono -el de él- , se sintió débil.

Escuchaba las voces dentro de la habitación, las respiraciones, una más dificultosa, fácil de diferenciar del resto y se decidió por entrar, vio como los dos guardias en el pasillo se tensaron.

Cuando entro, causo un gran revuelo en la estancia, vio como las yokais, le miraban con ojos desorbitados, pero su atención estaba en buscar a Rin, de la cual solo noto su sombra en el biombo. Entonces cometió un error mortal fue hasta ella.

Estaba pálida y sudorosa, sin contar las sangre que manchaba sus ropas, sus ojos estaban desenfocados, y sus cabellos negros desordenados y enredados, no quiso ver nuevamente hacia sus piernas, había sido demasiado.

-Que esta sucediendo.- pregunto a la partera, la mujer estuvo apunto de correrle, pero al ver de quien se trataba callo al instante.

-La esta desgarrando por dentro.- dijo con su voz demasiado gruesa.

-Cúrala.- demando.

-Si mi lord.- La mujer fulmino al piso. Como si no lo estuviese haciendo, refunfuño internamente.

Se quedo al borde del biombo, esperando a que Rin se recompusiera para poder marcharse, ella jadeaba buscando aire, y sus garras se enterraron en su piel, incapaz de hacer nada útil para ayudarle. Tensseiga palpitaba en su vaina, igual de alerta que su amo.

Rin grito a los pocos minutos, y sus labios quedaron abiertos y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, y las manos apretadas a las sabanas del futón, parecían estar sujetas a ¿cabellos? y luego cerro sus ojos, sus manos perdieron la presión en la tela, y su espalda cayo con un sonido seco. No pudo saltar hacia ella cuando se vio atacado por algo dentro de él.

Su cuerpo cayo preso de un dolor desconocido, mas fuerte que hubiese sentido nunca, sus manos ardieron y no se veía nada a la vista que atacar, no sentía tampoco una presencia desconocida, lucho contra el dolor, pero lo mas que pudo hacer fue mantener su rostro inescrutable, saco a Bakusaiga, esperando algún ataque, pero no había nada, solo la partera y unas sirvientas que limpiaban el pequeño rostro inconsciente de Rin, entonces todo cambio en ella.

Sus ojos cerrados se abrieron completamente, pero estaban desenfocados, sin vida y sus cabellos flotaron a su alrededor con un matiz plateado -el dolor aumento dentro de él- su espalda se arqueo, y sus labios emitieron un jadeo.

Fuego y calor, tuvo un nuevo significado para el, uno mas extenso mas preciso, descubrió que jamás había sentido tanto dolor, sus siglos de vida no le habían advertido sobre esto, pero siguió inmóvil con su rostro sereno y sus piernas siguieron sosteniendo su cuerpo, pero era con todo su resistencia junta. Un grito salio de su humana, y sus piernas colapsaron –el dolor se redoblo. Si eso era posible- vio todo con lujo de detalle, mientras caía. Sus rodillas amortiguaron su caída y Bakusaiga fue el apoyo para un cuerpo que se carbonizaba por dentro. Sintió en su lengua, un sabor metálico, asqueroso, una sangre desagradable, pero sin un lugar aparente. Estaba furioso de no entender su debilidad.

Entonces lo comprendió todo al intentar apaciguar su ira, el sabor de la sangre le dio la respuesta que buscaba. Se tranquilizo notablemente al comprender lo que sucedía. Maldita bruja.

-Vamos Rin-sama, usted puede, por favor por su bebe.- susurro Yazumi en el oído de esta, la joven parpadeo, y su corazón del daiyokai se tranquilizo ante esto, podría morir, pero que Rin sobreviviera. Mientras el perdía sus fuerzas ella se recuperaba.

Era deshonroso para un guerrero morir por algo que no podía ver, sin haber luchado, pero Rin estaba recuperando su color, sus mejillas rosadas, sus ojos tocaron la vida nuevamente, mientras el sentía dolor y su cuerpo colapsaba por dentro. En aquel cuerpo humano estaba sus energías, vio las manos de ella rodeadas de una fina luz -sus cabellos plateados-, casi podía jurar que estas ardían igual que sus propias muñecas. El conjuro de la bruja estaba salvando a Rin.

_**Era su vida por la de ella. Pagaría el precio sin rechistar**__. _

Escucho las vagas palabras de las sirvientas a su alredor, la partera hablaba pero no distinguió que dijo, escuchaba el esfuerzo de Rin de seguir con vida de salvar a su cría, pero no podía definir todo como antes era capas, sus sentidos eran más débiles que un humano. Se sintió impotente. Pero sabía que si él estaba al borde de la muerte, Rin estaría viva.

El llanto, de su hijo fue lo que dio la señal de que había valido la pena todo el dolor, sus ojos veían a Yazumi con su bebe en sus brazos, las lagrimas le impidieron distinguir bien a su bebe, se sentía tan feliz, su corazón latía lleno de dicha. Aunque su cuerpo le dolía y sus brazos se quemaban, no podía opacar la felicidad.

-¿Qué…es?.- tartamudeo con voz ronca, vio como Yazumi hablaba pero sus oídos no escucharon el sonido, todo empezó a ponerse oscuro, su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado. Y callo en la inconciencia.

-Se ha desmayado.- dijo Hatsuno, mientras limpiaba el rostro sudoroso de la humana.- Se ve con mas color.- las demás asintieron de acuerdo.

Sesshomaru en cambio se veía más pálido de lo normal, con el cuerpo rígido, y su espada en una mano, se recostaba del biombo, con los ojos cerrados. Se veía indefenso.

Ninguna entendió que le sucedía, cuando se había sentado fue con demasiado cuidado, como si aquello requiriera su máxima concentración, casi pareció torpe. No comprendieron, pero ni se acercaron a él, hicieron que no había nadie ahí, y se encargaron de limpiar a Rin y al bebe.

.

.

.

.

.

-Irasue-sama, ya tiene cinco horas así.- la mujer miro hacia Sesshomaru, y frunció el ceño. Se arrodillo frente a el, quien seguía sentado completamente inmóvil.

-Despierta ya Sesshomaru.- el daiyokai, no movió ni un músculo y su respiración era casi inexistente.

-¿Qué…tiene…el amo?.- la humana parpadeaba confusa, desde su futón, desorientada completamente.

-Rin-sama siga descansando su cuerpo sigue débil.- Yazumi fue hasta ella, evitando que esta se levantara.

-¿Pero que tiene Sesshomaru-sama?- su voz se alzaba cada vez mas, completamente preocupada.

-Tranquilícese, el amo estará bien.- intento la yokai calmarla.

-No le mientas, Sesshomaru se esta muriendo.- dijo Irasue, mientras se erguía nuevamente dándole a su hijo la espalda.

-Como es eso posible.- chillo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-El creyó que dar su fuerza para salvarte la vida del ataque de Kaoemoru era algo sin importancia, pero cuando dio su colmillo y sus cabellos, hizo un trato más lejos de lo que esperaba.- Rin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar aquello, pero entendió la esencia y miro hacia la yokai esperando que continuara.- Dudo que la bruja que hizo el conjuro supiera en realidad lo que hacia, esto es mas que volverse _**semi**_ inmortal, es un intercambio, un sacrificio, esa sangre de yokai con el cual sumergieron tu cuerpo, fue un poder que entro en ti, al igual que paso cuando Sesshomaru dio la esencia de él. La primera vez, el solo perdió un poco de fuerza nada alarmante ya que no estaba solo en su sacrifico, pero en esta oportunidad…- Rin abrió los ojos con entendimiento.

-El dio sus fuerzas por mí. Me salvo nuevamente, murió por salvarnos.- susurro y no hubo poder que pudiese evitar que corriera hasta su señor. Le abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo su cuerpo frío, la armadura le lastimo, pero no le importo, sus lágrimas eran un mar incontrolable.

Le soltó y agarro entre sus manos su cara, acariciando su perfecto rostro, estaba tan quieto, tan perfecto, parecía que estuviese durmiendo, no muriéndose, no alejándose de su lado, como seguiría ella adelante si él moría, como podría vivir con eso.

-Amo Sesshomaru, si usted muere yo le seguiré por siempre.- susurro en sus labios y le beso. Irasue entrecerró los ojos y miro hacia otra parte, las demás yokais no cabían de sorpresa. Pero Rin no le intereso eso.- No puede irse sin mi, yo le amo demasiado para dejarle.- susurro cerca de sus labios, con las lagrimas bañando su rostro.

-De que sirve llorar, el no seguirá en este mundo.- dijo con indiferencia Irasue, en sus brazos ahora reposaba el pequeño bebe.

-No me interesa, yo quiero morir si el lo hace.- grito histérica, abrazándose mas fuerte a Sesshomaru.

-Rin.- fue un murmullo tan bajo, casi efímero que dudo haberle escuchado, al instante le soltó y se alejo un poco de el, dándole espacio. Unos ojos dorados, le miraron fijamente y unos brazos la estrecharon nuevamente entre aquel frío pecho.

-Se quedara conmigo para siempre Sesshomaru-sama.- pregunto en murmullo, contra su pecho sintiéndose protegida y feliz.

Las garras de este alzaron su rostro y sus labios fríos rozaron los suyos, y en el murmullo de su aliento, escucho la tan esperada respuesta "Si" su corazón bombeo acelerado.

Los espectadores estaban en estupefacción, todos eran estatuas vivientes con rostros reflejando la misma sorpresa. Irasue no miraba a la pareja, en cambio posaba sus ojos en la cría de su hijo.

-Ya dejaran tantas estupideces para otro momento, o me veré en la obligación de matarle a los dos.- escupió con acido la mujer, el daiyokai fulmino con la mirada a su madre y con esfuerzo se levanto. A su lado Rin intentaba que el se apoyara en ella, no podría resistir su peso pero quería sentirse útil, entonces una mano de el agarro la de ella, y una sonrisa surco en sus labios. -Cual será su nombre o lo colocare yo.-

Rin parpadeo confundida, y su mente proceso todo, sus manos viajaron a su vientre ahora plano, y luego hacia Irasue. Su bebe, no lo había visto, camino hasta el, tantos meses deseando verle, y ahora por fin podría tenerlo en sus brazos.

La mujer con algo de contrariedad coloco el bebe en brazos de la humana, quien derramo lagrimas de felicidad, era precioso, único. Sesshomaru sigilosamente se acerco viendo detrás de ella a su cachorro. Su primogénito.

-Es un cachorro, con una sangre completamente limpia, el conjuro con la bruja sirvió para más cosas, que salvar tu vida, hizo tu esencia humana casi inexistente.- dijo con cierto deje de vanidad.- Un nieto digno de nuestro poderoso linaje.-

El pequeño se removió inquieto, y abrió sus pequeños ojitos. Marrones, perfectamente podrían ser los mismos que los de ella. El mismo color. Irasue se vio molesta al ver el rostro de la humana.

-No todo es perfecto, no tiene nuestros ojos dorados.- menciono con acidez.- Sesshomaru, que frío eres no preguntaras por tu hijo.-

-No es de tu incumbencia.- respondió con su tono frío, miro una vez mas a su cría y se retiro de la habitación. Pero su pecho ardía en el mas puro orgullo.

Takeshi y Moegishin se irguieron al instante cuando lo vieron salir, al igual que los guardias de relevo que venían por el pasillo. Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada intimidante al joven Takeshi y desapareció del lugar.

-Amo bonito.- grito Jaken que apareció de algún rincón y salio corriendo en persecución del daiyokai.

-Encárgate de Rin, Jaken.- murmuro, el demonio quedo en estado de shock, y lloro amargamente, que después de tantos años todavía era niñero de la mocosa insoportable.

-Porque mi amo me hace eso.- chillo mientras caminaba de regreso, los cuatro guardias se burlaban en silencio. Una piedra impacto en el diminuto ser. Esta vez las carcajes no fueron suprimidas.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y apareció la joven señora del palacio con el primogénito en sus brazos.

-Que es tan diverti…- no término de hablar, ya que vio a Jaken en el piso y la respuesta vino inmediatamente.- Ohh no deberían reírse del abuelo Jaken, les reprendió.- el demonio sapo se hundió más en su miseria al ver a la humana.

-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

El bullicio de la ciudad, los olores tan extraños y conocidos a la vez, y el incomodo sentimiento de desconcierto, fue lo primero que percibió Inuyasha cuando llego a la era moderna, el hogar de Kagome. Su Kagome. Vio a Himeko sentirse igual de desconcertada que él, esta época tampoco era su lugar. Pero si el de Kagome, que sonreía nostálgica, y nunca hubiese sido capaz de negarle venir, bueno no ahora, se sintió estupido al verle negado por tantos años que no viniera. Claro que ella tampoco le había hecho menor caso.

-Inuyasha, en que piensas.- sus orejas se movieron al escucharla, y desvío el rostro avergonzado. Nunca admitiría que se la pasaba pensando en ella.

- Feh, niña no seas entrometida- Kagome entrecerró los ojos. Eso no era buena señal. Himeko sonrío, anticipándose.

-Inuyasha, SIENTATE.- dijo enojada.- Yo solo estaba preocupada por ti, Idiota.- Himeko se agitaba y aplaudía en brazos de Kagome, mas tranquila que hace unos minutos. Había valido la pena, pensó Inuyasha internamente al ver a su cachorra.

-Bruja.- siseo por lo bajo, Kagome paro su caminata, y giro hacia el hanyou. La pequeña en sus brazos, miro fijamente a su padre.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto amenazante.

-Nada.- dijo, resignado de estamparse contra el suelo. Kagome le dirigió una de sus miradas más amenazadoras. Maldito collar.

-Hermana, haz regresado.- hablo Souta mientras veía a la joven mujer sonreírle. Su fase de bruja malvada desapareció al instante.

.- canturreo mientras le abrazaba, el chico se vio apenado y sus mejillas se tornaron carmín. Kagome noto al instante la razón: un grupo de jóvenes le miraban fijamente.

-¿Son tus compañeros de clase?, Souta.- pregunto al soltarle. Se veía tan crecido. El solo asintió a modo de respuesta.

Fijo entones su mirada en el grupo que estaba bajo el árbol sagrado. Todos eran más altos que Souta, excepto por dos chicas. Sorprendida noto que reconoció una. Miro a su hermano, con estrellas en los ojos y él dio dos pasos prevenido.

-Es Hitomi.- dijo casi como una acusación. Y como la vez anterior él solo pudo asentir y mirar hacia un lado con las mejillas nuevamente rojas. – Souta, eso es tan lindo. Hitomi se ve que es una gran chica.- volvió a canturrear. La bebe en sus brazos se veía aburrida.

Como pudo Himeko se batió en brazos de su madre, para poder recuperar su atención pero esta seguía en su mundo: Hitomi y Souta, agarrados de mano con las campanadas de la iglesia de fondo, y ella en forma de angelito… y mas desvaríos.

Inuyasha, miro a Kagome y luego a su cachorra, no tardo ni un segundo en levantarse y tomar en sus brazos a Himeko quien se agito emocionada en brazos de su padre, mientras que la joven miko apenas despertaba de su ensoñación, mirando a su bebe y luego a su hermano, quien lamento al instante no haber huido cuando tubo la oportunidad.

Inuyasha no supo la cara que tenia la mujer, pero se dio cuenta como las mejillas del hermano de esta se coloreaban y los otros humanos se reían mas adelante.- Ah tengo tanto que planear.- grito apretando al pobre muchacho entre sus brazos.

-Nos vamos de aquí.- dijo firmemente a su hija quien inclino la cabeza desconcertada.

-Entren el almuerzo esta servido.- las palabras lo pararon en seco antes de cerrar las puertas que daban al pozo, se asomo nuevamente y vio a la madre de Kagome por la rendija.

-Mejor nos vamos después.- murmuro para si mismo, Himeko no le presto atención, demasiado entretenida mordisqueando el collar de este.

.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces quieres dejar a la niña aquí.- exclamo, incapacitada de esconder su sorpresa, ya que muchas veces se había ofrecido para cuidar a su nieta, y todas denegadas, ahora ellos venían a ella.

-Si mama solo serán unos días, tendremos que ir hasta el hogar del hermano de Inuyasha, no sabemos que nos espera allí.- dijo en un suspiro.

-Es peligroso ese lugar.- pregunto esta vez el abuelo de Kagome. Esta vez fue el hanyou que contesto, con la boca llena de ramen.

-Feh, tonterías, el imbecil de Sesshomaru, no es nada contra mi.- dijo mientras agarraba con su mano libre, a Tessaiga.

Kagome iba hablar, pero las risas ensordecedoras de los amigos de Souta ahogaron sus palabras. Todos escucharon atentamente cuando las risas cesaron abruptamente y algo impacto en el suelo, luego la puerta cerrada de un portazo y unos pasos rápidos por las escaleras, acompañados con débiles gimoteos.

-Hitomi.- grito afligido Souta, mientras baja también las escaleras.- Lo siento mucho.-

La joven le miro con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y cuando este dio señales de acercarse, esta le estampo una cachetada en el rostro. Todos los presentes en la pequeña cocina vieron con sorpresa lo sucedido, mientras los dos jóvenes no estaban concientes de su presencia.

-No te atrevas a acercarte.- amenazo y fue entonces que giro su rostro y vio a los espectadores indeseados, sus mejillas de tornaron rojas y salio corriendo con Souta siguiéndole los pasos, todos quedaron petrificados en sus lugares.

-Inuyasha quieres repetir.- dijo al poco tiempo la madre de Kagome despertando a todos de su ensoñación.

-Si…si.- tartamudeo. La señora Higurashi, le envío una mirada tan amenazadora, que sintió como su alma escapaba en ese instante. Se relajo cuando esta sonrío y giro hacia Kagome.

_**¿Quién daba más miedo? **_Negó con la cabeza, intentando no pensar en eso o quedaría perturbado.

-Ya vengo por más, y Kagome vas a necesitar llevarte algo.- pregunto como si nada.

El ambiente pareció retomar la misma simpleza que antes, pero el no pudo sentirse a gusto, comió en silencio pero sin mucho apetito, esperando que Kagome dijera que ya era hora de marcharse. No se creía capaz de volver hablar.

Y cuando todo termino y estaba en la puerta con la mochila de Kagome a rebosar, mientras esta se despedía de su familia y su cachorra, apareció Souta con los ojos rojos, y el ambiente se ensombreció nuevamente. Suspiro. Otra vez no.

-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

No había flores en el jardín, el invierno había sido demasiado crudo para dejar que ninguna planta se atreviese a florecer ante aquellas condiciones, pero de igual forma Rin se empeñaba en caminar por los jardines congelados, claro que ya no lo podía hacer sola, si no rodeada de un pequeño ejercito como le gustaba llamarlo internamente, entre ellos Yazumi quien le hacia los paseos mas llevaderos, en sus brazos Hakeshiro mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados, el color café brillaba entre sus largas pestañas, era el único rasgo que había heredado de ella, pero aun así Rin no podría sentirse afectada, era como tener a un pequeño Sesshomaru, pero mas expresivo _**demasiado**_ en realidad.

-Mocosa como vas a sacar a la cría del amo con este frío.- chillo Jaken, como había hecho toda la semana desde que ella lo hacia.

-Señor Jaken, fue el amo Sesshomaru quien me dijo que debía hacerlo.- y como las veces anteriores el no tenia mas objeción al ver que las palabras venían de su amo y se iba, pero claro que mañana vendría nuevamente. Le enternecía tanto su preocupación.

Aunque no podía negar que ella también se había preocupado cuado su amo lo había hecho, tan solo habían pasado unas horas de su nacimiento. Fue la primera vez además que vio a su amo cargar al niño y eso hizo el hecho mas real mas duradero, la familia feliz de su mente se hizo mas sólida.

_**El bebe había estado acostado a su lado mientras ella sostenía un cordón con una campanita, sobre él, mientras este buscaba el sonido con atención y movía sus bracitos enérgicamente. Su corazón pudo haber explotado de felicidad en ese instante.**_

_**Entonces de improviso la puerta se abrió, dejando colar el aire helado en la habitación, algunos copos de nieve cayeron el piso, derritiéndose en la madera. Como instinto cubrió Hakeshiro con sus brazos. **_

_**Entonces unos brazos demasiado pálidos para ser humanos, tomaron a su bebe con cuidado, las filosas garras no parecieron amenazantes cuando rozo la piel tersa de su rostro. Levanto la vista fascinada, Sesshomaru era hermoso, perfecto, único, definitivamente el amor de su vida. Mientras que Hakeshiro era una perfecta ilustración de las mas angelical belleza, su rostro era pequeño y su piel era pálida como la nieve, sus mejillas rosadas, eran enarcadas por dos finas líneas, iguales a las de su padre –su corazón salto ante este pensamiento- sus pequeñas manos tenían una replica en miniatura de las garras del daiyokai, casi todo era igual a Sesshomaru, excepto sus ojos no eran dorados, si no de un marrón profundo, iguales a los de ella. Bello y único, y era de ella. Su bebe. **_

-Rin-sama.- al instante alzo la cabeza y de las torres salto Takeshi, su rostro era iluminado por una enorme sonrisa y no pudo evitar ver que sus vestimentas ahora eran mas elaboras un traje de guerrero en todo la extensión de la palabra y una tira de cuero gruesa que atravesaba su pecho sujetando en su espalda una alabarda.

El pareció notar el camino de su mirada porque sonrío más ampliamente. Destilaba orgullo.

-Es parte de nuestras reliquias mi padre me la ha dado.- hablo rebosante de suficiencia, a la mente le vino el hombre idéntico a Takeshi pero mas adulto, Masushiro.

El general saco la alabarda y la coloco frente a el, mientras que con curiosidad sus ojos la examinaban con cuidado, tenia detallas en la empuñadura y la hoja de acero estaba cubierta con una tela oscura.

El cuerpo de Hakeshiro tembló en sus brazos y sus pequeños ojos se abrieron de par en par viendo a alabarda, ya no había un marrón inofensivo pero si un intenso rojo que cubría todo, sus pupilas de ahora de un verde agua estaban dilatadas. La alabarda tembló y brillo en un intenso morado, pero Takeshi la cubrió con la funda a tiempo resguardando su poder. Para ese momento ya Rin se encontraba rodeada de guardias y sirvientes, Takeshi por su parte se había alejado varios metros.

-Que…ha…sucedido.- tartamudeo sin quitarle la vista a su bebe quien había recuperado con la misma rapidez sus ojos marrones, pero el se veía igual de perturbado y empezó a llorar, con su pequeño cuerpecillo temblando. Rin temblando como una hoja de papel, intento mecerlo para tranquilizarlo a la vez que procuraba procesar lo que había sucedido.

-El poder de la alabarda se ha despertado al tener el poder yokai de mi nieto cerca, la alabarda aclamaba ese poder.- metódica y fría hablo Irasue apareciendo entre la multitud que se alejaba al verla cerca.- No puedes entender algo tan sencillo.- casi gruño y tendió sus brazos para tomar al bebe. Su amo no se encontraba así que se sintió cohibida al dárselo, cuando le costaría tomar vuelo e irse a su palacio con su bebe.

-No puedo.- susurro demasiado nerviosa. Se valiente Rin, se decía para fundirse valor. Pero su cuerpo de igual forma temblaba, y el llanto de Hakeshiro iba en aumento.

-Crees que si quisiera llevármelo tu podrías evitarlo solo con tenerlo en tus brazos.- Rin no respondió pero el escalofrío que la recorrió pareció la respuesta afirmativa para Irasue quien sonrío, sin una pizca de alegría.- Que absurda eres humana, dámelo no me lo llevare.-

El bebe quien seguía llorando reposo en los brazos de Irasue cuando esta se lo quito a Rin, el pareció recocer el aroma y empezó a bajar la intensidad de sus sollozos.

-Es un yokai, humana.- empezó mientras se preapartaba como si fue a dar una lección a una retrasada.- Puede oler tus emociones, sentir tu felicidad o tu miedo, si quieres calmarle no lo lograras sintiéndote asustada, si no él percibirá que tu intento de tranquilizarle es falso, no te creerá.- miro Hakeshiro y luego a Rin.- el necesita a alguien que sea poderoso no una indefensa humana como tu, pero yo no le arrebatare de este lugar si veo que aprendes a criarle, pero si no el se ira conmigo.

Rin nunca había escuchado un discurso tan largo por parte de Irasue, pero eso era mas una amenaza en toda regla, pero se veía preocupada, no podía ocultar su inquietud por el bienestar de su nieto. Y Rin se sintió una mala madre, era demasiado débil para su bebe. El era fuerte y ella no. Demasiado humana, para un niño que era un yokai.

Su familia feliz se desborono en su mente, ella no encajaba en aquel lugar, una humana solamente, Sesshomaru era perfecto y ella no, su hijo seria igual de fuerte, pero como podría protegerlo alguien tan débil. El no era un humano, tampoco un hanyou, era algo que se alejaba demasiado de ella, lo suficiente para sentirse tan inútil y desdichada.

Entonces se dio cuenta que como lo esperaba alguien venia a despertarle de su burbuja de felicidad, de su alegría genuina, no sabia aun que era lo que necesitaba su bebe y se sentía afligida, quería llorar pero no podría mostrar mas debilidad frente a Irasue.

Irasue, se había vuelto una fuente segura de tristezas, ella era el pase hacia la infelicidad, o mejor dicho a la triste realidad, todo lo que había dicho era algo de debería saber, pero era humana, no había habido nadie que le dijera todo aquello a tiempo, Irasue se encargaba de explicarle al mismo tiempo que la hundía, no sabia si odiarle o estimarle, esa mujer renacía sentimientos demasiado contradictorios.

Los demás súbditos parecían mas un accesorio en el lugar, ninguna había asimilado muy bien lo que pasaba, Takeshi había puesto su albarda en su espalda, pero no podía unir las demás piezas de que era lo que sucedía, Yazumi llevaba las cosas mejor junto otros yokais, pero seguían algo aturdidos. Estar cerca de una humana parecía bajar su percepción de las cosas con demasiada rapidez.

-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hakeshiro en brazos de Rin dormía placidamente cuando esta lo coloco en el futón, el sol estaba apunto de ocultarse bajo las grandes cumbres del oeste y el frío empezaba a subir en con rapidez y aun cubierta de un grueso kimono su cuerpo tiritaba de frío, su pequeño parecía no tener problemas con la temperatura el estaba demasiado cómodo. Entiendo entones lo que su amo le había dicho días atrás.

Suspiro exhausta, su cuerpo ya casi estaba recuperado del todo después del parto, pero aun se cansaba muy rápido, le faltaban energías, y lo sucedido ese día le había hecho pensar demasiado, la preocupación y la tristeza seguían ahí latentes, pero un segundo plano, quería olvidarlo por unos momentos, era algo que tendría que afrontar, pero hoy no, ya no saber quería pensar mas sobre su obvio estado de humana. Deseo tener una hada madrina como en los cuentos que traía Kagome, que resolviera sus problemas.

Su amo Sesshomaru, en ese momento entro a la habitación, y ella sonrío ampliamente y mirando hacia el abrió sus brazos para recibirle, necesitaba estar a su lado, para que las nubes de preocupación se fuera por lo menos esa noche. Su pequeño dormía tranquilo, podría entonces dejarse caer en su burbuja de felicidad un ratito más.

El salto hacia ella y esta le rodeo con los brazos al tenerlo tan cerca, sintió los largos cabellos de el cubrirla cuando este bajo su rostro hacia ella, y sin perder tiempo la beso.

Fue algo extraño hacia tiempo que no sentía sus labios demasiado dulces y demasiado humanos -eran perfectos- nunca pensó que su mente pudiese conferir esos sentimientos, pero ahora se sentía mas poderoso, invencible, tener un motivo por el quien pelear por alguien por quien dar tu vida, le estaba dando tantas perspectivas del mundo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Había estado satisfecho de dar su vida por ella, y ahora su lado, no perdería la oportunidad de protegerla.

La apretó hacia su cuerpo e intensifico el beso, cerrando la puerta con una de sus manos se interno con ella a la habitación, demasiado tiempo sin tenerla, ya no podía esperar mas. Gruño dentro de sus labios y la joven jadeo cuando sintió las garras de este deshacer el obi de su yukata.

El llanto de Hakeshiro, los trajo nuevamente a la tierra, algo contrariado soltó a Rin para que esta pudiese atender a su cría, la cual debería aprender pronto cuando no molestar.

-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La nieve parecía dispuesta arrasar con todo aquella noche, pero Yuuriko no se rendiría por ello, el frío eran intenso y las ventisca batían los árboles con violencia, pero la mujer no se detuvo por esto, mientras se deslizaba por el lugar, no podría perder la oportunidad que tenia entre manos, debía estar en el palacio del Oeste dentro de dos días, si no se vería en la obligación de volver a planear su venganza , y eso no era una opción demasiado viable, Sesshomaru estaba demasiado atento a cualquier rumor extraño.

Si definitivamente esta era su última oportunidad, para saldar las cuentas con los Inuyokais. Se movió mas deprisa entonces diviso una tienda, con el pequeño ejercito esperándole, entre las profundidad del bosque, sonrío mas ampliamente, lo ultimo que le faltaba para tener su plan listo.

Un general se acerco a ella, y el yokai se relajo al confirmar que se trataba de Yuuriko.

-Yuuriko-sama le estamos esperando.- dijo con cortesía.

-Pues ya he llegado.- dijo con frialdad.- Me tienes la información.- el hombre asintió. Su sonrisa se amplio bajo su capucha de piel.

-Ya enviamos la distracción a las fronteras, y si la suerte esta de nuestro lado, Sesshomaru partirá para encargarse el mismo, ya envíe la información al palacio con las descripciones comunes en sus ataques, todos juran que es usted quien esta allá.- la mujer intento no sentirse ofendida, a que todos supieran sus tácticas, no había tiempo para esas nimiedades.

-Entonces marchemos de una vez.- el hombre asintió. Yuuriko Kaeomoru sonrío con anticipación, sentía ya la sangre correr.

-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El pequeño bebe descansaba en sus brazos, y Rin sabia que no podría haber mas dicha en su corazón, miro entonces hacia las grandes puertas que daban hacia al jardín donde la figura imponente de su amo hacia reflejarse en las aguas casi congeladas del estanque. Sonrío mas ampliamente, no podría concebir tanta felicidad junta. Dejo en el olvido todo lo dicho por Irasue, su amo le había demostrado que era inútil destruir su alegría.

-Sesshomaru-sama.- le llamo y este giro su rostro hacia su humana, quien le sonreía con dulzura. Nunca pensó que solo verla ahí frente a el con su cachorro en sus brazos podría despertar un corazón que creía muerto.

Esa era su familia. Suya. Las personas que debía proteger y por las que moriría.

Casi sonrío hacia si mismo, eran tan irónico pensar aquello, si alguien le hubiese dicho hace un siglo atrás que el se sentiría así, podría haberlo matado, ahora no podía negar que era una verdad irrefutable, e increíblemente no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Me estoy volviendo débil, pensó sin rastro de amargura, era solo una afirmación. Su mayor debilidad se había multiplicado. Una humana y hanyou. Irónico. Agradeció entonces que su padre estuviese muerto, no podría verle a la cara después de esto.

_**Ya en el infierno tendrás tiempo de burlarte de mí. **_

-En que piensa Sesshomaru-sama.- Rin lo veía con atención, pudo ver un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, y si no fuera porque su cuerpo no resistiría pararse del futon si hubiese lanzado a sus brazos, por la frenética alegría que la embargaba.

-Nada Rin.- dijo con su común frialdad. Pero el llanto de cría le alerto como si hubiese recibido una estocada sin previo aviso.

-Shss shs bebe.- le susurro Rin, mientras lo mecía en sus delgados brazos, se veía tan indefensa, que sintió el impulso de rodearlos para protegerlos de cualquier amenaza.- Estoy aquí para protegerte.-

Nuevamente las ganas de reír le embargaron. ¿Protegerlo? Ese era su trabajo. Hubo algo que no encajo cuando salio de sus pensamientos su cuerpo sin su autorización, se había arrodillado frente al futon de Rin donde esta seguía calmando a su hijo. Maldición Sesshomaru que demonios te pasa.

-No llores mas bebe, tu padre también esta aquí para protegerte, porque debes saber que es el demonio mas poderoso que existe el se encargara de cuidarte, no te asustes.- susurro con dulzura y el pequeño niño se acurruco mejor en su pecho, mas tranquilo.

-JA. Hakeshiro, no te creas lo que dice esa mujer, Sesshomaru no puede cuidar de si mismo siquiera, tienes suerte que yo este aquí para protegerte.- Irasue hablo con burla mientras interrumpía en la habitación de su hijo, quien le dirigió una mirada «Mejor muérete ».

-Irasue-sama no diga eso el amo Sesshomaru nos ha protegido todo este tiempo, creo que es muy capaz de cuidarle de Hakeshiro.- reprocho, agradeció que su voz no temblara, no quería parecer insegura ni débil.

-Parece que esta humana tienes problemas de memoria, tengo que recordarte las veces que estuviese al borde de la muerte por culpa de mi hijo, o mejor dicho muerta, no creo que sea alguien de fiar.- bufo mientras le miraba con la frialdad de un témpano de hielo.-Eres demasiado tonta niña.-

-Lárgate de aquí, te he permitido quedarte, pero ya has agotado mi paciencia.- gruño el daiyokai.

-Otro idiota mas de verdad crees que yo te are caso a ti Sesshomaru.- hablo teatralmente mientras acariciaba distraídamente su collar.- Me quedare aquí una semana mas, para esperar que mi nieto tenga las suficientes fuerzas para viajar, se ira conmigo al palacio de las nubes.- dio una ultima mirada, y se giro dispuesta a marcharse.

-NO.- grito la humana aterrorizada, y como acto reflejo Sesshomaru se puso frente a ella.

-Ya lo he dicho una semana, y Hakeshiro se va conmigo, lejos de estos incompetentes padres que tiene.- no volteo nuevamente, solo siguió su camino.

-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

El frío era cada vez mas intenso y era imposible siquiera divisar los grandes castillos de los señores feudales, pero eso no impidió que Kagome e Inuyasha llegaran hacia las tierras del Oeste.

-Que bueno que no trajimos a Himeko.- susurro contra el cuello de Inuyasha que la llevaba en su espalda como era costumbre.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo en dejarla en tu mundo.- dijo mientras saltaba hacia otra rama que crujió ante su peso, pero no duro un segundo mas cuando cayo nuevamente con agilidad sobre la fría nieve.- Estamos llegando.-

Los tambores retumbaron y los guardias en las puertas se pusieron en guardia al ver los intrusos acercarse hacia los muros del palacio. Todos estaban listos para atacar.

-Idiotas es que no reconocen el olor.- gruño uno de los guardias, mientras llegaba a las entradas del palacio.

-De hablas.- los otros se veían igual de enojados, esos días no había mucha acción y el frío empeoraba su humor, querían pelear o para la primavera ya serian estatuas en vez de guardias.

-Es el príncipe Inuyasha.- dijo con hastío.

-Y que demonios hace aquí, si el lord ni lo soporta.-

-Y que voy ha saber yo, tal vez vino a conocer al primogénito, del amo.-

Inuyasha en cambio no les presto la minima atención y solo salto los muros sin importarle en los más mínimo la disputa de los soldados. Kagome se aferraba a el mientras caían en el jardín principal.

-Ya nació el cachorro de Rin y ella también están bien.- dijo a Kagome mientras esta saltaba de su espalda.

-Los has olido.- pregunto, el negó y movió su cabeza en dirección a uno de los pasillos que se desplegaba de la fachada principal.

Rin les veía también con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el pequeño Hakeshiro en sus brazos movía sus manitas inquieto, a sus espaldas alrededor de diecisiete yokais les seguían sin contar los dos guardias apostado al principio del pasillo.

Inuyasha bufo por lo bajo al ver tanta pompa y Kagome parpadeo fascinada, había visto muchas cosas de la época antigua, había visto castillos y terratenientes, princesas, pero ver a Rin ataviada en aquellos trajes tan elegantes le hizo sentir por primera vez que veía la glorioso fachada con la que se pintaba los grandes murales de la era del sengoku.

-Rin-chan.- grito mientras alzaba su brazo y sonreía abiertamente mientras corría a su encuentro.

-Kagome-sama.- hablo ella igual de emocionada.

.

.

.

.

.

La pequeña salita albergaba solo a Kagome y Rin con Hakeshiro por supuesto. Inuyasha se había negado a permanecer adentro y los sirvientes esperaban frente las puertas del lugar en completo silencio.

-Oh Rin en la aldea todos te extrañamos mucho.- dijo mientras sonreía. Rin sabia que se refería algunas personas, ya que la mayoría en la aldea no la apreciaban tanto como ella pensaba, su visita hace unos meses atrás le había confirmado que tenia mas enemigos que amigos, la mayoría esperaban la noticia de que había muerto en manos de su señor o que había sido desterrada, pero no menciono nada a Kagome y decidió alejar esos malos pensamientos de si. Seria una completa tontería enturbiar su dicha con eso.

-Valla tal vez pueda ir a visitarlos pronto, yo también los extraño a todos.- mintió.- Y como se encuentra la pequeña Himeko, porque no la habéis traído.-

-El invierno no es una buena época de año para traerla, además nunca avíanos venido por estos lugares, no sabíamos que enfrentaríamos.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh Kagome la próxima vez avísame con tiempo, en las fronteras hay muchos guardias, que pueden escoltarlo hasta aquí.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-La próxima vez la traeré, esta preciosa, y es adorable, y tan inteligente.- canturreo con emoción, Inuyasha asentía a cada palabra de la miko, lleno de orgullo.

Pero a los pocos segundos Inuyasha se tenso y lanzo un gruñido hacia las puertas, que las alerto y estas se abrieron de imprevisto. La estoica figura de Irasue les miro interrogantes.

-Así que aquí estaban.- hablo con frialdad. Kagome no tuvo que preguntar para saber quien era, demasiado obvio como si llevase un cartel pegado en la frente. Madre de Sesshomaru. Eran idénticos.

-Irasue-sama, nos buscabas.- dijo por cortesía, pero internamente solo pensaba que nunca les hubiese encontrado.

-Absurdo, solo estaba preocupada por mi nieto, tal vez no tenga la sangre de un hanyou pero sigue siendo un crío y tu no generas la confianza suficiente para sentirme tranquila.- dijo sin cambiar su semblante.

-Pues aquí estamos.- dijo con acritud, los ojos de Irasue se entrecerraron y Kagome la vio sorprendida por ese cambio de actitud, hasta la misma Rin parpadeo desconcertada, las palabras habían fluido sin su autorización.

-Dame a Hakeshiro, yo me encargare de cuidarle.- dijo mientras extendía sus largas manos hacia la mujer que apretó un poco mas al bebe en su pecho.

-No se preocupe, yo puedo encargarme de cuidarle.- dijo negada completamente a darle a su bebe.- Si sucede algo, los guardias están aquí.-

-Feh y yo estoy pintado en la pared.- bufo Inuyasha.

-Y el señor Inuyasha esta también aquí.- agrego, Irasue entrecerró los ojos claramente molesta, sus ojos parecían echar chispas, e Inuyasha vio con satisfacción que verle enojada guardaba cierta similitud al hacerlo con Sesshomaru. Le daba gran placer.

-Un hanyou, dos humanas y unos guardias ineptos que son fieles a ti por haber sido revividos por Tensseiga.- escupió las palabras con acido.- Crees que eso es suficiente.- obviamente era una pregunta retórica, pero Rin le miro y contesto.

-Por supuesto y lo es más si desea quedarse con nosotros.- dijo, si antes los ojos de Irasue echaban chispas ahora eran llamaradas completas.- Hay espacio.- termino, como una ultima estocada, e Irasue estuvo apunto de cruzar el pequeño tramo que las separaba y cortarle la cabeza de una vez por todas.

-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

La familia. Dulce y tierna Familia. No podría haber mejor dicha que verla completamente junta, mientras cenan en armonía. Los sirvientes casi sonríen al servir la comida, a aquella umm ¿Familia?

La tensión era palpable, y las fantasías de Kagome de ver a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru juntos como hermanos se hizo realidad, casi podía sentir los rayos saliendo de sus ojos dorados, claro que ella no contó que en esta ecuación – un minuto dijo ecuación. Demonios la matemática la seguían en todo- se le agregaría la madre de Sesshomaru, lo cual no se podía negar le daba un toque a la velada.

Quiso decirle a Inuyasha que fue educado con su madrastra pero decir aquello hubiese desatado el infierno, cualquier movimiento terminaría con la pequeña burbuja de tranquilidad en los presentes, miro por el rabillo del ojo a Jaken, que parecía querer encogerse lo mas posible – mientras mas invisible mejor- Rin en cambio comía con tranquilidad, sus movimientos gráciles no se vieron afectados por la tensión en la habitación, se pregunto como lo haría.

Su despiste ocasiono que moviera mal sus palillos tumbando un pequeño recipiente que hizo un mínimo sonido, no tuvo que levantar mucho la vista, para ver la dura mirada de Irasue sobre ella y el bufido de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha gruño.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha.- dijo mientras ordenaba rápidamente su desastre.

-Que poca clase.- siseo muy bajo Irasue, sonido que no llego a ninguna de las humanas, pero que tanto el hanyou como el daiyokai escucharon perfectamente, este ultimo cerro los ojos, por un segado esperando los bramidos de su medio hermano.

-VIEJA B…..- grito Inuyasha saltando hacia Irasue, esta tenía los ojos ardiendo en fuego, irguiéndose igual de amenazadora.

El soldado quedo petrificado al ver que a Inuyasha casi saltando hacia Irasue, mientras la compañera de este le agarraba del hamaka, para impedirlo, el sapo verde tenia el cuerpo tembloroso, y todos los ojos se dirigieron a el, maldijo el momento que se ofreció para llevar la información.

-Que quieres.- pregunto con frialdad Sesshomaru, el internamente estaba esperando que Inuyasha matara a su madre, luego matar a su medio hermano seria mas sencillo, y se acabaría gran parte de sus preocupaciones.

-Señor se ha reportado un ataque en las montañas.- este alzo una ceja incrédulo, dispuesto a matarle por haber interrumpido por tal estupidez.- Usted…. Dijo que le avisáramos cuando se tratara sobre Kaeomoru.-

Cinco pares de ojos parecieron acuchillarle al mismo tiempo.

Se encogió sobre si mismo, sin saber que mas decir.

-Bueno la información afirma que el líder de las revueltas tienes las características de las veces anteriores, mi lord.- el daiyokai no espero más y se levanto.

-Rin estas a cargo del palacio.- dijo dándole una mirada de reojo, la joven asintió, pero de repente se paro y corrió hacia la puerta por la cual Sesshomaru acababa de marcharse, dejando atrás a los demás igual de sorprendidos. Kagome sonrío ante esto olvidando por un minuto en que situación se encontraban.

Rin corrió hasta Sesshomaru quien había escuchado sus pasos y la esperaba al final del pasillo con su rostro sereno.

-Sesshomaru-sama, regrese pronto.- dijo con una sonrisa, para ocultar su nerviosismo, tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Que tienes.- dijo, al parecer no pudo disimular su preocupación como deseaba.

-Nada.- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, el daiyokai entrecerró los ojos, y tuvo que quitar su sonrisa.

-Rin.- puntualizo con voz grave, se encogió.

-Es que tengo un mal presentimiento, Sesshomaru-sama.- dijo en voz bajita, sabia que era absurdo pensar que su amo estaría en peligro, el sabría cuidarse, pero eso no la reconfortaba, algo no andaba bien.

-Tonterías, regresare mañana en la noche.- dijo mientras tomaba el rostro desprevenido de la mujer y le acercaba al de él.

-Lord Sessho…- las palabras del general se cortaron en seco, y giro avergonzado. El daiyokai siseo molesto por lo bajo, pero igual beso a la joven quien estaba completamente ruborizada.

-Que quieres.- dijo hacia el yokai.

-Todo esta listo para partir señor.- sin mencionar nada, Sesshomaru siguió caminando fuera de su visión.

-Rin-sama como se encuentra.- pregunto con una amplia sonrisa dejando atrás toda muestra de seriedad.

-Muy bien Takeshi, tu también iras.- pregunto.

-Claro mi señora, por fin el lord me ha tomado en cuenta.- dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

-Me alegro mucho.- la humana sonrío en respuesta.

El sonido de una vasijas rompiéndose y la voz de Kagome gritando "SIENTATE" retumbo en los pasillos y su corazón se torno frenético en su pecho.

-Me tengo que retirar que tenga buenas noches.- con una reverencia, se marcho, y con el se fue su sonrisa, su fachada dejo a la vista su preocupación, su corazón estaba descontrolado y sus manos temblaban, ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada?

-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

Era el momento perfecto la noche estaba en la cúspide, el bosque estaba en calma, y los guardias se veían relajados mientras hacían sus rondas. Yasuko era un demonio de una gran altura y su poder destructivo era enorme y como Yuuriko lo había previsto este era el día que le tocaba rondar por el bosque de bambú en el área este del palacio eso le daba una gran ventaja ya que _no _era un ser con un olfato agudo y menos una vista prodigiosa en una noche sin luna, ahora con esas ventajas a su favor pudo colarse con facilidad por esa área el yokai sintió un leve olor pero era de inuyokai y lo asocio alguno de los yokais del palacio.

El primer obstáculo estaba superado y Yuuriko se felicito internamente por su logro.

Corrió por los pasillos oscuros, mientras los sirvientes dormían y nadie se percato de la sombra veloz que paso casi volando por el lugar.

-Que fue eso.- Inuyasha miro sobresaltado hacia los pasillos desiertos, podría jurar que había visto una sombra, pero sus sentidos eran demasiado débiles esa noche. Maldijo haber venido justo el día en que perdía sus poderes, y era solo un simple humano.

-Que ha pasado Inuyasha.- Kagome se tallo los ojos y miro hacia joven quien negó con la cabeza pero no soltó la espada, si no que la apretó mas entre sus manos, completamente tenso.

-Duérmete.- dijo mientras cerraba nuevamente las puertas y se sentaba con los brazos cruzados y Tessaiga en su regazo.

-Descansa tu también Inuyasha.- dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el futón, el frío no era aplacado lo suficiente, ni siquiera con la pequeña hoguera en la esquina del cuarto.

-Feh sabes que no duermo cuando hay luna nueva.- dijo, pero Kagome no le escucho se había vuelto a dormir.

Segundo obstáculo pasado.

Estuvo apunto de cometer un error grave al pasar por las habitaciones donde se quedaba Irasue, esta había olido la fragancia desconocida al instante y había abierto la puerta con brusquedad pero en ese mismo momento pasaba un soldado y Irasue lo atribuyo a ello y se interno en sus aposentos, algo contrariada por a ver fallado, pero alerta a cualquier irregularidad.

Yuuriko casi tropezó con un florero al intentar esconderse de un guardia que vigilaba desde las torres, por suerte ninguna de las dos cosas pasó y luego que el guardia desapareciera pudo seguir con su avance con más rapidez.

El último obstáculo eran tres guardias apostados en la entrada que daba al pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones del lord.

Pero la suerte estaba de su lado esa noche, ya que los guardias después de unos minutos se levantaron para hacer cambio de guardia, y los otros venían por el pasillo y les tomaría unos treinta segundos en llegar, así que al mismo momento que los primeros guardias salieron de la estancia al ver a sus compañeros se fueron y sin pensarlo mas salto hacia las puertas, con sigilo las abrió y quedo en el pasadizo en completo silencio, amplio su sonrisa al escuchar la conversación de los guaridas, sin haber notado su intromisión.

El pasillo era amplio y en medio había una gran puerta y a sus costados otras dos, todas ricamente decoradas. La del frente no tuvo ni que comprobarla era de Sesshomaru y solo el pensamiento de ese nombre le hirvió la sangre a Kaeomoru, un corazón latía rítmicamente en esa. La humana se dijo completamente segura. La del lado izquierdo era menos ostentosa pero estaba vacía no se oía ningún sonido, la otra se escuchaba dos corazones, uno mas rápido y enérgico. Ahí estaba. El primogénito. Sus manos se abrieron por instinto, sus garras parecían palpitar. Querían esa sangre.

Entro con sigilo, y una yokai se alzo imperiosa al verle, pero Yuuriko estaba con todos sus sentidos alerta y sin esperar mas agarro a la mujer entre sus brazos e intentando no derramar la sangre, la asfixio. El pequeño Hakeshiro se removió inquieto, pero no despertó.

Sonrío con aprehensión se sentía llena de la mas sádica felicidad, no podía concebir momento mas perfecto.

-Ha llegado tu fin.- susurro con dulzura, llena de un toque desquiciado, completamente demente. Yuuriko había perdido su juicio pero eso no la hacia mas débil, lo contraria era mas peligrosa. Unos ojillos marrones vieron a la yokai fijamente, el bebe olfateo con su pequeña nariz, intentando reconocerle, no duro un segundo en notar que estaba en peligro, sus pequeños labios rosados formaron una "O" y sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas.

_**Entonces las cosas pasaron demasiado rápidas las puertas se abrieron y Rin apareció en ellas, un sonido ensordecedor y la pared del lado izquierdo cayo dejando entrever a Sesshomaru, y por ultimo una garras afiladas dirigidas al pequeño príncipe del Oeste que abría sus ojos aterrado. **_

La sangre era demasiado fresca y dulce, un aire casi hipnótico y siniestro, el mundo pareció pasar con lentitud pasmosa y los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron llenos de furia, su mascara callo en la mas pura prueba de que su cuerpo y su mente se habían desconectados el raciocinio ya no guiaba sus acciones.

Un grito desgarrador o dos, unidos con una luz brillante que encandilo los ojos de los presentes y todo quedo en la mas intensa penumbra…

Continuara…

-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

**Uff primero y lo mas importante un billón de gracias a todos las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia, y se acuerden de ella, de verdad que les agradezco un mundo enorme que sigan aquí, segundo pero no menos importante lo siento de verdad que no quería durar tanta eternidad para publicar cuando este capitulo estaba casi listo desde hace meses, pero no pude parecía que todo estaba en mi contra para terminarle, no fue mi intención dejarlos esperando de esa forma. **

**Y umm creo que hay un tercero, sip que les ha parecido la continuación, si deje las historia en un punto tenso. Pero es que se me ha pegado la mala maña de las novelas, uuff y no hay nada mejor que el suspenso cuando _aclaro_, eres la escritora. **

**Y cuarto no les diré fecha de actualización, ni nada por el estilo, lo único es que continuare la historia, como me llamo Nahomy pero cuando la terminare, ufff no lo se, faltan todavía dos capítulos y un epilogo, y una mini historia a modo de continuación pero eso es mas adelante. Además que tengo que terminar **_"Sesshomaru se convierte en Niñero"_** y **_"Los misterios entre el bosque de Bambú"_, **no quiero ni ver los demás fandom porque me da dolor de cabeza, y comienzo las pasantitas el primero de octubre, así que mas estrés.**

**Haber hay un quinto punto por ultimo y es un agradecimiento enorme a todas las chicas y chicos que a lo largo de esta historia me han acompañado, tanto a los que dejan esos precioso reviews que me hacen llorar y a los que me ponen en alerta, o simplemente leen la historia en silencio.**

**Esperare con ansias todos sus opiniones, insultos y tal vez puede ser felicitaciones y cartas con chocolates, saber su punto de vista siempre me hace seguir adelante y escribir mucho.**

**Atte con mucho cariño Naho-chan**

Sayonara

**Próximo Capitulo:** Copos de Nieve XX (parte II): Manchas de Sangre.


	21. Chapter 21

**Si lo sé, el mismo cuento de siempre, las mismas escusas, pero estoy de pasantías y eso me absorbe de una forma que no creí posible, no tengo tiempo de absolutamente nada, pero con las vacaciones de semana santa, y luego el puente del 19 de abril, logre ponerme a escribir los capítulos de mis cuatro historia, las cual las llevo todas muy descuidadas, como esta era la que más tiempo tenia sin publicar y la que me es mas querida pues me dedique de lleno a concluir este capítulo, no tan largo como los anteriores pero me gusta mucho y si tengo algún error ortográfico o de otra índole avísenme que lo más seguro luego lo estaré resubiendo con todas sus correcciones.**

**Por otro lado agradezco a todos sus comentarios son tan lindos, y me han motivado muchísimo espero fervientemente que no se olviden de esta historia que aunque el tiempo sea largo, nunca le abandonare y mucho menos ahora que está en sus capítulos finales.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: bueno como todos saben esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

**Copos de Nieve XX (parte II):**

**Manchas de Sangre**

_**Ira**_. No había mejor descripción que esa para poder descifrar lo que sentía, quería desgarrar la piel de aquella mugrienta yokai, por primera vez sintió verdadero odio por alguien, deseo en aquel instante matar con sus propias manos a Yuuriko Kaemoru, era como sentir la ira bullir de cada parte de su ser, la mataría y reiría mientras esta se desangrara frente a ella; y su bebe, una parte de su propia vida estaba en él, y ella se lo había arrebatado, había herido a uno de los seres más importantes de su vida, aquella pequeña personita que era tan parte de ella como de su amado Sesshomaru. Entonces vio como el muro a su lado se rompió, y ella al instante sintió como sus manos brillaban en una energía desconocida, que irrumpió en toda la estancia, y era como la muestra de sus sentimientos. Yuuriko salto al instante lejos de aquella luz que parecía quemar más que el mismísimo fuego ¿Qué era aquello? Fue lo único que su mente logro formular, y por unos segundos la luz se desvaneció y todo quedo en penumbras.

Rin algo débil corrió hasta su bebe, el suave cuerpecito de él se amoldó a sus manos temblorosas las cuales paulatinamente se manchaban de sangre, la herida causada por Yuuriko se estaba llevando su vida, y sus ojitos marrones se mostraban vacios de vida, mientras finas lagrimas recorrían aquel pálido rostro, su respiración se iba volviendo un halo casi inexistente.

-Matadla mi señor.- dijo con ira, ella no podría hacerlo, porque no lograría separarse de Hakeshiro, lo abrazo y sus lagrimas se unieron a las de su bebe, mientras la sangre ya trazaba caminos en su piel, y manchaba el kimono de ambos.

Sesshomaru por su parte estaba fuera de si sus ojos ahora demoniacos brillaban con la misma intensidad que los de su madre, la cual ya se encontraba a su lado, los dos con las garras extendidas, los dos con aquel rostro de sádica perversión, por primera vez se complementaban en todo, los dos saltaron hacia Kaemoru, que brillaba de gozo ante ello, estaba disfrutando el triunfo, podría verse a sí misma recordada por los enemigos de Sesshomaru como "la dama que mato al primogénito", "la gran dama del Este", "la doncella de los Inuyokais", sus cabellos plateados brillaban en aquella mortecina penumbra, y sus labios se alzaron en una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Intentareis matarme? ¿Buscareis venganza? — dijo mientras era acorralada por Irasue y Sesshomaru, no falto mucho cuando Inuyasha en su forma humana corría junto con Kagome al incorporarse a batalla; en los muros del palacio los yokais preparaban sus armas, listos a cualquier invasión.

Los arcos tensados y las espadas fuera de sus vainas, todo estaba listo para darle fin a los últimos restos de las tierras del Este. La yokai solo pudo levantar su rostro al cielo y con sus manos lanzar un pequeño recipiente de metal, y en un movimiento que no hubiese sido captado por ningún ojo humano, se vio cuando este segundos antes de pasar sobre los presentes, Yurico de una forma que aun no se puede dar cabida a entendimientos le mordió, revelando consigo un mar de fuego que arraso con todo a su alrededor.

El daiyokai solo conto con unos segundos para saltar hacia Rin y alejarla del peligro pero aun así su brazo izquierdo y su mano resultaron heridos, pero esta no mostraba más aflicción que por su hijo. Pero la ira de Sesshomaru solo se incremento al ver las heridas de **su** humana.

—Amo Sesshomaru, por favor destruidla. —sollozo mientras le miraba destrozada, con el cuerpo tembloroso, esas palabras no eran necesarias según los pensamientos de Sesshomaru el destruirla era un deseo más propio de lo que pudiera concebirse y no espero mucho antes de saltar hacia la mujer dispuesto a no dejar ni sus cenizas.

Esta en cambio intento resguardarse de los cuatro golpes simultáneos y utilizando la más vieja técnica salto del centro esperando que los poderes de todos colapsaran y ella quedara ilesa encima de ellos, pero sus adversarios eran más que golpes al azar tal vez con una ligera excepción de Inuyasha que carecía de un verdadero estilo de lucha, aunque era mucho mas metódico que años anteriores.

Todos desviaron su ataque hacia el nuevo punto donde se encontraba Yuuriko quien se escapo de el por muy poco, esta vez la estructura del palacio se vio afectada en una medida muy pequeña, pero que fue ignorada por todos o casi todos, ya que algunas sirvientas miraban como los pisos recién pulidos se destruían a algo menos que astillas, y recordaron el tiempo donde el suelo era endolado por Rin y les hacia trabajar de más. Un ataque perdido dio con la pared donde ellas se encontraban e hizo que huyeran olvidando lo trivial de sus pensamientos.

Con renovadas fuerzas siguieron a la yokai. Irasue acorralándola entre una de las torres de vigilancia y una fila de arqueros logro destruir parte de su hombro izquierdo pero cuando iba por cortar su cabeza esta se escabullo de la forma en que solo las ratas pueden lograrlo.

Mientras Sesshomaru destruía a unos pocos miserables que al parecer era el ultimo haz de la manga que tenía el Este, destruyendo primera a uno de sus propios generales que ilusamente se había expuesto como traidor, se desintegro en segundos antes de lograr pedir clemencia y los otros tres no duraron más que su compañero, ya sin objetivos cerca volvió a dirigir su vista Kaemoru que corría hacia su dirección huyendo de Irasue pero tan desorientada que venía justo hacia la muerte, pero en un segundo de perplejidad se vio a si mismo alejándose de ella y del momento perfecto para matarle, y deslizando su poder en un haz de luz para amarrar la pierna de Inuyasha e impulsarlo lejos de uno de los soldados traidores que estaba a punto de acabarle con una alabarda, no había terminado de soltarle cuando la flecha de la humana mataba al trasgresor. Se juro no volver a impedir la muerte del hanyou.

Decir que Inuyasha estaba desconcertado era decir poco, este se recupero con sorpresa mientras se levantaba de la nieve que había amortiguado su caída y con estupefacción fue hacia Kagome para ayudarle.

Sesshomaru no distaba mucho de este estado, pero a diferencia de Inuyasha su mente trabajaba de manera más analítica y metódica y mientras mataba a los que se le atravesaba, pensaba en la estupidez que había hecho, miro a su alrededor sin poder distinguir la figura de Yuuriko pero eso no duro mucho ya que la vio cerca de una de las torres más alejada, claramente pelando con sus soldados. Entrecerrando los ojos fue hacia allí dispuesto a que el seria el que matara a esa mujer. Y si no era así la reviviría solo para tener la satisfacción de acabarla. En un recóndito de su mente se dijo que lo hacía también por su humana.

Yuuriko había perdido ya la cuenta de las diversas formas en que se había visto acorralada desde que empezó esta guerra con el Oeste, pero era su deseo, su más profundo anhelo y no moriría hasta no llevarse con ellas las más vidas en el proceso, vio como satisfacción de que cuatro de sus contrincantes ya hacia medio muertos a su alrededor y solo quedaban dos oponentes, su hombro desgarrado daba punzadas dolorosas a cada movimiento pero eso no impido que acertara con su espada el cuello de uno de los yokais más cercano. Todo estaba yendo según el plan el primogénito había muerto por sus manos y esa era una gran victoria para ella, iba a ser la historia mejor recordada y seria de inspiración para otros guerreros, pero lo que más la incitaba a dar hasta lo último de sí misma era la idea de llevarse consigo a Sesshomaru o la humana al infierno junto a ella.

Entonces entre ataques que se fundían entre sí, esa llamarada de fuego que se extinguía esos gritos de guerras en cada rincón, el tejado que se desplazaba por un lado, un demonio que caía en el lago cerca las habitaciones del lord, donde se habían presenciados tantas muertes, besos, lagrimas, traiciones, todo impregnado, con el sueva resonar del dolor y el amor. Sentimientos inútiles se dijo a sí mismo.

Sesshomaru lo sabía bien que tan insignificantes eran, pero tan imposibles de arrancar, ahí estaba el segado completamente por ellos, su primogénito su humana los dos de su propiedad estaban en peligro por la asquerosa presencia de una mujer que no tenía el sentido de lo obvio de lo claro que esto significaba su muerte. La idea tan suicida de lo que hacia que no parecía comprender y los absurdos que la apoyaban, los traidores que una vez le siguieron y ahora no eran nada.

No duraron mucho las fantasías de poder por parte de Yuuriko porque al salir de su éxtasis mental de una gloria sin igual ya Sesshomaru la había alcanzado y con esa soberbia y frialdad, y con pensamientos más claros y mejor fundamentados es que esos inútiles creencias que plagaban una vida que estaba pronto por ser cegada. El daiyokai ataco con la rapidez que tanto le caracterizaba y en un segundo ya había destruido ese cuerpo maltrecho en algo más rápido que un parpadear, con una sola blandida de su espada, se termino esa historia absurda en la cual el verdadero culpable había muerto hace siglos, y esta esperaba remplazarlo con alguien que no podría destruir ni en mil años. Sesshomaru sonrió con crueldad ante la muerte de "Yuuriko Kaemoru la escoria de las tierras del Este".

Mucho más alejado a la verdadera acción unos ojos derramaban lágrimas de tristeza y demostraban un duelo más profundo del que ella quisiera sentir, su ama había muerto y ya no habría a quien cuidar, Yumeri Getsuni murió en garras de Inu no Taicho como ella misma había dicho y ahora un siglo después Yuuriko Kaemoru moría por Sesshomaru, dos partes de una misma persona, pero con dos realidades diferentes, y ahora desaparecía el último vestigio de lo que fue el inicio de su existencia.

.

.

.

Guerra dulce, siempre tan dulce con ese aire impregnado de humo y sangre, de gritos y gemidos, el sonido de las espadas, ya no era una guerra de humanos era algo sin esas armas estrafalarias que ellos inventaban para sentirse protegidos, si no que en cambio era una lucha de poder y auras demoniacas, de quien tenía las garras mas filosas, los venenos más letales, la técnica y la velocidad para hacer ceniza a sus adversario. Era una guerra de astucia por una venganza siempre quedaría inconclusa porque su ama ya había muerto, y solo quedaba el eco del último grito solitario de esas tierras que se consumían.

Y con órdenes de Sesshomaru, las tropas marchaban hacia el Este, rápidos y letales arrasando con todo marcando el dominio. Mientras que en su propio palacio la muerte era dada a los restos de esa escoria liderada por Kaemoru.

No se respeto en ningún momento a las tierras del Este fueron ultrajadas por el Oeste, algunos se rebelaron contra aquel ejercito que les superaba con creses y el cual destruida con eficiencia estas revueltas que solo causaban el derramamiento de más sangre y estaban los pasivos que solo se arrodillaron ante sus nuevos amos, ya no había ningún lord Ichiro Nobukana que fuera exhibido en un palacio como muestra de grandeza el ya estaba muerto, mientras que Yuuriko Kaemoru no era más que la sombra de una locura que se había desvanecido, sin un gobernante todo fue a dar a manos de Sesshomaru que con cierto orgullo demostró nuevamente su supremacía sobre aquel hombre que fue su padre Inu no Taicho.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo- o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

La gran dama de las nubes, honorable madre del Lord Sesshomaru, fue siempre una figura mística. Entre el oscuro pasado que la envolvía muy pocos recordaban el rostro de tan majestuosa mujer. Muchos aun desconocían que el daiyokai poseía una madre, es mas parecían creer que este nunca había sido un niño, y se había creado solo de maldad e indiferencias, pero a pesar de todas esas creencias, Irasue existía y aunque muchos la olvidaron con el pasar de los siglos, ella seguía igual de poderosa y aterradora como en sus mejores días al lado de Inu no Taicho.

Era fría, calculadora, sarcástica, hermosa y poderosa, en fin todo lo que era necesario para ser el terror en persona para sus enemigos que en este momento tenían nombre, ¡las tierras del Este! Irasue sonrió como solo ella sabía hacer, de esa que hace erizar cada centímetro de la piel de un adversario. En esta oportunidad eran siete contra ella, todos experimentados soldados, los mejores que habían sobrevivido a la purga de hace unos meses atrás realizada por su hijo Sesshomaru.

—Entonces jovencitos quien comienza. — hablo con esa voz tan empalagosa como en sus mejores momentos. Teji uno de los más valientes, solo un grito al aire y ataco, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando las garras de la daiyokai habían desmembrado la mitad del cuerpo del yokai, y con una lengua demasiado traviesa había limpiado una de sus garras saboreando literalmente su triunfo.— ¿Quién sigue?—

Los yokais retrocedieron y con una mirada general decidieron entre ellos que lo más sabio era _**escapar**_ pero eso no era algo que Irasue fuera a permitir, y antes que estos pudieran siquiera salir del bosque de bambú, ella ya se había lanzado a por ellos en un haz de luz, y en menos de los que se pudiera creer ya el paisaje estaba bañado de la dulce fragancia de una sangre oscura y maldita.

–Cada día más mediocres. —dijo a nadie en especial pero conocedora de que volvía a estar completamente rodeada, sonrió con petulancia y se preparado nuevamente para otra masacre, la séptima en lo que iba de hora. Siempre haciendo gala a su nombre y reafirmando las historias de su poder.

-¿Irasue?.—interrogo uno de los nuevos soldados que salieron de las sombras y a diferencia de todos los demás demonios a su alrededor él era mucho más pequeño, no alcanzaría ni siquiera la estatura de la humana Rin.

—¡Oh¡Que sorpresa! –dijo la mujer con burla mientras lo miraba fijamente, le reconocía perfectamente.

Los ojos del joven brillaron siniestramente en un oscuro lila, su constitución extremadamente delgada para ser tomado en cuenta como un verdadero oponente por cualquier otra persona a excepción claro de Irasue que por primera vez considero a un verdadero adversario desde que había empezado la batalla.

—Ciertamente mi señora no imagine encontrarla aquí —dijo el muchacho mientras sonreía. —Con el repudio que le guardo a su hijo, jamás pensé que le vería aquí. —

—Pequeño Sauro aunque no hubiera asistido aquí, hubiera sabido de tu participación. —una rápida mirada al collar de la mujer le dio la respuesta.

—¡Claro! aunque igual sabía que no podría regresar mi señora.—

Los dos yokais se sonrieron al dar por terminada su charla mientras los demás soldados se encontraban como simples espectadores sin entender que pasaba, como respuesta a este desconcierto Sauro hablo hacia ellos. —Soy parte del ejercito de su palacio y fiel sirviente a la gran dama Irasue. Hasta hoy. —no había de terminado de hablar cuando ataco.

Los dos se deslizaban por el bosque silenciosos y letales, Irasue que tenía todas las oportunidades de ganar con solo transformarse decido mantenerse al nivel del joven y seguir danzando a esa rapidez mortífera lo localizo a tiempo antes de que este atacara por su espalda, y sin poder evitarlo arranco el brazo del joven.

—Eso es jugar sucio señora. —dijo con frialdad mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia.

—Deberías haber aprendido que no se ataca por la espalda a una dama. —exclamo como respuesta.

— ¡Oh mi señora! no fue mi intención —el yokai salto hacia una rama más alejada, intentando regular su respiración. Cerró los ojos sin poder hacer que su cuerpo respondería a sus órdenes, y antes de ser capaz de protegerse una daga había atravesado limpiamente su pecho.

—Hasta pronto Sauro —susurro Irasue antes de ver como este caía hacia el follaje.— Entonces solo faltan ustedes.—dijo con cierta indiferencia dirigiéndose a la escoria del Este que aun estaba atónita de ver como mataban a uno de sus mejores solados con tanta facilidad.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo- o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

La espada de Sesshomaru resplandecía en sus manos, mientras con un movimiento corto a los esbirros del inframundo, pasaron unos segundos de tensión, mientras los ojos enrojecidos de Rin veían fijamente a su hijo, no le importaba en lo absoluto la herida que tenía en su brazo, mucho menos el tener su mano y su brazo quemados dando punzadas dolorosamente, todo eso era insignificante, porque ella estaba era preocupada por su bebe, quería ver sus ojitos nuevamente, quería tenerlo a su lado por siempre.

—Hakeshiro.—susurro en su oído con dulzura.—Mi bebe ven con mamá—sollozo cuando este no hizo muestras de vida, su corazón no latía aun. Entonces todo cambio, el corazón dio un pequeño latido, seguido por unos más vigorosos y cuando se dio cuenta su bebe respiraba, y la herida en su pecho se cerraba.

Rin lo abrazo y beso sus pálidas mejillas, mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, cuantas veces había dicho que dejaría de llorar, pero parecía una promesa absurda nunca lo dejaría que hacer, no había otra forma de liberarse de la tensión, y de vaciar su alma de todos esos sentimientos que la embargaban, vio a Sesshomaru quien los miraba a los dos con atención. Sonrió al verlo tan preocupado, se veía como una persona que sentía, sus ojos parecía develar algo más que frialdad, algo llamado felicidad. El nunca lo admitiría, pero ella estaba segura que él estaba feliz porque su bebe estuviera bien.

—Sesshomaru-sama—susurro mientras alargaba una de sus manos hacia él, este se arrodillo frente a ella, y con cierta sorpresa recibió un cálido beso en la mejilla. —Nuestra familia esta junta otra vez—

Inuyasha un poco separado de ellos, podría haber jurado hace mucho tiempo atrás que esto era imposible, una ilusión, ver a Sesshomaru de aquella forma solo lo hacía sentir extraño como si nunca hubiera sabido quien era ese daiyokai, el haber vivido sin saber que su hermano no era el desgraciado que él pensaba; o tal vez el si sabia quien era y todo esto se debía a Rin, a esa joven humana, sin muchos poderes extraordinarios, pero con una personalidad tan atrayente que podría hacer cambiar hasta la persona más cruel. Inuyasha entonces se dio cuenta el camino de sus pensamientos, y en las sandeces por las que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, casi se arranco el cabello de raíz ante este impacto de esto, miro de reojo a Kagome quien manipulaba un extraño aparto de su época, que hacia dibujos de las personas, luego se dio cuenta que en realidad no le importaba mucho eso, solo que ella estaba muy contenta, y con eso para el bastaba.

Y con la misma impresión que le causo el pensara en Sesshomaru, se dio cuenta que Kagome también le había cambiado en muchos aspectos, los cuales no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Por un segundo cuando vio que Rin le pasaba a su cría al daiyokai, pensó que si Seshomaru no se sentiría igual al respecto. Tal vez no eran tan diferentes como pensaban.

En ese instante como convocado por una fuerza mayor, Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada tan envenenada, que arraso con cualquier sentimiento de igualdad que se pudiera guardar.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo- o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

¿Qué si la extrañaba? Que pregunta más absurda, Kagome en la espalda de Inuyasha se veía ligeramente inquieta y tensa, eso claro eran demasiadas emociones que procesar para el hanyou que teniendo que soportar su propia incertidumbre y preocupación sobre cómo se encontraría su hija, se veía bombardeado por los apretones de su esposa y sus inconclusas frases: _**Ya habrá comido…le gustaría lo que mamá le preparo, Nos extrañara… **_

No podía soportarlo, su cría estaba en esa época extraña que les desconcertaba a los dos, sola sin su protección y teniendo en cuenta los peligros que había ahí, no lo hacían sentir tranquilo, antes en la guarida de Sesshomaru eso se vio eclipsado por la llegada de los invasores, pero tan solo con ver que todo estaba en orden de nuevo se sintió preocupado por su Himeko.

—Inuyasha debemos regresar pronto a la aldea. —menciono de paso Kagome mientras cruzaban por los alrededores del lugar.—No permitas que duremos más de lo necesario.— concluyo unos minutos después, conocedora de que siempre alargaba mas el tiempo que era necesario de estar en su casa.

Para el no significaba nada especial el irse rápido de la era de ella, es mas mientras más pronto todo sería mejor, aunque esperaba comer alguna de las deliciosas comidas que la madre de Kagome hacia excepto el curry que le hacía picar la lengua, pero antes que todo estaba ver a Himeko. Solo cuando cruzo el umbral de la casa de Kagome y la vio durmiendo plácidamente en un futón pudo estar tranquilo.

—Apresúrate Kagome, no habías sido tu la que estaba diciendo que debíamos irnos pronto.- exclamo mientras miraba acusadoramente a la mujer quien le ignoro olímpicamente y se interno por cuarta vez en su habitación.

—Orejas de perro han venido a quedarse.—hablo Souta mientras entraba a la casa, viendo a Inuyasha quien estaba recostado a uno de los pilares del las escaleras.

— ¡Feh!, solo veníamos por Himeko pero Kagome...— ante una mirada amenazadora de la mujer cuando salía de su habitación le hizo callar en seco y con un murmullo malhumorado salto de la baranda de las escaleras hacia la cocina donde la madre de Kagome cocinaba algo que olía realmente bien.

—Oh es una lástima que ya se vallan tan pronto.—menciono la mujer mientras se movía por la cocina.—Hubiera deseado tener a Himeko-chan unos días más. — el hanyou tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que no volvería a dejarla jamás en ese lugar, no soportaría de nuevo la preocupación por saber sobre el bienestar de su cachorra, la tendría siempre bajo su cuidado.

—Mamá sabes que siempre venimos, la veras pronto. — hablo Kagome mientras bajaba las escaleras con su mochila igual de repleta que en sus días de aventuras en busca de los fragmentos de shikon. —Podremos llevarla al zoológico.—

—De verdad hermana. —exclamo Souta ampliando su sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento en la cocina.

—Y cuando decidimos eso. — pregunto contrariado el hanyou mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Yo lo acabo de decidir tienes algún problema con eso. — refuto mientras le miraba seriamente Inuyasha se encogió de hombros contrariado. —Aun es muy pequeña, pero me gustaría tomar muchas fotos. —dijo con felicidad que casi se podían ver estrellas resplandecer en sus ojos, su familia la miro fijamente aun sin concebir como podía pasar de alguien dominante a ideas tan rosas en segundos.

-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oooo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-ooo-oooo-o-o-o-o-o -o-oooooo-o-o-o-o-o-ooooo-o-o-o-ooooo-o-o-o-o-oooo o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando el cielo se encontraba ligeramente despejado, y los yokais alrededor se esmeraban por terminar de arreglar los destrozos de los invasores del Este, que en cierta medida no eran daños relevantes además que no había esa sensación de muerte que la vez anterior, ya que no habían ningunos cuerpos empalados en la entrada, y es claro además que hubiera sido imposible, los generales habían sido arrasados a menos que cenizas por la mano de Sesshomaru, Irasue e Inuyasha,

Y ahora con esta nueva victoria el Oeste había hecho algo diferente para demostrar su poderío y en el palacio del Este, las banderas del Oeste, se mostraban altivas, siendo todas posesiones del lord Sesshomaru que había culminado definitivamente con las amenazas a sus tierras y aumentado su poderío.

No habría nadie en esas tierras que no supiera su nombre ni temblara ante su poder, Rin por su parte miraba desde el lomo de Ah-Uh las banderas ondearse con agresividad por las fuertes ventiscas, y ella misma se sentía sacudida por la ferocidad con la que sus cabellos se movían a su alrededor. Suspiro sintiendo el aire helado como parte más profunda de ella de lo que lo había sentido jamás.

El vendaje cubría las heridas de su brazo, además de que el kimono lleno de sangre había sido remplazado, y como parte de su terquedad decidió ir a las tierras del Este a ver lo que en estas sucedían aunque más que una forma de humillar a sus habitantes que fueron espectadores de su última visita y de la cual salió literalmente en brazos de la muerte, iba simplemente a impedir que los soldados abusaran de su poder y ocurrieran mas masacres de las que se perpetuaron hace tan solo un día atrás. En el lomo de Ah-Uh vio que todo marchaba con normalidad y entonces entre la ferocidad del clima una figura se cernió sobre la joven desprevenida.

—Rin...—la voz del lord llego distorsionada por el sonido del aire, y esta se volvió ligeramente sobresaltada.

—Sesshomaru-sama.—respondió con una sonrisa algo tensa, y volvió a mirar las tierras del Este, con un deje de melancolía.—¿Es necesario todo esto?.—el daiyokai alzo una ceja incrédulo ¿Que si era necesario? No había nada más obvio que eso; por ende no se preocupo en dar la respuesta en voz alta, Rin debería entender que su silencio era una respuesta afirmativa.

—Regresare al palacio mi señor, Hakeshiro no debe estar solo por tanto tiempo.—dijo la humana, después de unos minutos de un tenso silencio, Sesshomaru la miro de reojo y con la misma velocidad que le caracterizaba la tomo del lomo de Ah-Un, el cual entendió dócilmente que era su momento de retirarse dejando a los dos líderes del Oeste solos.

Sin preverlo, con tanta sorpresa que no podía concebir tal momento, sintió los labios fríos de su amo arrasar con los de ella, esas manos que se convertían en las más gentiles cuando la tocaban, se sintió tan segura entre sus brazos que olvido cualquier otra cosa que estar a su lado…

¡Oh cuanto amaba a su señor!

Continuara…

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo- o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

**¡De vuelta! así con el rostro ruborizado completamente, de verdad que esto esta cada día mas difícil pero yo no la abandonare ni aunque pasen muchos años, esto se termina donde se tiene que terminar ya vamos para el último capítulo de esta historia que ha sido el proceso de una evolución increíble en mi forma de escribir, he de admitir que estaba leyéndola para refrescarme de todo y me sorprendo de los errores que cometí ya después subiré los documentos con todos esos problemas solucionados, pero en este momentos me pareció más importante cumplir con todas esas lectoras maravillosas y darles este antepenúltimo capitulo que ha sido uno de los más difíciles de escribir para mi, así que les agradezco muchísimo que sigan leyendo mi historia y colocándome en alertas y favoritos, no tienen idea lo feliz que me hace sentir, de todo corazón un beso y un abrazo muy grande y nos veremos en la próxima. **

**Y por otra ladito si hay alguna de ustedes que lea mi historia **_**Sobreviviendo a la**__**Princesa Sangre Pura **_**he de informarles que no la abandonare tampoco, solo estoy muy atareada horita, pero cuando tenga un rato libre subo el capitulo que ya está casi terminado vale, eso se aplica igual a **_**Los Misterios del Bosque de Bambú**_** del cual deseo sinceramente que me digan si ven una historia igual a esa ya que tristemente recibí un reviews anónimo que decían que estaba plagiada :c pero no me dieron más referencia si saben de la existencia de eso les agradecería un montón si me lo dicen. **

**Sayonara**

Próximo capítulo: Una explosión de Colores XXI


	22. Chapter 22

**Explosión de Colores XXI**

Su padre era el Lord Sesshomaru y su honorable madre era Rin; su familia yokai era reducida solo tenía a su abuelo quien había sido Inu no Taisho y su abuela Irasue (padre mencionaba que ella siempre cambiaba su nombre, él aun desconocía la razón), su tío Inuyasha y ahí terminaba todo podía contar a su prima Himeko pero era tan insoportable que no la consideraba tan cercana a su persona. Sus abuelos maternos no los conocía y su progenitora solo recordaba que eran dos personas muy amables, así que de los humanos no tenía nada que mencionar.

Entrenaba todos los días con el General Mashiro o Hitsukushi*, (este último no le agrada mucho era demasiado atento a su madre, la veía como si solo viviera por ella) los dos eran grandes guerreros y su padre los había puesto a su disposición, aunque el también entrenaba a su lado solo que esto lo hacia una vez al mes, para pulir los detalles en las lecciones ya explicadas por sus instructores.

Madre era sobreprotectora, lo abrazaba con mucha frecuencia y besaba sus mejillas una y otra vez, no le molestaba realmente que lo hiciera, es mas siendo sincero con el mismo le gustaba que ella lo mimara, pero en algunas oportunidades lo hacía frente a otros yokais o junto a su padre y eso lo volvía una amapola andante. Recordaba un día en específico cuando solo tenía unos pocos años…

_Las tardes de __prácticas, él las tomaba con profunda seriedad, su padre era un maestro sereno le explicaba las técnicas en combate y luego las llevaban a la práctica._

—_Tienes que dejar que el poder fluya, que no sean las emociones si no tu propia voluntad ejerciendo sobre tu poder. — explicó, asintió y cerró los ojos haciendo lo que se le indicaba, porque su mayor deseo era ser un digno hijo del lord del oeste._

_Unos minutos después ya no era su forma humana, si no la de daiyokai, Sesshomaru asintió en aprobación y él se sintió orgulloso. Su madre Rin quien veía el entrenamiento, camino hacia ellos y el se irguió para que ella pudiera ver con detalle su hazaña, podía oler su alegría, pero irreflexiva como la describía padre, simplemente empezó a correr hasta su posición y en sus ojos se veía que ella lo percibía más adorable que atemorizante y lo abrazo, restregando su cara como si él no fuera más que un cachorro de lobo. Habría disfrutado el momento, si no fuera porque su padre y muchos soldados los veían desde los altos muros. _

—_Estoy tan orgullosa de ti —dijo extasiada._

—_Oh madre. —resoplo, al regresar a su forma, con sus mejillas rojas._

_Ella lo noto avergonzado y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de levantarse y volver a representar su papel de dama. El parpadeo maravillado de lo perfecta que era. _

—_Disculpen la interrupción. — su padre resoplo a sus espaldas. _

—_No importa madre. —suspiro —Pero intenta no avergonzarme. —susurro. _

_Ese último comentario pareció divertirla porque sonrió con picardía y se acerco a Sesshomaru que había observado la escena impasible, vio como él la miraba fijamente cuando ella estuvo muy cerca. Y apoyándose de su armadura y con los pies de puntillas, beso los labios de su padre y cuando se separo se veía contenta de ver que las mejillas del yokai se le habían ruborizado._

—_A tu padre también lo puedo avergonzar. — se quedo estupefacto._

—_Madre es increíble... _

Sonrió ante sus propias palabras escritas en aquel pergamino ahora cada letra le sonaba infantil, por supuesto en ese momento solo tenía nueve años, ahora era todo diferente; fijo su atención a su nueva habitación que era sumamente amplia y se encontraba casi vacía, aparte del dibujo de sus padres y el jarrón de flores que llenaba su madre todo los días, no podía considerar nada personal que le importara realmente, se sorprendía que pasaba mucho tiempo en el palacio de las nubes que en su verdadero hogar.

Allá muy lejos escondió entre el espesos cielos le aguardaba una habitación enorme que distaba mucho de la terrenal, en ella todavía estaban sus viejos juguetes, las espadas, su ropa, realmente todo. Su abuela era una de las mujeres que más le habían enseñado.

Si su madre le enseño que era la pureza del alma las buenas acciones; su abuela se encargo de corromper la inocencia y como defenderse a los enemigos al acecho. Dos opuestos.

—Hakeshiro, ¿puedo pasar? — era una voz melodiosa y pacífica, la reconoció al instante, guardo los papeles encontrados entre el baúl y dio permiso para entrar. La mujer que se asomo era de una apariencia muy joven, pero como ya le habían explicado esto era debido a un conjuro que fue llevado a cabo cuando su madre estuvo en el borde la muerte.

El espejo mostro una escena que el disfruto, Rin le abrazaba por la cintura recargando su rostro de porcelana en su hombro y él se veía fuerte lo suficiente para destruir a quien osara lastimarla. Sus ojos idénticos se encontraron en el reflejo que les devolvía el cristal.

Ella lo miro evaluadoramente unos segundos para luego amarrar parte de su armadura que estaban sueltas, las sujeto con fuerza y le pidió que se sentara él lo hizo sin titubear, los largos y finos dedos se enredaron con su cabellera que ella ordeno en una alta cola que amarro con una tira de cuero.

—Estás listo ya. —susurro antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias madre. — reverencio. Tomo la espada que estaba en su _futon_ y luego estuvo listo para partir. Con la compañía de Rin salieron por los amplios pasillos del castillo.

— ¿Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

—Si madre, buscar a la compañera de Inuyasha y entregarle las hierbas. — se quiso morder la lengua antes de decirle la verdad. Cuando le mentía era los momentos que más se odiaba pero su padre fue quien lo requirió de esa manera; quien llevaría las hierbas a la sacerdotisa seria Satou él a diferencia de eso emprendería a las tierras del Este.

—Cuídate mucho Hakeshiro. — se arrodillo frente a ella y prometió que lo haría.

Camino con paso firme hasta la entrada principal, los yokais abrieron las enormes puertas y el sintió una enorme pesadumbre en el cuerpo, no quería marcharse sin decirle la verdad a su madre, pero no podía contradecir al lord, no cuando este le daba la primera muestra de confianza.

Empezó adentrarse en el bosque de bambú, saltando de un lado a otro entre las flexibles ramas, podría convertirse en su figura daiyokai y llegar más aprisa, pero quería primero que nada inspeccionar el terreno y verificar que no había ningún posible enemigo al asecho del palacio. Escucho un sonido hacia su derecha, y se quedo quieto equilibrando su peso en el tronco del árbol. En esa quietud noto algo en su espalda, metió sus dedos para quitar el posible insecto que se abría colado en su kimono, pero su sorpresa fue el encontrar un trozo de pergamino pulcramente doblado.

Con el cuerpo moviéndose lentamente con la brisa, abrió el papel preguntándose en que descuido lo pusieron ahí.

_Sé que no puedo alejarte de las batallas por siempre, pero no creas que hecho todo mi esfuerzo por mantenerte apartado de esa crueldad por estos quince años, rezare a los dioses que sean necesarios para que vuelvas a salvo a casa y deseo que tengas el mismo sentido de tu padre a quien te pido que le digas que tendrá serios problemas cuando regrese. _

_Con amor Rin…_

Volvió a doblar el mensaje y esta vez guardo el papel en su pecho, cerca de su corazón mientras corrió ágil y liviano. Pensando además como decirle a Sesshomaru la amenaza de madre.

-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rin camino por los pasillo completamente sola, no estaba tranquila y mucho menos feliz. Quería tomar una vara de caña y golpear a Sesshomaru hasta que le hiciera jurar que mas nunca enviaría a su hijo a una batalla, luego intento imaginarse una escena como esa pero su imaginación no le dio para tanto. Se apoyo en los pilares con el miedo corriendo por sus venas, cuando logro calmarse camino hacia la antigua habitación de Hakeshiro. Era pequeña y parcialmente vacía, no había futon desde hace años, en los tatamis estaba algunos juguetes que él nunca uso, porque se entretenía mas practicando con la espada que le obsequio su abuela.

Abrió la enorme arca que seguía en una esquina abandonada, en el muchos kimonos seguían doblados cuidadosamente, algunos sin siquiera usar, los regalaría a Sango para Iroku. Busco dos de ellos que guardaría, los demás los dejo afuera para mandar a que los recogieran, cuando termino se levanto con el pequeño traje que conservaría aun en las manos.

Miro por las grandes puertas que daban al jardín el sauce llorón que muchos años atrás había sido participe de uno de los momentos más alucinantes de su vida. Ese traje además le hacía recordar uno de esos momentos grabados en fuego.

Catorce años atrás…

Estaban todos sentados en el jardín algunos tatamis esparcidos para comodidad de las bellas damas, cualquier pintor podría a ver retratado aquello como una familia, claro que eso solo si no se acercara a la verdad que se escondía en aquella escena.

Y los únicos de aquella perfecta imagen que desconocían la tensión eran el pequeño Hakeshiro que daba pequeños pacitos tambaleantes desde su honorable abuela sentada en la sombra del sauce -la cual era indiferente a todo lo demás que no fuera su nieto- después de unos minutos a su lado volvía a marcharse pero dirigiéndose hacia donde su tío que estaba enfurruñado en las ramas de uno de los arboles, mientras que su padre estaba aun más alejado y el pequeño no estaba lo suficientemente seguro de ir hasta él.

Y por otra parte Himeko aun mas que entretenía comiendo galletas en brazos de Kagome no prestaba atención a mas nada, era una niña preciosa y aunque un año mayor que su primo el ya alcanzaba en muchas cosas.

—Crecen tan deprisa. —suspiro Rin mientras veía su pequeño acercarse tímidamente hacia su padre, pero tan solo con este mirarle lo hacía retroceder de regreso hacia Irasue quien sonreía con prepotencia.

—Es lo natural, no nacieron para ser cuidados bajo el seno de una madre eternamente. — la acritud de Irasue no se hizo esperar, como siempre.

—Lo sé, pero a veces simplemente me gustaría poder tenerlo protegido eternamente, que no se enfrente a tristezas que sea tan feliz como ningún otro. Tal vez es demasiado pedir. —suspiro, Kagome a su lado entendió perfectamente las palabras de su amiga, Irasue en cambio no compartía ese pensamiento ella simplemente dejo que Sesshomaru aprendiera a cuidarse solo.

—Feh…—la mofa característica de Inuyasha no se hizo esperar, parecía igual de irritante que Irasue.

—Cuando Himeko, tenga algún pretendiente ya veremos cómo se pondrá. Querrá encerrarla en un campo espiritual. —Kagome hablo más alto de lo necesario para oídos tan agudos, algunos guardias en los muros rieron ante el gruñido de Inuyasha.

—No será necesario, los descuartizare.

—Ja, ja…—la risa de Rin los tomo desprevenidos, se abrazaba a si misma mientras las lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Que es tan divertido Rin-chan?—pregunto Kagome, mientras que Hakeshiro veía a su madre con curiosidad, esta lo alzo en brazos y él acaricio su rostro húmedo.

—Estoy bien mi príncipe. —dijo con dulzura mientras besaba sus pálidas mejillas, tan parecido a su señor. —Oh, Kagome solo acabo de recordar un comportamiento similar hace algunos años atrás.—la miko entendió al instante a que tiempos se refería y rio también.

Sesshomaru fijo su atención unos segundos a Rin, antes de sonreír de esa forma aterradora que solo él podía con un pequeño nombre rondando en su cabeza "Wataru" el mocoso insolente y por poco a la lista no se le añadían muchos otros, fue demasiado benevolente.

Hakeshiro se canso de estar en los brazos de su madre y saliendo del cobijo de estos se fue gateando hasta Irasue, quien en la réplica de la madre amorosa que nunca fue lo ayudo a mantenerse en pie.

—¿Y cómo lleva el embarazo Sango?

—Complicado, el deseo de Miroku le está saliendo caro. —murmuro con resignación Kagome, Rin no supo que decir ante esto.

—Feh, ese monje está recibiendo lo que deseaba. —por una de esas extrañas veces, Inuyasha no recibió su acostumbrado "Siéntate" al parecer Kagome no distaba mucho en ese punto de vista.

—…pero, ¿está en peligro la vida de la señora Sango?

—No, pero su cuerpo está muy débil y Miroku se tiene que encargar de todas las quehaceres.

—Abuuu…eraa..Irasu…—las miradas de todos volaron en un instante, atónitos veían como el primogénito del lord intentaba hablar. Con el corazón en la boca Rin noto como este miraba era su abuela.

—Si querido Irause.— susurro la mujer con las mejillas arreboladas de placer.

—Abuu…era, Irasuu…—la mujer lo tomo en sus brazos y este se acurruco en su estola, mientras que mas apartado de ahí Sesshomaru veía estoico a su hijo que distaba mucho de él que lo primero que dijo fue colmillo de acero.

El niño sin saber la estupefacción que causo en toda su familia solo se quedo dormido en el pecho de su abuela que parecía estar en la cúspide de la felicidad como nunca antes. Rin se sintió por unos instantes desplazada, era como si su pequeño reafirmara lo que una vez le dijo la daiyokai de no ser digna de cuidarle.

—Rin-sama.—la humana giro el rostro hacia la recién llegada, dejando atrás sus recuerdos inconclusos, coloco el kimono con cuidado sobre el arca, pero entonces vio la mirada de la yokai con mas atención y se preocupo.

— ¿Yazumi, que sucede? — pregunto —Es Shiharu.— ante este nombre la dama solo apremio a la yokai que la llevara hasta donde se encontrara la pequeña. Las dos corrieron por los pasillos hasta una de las habitaciones del ala norte.

—Madre.— sollozo la niña a penas verla.

—¿Qué pasa mi niña?

—Yamiri.—dijo solamente y señalo yokai entre las sabanas del _futon_. Ella sabía que el hombre no tendría salvación, demasiadas heridas del campo de batalla y una edad demasiado avanzada aun para un demonio.

—Vamos afuera. –susurro llevando a su hija.

—Te dije que no vinieras a este lugar.

—No podía dejarle solo, él quería seguir escuchando mis historias.— Rin no tenía la moral para criticar a su hija, ella misma muchas veces se puso en riesgo para ayudar a alguien. —Y creo que murió feliz…

—Les prepare un té.—comento la yokai que se había quedado como una espectadora silenciosa.

Yazumi se alejo con un extraño sentimiento en el cuerpo, era recordar como fue el momento en que la humana llego aquel palacio y todo lo que había pasado hasta este momento donde se hacía casi inconcebible que ya tuviese una familia y una vida casi inmortal por delante. ¿Qué habría pasado si su antigua señora hubiese ganado? Existían tantas variantes en las cuales ella terminaba muerta que no quiso pensar más en eso en cambio se apresuro a poner orden en la cocina.

-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

Sesshomaru vio con indiferencia a los soldados quienes peleaban con los invasores, la mayoría que luchaba por sus intereses irónicamente no eran soldados del Oeste, si no de las mismas tierras del Este, que aceptaron al nuevo amo sin muchas quejas y ahora solo eran una parte más de su imperio. Sumisos a él.

Distinguió a su primogénito sobresaliendo en la jauría de yokais, vio dos errores fundamentales en su pelea, que dejaba con mucha frecuencia que los enemigos tuvieran acceso a su espalda, pero apenas analizaba eso uno de estos quiso tomar ventaja no le pensó mucho salto para destruirle, pero en el segundo siguiente noto que su hijo estaba sonriendo y ya tenía ensartado en la espada a dos yokais. Impasible recupero su posición inicial y se alejo.

Se enorgulleció de eso, así que la estrategia era darle esa falsa ventaja y cuando fuera atacar destruirlos. Era un movimiento arriesgado pero eso era lo de menos mientras funcionara. Vio como al poco tiempo se había deshecho de la mayoría de escorias y fue cuando se acerco a él, sin una gota de sangre en su ropa que lo delatara.

—Disculpe la tardanza padre.

— ¿Cómo están?

—Me asegure que no hubieran amenazas cercanas al palacio y ellas estaban bien. —Hakeshiro tenía ganas de sonreír pero se contuvo. —Madre mando a decirle que tendría problemas cuando regresara.

El daiyokai no dio muestras de escuchar lo último, solo le hizo seña para que lo siguiera y los dos regresaron al campo de batalla; uno en el cual Rin había sentenciado que su hijo no se acercaría, pensó que castigo le tendría deparado su humana por "desobedecer sus ordenes".

No olvidaba la claridad con la que sentencio justamente todo lo que estaba infringiendo, pero aun con la inocencia que caracterizaba a Rin, ella sabía que eso era algo que no iba a cumplir.

—Es joven, sigue siendo nuestro pequeño, aun cuando Irasue insista que ya debería tener un ejército que comandar. —le reprocho, cuando se entero que ya estaba practicando con los demás soldados.

—Necesario.

—No permitiré que con solo trece años lo metas a la guerra.

—No está en discusión, es una posición que ya está puesta.

—Definitivamente no seré tan condescendiente con eso.- refuto testarudamente, aunque acostada entre la estola de Sesshomaru, sus palabras no tomaban las seriedad que requería. —tendrás que esperar a que sea mayor, o que él decida que desea.

—Es de sangre yokai, no hay escapatoria al llamado...-

—Pero es mi hijo también y lo amo tanto como para cuidarlo aun en contra de vuestros ideales.

Sesshomaru, no siguió insistiendo, era inútil intentar hacerla entrar en razón, algo que definitivamente intuyó bien porque aun ahora ella se resistía; pero su hijo aun con el profundo respeto que le tenía también desobedeció sus palabras. Claro que Rin logro mantenerlo alejado de las batallas por casi dieciséis años.

En la batalla todo era cuestión de experiencia y eso era algo que no poseía su primogénito, aunque su sorpresa fue que supiera manejarse tan bien, entonces comprendió que no fue por las prácticas. La imagen de Irasue refulgió en su mente.

Cuando volvió a estar cerca de él y sin ningún enemigo que mencionar a la vista, se lo dijo.

—¿Desde cuándo estas peleando en batallas? —vio la mentira danzando en sus ojos, su postura así que le dirigió esa mirada llena de hielo puro.

—Cinco años; la abuela me ha estado llevando algunas batallas al norte.

El daiyokai no menciono mas nada, pero desde ese momento se alejo del rango del heredero, confiado entonces que no tendría que vigilarle. Aunque odiara a su madre sabia que en la pelea era mortal y si lo había entrenado, quien necesitaría cuidarse eran los invasores.

Hakeshiro estaba insatisfecho con sus contrincantes no era lo suficientemente buenos, nada que ver con las batallas donde participo con su abuela. Se alejo definitivamente del campo de batalla sin mucha emoción, asesino a los que se acercaban a él sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

Se sentó en la rama de uno de los arboles que bordeaban aquel lugar, pensando en todos los años que paso deseando saber que era la guerra y que porque le atraía tanto, pero entonces le vino a la mente un tiempo de su infancia donde ese no era lo que maquinaba sino algo totalmente diferente, la inmortalidad.

Él se sentía extraño ante esa palabra, porque no lograba concebir que fuera cierta, no cuando crecía tan deprisa que lo mantenía atemorizado tal vez esa era la forma de decirlo. Estaba envejeciendo, no es que le hubiesen salido arrugas, pero era alto y se sentía muy fuerte, tal vez esos cambios no lo habrían alarmado si no fuera porque se comparaba con Himeko que aunque era mayor que él, parecía más joven y todos los hijos del monje libertino no comprendían el mundo como él.

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos del palacio y pensaba si es que moriría rápido sabia que solo tenía 10 años, pero el ya casi alcanzaba el tamaño de su noble madre. Siempre se aterro de que hubiese algo mal con él, que el hechizo que salvo a Rin le habría quitado la inmortalidad aunque su abuela afirmaba que era todo un daiyokai el no se sentía así. No le pregunto a nadie sobre ello, porque no quería parecer tonto ante nadie, fue en esa época en que conoció a Sumiko la hija de Koga un demonio lobo amigo de su tío y entendió que todo iba bien con él, porque ella también era especial….

—Pero si tenemos al pequeño mocoso de Sesshomaru.—cacareo el patico demonio pero eso fue lo último que dijo porque no falto más que una blandida de su espada para que fuera su fin.

En su mente seguía rondando el pensamiento de la bella Sumiko.

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-

La aldea de Inuyasha era conocida por todos los yokais de la región, hasta los terratenientes más poderosos se mantenían alejado de esa minúscula aldea, no había pedidos de entregas de las cosechas, ni ataques sorpresa así que no era de dudar que esta era uno de los asentamientos humanos mas prósperos, los campesinos no morían de hambre, tampoco se tenían que deshacer de los ancianos en el bosque cuando solo eran una carga, eran afortunados, tenían que convivir con varios demonios o hanyous pero hace mucho tiempo que eso había dejado de ser un problema.

Himeko quien era una alborotadora por naturaleza era una fuente de diversión para los aldeanos que veían a la extravagante hanyou correr por los bosques como si se fuera la vida en ello, imperativa y vivaz esa era una descripción acertada. Kagome que era mucho más compresiva con ella que con cualquiera aceptaba de buena manera esa forma de ser, pero cuando la reprendía esta acataba las reglas al instante.

—Mocosa donde te has metido.— Inuyasha pasaba tales rabietas con su hija que no le hacia el menor caso, además que ese harem de pretendientes que contaba no le alentaba a descuidarle ni un segundo.

Entonces fue cuando la vislumbro venia del bosque –cosa rara- pero su aura de felicidad no la rodeaba así que sin dudar salto hacia ella preocupado además que la tierra adherida a sus mejillas y su kimono no era algo común.

—Ya lo mate no tendrás que preocuparte tu —el hanyou se sorprendió a estas palabras, la seriedad de su hija no le hacía dudar.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Ya te he dicho que lo he matado, no es necesario —la mirada que le dirigió fue suficiente para que esta dejara su semblante sereno y se echara a sus brazos a llorar.— papa tuve tanto miedo. El me cito en el bosque pero no pensé que intentara forzarme…yo, yo tenía que defenderme..—sintió el calor correr por sus venas y sus ojos arder, casi podía sentir las convulsiones atacando su cuerpo.

—¿Estas segura que está muerto? —Himeko asintió en respuesta. Se sorprendió cuando su padre la tomo en brazos y salto en dirección a la aldea. Cuando llegaron a su hogar Kagome estaba limpiando unas hierbas medicinales.

—Cuídala. —la sacerdotisa se levanto de un salto y abrazo protectoramente a su hija sin saber realmente de que protegerla, y solo vio como Inuyasha se perdía entre los árboles.

Fue fácil localizarlo, era muy intenso el olor de su sangre humana, vio el cuerpo sin vida y vio como la ira venia en oleadas. Su hija no dejo nada para él desahogarse, el hombre claramente fue apuñalado múltiples veces y la sangre en varios árboles solo podía significar que ella lo había lanzado de un lado a otro. El orgullo se instalo dentro de él junto a la insatisfacción.

Lo piso solo porque quería confirmar que de verdad estuviese muerto. Camino fuera del bosque lentamente para calmarse. No le extrañaba que tanto humanos como demonios se mantuviesen fuera de ese lugar.

-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oooo—ooo-o-o-ooooooo-oooo-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-ooooooo-

—¡No! — dijo la humana con autoridad en respuesta el niño la miraba con frialdad y fruncía el ceño.

—Mía. —volvió a decir mientras intentaba alcanzar la espada.

—Sé que es tuya, pero no jugaras con eso es peligroso. —como madre sabia que su hijo no podía jugar con una espada como aquella por mas suya que fuera.

—Es mía Rin.—dijo de nuevo ese tono tan bajo era la forma de parecer intimidante pero eso solo funcionaba con Himeko y los hijos del monje.

—Es mama Hakeshiro.

—Es mi espada.— ella no iba a ceder así que solo camino hacia la puerta dispuesta a esconderla lejos de su pequeño de 5 años.

—Cuando seas mayor.— Hakeshiro se veía muy molesto, pero no le dijo mas nada y solo empezó a correr lejos de ella. Por su parte Rin fue a buscar un juguete más adecuado para darle.

Mientras buscaba en el baúl algo para su pequeño, escucho con claridad los llamados de su hijo. –Honou— se sorprendió por que justamente el dragón se encontraba en los palacios de Irasue algo que hacía imposible que este llegara hasta su propietario. Consiguió una espada de madera y un escudo algo mucho más seguro, pero en el transcurso de la caminata hasta el jardín capto el rugido de Honou. Corrió y vislumbro a su hijo ser ayudado por la mismísima Irasue a montarse en el animal.

—Se irá conmigo unos dias. —dijo la daiyokai sin siquiera mirarla.

—Nos vemos madre.— a diferencia de su abuela este si la vio cuando le hablo pero en su expresión se veía aun molesto.

Esos días se transformaron en dos semanas, en las cuales Rin no dejaba de vagar por el castillo deprimida, Seshomaru tenía más de un mes que no regresaba al palacio y solo se comunicaba con él por cartas que nada tenían de consuelo. Jaken estaba en alguna misión en las tierras del Este y Ah-Uh era el único a su lado.

—No puedo creerlo.—interrumpió por tercera vez la niña, ante el relato de la humana.— El gran Hakeshiro siendo tan desobediente y dejarte aquí sola.

—El joven amo siempre ha sido muy unido con Irasue-sama.— interrumpió Yazumi mientras colocaba las tazas de té.

—Pero si la abuela da miedo, están fría como un tempano de hielo.—las dos mujeres rieron antes esas palabras.

—Puede que lo sea, pero con tu hermano se mostró como una verdadera abuela. —la niña la miro interrogante buscando la explicación de porque Irasue no era asi con ella —Contigo no fue así porque siempre llorabas cuando estaba cerca y te escondías de ella.

—El instinto hace cosas maravillosas; pobre Hake-chan no sabe lo que es tener bien sus sentidos.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o

Sesshomaru llego a sus tierras esa misma noche, no espero que las enormes fueran abiertas por sus súbditos si no que salto de por si la gran muralla que protegía el palacio, los soldados le reverenciaron pero él los ignoro, salto hasta el jardín solitario donde años atrás corría su humana, la misma que le lanzo bolas de lodo en una oportunidad, también fue el lugar donde dio la muestra de la influencia de Rin en su persona cuando revivió a sus sirvientes, hasta el hecho de que aquel mismo lugar vio crecer a sus crías.

Entro al palacio y vio mas guardias vigilando los pasillos como él lo ordeno antes de partir, camino varios pasillos lejos de sus aposentos, hasta una habitación del ala norte con cuidado descorrió la puerta de esta y confirmo que su hija dormía plácidamente en _futon_, en el mismo silencio la cerro de nuevo.

Caminar de noche era diferente por muchas razones, la primera simplemente el silencio lo hacia un lugar más digno de su persona, la misma niebla brumosa que arropaba todo el palacio era una forma de acreditar que ahí vivía uno de los demonios más temidos, los guaridas más letales se mantenían en vigilia nocturna y la misma escencia que le daba la calidez al palacio dormía profundamente.

A diferencia de lo que Sesshomaru pensara, Rin esa noche no estaba dormida en lo absoluto ella estaba despierta esperando la llegada inminente de su señor, en cada poro de su piel conocía que él estaba muy cerca. La confirmación llego poco después cuando la puerta se deslizo con sumo cuidado.

Se levanto de un salto, olvidando que debería estar molesta y corrió para abrazarle este le correspondió y entre ardientes besos termino de nuevo sobre el futon. Era demasiados sentimientos juntos y acabo por abandonarse a ellos, se desligo del mundo mientras la piel ardía y los deseos más profundos salían a florecer ¿era esto amar locamente? Porque si lo era no quería que acabara jamás.

Con una sonrisa traviesa miro la vara de bambú en un esquina, pero Rin no se encontraba en una situación donde pudiera emplearla, ya mañana tendría tiempo de reprenderle, por esa noche solo quería saciar la sed que nunca desaparecía de volverse una con su señor.

Las garras se enredaban en los largos cabellos de Rin y luego estas descendían con sumo cuidado por todo el camino de su espalda desnuda; el daiyokai descubrió muchos años atrás lo fascinante que podría ser mantener su vida atada a una humana y ese pensamiento no cambiaba, aunque seguía la intriga de cuánto podría durar, el conjuro seguiría haciendo efecto o perdería sus atributos en unas décadas eran una de las grandes preguntas que lo rondaban, a veces pensaba en otras formas de traerla de vuelta si la muerte volviera a reclamarla como suya, pero más seguido simplemente daba por hecho que su vida simplemente se extinguirían con su humana.

Con la llegada del inminente amanecer se levanto y recogió su armadura colocándola en un esquina, abrió con cuidado las puertas que daban al jardín y al instante los soldados se enderezaron nuevamente, vio por el rabillo del ojo como Rin seguía dormida y cerro de nuevo. Se cambio de ropa y apenas estaba terminando de anudar el hamaka cuando escucho el crujir de la madera, lo normal en esas épocas.

A su mente vino un día donde no fue el frio clima que produjo ese sonido, si no su pequeño primogénito que en tambaleantes pasitos deslizo el** shoji** y entro a su habitación.

El niño le miro como si hubiese visto la propia muerte; luego miro Rin y pareció darle valor, camino unos pasos más cerca de ella pero antes de tocarla volvió su vista hacia él.

—pa..pa…— susurro, pero no dejaba de mirarla, el asintió ante la petición no dicha y este por fin se acerco a la humana a quien beso en la mejilla y luego fue hasta su padre que le miraba impasible.

Levanto sus bracitos hacia el daiyokai quien se sorprendió pero de igual forma lo alzo, y dejo que este se apoyara en su cuello. En ese momento Rin se removió entre las sabanas y entreabrió los ojos distinguiendo la escena que la despertó en un instante. Sesshomaru camino hasta el futon donde se arrodillo soltando a su cría quien se lanzo a los brazos de su madre.

—Mamá Rin – dijo sin titubear mirándola fijamente. –Rin. —Sesshomaru se quedo ahí en total silencio, solo observando cómo iba creciendo la enorme sonrisa de la joven.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió a si mismo recordado esos tiempos, su primogénito ya no era un niño que se atemorizaba con facilidad y Shiharu era la representación de todo lo que odiaba Jaken, mientras que su humana seguía con su carácter inalterable.

o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oooo—ooo-o-o-ooooooo-oooo-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-ooooooo-

Eran esas tardes que Rin adoraba llenas de sol y con todos los sonidos de un bosque en movimiento, pero aunque su deseo hubiese sido pasar el día admirando el paisaje y compartiendo con sus pequeños, ese no era el momento. Si no que el viaje hacia las profundidades del bosque solo era otra forma de entrenamiento del cual Rin tuvo que ordenar que participaría por simple hecho de haber comprendido que debía participar en la formación de ellos.

Shiharu por primera vez tenía un arma entre sus manos, aunque nuevamente por exigencia de ella era solo un arco, algo que no requería la cercanía con el enemigo. Hakeshiro al igual que Sesshomaru era un profesor paciente, pero la joven resultaba además una aprendiza talentosa, al tercer tiro ya daba en la diana y ya al decimo podía seguir objetivos en movimiento y derribarles.

—Esto es realmente sencillo.

—Si sigues así pronto podrás aprender a manejar una espada.—la humana estuvo a punto de oponerse a las palabras de Hakeshiro pero en ese momento, una figura muy conocida saltaba hacia el claro.

—Rin-sama.— reverencio el hombre apenas al estar frente a ella.

—General Mashiro, ¿Cómo se ha encontrado?

— Bastante bien, para lo viejo que estoy.

—Oh no diga esas cosas general y que ha pasado con Takeshi tiene mucho tiempo que no va al palacio.

—Se encuentra en las tierras del este, pero siendo un mocoso tan revoltoso e indisciplinado seguro estará perdiendo su tiempo en otra parte, por lo menos se que ha conseguido una compañera humana con carácter.

—Me sorprende que todavía exista demonios que pongan en duda la fortaleza de nuestra especie.—el general rio estruendosamente.

—Nunca le puse en duda; aunque no puedo negar que pensé que esa princesa no sería lo suficientemente adecuada, pero me he equivocado.

—General, madre, ya deberíamos partir.— la mirada que le dirigió Hakeshiro al hombre la hizo ponerse alerta, miro a todas partes pero no capto nada anormal en el ambiente.

—¿Están cerca?— el joven se sorprendió que su madre notara lo que sucedía, pero solo asintió como respuesta. Silbo y a los pocos minutos ya estaba Hou en el claro, tanto Rin como Shiharu subieron a su lomo esta última con el arco preparado para disparar y el dragón emprendió vuelo hacia el palacio, siendo escoltado por la figura del primogénito a su lado.

Cuando estuvieron protegidas en el muro el joven yokai se alejo antes de que Rin se lo prohibiera quien tuvo que reprimirse por no llamar Ah-Uh e ir a buscarle…

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

El prado estaba en calma, no era un clima frio e intolerable, si no el nacimiento de la fresca primavera, Sesshomaru a su lado imperturbable, Hakeshiro corría tras Chiharu, convenciéndola de que no debería saltar entre las piedras del rio, pero ella no le hacia el menor caso solo reía escandalosamente, y con añoranza le recordó a sus viajes junto a Jaken.

—Shiharu — la voz de Sesshomaru autoritaria hizo eco en el lugar.

—Lo siento padre. —dijo la pequeña antes de caminar de regreso a la orilla, siento seguida por la mirada de Hakeshiro.

—Te dije que era peligroso.

—Buuuu. —sacándole la lengua comenzó a correr, alejándose entre los capullos de crisantemos, seguida nuevamente por un irritado Hakeshiro.

—Es incansable. — suspiro, acostándose en el regazo de Sesshomaru, en completa paz.- Hakeshiro es diferente, creció entendiendo su posición, es más orgulloso, pero ama tanto a su hermana aunque es tan cabezota no entiende la libertad que todos deseamos.

—Le falta aprender.

—Si he roto su escudo de hielo, y enseñado a descubrir que son los sentimientos, puedo con cualquier cosa Sesshomaru-sama. —el la miro con frialdad, pero ella indiferente solo sonrió con dulzura, levantándose frente a él.

—¡Hakeshiro! ¡Shiharu! — les llamo la dama.

Los dos atendieron a su llamado al instante; Shiharu con las manos llenas de flores corría con esa agilidad digna de un inuyokai; mientras que Hakeshiro todavía se quitaba los restos de lo que seguro fue una corona de flores.

—Que no lo digas, no aparenta que no lo sientas, que no sepas su significado no es motivo para rechazarlo. Me amas demasiado, tanto como yo le amo mi señor.- con un beso en las mejillas de Sesshomaru, se alejo de él.

Sesshomaru, no lo dijo ni lo admitiría pero las palabras de su humana no podían ser más ciertas, lo había hecho _**descubrir el significado de los sentimientos**_ y estos lo llevaron a un futuro que jamás imagino.

—Le he traído flores a papa…—Rin sonrió orgullosa mientras veía como la estola de su amo quedaba inundada de flores.

—Están preciosas mi princesa. –

Fin…

-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**Si tras años de capítulos tardíos esta historia da su último giro y llega a su fin, les agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron este fic y las que comentaron en todos el transcurso de los años muchas continúan aun algo que me hace verdaderamente feliz. Fue genial a ver compartido con ustedes esta historia que ha sido la forma de aprender un poquito más de cómo escribir correctamente y de ver la evolución de esto, sé que me queda muchísimo por aprender, pero valore mucho el ánimo que me brindaron.**

**El epílogo si lo desean lo publicare, ya está listo, al principio tenía pensando publicarlo como un one-shot pero bueno ustedes deciden. Su opinión como siempre es muy importante para mí. Se les quiere muchísimo y espero saber si les agrado este ultimo capitulo. **

**Atte Naho-chan**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Dedicado a todas las lectoras que todos estos años aun siguen leyendo mi primer fic, no puedo negar que me alegra muchísimo que todavía sigan apareciendo comentarios tan lindos sobre la historia, cuando pueda subiere los últimos dos capítulos de **_**Sesshomaru se convierte en niñero**_** por los momentos, aquí les dejo el epilogo que les prometí. Un abrazo gigantesco a liuwa machli, DayRoss , serena tsukino chiba, Diana Antunez-Uruguay por sus lindos comentarios. **_

**El Robo de Bakussaiga y Tenseiga **

**Epilogo**

Esa mañana el ambiente era tenso en el palacio o tal vez solo lo era para Hakeshiro ya que había recorrido dos veces todos los rincones buscando a una pequeña, se veía sumamente preocupado y cuando vio que los generales caminaban ya por los pasillos le iba a dar un ataque, porque eso solo tenía un significado y era que la reunión había llegado a su fin. Su padre lo notaria entonces.

Y en el momento de más tensión noto tres cosas que rompieron la poca calma que quedaba, los generales lo saludaron, vio a unos guardias hacerle señas hacia el establo y a su padre caminando justo a esa dirección con una mirada de frialdad.

Corrió como si le fuera la vida en ello, en su mente rebuscaba una forma de detener a su padre. Esto era malo, le gritaba una vosecita dentro de su cabeza. Su padre debió a ver notado ya la ausencia de sus espadas.

-Padre se que no era su intención.— grito antes de saltar para impedir su avance. Era una mentira y tanto él como hasta el soldado en el muro lo sabía. Sesshomaru solo alzo una ceja interrogante hacia su primogénito quien se encogió de hombros.- Bueno tal vez si fue premeditado.

-Claro que lo fue.- afirmo con un rostro que a Hakeshiro solo le trasmitió el más puro terror.

-Pero ella solo lo hizo porque deseaba jugar con usted padre.- el daiyokai sabia también lo sabía así que ignoro las palabras del joven, continuo su camino pero no movido por la necesidad de saber el paradero de Tenseiga y Bakusaiga que se encontraban debajo el _futon_ de la habitación del ala norte. El solo le seguía el juego, porque era imposible que no supiera donde estaban sus espadas y mucho menos desconocer donde estaba su cría. Acababa de correr en dirección a los establos. Con tranquilidad siguió su paso hacia allá.

-Hakeshiro, tranquilízate tu padre sabe que no tiene que excederse con el castigo- hablo Rin desde el pasillo del palacio, su hijo se tenso al instante con esas palabras ¡Excederse! y si a eso le sumaban lo de castigo, el color se fue de su rostro de por sí ya pálido. Demonios por que Rinami tenía que elegir justo ese tipo de juegos con su padre.

Esconder a Bakusaiga y Tenseiga, que estupidez tan grande. Ahora su padre le castigaría y el no podría hacer nada.

Respiro profundo dándose el valor y corrió tras su padre que ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta que daba hacia los establos.

-Padre las espadas están en el cuarto de ella, debajo de su _futon_.- Sesshomaru de igual forma movió la puerta y la abrió de un golpe seco.

-No la castigue yo me haré cargo de sus actos.- grito interponiéndose entre su padre y un motón de paja del cual se escuchaba claramente una risa sofocada. Un momento escucho bien: Risas.

-Buuu.- grito la niña saliendo de la paja con su cabello plateado hecho un desastre. Y para terror de su hermano abrazo a su padre.

Como si nada, como si no hubiese robado las dos espadas de él y se hubiese escondido. Demonios su hermana era ciega no advertía el rostro intimidante de su padre. Gimió al ver que era un caso perdido y salió del lugar, frente a él Jaken le dirigía una seria mirada con sus ojos de huevo frito. Era tan feo.

-Te lo diré porque eres el hijo del amo, y sé que es lo mejor.-

-Dígame Jaken.- se parece tanto al amo bonito, pensó al verle fijamente.

-Tanto Rin como su hermana son un caso perdido.- eso ya lo sabía pensó internamente, pero no interrumpió al yokai.- Lo más inteligente que puedes hacer es mantenerte alejado las mujeres siempre salen ganando.- dijo con hastió y Hakeshiro entendió perfectamente.

Si hubiese sido él quien osara hacer aquello hubiese estado acabado.

Pero en cambio era su hermana, quien ahora se balanceaba en la estola de su padre y este la miraba con tranquilidad. Su madre por otro lado caminaba hacia ellos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego camino hasta Rinami quien corrió abrazarla, al soltarla lo miro temerosa, pero no se contuvo alzo los brazos y el no pudo evitarlo así que la alzo dejando que ella descansara su cabeza en su cuello.

-Perdón por preocuparte Hake-chan.—suspiro porque no sabía que mas decir.

Sesshomaru por su parte no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo que Rin catalogaba como su familia. Sus crías y su humana. ¿Cuanto duraría aquella situación? No quería saber la respuesta porque solo pensarlo le enloquecía.

-Rin...


End file.
